One Soul,Two Bodies
by The Path of a Writer
Summary: Despite some uniquities, Jaune's life had always been rather normal and he wasn't against that, but he had always dreamed big of living up to his ancestors and even parents' heroics. And thus he set out, bent on following through with his dream, though little did he expect exactly how much he'd miss that normalcy as it gets extinguished in nothing short of the strangest of manners.
1. Seeing Double?

**Chapter 1 - Seeing Double?  
**

* * *

"Who are you?"

"Wait! Why are you naked!?"

"Me? No, you're naked!"

So said both sides in perfect sync. Two sets of blue eyes gazing at each other while his mind raced, trying to make sense of what was currently happening. Perhaps it would be more appropriate to go back to when it all began.

* * *

Jaune's life was somewhat of a middle ground. While it was quite normal in quite a few ways, it held a few unique points to be sure. One such was the size of his family. Not too often did one see a family of ten, even less so with him being the only male of eight children.

Another one could be accounted to his family being a line of heroes; well, war heroes, but heroes none the less. And then there was the fact that his parents weren't far off from those titles, both of them being huntsman who boasted many achievements and great renown.

Despite all that, Jaune was quite, well, the outright definition of normal.

He may have had some quirks such as being well acquainted with female fashion and possibly being able to qualify as a house husband at the age of 17; or maybe it was how he had a rare innocence for his age and love for fairy tales, mostly of the knightly variety, but past that, he was just an everyday, moderately awkward young man, enjoying video games, playing the guitar, a bit of singing, and also had some anxiety and self-esteem issues. Mostly normal.

And as befitting of that normalcy, he dreamed, and as befitting of those that are young, he dreamed big. Having heard stories of his family and their escapades, Jaune had always dreamt of being one such hero. It was something he believed to be possible since there were real ones out there, his role models from his very own family at that.

Of course, he'd also felt a sense of duty. Some of his sisters who had already started following a career had gone their own ways, such as music or management; others though, had become huntresses, following the family tradition. It was something that Jaune had also desired to do.

If he were to have had some other interest as deep as this one, he might've been able to let it go, but considering how inspired he'd been and how sure he was that this was his calling, well, he wasn't prepared to back down easily in the least bit.

His family, or rather his parents had not been keen on training him. They had denied him due to him being too old when he had asked back when he was thirteen.

He'd have wanted to blame them for it, for not training him on time, and he did at the beginning. But in the end, he knew it was his own fault. He had taken far too long to finally voice his desire and had seemingly lost his chance. Was it his anxiety that stopped him from trying on time, maybe it was more likely to be his foolishness and irresponsibility, or maybe simply all of the above. All he knew was that becoming one, if he had any chance, had gotten far harder since then.

With that in mind, he had tried his luck in asking his two sisters. It had gone about as well as he had feared it would, as they had few chance to teach him, one being in her latter years of training, the other a working huntress. They had little time for short spars and training sessions, mostly during the holidays.

Still, over the period of about three to four years, he had managed to garner at least a bit of something resembling proper training through those few spars. He was likely still worse than even the younger trainees, but he still saw hope. After all, a school is where one learns, right?

If he managed to get into an academy, he could make it, he'd give twice the effort anyone else did and would slowly catch up; he'd make his ancestors proud, his family proud, and himself proud.

At least, that was the gist of it. Seemingly simple, but sometimes the most efficient things were supposed to be such.

However, life wasn't quite as simple as the stories of glory that he loved so much though.

He made his decision and ran from his home, taking Crocea Mors, his family's heirloom sword, with him. He had managed to find someone who could get him false documents and ensure he entered one of the best academies out there, Beacon Academy.

It all seemed so easy, quick and simple. He would meet his man when he arrived at Vale. He had already traveled half the way there. Bullheads were still the stuff of nightmare, but saving the world from them could wait.

It was only one last ride to Vale, albeit a couple of days. But with everything else out of the way, this wasn't even a bump on the road, and that's why he got an outright hurdle thrown in his way.

Bad omens tended to be accompanied by storms, and with storms like the one at current, he wouldn't be going anywhere.  
Bullheads were grounded to stay until it lifted, and there was no telling when that would be.

Jaune was at an impasse, right at the final stretch that should have been a new beginning, not an ending. He was on the clock. Having only a week and also having yet to actually prepare the transcripts, he couldn't afford to wait through something that was going to likely last five days, and that was if he was lucky.

He quickly asked around for alternatives, and narrowed down his best chance to crossing through the mountains. Most seemed easy, at most he'd just have to trek through some forest and hike over a few moderately sized hills. If all went well, he'd be able to get through it and all the way to vale in less than two days, less than the foreseen duration of the storm.

He had already checked and made sure it was moving away from the mountains, luckily not being directly here as that would have both ruined his short-term stay in this town and completely walled him in.

And thus with all of those dilemmas aside, it still seemed like it would be something he'd manage in the end, a trial to persevere over before achieving your goal like in his tales. That hope was one to quickly be shattered by the time of the evening's first rays of sunset.

And that brings us here, to an uncertain amount of time ago. When a young man rushed through said evening rays, the large knapsack he carried having been tossed aside long ago due to its weight, light armor adorning his torso, light as it may be, still armor none the less, but still holding its presence on his person in fear of losing what semblance of protection he had, a sheathed sword at his hip and a pouch across his shoulder.

Scrambling through branches and bushes in an attempt to slow down or shake off his pursuers while his adrenaline numbed out the pain of all of the accumulating cuts.

Jaune felt many things, terror, remorse, his ever present anxiety, at times being hard to differ between them all. What he felt most though, was the adrenaline course through him as he desperately sped through the forest, attempting to find anything that could be his salvation.

One Beowolf he could handle, maybe even two; but he hadn't been properly thinking. Little as his knowledge may have been, even he knew that anything with wolf in its name traveled in packs, and these Grimm were no exception. While there was no certainty in him managing to do so, he had his chance at avoiding them, yet he was careless enough to challenge a lone one that seemed like it'd be simple enough for him to beat.

It was far off, but he had indeed managed to slay it, albeit with the Beowolf trading him back a good few, luckily shallow wounds. The problem came in the noise they made, and the specific howls it let out. His chance at a quick practice round against one of the beasts of Grimm quickly turned into an all-out gauntlet as another had been quick to leap at him after his fight had just ended.

He had managed to fend it off initially, but the many howls reverberating in the woods quickly destroyed what confidence he may have had built up over his previous encounter. Those most definitely didn't sound like normal wolves.

Knowing how dead he'd be if he turned his back on the one before him and how much more so if he didn't run and stayed, he did his best to quickly retreat while avoiding the end to something more than just his journey.

And thus, he ran. Barreling through anything that held the slightest possibility of being an obstacle for his bloodthirsty pursuers, be it too small for them to pass through or capable of hopefully entangling them, all while trying to avoid said outcome himself.

It was not going well to say the least. It was no longer just the second one. In between the trees, he could see more Beowolves catching up, some steering sideways away from him, likely in an attempt to flank and surround him.

He wasn't the best under pressure. That's why at current, he wasn't quite sure if it was the life threatening scenario or his adrenaline pumping like never before in his life, but regardless, he was analyzing and processing the situation much like he'd expect a machine would.

He kept going through scenarios and plans, some as simple as would they be able to climb a tree or be willing to wait for him for however long if he was to climb one himself, to recalling every bit of the surrounding area and paths he'd gone through and assessing whether he could manage to give himself any geographical advantage that could hopefully save him. All in all, running for your life definitely showed it could have some exceptional effects on you.

And while his mind was busy racing, his solace had surprisingly come in the form of the gathering storm. He wasn't sure if it was moving this way or just passing by at the edge of the forest, but right now it was gloom and rain overhead, and the mud did more to hinder him than the Beowolves.

Little did he expect though, that rather digressing, he'd be finding reason to rejoice over said storm. For one of the flanking Beowolves and the second one that led them straight behind him had both lunged at him, one gnashing at him, carving out a large wound on his abdomen.

Right then and there, Jaune used all the strength he could muster to push the beast away, tearing skin and likely a bit more as it dislodged itself off of him, after which he instantly tumbled, saving his head from the jaws of the second.

Tears streaking down his eyes, indiscernible on his rain drenched face, and with a heart that felt like it released tremors and quakes with every beat. He got up and trudged on with renewed despair as his motivation.

The two Beowolves were quick to resume their chase and charged him anew. And exactly then, the sky fell.

Lightning fell. Likely no more than ten feet from him.

For a few short seconds, night became day.

He didn't know if it was the lightning, the cold or the dread that forced every one of his hairs on end. What he did know, was that he wanted to live, and so, he kept moving, fearfully turning to keep his gaze at his pursuers as he did his best to limp away, one hand clutching his abdomen.

There, motionless, one of the former Grimm was now a carcass, burning away and disintegrating, the other seeming to be partially ablaze as well, thrashing about spastically, the rest moving in a disorientated manner.

It looked like some were howling or whining, but no sound seemed to be able to go through Jaune's ears, only a constant muffled screech, heightening the never before experienced despair even further.

He didn't wait after that. Blood trailing behind him, he kept moving.

Much like with his current hearing, he had lost all sense of time. Eventually, he reached a cave. He had passed by some, this one not being small enough to block a Beowolf either.

It didn't matter. Energy, tolerance, adrenaline; his numbed out body had run dry on everything.

He entered the cave with clumsy steps, quickly retreating to its rear. He probably didn't have the best grasp of distance in his current state, yet it was small enough for him to be able to tell so. He hadn't even bothered to be wary of possible inhabitants. He just felt like everything was giving out.

As his feet finally buckled after going far further than he'd ever had expected them to, he met the ground, shoulder first and with an audible slam, though no grunt or groan followed it, be it due to the lack of strength to do so or the numbness in his body.

And there he lay, bleeding and likely dying, the gaping wound on his abdomen seemingly to be the end of him. He had no idea if they'd follow him, considering the trail of blood, but he didn't quite feel like being just that thankful yet, even if they didn't, since he was seemingly going to die anyway.

"Like this…", he let out in a rasp breath, finally taking full realization of the fatality of his situation.

He was going to die, so young. He had hardly lived any of his life, he hadn't even had the chance to attempt reaching for his dreams.

It was an extreme sense of despair, feeling like he hadn't done anything in his life. Most of all though, he felt terrified at the prospect of dying alone in some remote cave with no one for miles upon miles.

"I don't want to die, to be alone... to die alone…", was all he could manage to think as his final tears streaked the sides of his face and his consciousness drifted off as the world turned black.

* * *

Jaune's eyes slightly cracked open. Dim white light was what greeted him, blurring out anything that may be in his surroundings, though quickly enough, that white radiance faded and he was able to somewhat gather his bearings.

He felt quite dizzy. He was also seeing double, or was he? As his vision adjusted to his surroundings, he could see the walls of the cave. It felt, in a sense, like he was seeing them doubled, but, not quite. It most definitely felt strange and out of order though, and he closed his eyes for a bit in the hopes that it would pass.

At that point he realized how strange his body felt. He felt as cold as if he were completely naked, feeling the wind tickle his skin, yet he also felt a bit chilly but mostly fine at the same time, the caress of his clothes over his skin being obvious. It was a strange sensation.

Opening his eyes once more, he attempted to take in his surroundings, his vision seemingly still as out of order as it was when he woke up. He hurriedly surveyed his surroundings, and there he was, or she was… they were?

Before him stood a girl. Blonde hair like his own and blue eyes gazing back at him. Quickly, he jumped up and got to his feet in a fluster, practically yelling out a panicked, "Who are you?", at her. However, much to his surprise, she did the very same, reciting the exact same words in perfect sync with him as if it were a prerehearsed performance.

"Wait! Why are you naked?"

"Me? No! You're naked!"

Jaune quickly averted his gaze while his mind was giving out all kinds of alarms. In his peripheral he could somewhat see the girl. Yet again she was mimicking him to a tee and seemed for all he knew just as confused as him.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt at this point. Too many questions were jumbling through his brain to allow anything to surpass his confusion, but despite that, he took notice and realized how unnatural things really were.

Before his eyes he could see her, imitating his every movement, even his very expression. He was sure of that because he could see it himself. He was turned away, but still looking at her from the corner of his eye, and from it he saw both her and himself.

He wasn't quite sure how, but right now it felt like this was a far off thing from something like seeing double. He was looking at her from the corner of his eye and at himself from… the corner of her eye?

He turned around to be sure, but as he did, there was no one there; the sight he witnessed though, was far from nothing. Before him was the exit of the cave. It was a small one he had crawled into during his desperate escape. He could see the light from the passageway that was no more than ten meters away from the exit, at the same time though, he could see the back wall of the cave. He wasn't sure how, he only knew that he was somehow both looking at the back of the cave and its exit at the same time, or at least so he thought as he prayed this wasn't some comatose dream as he laid dying in the aforementioned cave.

Uncertain and confused, but with a crazy enough theory to match the current situation, he turned around towards the girl and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jaune Arc."

Both of them spoke In unison, uttering the very same words, not the slightest of variations, and the craziest thing of all was how he was looking at... them. He didn't know how to put it in any other way; he was looking at that girl, and he was looking at himself.

He could see that behind the girl was the wall of the cave, the back and dead end where he'd huddled to in his escape, and behind him was the corner leading to the entrance that radiated the rays of morning sunlight.

Then he extended his hand, slowly, cautiously, the girl mirroring him even n that. Both of their hands were extended straight forward, slightly turning it... them, they touched, he felt her hand, and he also felt his own.

"Is this for real? This is insane!", Both echoed each other, not a syllable off.

"The name's Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the…", They both paused.

"This has got to be a joke, right? This… this can't be real…"

Jaune proceeded to pinch himself, something not quite effective through a shirt and an overly thick hoodie. Much like his expectations, he didn't quite feel anything past a touch, yet it also somehow felt like a slight sting. it wasn't exactly on his hand and yet it was, the girl before him having pinched herself too. He could literally feel it.

That one slight pinch, however, reminded him of how he was dying here in the first place, thus he quickly turned to inspect his body, namely the abdomen that was bleeding out profusely and fatally.

Glancing over to his stomach, he could see there was no wound to be seen. His clothing was torn, but the skin was smooth and unscathed, not even the slightest of scars from something that should've outright killed him.

However, he also noticed the lack of all clothing there to begin with. No, that wasn't right, he was clothed with his usual apparel; his jeans and shirt, hoodie and armor on top, all topped off with a heavy pair of combat boots on his feet. Yet it seemed like he was naked though, or was it more appropriate to say she? They were half naked?

The naked girl before him had inspected her side as well, they both returned their gaze to one another... No. That might've not been right, rather, he returned his gaze to himself, herself... Themselves?

This seemed insane, but for all that it was worth, this girl before him indeed seemed to be… him.

Maybe it would be most proper to call it them now? He wasn't sure, but was too confused to care at this point. Either way, coming back to the point of her- his- their nakedness again, he started to once again get slightly flustered and decided to take off and give her, err, themself his hoodie.

As he started unlatching his armor, he realized how hard it would actually be, the girl, he, was doing much the same, except that body had no armor on and was simply following the motions. That, however, didn't change how he saw though her own eyes and could see far too much, especially when he knew that was seemingly he himself.

Closing his eyes and doing his best to work on memory, he managed to relatively quickly remove his armor and then hurriedly took off his hoodie. It seemed like it was all good till then. Until he tried to pass it to himself. Then he realized exactly what kind of headache this was going to be.

* * *

Some minutes later he found himself sitting cross-legged on the ground, motioning as if he was putting some kind of shirt on all while his, err, female self was putting on his hoodie. He definitely wasn't prepared for the absurdity of a bit ago.

Who would think you'd need five, or maybe ten, he wasn't quite sure, but way too many minutes for sure, all to literally just pass someone an item. He tried giving him… Herself his hoodie after he'd taken it off. It all seemed smooth and easy, well, easier, until he realized what a nightmare it can be if both bodies mimicked each other to perfection.

He kept trying to pass on the hoodie, both their hands grasping or letting go at the same time, moving up, down or sideways. It felt like he was trying to give something to the him in a mirror. It was a nightmare, and that was just over such a simple action. On the bright side, after said five or so minutes, he'd actually managed to get the bodies to make slightly different motions and finally pass on the article of clothing.

It seemed to fit quite on point, as when he stood up, he could see him... herself, gah; he was never going to get used to that. either way, he could see herself. she stood exactly as tall as him, as slim… alright, as scrawny as himself. Eyes of a perfectly matching shade of blue and hair much the same color as well, though it seemed to be somewhat longer.

Scratch that, now that he actually bothered to look closer, it was extremely long; it went all the way down to her waist. That for sure was a big difference. Aside from that, her face looked much like the ones you'd see in his family. It had a slight resemblance to his sisters and father, more so to his mother, but most of all, he could see it, he could see how much it was like his own, except every single masculine line and trait in it was inverted to be feminine.

He could perfectly compare them since he was seeing himself from her eyes at the same time, their eyes. And now wasn't that just wonderful? It was crazy! Looking through two sets of eyes at once, he could tell why he was still slightly dizzy.

He felt like he'd never concentrated as much in his life before, so as to properly comprehend all stimuli from both eyes. At that to even differentiate between which belong to which body. If you'd compare it to a game, it'd be from one of those sadistic ones with all the difficulty settings possible in the world, and it would namely be the insane one times the impossible one.

Some might say he was over-reacting, but he felt he had that right with nearly dying after an appropriately terrifying death chase, all topped off with waking up to having two bodies, one of each gender. What was next? Did he get a third one that was a squirrel or something?

Jaune let out a sigh and pointedly tried to ignore how both of his bodies followed that order. It wasn't the time to get flustered now. He was in the middle of nowhere with no one to help him, them, and there was a decent chance they might be mauled within the next anytime by Grimm.

They might've thought him dead enough to leave him, but he didn't know Grimm at all, even if he'd liked to pretend so. He was lacking in knowledge, like a lot, as he'd put it.

But he wasn't foolish, at least not enough so to get himself killed, only nearly killed… Alright, that might've been a bad example, but he was definitely going to be properly on guard for his life now. Speaking of it, did it count as two lives now?

He turned towards his other body, both of them locking eyes once again. He could see how their perfect co-ordination in the worst of mirror like ways was definitely going to be a hindrance. He wasn't sure why his wound disappeared or how he survived in general, nor how he got a second body out of the blue, but he could be sure he wouldn't make it if they both kept running into each other or moving directly backwards from one another. He needed to get used to controlling them individually or he'd be doomed.

He could do this, he'd managed it in just five to ten minutes with their hands. And thus, he proceeded in what he'd soon consider as possibly being some of the worst exercises of his life.

* * *

Two blondes lied down on the ground, both letting out exasperated sighs in perfect unison, this time though, with full intention.

He felt like he should be grateful for managing as much as he did in just an hour. He still felt like this was a headache like no other though, except for the exact same one the opposite body was having.

He'd practiced and tried for the past hour and managed to get them to slowly, if awkwardly, move individually of each other. He got properly used to differentiating between each one's vision, though it still felt like it completely drained his concentration and then some.

His... their hearing was something he'd given up on telling apart. He was not going to split up when he was already alone in a place as good as a death zone anyway, and even less so splitting up with him-very-self at that, er, her... themself... damn it! The headaches were coming back and they were most definitely double.

His hearing and smell may have been a bit hard to tell apart, or rather absolutely impossible at current, but right now it was enough that he could hear and smell to begin with, even if he wasn't sure which body was managing the feat. They were both sticking together and aiming not to die anyway, so it was fine like that. His ability to properly see from both feeling like a boon he really needed in these dire times, and his sense of touch actually being something he can tell apart seemingly easily enough as well.

He had tested out walking one beside the other, a hand shake, and had even ended up high fiving him, themself in excitement practically automatically, both with different hands at that, when he'd managed to get basic movement sorted on both of them.

Learning to talk though, as laughable as the concept may have seemed, was still a relative work in progress. He'd expected it to be a lot quicker and easier, he may have not given it as much attention as the rest of the functions, but this was definitely being more trouble than he'd have both expected and hoped for.

At this point, he was just glad breathing was automatic on both sides. He didn't want to even consider the notion of him somehow failing to, out of all things breathe and end up dying in one of his bodies due to that.

And wasn't that a calming though? how did that work? Did they share damage? Did each one individually take it? Would one dying kill the other? Gah, those thoughts were getting too grim too fast.

This seemed to somehow be his body as well now and he most definitely didn't want to die, so all the tidbits could be left for never for all he cared, he was going to get out of here and both of him, them, would survive.

Now, having finally mastered… himself? Sort of… and having gotten over probably every mental breakdown destiny had scheduled for him till his 40s or 50s in about an hour, it was time for him to assess the current situation.

He turned towards his provisions, or what was left of them. His rucksack having been tossed aside so he could make his escape, had left him with little past the clothing on his, their backs, his hoodie being on the other him…her, Crocea Mors in its sheath still latched on his waist and a small pouch he'd left on a rock at the side of the cave.

Hurriedly, he went to the bag and took out what was in it. Jaune Arc was untrained, maybe naïve and most definitely lacking in knowledge, but he was rational. He was no fool... Well, mostly.

He had stuffed this small pack with as much emergency ratios as he could considering its size. In it he had drinking water, long lasting high protein and energy foods and snacks , a compass, the map of the local wilderness he'd bought, most of his lien and an all-purpose knife.

His family had a large number of war heroes for crying out loud, a knife that could be such as well as a screwdriver, wrench and much more was something they had at least seven or eight of, both new and old, and he'd taken one for the road. not his mom's favorite one though! Running away was already going to get him screwed enough as it was.

Pocketing the knife, he took out the food he had and looked it over. it wasn't exactly much. after all, he'd put it in for emergencies, but it still had to share its space with a few other key items, not to mention it was also a small pack. Even if the food was meant to last some, it'd probably last him at best three days, and that was if he was stretching it quite thin.

Then he took a moment to look at her, taking a moment to feel, he could sense how both his bodies were hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since the chase yesterday evening and by the still functioning watch on his hand, it was already twelve in the morning. He doubted his other body had eaten either, considering it just popped into existence overnight.

With this much food and water, he'd have proper meals for both for a day, but that was about it. He needed to get moving and fast.

Seeing as it was already midday and he was still not being lacerated, he decided it'd be proper to eat now and evacuate the premises after. He was seemingly alright for the entire night, so the risk felt minimal.

Passing on half of what would be their lunch to herself, he sat down and proceeded to attempt to eat. He didn't consider this to be anything too hard. Every living being needed sustenance to survive, right? He had confidence he could manage to just chew and swallow food easy enough, at least that was what he thought...

* * *

And once again, things weren't always like we expected them to be, much like Jaune never expected to be able to choke himself thrice on the very same bite of food. Or was it six times? Technically, it was two bodies and two bites, so it should've been thrice, though on two different fronts should've counted for something.

Regardless, he was not having it easy. They ended up taking turns, one eating, then the other. Initially, he thought about just one eating and then the other as a whole, but considering how unconsciously one body would try to chew and swallow from time to time, without both taking in water often enough, one would actually end up choking on spit. Bloody choking on spit! And he thought his air sickness was a pathetic case scenario.

Despite being quite hindersome, he had managed to finish a pretty decent meal, and both bodies seemed at least better than they started off. And now came the main point.

Should he try and hightail it to the closest semblance of civilization as soon as possible, or should he risk staying here, in this almost certainly compromised cave out of all places, and attempt to make sure both bodies can at least run, climb or do something that can save them at the same time; since the chances of meeting Grimm outside were quite likely higher than in the cave.

Great. He could feel the pressure, and now it was even double…

* * *

A faint alarm rang quietly, lightly echoing through the interior of the cave.

"19:00, about the same time the chase began, huh. No 24 hour rescue squad coming here though…", Jaune Arc turned off the alarm on his watch and sat down beside herself once again.

It had been roughly 24 hours since the Beawolves that had hunted him for what seemed like an eternity, or least since he last checked his watch yesterday. Since this whole roller-coaster began.

In the end, he had decided to remain in the cave and make sure his bodies didn't tangle their feet the moment they tried to do as much as a jog. It was a dangerous choice, but it felt like the safer one.

Besides, they hadn't found him in more than twelve hours, which had left him confident enough in being able to stay out of their radius for some time longer. At least so he hoped.

However, it was now around 24 hours since then, and he had seemingly not made the wrong choice as he was still alive.

He put away those side thoughts for a later time as both of his bodies turned to face one another.

"The"

"Name"

"Is"

"Jaune,"

"Jaune"

"Arc."

"Short,"

"Sweet,"

"Rolls"

"Off"

"The"

"Tongue,"

"Ladies"

"Love"

"It."

Both bodies chimed, each one taking its turn as they recited his favorite greeting word by word in sing song voices.

He always had a thing for music and singing after all, karaoke included. Jaune and... Jaune#2, both following the order and taking turns without the slightest of mix up or slowdown in their speech. It felt like he could put twins to shame in how they tended to complete each other's sentences. After all, he had done more. An even bigger of a feat than that. though he was kind of… in actuality both of them. Not two different individuals.

He still felt quite a bit of pride in managing to not only get both of them to speak individually, but also perfect it to such a level. It seems those ten minutes at the start where he failed, really were a bit absurdly little when he thought about it. But with about two whole hours leftover and a lot of practice time, it may have been annoying, but he managed it. He was actually getting the swing of this double body thing.

Speaking of which, he could actually manage to move about as well as he could in general in either of the bodies. It seemed his female one indeed did match him for the most part, exact height, seemingly exact strength, which may or may have not been somewhat insignificant in his case. She also rivaled his utter lack of grace, but he'd managed to get both to work right and that was more than just a big plus. That was his ticket to surviving here and making things go proper once more.

He still couldn't be fully at ease though. If both bodies were in quick motion such as running, making sharp turns with either without the other following suit tended to leave him optically confused.

There were also two rather relevant variations that did get in his way as well, one more awkward than the other.

The first was how the female him… her, had such damn long hair. Waist long hair was definitely something he wasn't used to. Luckily, it wasn't seemingly as troubling if it was just plain running, and he hoped it'd stay like that until he found something to properly tie it with.

The second one though, was awkward in a whole different plethora of ways. He had a chest. There was no better way to put it without destroying his male pride. His female self's chest felt tight and restricted, which was surprising due to how his hoodie was seemingly big and slightly baggy on him. But what that would entail felt like it would break his brain... brains? Well, it would definitely be painful mentally if he thought over that notion.

He did wonder if having two bodies with two brains meant he was potentially more intelligent, or if he had more capacity in some ways than average, but that was going off topic and for another day as a whole.

His, chest area, for lack of better words, weighed more than he would have expected or liked. He tried to get used to it, but it still felt like it was destroying his female self's center of balance from time to time. Not quite as badly as a sharp single body turns when both bodies are running, but still enough to be a worrying point.

All that said, he'd done all the preparation he could. He felt they could keep a relatively quick pace and even escape a Grimm, hopefully two or three if need be.

All that remained was to have dinner with most to everything left of the ratios, keep vigilant while resting up during the night, and leave early in the morning on unburdened stomachs, getting out of and leaving this Grimm infested place for good.

Easy peasy. Right?

* * *

It was about eight in the evening. Having prepared everything for a hasty departure at any time and eaten their full, all Jaune had to do was pass the night and be off before dawn break at about six, his alarm set to ensure he did so.

Deciding to make the best of two bodies, the female one had lied down and the male one was standing guard, vigilant and concentrated on the entrance.

With two of himself, themself, they could keep safe and get a decent amount of sleep while taking shifts. They had ten hours, so they'd be sure to get a decent five on each body for sure. It felt foolproof; some would even joke as Jauneproof, "Now that I think about it, I might be seeing where all the self-esteem issues are coming from...", well, they were all clear and that's all that mattered.

He glanced back at herself, eyes closed, trying to fall asleep. Well, compared to the impossibility of having two bodies, which was unheard of and way out of order, little could really be left to top it. Still, he could only wonder. He wasn't even sure if she'd be able to sleep since he was technically, well, awake.

Were both of his brains working at the same time? Could one be off at a time? Would he see the dreams in a sort of daydream sense? He hadn't a clue.

However, before he noticed it, he felt something. Looking back, she seemed to be relaxing, much like one would when falling asleep, though those thoughts were short lived as he felt extreme lightheadedness... No. That wasn't right. This was… drowsiness?

Is this what it feels like to have one of your brains shut down? No, wait! That question itself was way too wrong. He hadn't quite felt anything like this before, but his best guess was that this was how it'd feel to down an entire bottle of sleeping pills, or maybe get dead drunk.

he hurriedly rushed to his female self and shook her awake. Nearly instantly after, it felt like a haze had been lifted. His other self also felt as he would normally when waking, slowly opening her eyes as they started taking in the world around her. This was definitely way past weird.

Deciding to try swapping roles, this time the male Jaune lied down while the female one stood on guard duty, Crocea Mors at her side.

He wasn't sure if he'd have preferred that drowsiness to have been due to the mental fatigue from all of this or not, but that didn't seem to be the case.

As after some time, his body finally seemed to give way to sleep, much like his female one had, and the same urge to just shut down came over his female self as she quickly woke himself up.

"Oh boy, this'll be a long night...", Both bodies echoed with what might've been the thousandth sigh they'd made that day.

* * *

 **Well. At least this time the awkward character interactions, if they would technically count as such when it's one's self, were intended.**

 **Well. Releasing a second story within about two to three days of my first, first ever at that, might be a bit audacious, but this was the one I originally intended as said first before the other one's inspirations just outright beat out this one's.**

 **This story definitely feels like it'll be a doozy to write when it comes to its more unique variant of the pronoun game.**

 **Well, yeah. All that being said, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Comprehension and Realization

**I still have no clue what to write on the foreword. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Comprehension and Realization**

* * *

There comes a time in a man's… woman's… person's life in which things don't seem to just quite go their way. And then there was Jaune.

Jaune had spent an amount of time he wasn't so comfortable with disclosing, failing to sleep and waking himself… each other up.

Most would expect Jaune to show caution after the less than pleasant recent experiences he'd gone through, and they would usually be right. But then there was the point that his minds, and he was quite certain it was the both of them, were quite well both fully spent at current and for the foreseeable week.

Thus, despite the questionable choice among many he'd made within the last 24 hours, he'd decided to throw all forms of caution to the wind and take his chances in the dead of night, hoping the cover to be in his favor and the Grimm to be as lacking in night vision as he himself.

While it didn't sound like the soundest of ideas, or even sanest of ones, it felt quite a bit more reassuring of a plan than waiting in waking paranoia and exhausting themselves through the night until any Grimm, be it the initial ones chasing them, if they got over their lightning induced blindness, or just a new, similarly vicious face came to mangle them.

At this point, all he felt he could do was move cautiously, quickly and pray dust they mimicked their wolven counterparts in their sleeping habits as well.

Due to the disorientating dark of night, he wasn't quite able to keep a 360 degree watch of his surroundings even with two bodies and two sets of eyes, but he still had fewer blind spots than a single person and was able to keep his eyes on relatively all of his said surroundings.

The storm had indeed seemingly only passed by, leaving the forest in disarray, muddy as can be with water still dripping from some trees. He wasn't sure if it hit most or possibly even the whole forest, or edged through half of it, but what mattered was that it had gone through the path he was traversing and made it even harder on them.

And now wasn't that lovely? No one likes a relaxing, leisurely, boring easy mode after all. He was wrong when he thought of it as impossible or insane mode; it was hell, outright hell mode!

He... they were each wearing one shoe for crying out loud.

It became obvious that going bear-foot in this kind of mud wouldn't be easy, and somehow, even less fun, and going with socks only wasn't too different, aside from at least making it feel the tinniest bit less dislikable. Thus, he had opted for each one having a sock on one foot and a boot on the other.

At this point, he wasn't sure if it was stupid, ingenious or whatever. It worked well enough and that was all that mattered.

And with that, they had trotted through the forest. It was a bit dark and his watch wasn't exactly one of the more modern ones, so he strained himself to check the time whenever there seemed to be a slightly bright enough dim light which would allow it.

Since last he checked, they'd been at this for only half an hour and he, for all he'd believe, didn't feel like he'd want to be home and curled up terrified in some fetal position.

He was pretty sure he'd gone through more than most would in a mere 24 hours. Maybe there were a few unlucky saps that would match him, but that was getting beside the point, it being that somehow, despite all of this, which he was sure had left him traumatized in quite some ways, possibly even including towards dogs, had not only failed to derail him from his goals, but had also strengthened his resolve.

He wasn't sure how, past the dumb and impossible luck and instincts that yelled, "DON"T DIE!", in his ear, but by all means he had survived, was still alive, wasn't currently dying, was completely unscathed, and hell, even had a second life, so to say. Well, he still didn't know how to consider it, but that was good enough a definition for now.

And just as he was about to jump into his next rant to distract his mind from the recent undesirable deviations he had been going through, he heard it. He heard It!

Both of them quickly ducked into the nearest bush, no longer bothered by the mud, or by the added brambles that were trying to impale them. And there he saw it. A Beowolf.

He hadn't much chance when running, but he had gotten a good look at the first and second ones he fought. He remembered them. Pitch black fur, bloodthirsty eyes, that low snarling and growing.

Right now though, in a night as dark as this, rarely graced by a few rays of moonlight every few minutes while the clouds tired out from blocking out the sky. It was completely different.

Its eyes felt like they were releasing a glow. Like an eerie light that would look at your very soul, devour you from the inside. Its body, as pitch dark as it was, became one with the surroundings. It felt blurred, to the point that if it was silent, you might not even notice it, even from fairly as close as Jaune was, only a few meters away huddled in a bush, using two sets of eyes at that.

Every once in a while, it closed its eyes and rose its head, body moving only the slightest bit, almost to a dead still, nose silently sniffing the air and ears perking up ever so slightly, taking in all sound of the surrounding, currently sleeping world.

For a moment, Jaune felt like both of his hearts stopped, and he was happy with that. That was less of a chance that it would hear them, see them, attack them…

He could feel himself trembling. He could feel both of themselves trembling. He didn't even bother to lie to himself that it was due to the cold. Ever since he woke up in the cave, he had noticed how he seemed slightly stronger than usual. He felt different. It wasn't anything pronounced or profound, but he could feel his body, both of them. They were much better than what he was like the prior night, quite resistant to the cold included, even if he could moderately feel it.

And this feeling; it wasn't the cold. It was the beast, no, the predator before him.

As he felt as though he finally had taken one true look at what a beast of Grimm was, Jaune wondered how he'd managed to beat one. How he'd even managed to escape. At this point, he could see and guess that it didn't sleep. He didn't know if it ate or not, but he started doubting that. He looked at it and saw what it simply amounted to; not a creature, but a weapon.

Even now, he could feel that overbearing presence, a monster that was bent on nothing but hunting, killing. Like a single purpose machine, and it excelled in what it did.

And then and there, he noticed, both of them had already hit the ground, lying as low as possible, stilling themselves as much as possible, calming their erupting hearts as much as possible.

They took slow breaths, nearly to the point of suffocation, as long as they would go the tinniest bit slower.  
They were still slightly drenched and halfway covered in mud.

And thus, they watched the predator, nearly blurring out of sight whenever it closed its eyes to take in the world. They weren't ready to fight this. Not yet…

* * *

Not sure or caring of how long they waited for it, Jaune watched as the Beowolf disappeared in between the distant leaves, each step to the very last one he could see resembling a motion of careful stalking, hunting, signs that it kept on seeking pray and nothing else.

After its leave, they still waited for a while, not trusting of vision or hearing enough to risk rushing out immediately, though eventually and slowly , they both crawled out of the literal mud and cautiously inspected the surrounding area.

It seemed like it was indeed gone, for now... It still did little to soothe the nerves.

In that uncertain span of time, he took realization of how his body had truly changed, strengthened, and quite uniquely doubled. He also understood how powerless he was despite all of that.

He thought about his parents again, his two huntress sisters, his family line, and hunters as a whole.

He reassessed exactly how brave they were to willingly fight those… things.

Did the Grimm even have a sense of self-preservation? And would they readily forsake it just to kill?

All Jaune knew was that he had to improve. If he ever hoped to not die. To become a hunter. He had to be able to match a creature... no, a weapon that was made and meant for nothing but murder.

And that prospect also gave him a chill, rushing through both their spines. Exactly when had he thought over what exactly the prospect of power meant and warranted? But now wasn't the time. He needed to leave, and leave the questions for when he was within Vale or Beacon's walls.

* * *

Jaune wasn't quite able to properly see the map, despite trying every time the slightest ray of moonlight would break through the veil of clouds above. He also lacked anything akin to a photographic memory by a long shot, but he had remembered a few important points.

Namely, the landmarks known as mountains and large hills; much as their existence would imply, they were big, memorable, and really hard to miss, even for him. It wasn't the best of choices for orientation, but it was all he could work with, and seemingly enough to manage, even if only for now.

And thus, what felt like the longest trek of his life, and technically it was; was his current endeavor.

The next couple of hours remained mostly silent, chillingly so, having made decent progress and silently gotten around two more Beowolves.

He was quite sure he was numbed out to the cold at this point, courtesy of hugging the ground every time so much as a leaf rustled in the wind and rolling through the mud to the point it stopped bothering him since It felt like more of it was coming off than on at this point.

Oh, he couldn't wait to get to Vale. He didn't even care if he could or couldn't find much of a decent housing. As long as he could find a nice warm bath or shower, it would be all good. And then he remembered the other person with him.

"Shit! Give me a break! Some deity must be really out to get me...", he quietly hissed, surprised at how his voice was not nearly as hoarse, if at all even, as he'd believed it to be by now.

Some of the clouds parted, releasing the first proper rays of moonlight that night, and Jaune was quick to make use of this minor solace while he could. Opening the map, he did his best to compare and assess his position within the forest, noting that if his at least half decent cartography skills weren't too off, he'd actually managed to get through half of it in between the death race and his night out on a hidden moon.

He still had to traverse both hills, one being seemingly not too further down behind the treetops ahead of him within the forest itself, and the latter being outside of the forest, bordering its edge and somewhat bigger and steeper than the first. After that only having to go on a mostly straight path through open plains until he was close enough to Vale to see it.

He opted if he should go around the second hill, but a quick reassessment assured him that the hill itself was the around, as it was flanked on both sides by the mountain range it divided, towering and dwarfing it, making for a much more intimidating hike than said hill he quickly returned his sights on.

He put away the map back in his pouch and gazed at his watch. It was already 3:30, and his exhaustion had reminded him of that fairly well.

Contrary to what he'd expect, he wished his situation brought about more complicated and controversial choices and dilemmas. It might've been easier then.

Instead, it just gave him a simple and straightforward question; risk sleeping in a dangerous and likely suicidal location, or suicidally keep moving on without sleep, until you give out and pass out, returning to the first answer of being unconscious in a suicidal location.

As it was, he couldn't quite see either as a right answer, nor much of any too good alternatives.

And so he decided to keep on moving, hoping that this new found boost that happened to his body... bodies in the cave would be able to mitigate the exhaustion and keep him on his feet and stable long enough to be able to reach a place where he could finally rest. At least so he hoped as he did his best to ignore the burning in his eyes and how tired he was. Something far more prominent due to the double sensation of both bodies.

He had briefly considered trying his luck with a cave again, but it was something he had as quickly tossed aside. After all, he already saw quite a few, none nearly as small as to keep him safe. He'd need something the size of a rabbit hole, and he was sure they didn't dig those out on cliff or mountain sides.

And thus, both bodies released tired sighs, a practiced endeavor that had become more of a tick by now, carrying on through the exhaustion…

* * *

Four hours had passed by the time the first genuine rays of sunlight finally made their attempts to pierce the skies again. It was faint, mostly blocked out by clouds. But the forest had transformed from the haven of darkness it was into simply a gloomy one. Maybe even with a certain charm, if he had the strength left to appreciate it.

It had felt arduous and painful, but they had managed to hike over most of what was the small hill within the forest itself, being more vacant of most to everything, including vegetation, but enough so coupled with the veil of dusk to keep them outside of any Grimm's radius.

And as for said Grimm, they had passed through only several more of them. Something he had begun contemplating on. As he did his best to take notice, he realized that they were acting much like the first one he'd met after the cave; searching, scouting...

They were like sentries. Patrolling sentries that danced around their seeming territories and kept mildly to extremely vigilant of possible pray. He supposed even they might've had some semblance of personality or boredom if they acted differently in that regard.

That all being said, his trip had otherwise gone quite uneventful. Trying to keep as vigilant as they could, trying to distract himself when any one thing just started to feel like it was too much, and trying to block off the thoughts of how much he wanted to rest. At least the hunger still hadn't kicked in, though it was probably best to not press his luck and avoid thinking about that.

The hike down the hill had been, surprisingly, a lot more difficult that he'd have expected. Requiring caution on every step, and not as much due to the danger of him falling as him making too much noise when regaining his footing and kicking down ruble, lest he be surrounded by a pack of Beowolves again.

They had pretty much reached the bottom, seeing the other hill in the distance. Getting to it seemed like it wouldn't be too hard, and rather quick to boot. But the hill itself wasn't quite as covert as the previous one, less so with the now much brighter time of day illuminating them for all Grimm to see.

Steadying themselves, they trudged on. Moving slowly, both in suit of caution and a chance to at least slightly relax his over-strained and tired bodies at least a bit after everything, including a hike, all in preparation for an even bigger one.

"Fuck Meeeee….", they both seethed out in an attempt to alleviate his built up rage, thought doing little with the lack of fire behind it, both due to the lack of energy and to keep it down enough to not attract Grimm and have him literally die due to his bubbling angst.

Oh boy, this was quite a day. Though that's how it's been for the past two days. Would this be one of those days now? Wait! Would this be a thing now? He dreaded to think any further.

Ducking from bush to bush, they covered the small woodland pass in about half an hour, reaching the base of the next hill.

Looking at it, Jaune could already feel the oncoming headaches. It wasn't that much bigger than the other one height-wise, and for all that mattered, he couldn't care less how wide it reached, however, it was much steeper and rocky, without a semblance of the soft grass that covered more than half of the previous one. There were very few trees, and pretty much no jutting roots to use for support.

He would've retorted that it was a nightmare at the sight of it, but he was still moderately sure that he was actually unconscious and bleeding out in the cave, dreaming all this as his impending end came. Yeah. That was probably still the more realistic possibility.

* * *

As Jaune climbed, struggling to keep himself from falling, He kept going over the idea he had back in the cave. Namely, to practice having both the ability to climb, which in retrospect, wasn't the most plausible thing in the middle of a cave. Though he did realize that rather than making sure either can climb, the idea of both climbing together might've been a slightly better one.

The last hill wasn't even technically climbing, just more tiring and careful walking. This one though. It was going bad! Very, very bad!

He had stabbed himself on jutting rocks several times, even managing to hit his heads in said occasional rocks three times in between his three bodies... No, wait. Two. Yeah. That squirrel thing was him being sarcastic… right?

Jaune was having a hard time, in between mostly the horrible exhaustion and probably a decent number of pulled muscles, hunger that had steadily started kicking in and what he hoped was not head trauma, which he may have had as he was still bleeding out in that cave, dreaming this. He was actually starting to consider it as possibly preferable.

Despite all that, some solace came in the fact that while the pain lasted, the rocks failed to really do more than graze his body, if even that much. With this kind of durability, either of his bodies could probably take a bite like that Beowolf's and only have some minor bite marks to show. And there he went, going to those oh so happy thoughts again.

Who to think you could turn so morbid in about thirty or so hours. He really needed to get his optimism back up, though he doubted he'd be to blame if he had a hard time doing so, considering everything.

Both his bodies flinched again as one stepped on a particularly sharp rock, of course with the sock covered foot. It had become a reflex, even if only one had the actual damage or pain, it didn't quite stop both bodies from shuddering in it.

Luckily though, with two final huffs, quickly accompanied by what was becoming his... their signature sighs, they got over the last ledge, stepping on rather even ground and seemingly having a straight path from there.

Even luckier was that there were no signs of Grimm around, though with the lack of most to anything within their vicinity, they were quite the open targets as well.

With hurried steps, they moved to the other side, it being only a few hundred feet away, quickly rushing past rocks and boulders that adorned the top of the practically miniature mountain.

Little did he expect that behind one of the larger ones was stood that which he'd been doing his best to avoid oh so long.

Quick to take notice and with a sharp and low growl, the Beowolf lunged at him from its formerly lying position. fortunately enough, its lack of momentum allowed Jaune's female body that was a few feet in tow to jump and tackle him out of the way, saving his head from the jaws that clammed shut no more than two seconds after, and from the pleasure of witnessing his end in a stereo styled visual manner.

For a few fleeting moments, he felt the terror and fear forcing both of them to tremble like in that very first night, but no less instantaneously did it end, replaced by an empty feeling, as if his body had instantly heated and just as quickly been cooled off by a torrent of cold water.

Everything felt calm. For a few moments, he didn't feel anything. His exhaustion, the pain, the hunger, everything had disappeared to the point where he'd wonder if he, if they even existed. He didn't feel fear, nor was there anger, happiness, or anything. Just a somehow fulfilling emptiness.

He felt like he could clearly and calmly see through both bodies. He could tell apart everything. No longer having any difficulty with the hearing and smelling he couldn't hope to grasp but mere moments ago. His former focus that he had exhibited till now, that had felt so tremendous till then, felt like it was nothing to this.

And thus, while somehow feeling as though both an eternity and yet only a mere moment had passed, it had ended in no more than a few seconds. His senses returned to the world, remembering all his aches, all his emotions, and yet now, his mind was clear, he was focused.

He quickly pulled Crocea Mors out of its sheath, tossing one of the two to his other body, unsure and uncaring of which. Both charged the Beowolf. It still wasn't too late. it had yet to howl or truly cause a proper ruckus. If it were to die before the cacophony would start, they would win by never fighting to begin with.

The Beowolf let out a low guttural roar, lowering itself on its hind legs and leaping at them.

Jaune didn't dodge, praying for all it was worth that that resistance his body seemed to have to wounds would indeed be able to last out anything that hit him now as he rushed in, doing what he can to guard his face and throat, aiming Crocea Mors at its mouth.

A quiet whine resounded as the blade pierced deep within the inside of the Beowolf's neck, sheath lodged by his other body in between its jaws, keeping its mouth forced open and preventing it even further from a chance to emit any sounds.

It slashed at them with its claws, trying to free its teeth to gnash them on Jaune's arm or free itself and fall back all together. Jaune wasn't having it, his right hand having grabbed the Beowolf as he was attempting to carve it out from the inside, his female self firmly keeping the sheathe in place with her right hand as she used her left to grab on and keep it still from the other side.

Its claws kept darting in between the two, leaving cuts and scratches on both, some deeper than others, but nothing more as the red in its eyes eventually started taking in dimmer shades before going out completely, pitch black smog breaking off its body as it began disintegrating to what would eventually not even leave ash.

Letting go of the body and retracting t their weapons, both of Jaune's bodies hit the ground with audible grunts, though with racked enough nerves to ignore any of the pain or all else that was currently haunting them as they watched the beast fade away.

"Shit!", was all Jaune said as he looked at what once was both the ultimate predator and ultimate enemy of man dissipate to nothingness.

Several minutes after, the corpse finally melted away in the wind, leaving no trace behind of its existence. And then Jaune's bodies turned towards one another.

"Well… this is still as strange as it gets, but maybe this isn't so bad after all.", he said, feeling pride in his victory, over his fear, over the scenarios and happenings as of recent, and even that maybe, despite all this, there's still a good chance he can be a huntsman.

Hustling back up to their feet, they managed to slowly and difficulty scale down the mini-mountain, avoiding any more encounters and taking to the open plains towards Vale.

Tired, hungry, sore and so much more. Jaune felt quite a few things, at least at double that of what anyone else would in his position.

However, he didn't feel afraid anymore. He was focused on his goal. After all, his Journey had just begun. And by what it was like till now, he'd need all the concentration he could muster.

* * *

 **One day, one chapter I guess. Didn't plan it so and was thinking of releasing it at a further point, but I felt like finishing chapter two and putting it out to celebrate my first actual review. Several even. Thanks ;D  
**

 **Next chapters on-wards come the character interactions. Yeah, let's hope I can get those right. At least I get a bit of my solace in that some of them can be made intentionally awkward, right?**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Limits

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Limits**

* * *

It was a lovely day as people hustled and bustled within the streets of vale.

The birds were singing.

The sun was shining.

And Jaune was, against all odds, alive.

Having survived and arrived at around noon on his third day since his expedition through storms, Grimm, and what he'd accounted for as all hell left loose in that one random forest he was in.

Right now, he was just two people among the crowds going back and forth through the city's busy streets.

He had taken showers and put himself out of starvation's radius immediately after arriving. Well, after getting permission to enter the city.

That had gone about a lot better and with a lot less questions than he'd expected. And boy did he need that. He'd only wished he was a bit more creative than just Jeanne, but hey, apparently, he had a twin now.

Right now though, he was actually at the point where he could get a break.

He hadn't thought over what drinking actual water would warrant, namely, going to the bathroom with a certain other body that had been in existence within the past 48 hours of his recently rather difficult life. And that had most likely left some trauma coupled with the shower.

But now, after finishing all that and getting clothes for his female self, and wasn't that adequately embarrassing, he was pretty much home free.

He'd also gotten dangerously close to the bankruptcy of his already limited funds past the rather specific amount he'd put away, but he still had enough to last out till Beacon.

As they were returning to the flat he'd rented, he thought of how they'd have a nice, not quite long rest for maybe five or six hours and then he'd just meet his contact in the evening to get his transcripts done.

Things were finally right and the sky wouldn't fall while aiming for and missing him.

And then Jaune turned to herself, "Oh!".

He was right. This time, it hadn't missed.

* * *

Vale was not a place to be lacking in its nightlife, much as would be expected of a city with its margin. And it bolstered many restaurants, bars, night clubs and the like.

And so, during this fine evening, we put our sights on one said club, on the higher end of renown for more than just its music. As within it, we find a conversation of interest among a certain three individuals.

"Alright Kid, so let me get this straight. Your sister. Your twin sister, wanted to join in on your little plan. And you didn't know?", Said Junior with an incredulous expression.

"Well, technically, yes…", "Ah, ah.", Junior interrupted him, continuing on with his speech.

"And, despite traveling all the way together with her, up to entering the bar itself, less than an hour from when I'd be making said transcripts, you didn't even think to call and inform me at any point?"

"Well. When you put it that way, it does sound quite bad, but…"

"And you also, on top of everything, want me to make both of you transcripts, all for the same price for which we had already AGREED on for one single one?", said Junior, this time with an outright furious expression.

"Listen. I know this sounds bad. Like, really bad. But I swear we'll repay every bit to you for the second one as well. I'm not sure exactly when, but we'll do it as quickly as possible."

"Kid, putting aside how you want me to just trust you with nothing to your name, I'll admit you look like the type that would indeed go over their way just to pay me back. But even if I did trust you on that, you also both look like the hopeless types that simply won't manage to do it. And for that, I have some proof and backing. It's either one of you gets it for the agreed amount, or we leave it. After all, I make investments and take risks. I don't throw away money. So take it, or leave it.", Junior said the last part with a voiced laced with irritation, though it quickly died down under a following sigh.

Jaune was about to continue before he stopped himself, thinking it would be strange for his female self, or as was now known, his twin sister, Jeanne, to stay silent for so long, like some doll, without even saying a word, and so, he started speaking from her instead.

"It's true we haven't got the best standing, and we've been rather, unreliable before you, but we can compensate you in other ways too."

"Oh? And what ways would those be?", asked Junior, raising his eyebrow.

"Have you ever thought about live entertainment at your club? I'm sure you'd agree it wouldn't hurt, right?"

"So, you two are famous I'd take it?"

"Well, no... But..."

"Not interested Kid."

"Wait! Just give me one moment."

"Alright… Make it count. So, what do you have to offer?"

"We may not be famed, but we're not too shabby either. I can guarantee you that. And most of all, we have something different to bring to the plate."

"And what would that be?"

And then Jaune spoke the next few sentences in turns, each one of his bodies taking turns to fluently say a word.

"You"

"already"

"saw"

"our"

"sync."

"We"

"can"

"sing"

"this"

"way"

"too."

"People"

"love"

"eccentricity!"

"We can also both play the guitar!", said Jeanne.

"We won't let you down!", added Jaune.

"Well, I gotta admit, it's pretty impressive how fast they did that.", said Melanie from the side.

"I blame you for us not being able to do that.", added Militia, grinning at Melanie.

"You know what? Alright! I'll give you a chance! But mess this up and I'm kicking you both out of the club and banning you. Period. And you can both forget about transcripts then.", said Junior in more of an exasperated tone than anything else.

"We"

"will"

"not"

"let"

"You"

"down!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just cut it out and save that for tonight. I have enough trouble with twins on a daily basis already.", said Junior, this time with a most definitely exasperated tone, much complimented by his matching expression.

"Yes!", echoed the blonde 'twins', jumping for joy and high fiving each other, making Junior just shake his head while eliciting giggles from the Malachite twins.

* * *

Several hours later, Jaune took his leave of the stage, making way for the bar after his very first show.

"Heh, I gotta admit you two, that was not half bad. The place is looking more packed, even if that's not the easiest to tell."

"We said we wouldn't disappoint you, right?"

"Alright, I'll give you that much. And here, these should do. I'll just need you both for the finishing touches. You have four days, practically only three, so best hurry up. You're already way too late.", said Junior, handing them the two sets of transcripts.

"Junior… You had these both made even before we were finished. You really are a great guy!", said Jaune, as both of him, them, displayed quite touched smiles.

"Yeah, yeah… Aren't I a dream? Look here Kids. If you agree to come back and put on this show again sometimes, I'll be willing to pay you for it. Like to say in… two days? You should have enough time to get things straight till then and still have a bit of time till Beacon, right?", said Junior with the first seemingly friendly smile he'd thrown their way.

"It'd be our pleasure.", said Jeanne, mirroring an even friendlier smile.

* * *

Two nights had passed as two knights passed through the evening streets of Vale.

One being Jaune, garbed in his casual attire for a change, which was his combat attire without the chest plate.

The other was Jaune again, though to anyone other than him, she went by the name Jeanne, in a similar style as him, with a long-sleeved black shirt and black pants, complimented by the closest looking to his non-combat boots. Though for varieties sake, she did come with hair as long as to her waist, braided in the longest tail he, and probably most of the people passing by and staring had seen.

At least he hoped that was what they were staring at as he felt a chill run down both his bodies while noticing another random guy's gaze lingering ever so long on what most definitely wasn't his male body.

Ever since leaving Junior's, he had spent the last two days mostly resting and making up for the lost sleep, along with, of course, having physical and some vocal exercises to make sure he was both prepared for Beacon, and tonight.

Jaune was bent on being a huntsman, but that didn't mean it'd burn out the flare he had for music anytime soon. And he had a chance to enjoy it and even get paid for it. now that was fantastic!

Soon enough, they had arrived at the club, quickly being recognized and let in by the bouncer at the front.

The music was of a more mellow style, rather than the more dynamic one that would usually be found in such a place.

Last time, Jaune had sang in such styles, and to his and Junior's surprise, the variety didn't warrant a ton of complaints, but rather, left quite a few pleased with a bit of a variation to the ever same beats they were used to.

Thus, Junior had decided that he'd make it a thematic night tonight, boasting a bit of variety and Jaune and Jeanne as the main attraction. And didn't that just drop a lovely amount of pressure on him.

But he had already done it once! Against all odds, in his desperation, he had managed to do it all while not even realizing how terrifying being on that stage was. That, or nearly dying a dozen times helped dull out his sense of danger, but he doubted the latter, as it probably didn't include embarrassment in the mix.

"Well now, aren't you early?", came a chirping voice in a tone that Jaune could only assume as flirtations from another such twin, namely, Melanie Malachite.

"You must be quite excited for the show."

"Or maybe they wanted to have more time before it to see us?", came the equally flirtatious tone of the second Malachite twin, Militia.

Despite having seven sisters, Jaune was not the best when it came to interacting with the opposite gender, though that sentence had probably gotten a new meaning for him in the last four or so days.

Regardless, as his sisters would tell, or rather ask you; have you even heard his greeting? He definitely needed work in that section.

Additionally, Jaune was a male at his core, regardless of the circumstances. And thus, whenever the Malachite twins flirted with him; it'd leave him in a fluster, regardless of the body.

And oh did they enjoy teasing him when they did.

Militia walked up to Jeanne, grabbing her by the shoulder and gently lowering her, after which she proceeded to push up her bang and press their foreheads to one another.

"Oh my, look how red you are! It wouldn't do to get sick right before the show now, would it?"

"I-Uh, I um…", Jaune was already in a fluster, not taking much, both his bodies already with bright red faces and stuttering.

"Come on Militia, they might really end up overheating. We can leave the encore for after the show.", said Melanie with a giggle.

With a roll of the eyes, Militia repositioned herself beside her sister as Jaune started regaining his composure.

"Isn't it adorable how alike they are? Can you imagine if we were like that Melanie?"

"I'm already getting goosebumps, so I'll skip that part, I don't want nightmares on top of that."

"W-We'll be going to prepare now."

"Ye-yeah! excuse us!"

Said both of Jaune's bodies as they scurried off in search of Junior.

* * *

The night was going great!

Just like the last time, Jaune had been at ease on the stage. As he, and he, or rather, and she, sang. He just felt the joy of said singing, not bothering to think about his anxiety. Just drowning himself in the music.

Last time, things had gone well, but after having more than enough rest and quite a bit of time to practice on the songs and get back into shape, he was ready to kill it. And he was! Everyone was actually loving it!

He could see Junior and the Malachite twins to the side, him wearing a satisfied smile and they with their usual grins.

He was already considering how he might manage to work part time here. Maybe he could choose a weekend day. He wasn't in his field to know if the pay was quite right, though he'd have guessed it was, considering he, or as it was, they, were a couple of nobodies.

What mattered was, it was enough to cover some needs, and eventually, a second weapon. He couldn't exactly go without one and wasn't sure how much they cost, but a sword and shield shouldn't be that expensive.

Once again, he could only cheer 'This night is great!' in his mind as he drowned himself in the music.

* * *

On the stage stood two blondes, both looking identical enough to be twins, jostling words left and right, taking turns one after the other. It was definitely strange and different, but before she knew it, a grin had found itself on her face.

Sadly, she couldn't enjoy the show. Downing her strawberry sunrise, she rose up and walked up to a certain man who was even more enraptured by the show than her.

"Well, you don't see that every day.", she said, taking the bar stool beside him.

"Heh, you got that right.", he said as he turned around, "Though aren't you a bit young to be here , Kid?".

"And aren't you a bit old to have a nickname like Junior?", asked the girl as she gave out a light giggle.

"Not another one... So, what do you want, Kid?"

* * *

This night was going horribly wrong!

It seemed like it'd be just like last time, except better. And it was, for a bit, before the circumstances that got Jaune into a four on one match.

Jaune was just playing and singing his music as some girl had walked up to Junior, and he'd assumed they'd gotten in some kind of argument since just like that, within a few minutes, the club had somehow fallen into utter chaos.

The patrons were quick to leave, and the bouncers even quicker to fall like flies to her punches.

At that point, Jaune had jumped in, unable to let this go on, and it seemed the Malachites also had that idea as they came towards her from the other side.

And thus, this four on one had begun, and Jaune was very confident in stating they were currently losing it phenomenally.

He hadn't really known it, but it seemed Melanie and Militia could fight. Thinking they were even huntresses as good as they were at it.

The other girl, however, was seemingly better. Not to mention the metal gauntlets she had on her hands that seemed to double as shotguns to boot.

Jaune themselves were unarmed.

There was also the fact that he obviously knew his movements, and the Malachites seemed to have quite the scary sync too, but that did little to help them as a team of four.

All Jaune could do was attempt to tackle her to the ground. Something that seemingly kept getting more in the way of the Malachites than the actual blonde girl before them.

He also rarely jumped, in fear of the aforementioned bullets of her different meaning handguns.

Seeing what might be a chance, both his bodies went in for another tackle, Jaune going low and Jeanne going high.

The girl, however, quickly grabbed Jaune, bouncing above him while pushing him down and slamming him into the ground, momentarily breaking his focus as Jeanne tripped and tumbled into Militia.

"You both should just leave! You can't fight with her; you're just getting in the way!", said Militia as she untangled herself from Jeanne.

"We won't just leave you like this!". Jaune echoed back

"Listen. Go help the others out. We're no ordinary bouncers, we'll be fine.", said Melanie as she continued her dance with the blonde brawler.

"But…"

"You're still in your work hours, so that's an order.", called out Militia, quickly dashing by him and at the two fighters.

Reluctant as he was, Jaune quickly rushed to get all the employees off the dance floor.

* * *

By the time Jaune was finished, it seemed so were the Malachites. Militia disorientated over a broken table, and Melanie limping away and towards her.

The blonde girl was standing, facing off against Junior who, for all absurdity's reasons, had something resembling of a rocket launcher that made the Twin's claws look normal.

He scurried to help the twins, not quite sure what was going on anymore, though not removing his sight from the two adversaries.

"You'll pay.", was all Junior said as he used his weapon to fire not one, but several missile. However, the girl quickly and nimbly danced around then, even blasting several of them straight out of the air with her shotgun gauntlets.

Jaune wasn't quite sure if Junior was a hunter, and he assumed the girl to be too young to be one either; more likely a trainee like he was going to be. And it was crazy.

Was this what a fight between a maybe hunter and an almost hunter was? Jaune felt out of his depth.

Both of their weapons transitioned between a barrage of literal hellfire to blunt instruments that could crack through concrete, trading blows left and right.

For a moment, they seemed evenly matched, but quickly enough, the girl had overpowered Junior as well. And that's when they changed.

Her eyes took on a red hue. Her hair had also changed to be like a blaze, but that was not something Jaune paid more than momentary notice to. He was too focused on those eyes. Those blood red eyes.

With a chill down his spines, they brought back unwanted memories that had him standing there, unable to move, as few drops of sweat fell from both his bodies.

With a final punch, she sent Junior out of one of the windows, after which she turned to him.

Jaune wasn't sure what expressions his bodies were making, but after seeing them, the blonde girl seemed shocked for a few of moments. Her face morphing into a grimace as her hair dimmed out and her eyes quickly returned to the color to lilac.

After gazing at them for a few more moments, she turned around and left.

Jaune quickly regained his bearings, leaving one of his bodies to tend to the Twins and the other following outside to help Junior.

Despite that, for the entirety of the night, he couldn't get his mind off of it. He couldn't stop asking himself.

How alike could the Hunters be to the hunted?

* * *

 **I seem to have lied on the last Author's note. First chapter was released at 01:00, and the second at 19:00, so it wasn't released the next day, but rather the same. So, with this, it's no longer a lie.  
**

 **Also, the reviews have quadrupled. A few amusing ones and so many nice and supporting ones. You guys've got me awwing here half the time and I can't get this goofy grin off my face all day. Thank you.**

 **To celebrate it off, aside from this chapter, I have a little something special on top. Shameless Advertising! Yey!**

 **So, yeah. You may or may not enjoy my other story, but here be the add anyway: When Dreams Unite - RWBY characters in the Warcraft universe.**

 **Well. That did indeed feel adequately shameless. Let's see whether the studies on it killing or boosting my viewer count are right.**

 **As always, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. With a Look

**Character interactions galore here! This might just warrant a decent few more speculations... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - With a Look  
**

* * *

Ever since Jaune got his second body, and in turn the existential crisis it brought about, he could see the uncanny similarities between them.

Well, past the obvious and big difference, of course.

He had tested from strength to grace, or rather lack thereof, and for all it was worth, neither body lost to the other.

It wasn't like they were two halves of the same whole. It was two wholes! Well, aside from the, shall we say, two different formats they seemed to be in?

It was a mostly proven assumption, but he had yet to truly test out everything as he had not the chance, nor could he come up with all the variations of ways to do so in.

Not to mention that he was definitely not too keen on playing guinea pig with himself and testing out notions such as whether his allergies were shared by his second body too.

But if he were to say, try and find out at least one new thing every day about either of himself, err, theirselves, or the connection his bodies shared. Then for today, it seemed that he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

A bullhead soared through the skies.

It was of quite the large variety; the kind that would be slower and less maneuverable than your traditional ones, but would in exchange allow for plentiful masses of passengers while also securing them a leisurely and nearly luxurious trip.

This particular one was making its course over the city known as Vale, heading in the direction of Beacon Academy.

Beacon was compromised of a multitude of large buildings, resting near the edge of the Cliffside where one could see the presence of a landing zone as well as a river that seemingly passed through the school's grounds, forming a mesmerizing waterfall as it continued down the cliffs.

Bullheads like this one had quite sizable observation decks, and for all of the passengers present on this one's, who were most to all of the ones on the airship itself, it was a breathtaking sight that only did to further the joy of their airborne travel.

This joy, however, was not one to be seemingly shared by all, as three screams reverberated from within the craft.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", said a certain girl as she held one of her hands to her mouth, though not in the slightest bit for the purpose of shock, quickly rushing out of the men's room and into the woman's restroom, hastily but carefully checking the stalls and locking herself in one of the empty ones, finally faltering and proceeding to throw up the breakfast she had had not all that long ago.

This girl was known as Jeanne.

All the while, across the hall, within the male's bathroom was a boy known as her twin brother, Jaune.

He had taken a moment to calm his shock from the screaming session he shared seconds back with his 'sister' and the other boy who currently inhabited the male bathroom, a very tall young man with ginger hair. However, Jaune was quick to leave those details aside in exchange for diving in one of the stalls as his two bodies' nausea doubled up to extreme heights.

Some girl had also come by, saying she heard three girls scream and asking if everyone was alright, but he was too busy with emptying out his stomach to care or react.

The other boy seemed to have calmed down as well, if only for a moment, as he was quick to take insult in the girl's unintentionally pride-harming question, calling her 'blondie' and both of them erupting in bickering and arguments thereafter.

Surprisingly enough, the argument died down quite quickly, mostly with the coming of another passenger who seemed to be another girl acquainted with the currently present one as the situation defused and they went over what had happened in a near civilized manner .

He had stopped bothering to even listen at that point, though shortly after said event, he heard a knock on his stall's door.

"Hey. You alright in there?", it seemed to be the other boy, tone not quite what Jaune'd describe as concerned, but it was the thought that counted. Right?

"Yea-Ugh… Yeah. Just a bit motion sick, I'm used to it. I'll live.", Jaune said, managing to hold back the bile for a few moments.

"Good enough for me.", and with that the other boy seemingly left.

Before Jaune could really think over it, he heard another knock.

"Yes?", there wasn't any answer.

"Ok…"

Another knock came from the door, this time accompanied by a quiet and seemingly shy voice.

"He-Hello? Are you alright?", it sounded like a girl's, maybe around his age if not even less.

"Just a bit out of it, but it's the usual. Thanks for the concern though.", He answered.

"Hello? Are you alright? Hello?", she called out again, tone starting to turn slightly panicked as she had seemingly not heard him.

He was pretty sure he was talking decently loud.

"I said I'm fine. There's no need to worry. It's practically just a passing hiccup.", he said in a near yell, taking a moment to wonder how couldn't he be heard when the ceiling of the stall was open and it was practically as if they were right by each other without even having the door between them.

And then he realized he was in the male toilets, "Oh... Shit!"

"I-I'm fine. There's no need to worry! Just a bit of motion sickness! I just… um… I was in thought over all of the excitement and didn't hear you!", came the voice of Jeanne from the stall thats door was being knocked upon.

"Ex…excitement? Um… From entering the boy's bathroom?", came an even more extremely flustered response, making Jaune's own seem composed.

"Wh-What?! No! I meant excited about Beacon! It was an accident earlier! I swear!", responded Jeanne in a fluster, realizing exactly what misconstrued meaning her words had given to the girl.

"We-Well, alright. Since you're alright then, I guess I'll be going.", with that, the girl had already seemingly zipped away in quite the literal sense as quick steps momentarily sounded, nearly as quickly fading in the distance as silence returned to both restrooms.

It was official. As long as it could screw Jaune over, these bodies would share such a trait.

* * *

The Bullhead hovered over the docking bay, slowly making its descent.

As its doors opened, young students were swift to flutter out in excitement. Quick to leave it vacant and in turn the docking bay as they went about to explore their future home for the next four years.

Everything seemed to have settled down, some of the crew themselves taking their own leave.

Just then came the last vestiges of its passengers.

Two blondes clumsily stepped off from the bullhead, supporting each other shoulder to shoulder and looking slightly pale.

'This is not the first day I was imagining it to be.' Thought Jaune, all while carrying himself in a far more literal sense than anyone else would or could.

If nothing else, he had the solace of being able to finally escape his sky prison, all without throwing up as he did so at that, since he was pretty sure neither body had anything left to regurgitate.

After getting to a satisfyingly far enough distance from the metal monstrosity as he falsely promised himself that he'd never require to board one again, both bodies plopped down on the ground, taking a moment to alleviate the symptoms of what he'd consider his worst of allergies.

Flying was for the nevermore. He didn't need this.

However, he didn't quite have time to complain as the sound of an explosion reached his ears.

His recently quite sharpened survival instincts kicked in, bringing them to their feet and back to back as they observed their perimeter.

After about a minute of being on edge, against all odds, nothing bad had as of yet happened to him. He was so not going to drop his guard this time.

Carefully making his way towards the source of the explosion, he was quick to find a girl, lying on her back and carrying an expression he knew far too well, especially after seeing it on himself in the literal sense so many times.

"Hey there.", said Jaune.

"You need a hand?", echoed Jeanne, as both of them went to the girl, each extending a hand.

"Yeah! Thanks.", said the girl, grabbing both of the offered appendages as they lifted her back up on her feet.

"Thanks again.", said the girl as she seemed to slightly perk up, giving them a small smile.

"No problem.", answered Jeanne, giving her a smile of her own as a thought popped into her head, 'Her voice though... It sounds familiar.'

"That voice… Weren't you the girl that went into the men's room and then threw up?", yeah. For a moment, Jaune was worried, but it seemed things were back to normal and in place again.

* * *

"So.. You two really are alike, huh?", asked the girl as they walked down Beacon's grounds.

"I… guess you could say that.", replied Jaune, uncertainly.

"We… get that a lot.", hesitantly added Jeanne.

"Right… Anyway, thanks again for helping me back there. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"And I'm Jeanne, Jeanne Arc."

"Nice to meet you.", said both blondes in one voice.

"Likewise.", replied Ruby with a small smile on her face.

"So, why were you on the ground back there?", asked Jaune.

"Let's just say that I had a… lot different of a first day than I expected.", said Ruby as her expression turned slightly glummer.

"Tell me about it. I spent the entire trip trying not to throw up. You should know how well that ended.", said Jaune with a grin.

"Hmph, I did that too. Was even too distracted to notice I ran into the men's room to boot.", said Jeanne, mirroring the goofy grin.

"Thanks.'', replied Ruby with a warm smile.

"I'm not far behind you two though, I up and exploded back there.", and then her own expression was quick to turn to a teasing grin.

"Wow! So that was real, huh…", said Jaune, not quite as surprised as he'd expected himself to have been a week ago.

They proceeded for the next few minutes mostly in silence, both sides' awkwardness showing, until…

"So, I have this.", said Ruby as she took out something from behind herself that quickly shifted and expanded into a scythe that dwarfed her in size.

"Wow! Is that a scythe?", even after having seen a number of extraordinary weapons, Jaune still failed to hold back his surprise at its absurdity. It was bigger than her for crying out loud.

"It's also a high impact sniper rifle.", she added.

"A-A sniper rifle?", Jaune asked, slightly worriedly.

"Yep!", was all Ruby answered with a smile while popping the 'p' at the end.

"So, what do you have?", she asked as sparks of curiosity seemed to dance in her eyes.

"Well, I have this sword.", said Jaune as he unsheathed Crocea Mors.

"What does it do?", asked Ruby with unrestrained excitement.

"It's just a normal sword. It doesn't have any… well, additions. It gets the job done though.", Ruby uttered a 'cool' at that and started saying things about classics, but Jaune noticed how she ever so slightly visibly deflated and motioned for his sheathe as well.

"Its sheathe is quite useful too though. It expands into a shield that I can collapse for when I want to carry them more easily.", he stated as he demonstrated.

"It can also serve as a second weapon if I need it to since it's pretty durable being a shield and all. It can't really cut, but… it has its unique uses.", Jaune said the last part with a memory that left him feeling rather satisfied, despite how near fatal it was for him.

"Yeah, being creative and versatile is awesome!", said Ruby with a wide smile, "What about you Jeanne?", she then asked.

"Ah! Well, I kind of… lost mine.", she said in a tone that sounded as if she didn't quite believe it herself… in the slightest.

"You… lost it?", asked Ruby, as Jaune felt that he'd just made a huge foul up, but before he could do anything, Ruby had already zipped up to Jeanne with a… sorrowful expression?

"I'm sooo sorry! I should've thought before asking! It must be so hard on you! Do you have any idea around where it might have disappeared? Do…", she kept barraging on, talking at a pace Jaune was having difficulty keeping up with despite his level of concentration.

He was worried she'd find it suspicious? How stupid!

She was so worried about him, err, her, a stranger she'd known for maybe fifteen or so minutes. She hadn't even questioned the blatant as hell lie. Rather, there she was now, with nothing but concern on her face as she tried to cheer him, err, her up.

She was so damn nice!

"Thank you Ruby, but you don't need to worry that much. I've… mostly? Yeah! I've mostly gotten over it already.", said Jeanne as she got out a few flustered words in between the absurd numbers Ruby was currently gushing out.

"Really?", asked Ruby with a low voice.

"Really!", answered back Jeanne, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Alright… if you ever need to, you can always talk to me.", said Ruby as she renewed her formerly lost smile, even if with just a small one.

"I'll keep it in mind.", beamed back Jeanne with her own bright smile as he watched the scene simultaneously from his other body with the usual weirdness that came with that notion, though also with a warm smile on it as well.

"So, do you guys know where we should be going?", asked Ruby.

"Oh… I thought you knew, so we were sort of following you.", and there went their perfect attendance record on day one.

* * *

The school's auditorium was large and wide, massive, some would say. And right now, brimming with life as students ran about in preparation and excitement.

Even now, some students were just arriving as the opening ceremony was due to begin at any time.

Three such students had just made their way in, stopping a few feet after entering through its doors and taking deep breaths to alleviate the winded state they seemed to be sharing in.

"I-I think we made it.", said Ruby in between breaths.

"Man, this place feels even bigger than it looked from the bullhead." Added Jaune, all while considering if he should just say 'fuck it' and slump down on the ground.

"Ruby?", came a voice from between the crowds of students.

"That's my sister, Yang. I gotta go find her! It was nice meeting you both, Jaune, Jeanne. Um… I guess I'll see you later.", and with that Ruby zipped into the crowd in search of her sister.

"Well, that was sudden.", said Jaune as he was caught a bit off guard at how quickly he was left alone again, bar the swarms of students around him, and the literal other him, or rather her, beside him. Alright, so maybe he wasn't quite as alone as he was exaggerating it out to be.

'Well, Mom always said strangers are just future friends, and there are quite a lot of them here.' He thought, deciding to look around and try talking with some of the other students. He felt rather lucky at current, after such a pleasant, if awkward, encounter. And this time it was the good kind of lucky!

Making his way towards one end of the auditorium, he took a moment to look around and see what would likely be his fellow classmates for the next four years.

Then he noticed one such near him. She was reading a book, an endeavor very few of the currently many students here were partaking in, not to mention how far she was from near everyone else, being the sole inhabitant of her isolated corner.

Perhaps she was even more awkward than him and Ruby, was his guess, and there was only one way to find out.

Both of his bodies made their way over to the girl, giving her small waves as she took notice of them.

"Hey there.", his bodies echoed each other in a single voice.

"…Hello…", answered the girl, her eyes weighing their options before quickly choosing to return to the book she held.

"So… Excited about the initiation?", asked Jeanne.

"Yes.", said the girl, eyes still glued to her book and not seemingly too devoted to their little conversation.

"Right… Well, I'm Jeanne."

"And I'm Jaune. So, what's your name?"

"Blake."

Forget about fast, he wasn't even getting anywhere slow; wondering what to do, he glanced at her book.

"So, what's that book you're reading about?", he asked.

"Huh? Oh, well, it's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control of his body.", the girl, Blake, said, finally showing a bit of interest.

"That sounds interesting. It uh… reminds me of one I…We read once. Not exactly quite similar, it was rather an inversion, but yeah. It was about someone with two bodies, and he was technically both of them at the same time."

"Huh, that actually sounds mildly interesting.", replied Blake with a small smile.

"Our favorite ones were heroic tales though. They're what made us want to become hunters in the first place.", added Jeanne.

"Hoping to live happily ever after? That's a nice dream… but sadly, the world isn't like a fairy tale, and it's not as simple to make it one either.", said Blake as her expression turned slightly somber.

"Tell me about it! And it even keeps getting more and more messed up just when you thought it reached its limit." said Jaune with a small laugh.

"You'd be damn wrong if you think that'd stop us from trying, though.", added Jeanne with her own snicker.

A small smile formed itself on Blake's face.

"Well, Jaune, Jeanne, it's a pleasure to…", Blake's words were cut off by the interference of a microphone as everyone brought their eyes to the stage where the headmaster gave it its final adjustments and proceeded to speak.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

'Is there any bonus since I'm offering two?' Jaune sillily wondered., though was quick to put aside that foolishness for a more adequate time.

"But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

Well, wasn't that speech just ominous? Not quite as dreary or morbid as he's gotten used to over his past week though. Eh, he'd give it a pass.

In all seriousness though, he wouldn't disagree, at least not fully. Knowledge would've definitely saved him from getting swarmed in the first place, maybe to the point of avoiding that situation as a whole.

But seeing those things, really 'seeing' them, now that was an experience words couldn't quite describe.

"Are you two… alright?", came a somewhat concerned tone from the side.

"O-Oh… Yes! I'm fine.", came the combined responses of both of Jaune's bodies.

"That speech just kind of… got you thinking, you know?", followed up Jaune.

"Yeah…", was all Blake replied as she eyed the now emptying stage as the headmistress was making her leave after announcing that initiation would be tomorrow morning and they'd be spending the night here in the auditorium.

"Well, once again, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintances.", said Blake as she gave them a small smile.

"It was much the same for us. Well, we'll be going to prepare for the night, I guess." , said Jeanne, both her and Jaune giving Blake a smile as they took their leave.

Hey, that was sort of two friends, right? The night was looking up. Maybe the sarcastic period of his life was finally ending.

Then he bumped into a certain someone.

"Uff. Sorry about that… Oh, Jaune, Jeanne! I'm glad I found you; I wanted to introduce you to my sister.", came the excited voice of a certain Ruby Rose.

"Yang, this is Jaune and Jeanne! I met them earlier today when they helped me, after a certain someone went and bailed on me.", finished Ruby while giving what few past she herself would consider an intimidating look to the currently oncoming blonde girl that was introduced as Yang.

"Oh, hi there, nice to meet…", came the girl's, Yang's response, though it was cut short as she saw them.

Both sets of Jaune's eyes widened. It seemed the sarcastic kind of comedy was just far too universal to avoid.

* * *

"Hi-Hi there.", came her not too subtly strained voice.

"…Hello.", Replied Jaune, his own not being any more stress-free in turn.

"So… as Ruby here said, my name is Yang. What about you two?", she asked, smile struggling as visible by the slight tick it had to it.

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. And this is my sister, Jeanne. It's… nice to meet you.", Jaune said with his own strained smile, something he realized he might've not ever done before, or needed to.

He took a moment to look at Ruby, her own expression being a genuine and excited one, almost like a puppy wagging its tail. He slowly and reluctantly extended his hand towards Yang.

Strong!

Her grip was Strong! Though it seemed to ease up every so often, almost indecisively so.

"So, you've met my sister. Thanks for looking after her, I wouldn't want someone to, say, mislead her, after all.", she said as she kept a stern stare locked with his own eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Neither I, nor my sister would condone inciting, let's say, violent behavior or such.", said Jaune, doing his best to keep his eyes from setting into a glare.

Yang wasn't quite as restrained though, as she quite openly glared at him while also adopting a frown, a familiar flicker of red momentarily present in her eyes.

Her wavering grip, however, remained as indecisive as to whether it wanted to attempt to strangle Jaune through his hand or give him a proper if not even gentle shake.

After a few more seconds, her grip fully loosened along with the departure of her glare, though her frown remained ever-present.

At that point they just stood there, both hands in a light grip as they stared at each other, as if trying to read one another's minds.

"Uhm, Yang, Jaune… Am I missing something here? Have you guys met before?", asked Ruby, unable to keep silent any longer, an expression of concern and worry adorning her face.

"No.", came Jaune's reply, warranting a momentary look of surprise from Yang.

"Ruby… You said they helped you?"

"Yep!", she said, her enthusiasm returning, "They were really nice too. They also helped keep the friend count out of the negative.", she jokingly finished with a smile, and though Jaune himself wasn't quite sure what she was exactly referring to, he could tell it was related to the same awkwardness she shared with him.

"I see.", said Yang with a contemplative look on her face, returning her sights to Jaune after a few brief moment, "Then… Thank you, for looking after Ruby. Both of you.", she added as she released the gentle grasp she held on his hand and turned to Jeanne, her face now wearing an understanding and yet uncertain expression.

"Guys, is there something I should know?", asked Ruby, visibly calmer, but still showing some worry, now added on with a bit of suspicion.

"No, no! Just… it's a blonde thing. Yeah! A blonde thing!", said Jeanne, waving her arms.

"Ok…", said Ruby, deciding to let it go despite even she herself not buying it in the slightest.

"Well, the both of us will be off now. Catch you tomorrow at initiation. Good night.", said Jeanne as both of his bodies said their goodbyes as they scurried off while Ruby gave them a small wave.

* * *

With every new morning tended to come new hope, a jubilance about the even better ever coming next day.

Jaune knew he couldn't go against all hope, a thing humans were just too good at embracing, he himself included.

He had, however, learned to dread anytime he had thought the thoughts of 'how bad can today be' and 'today's going to be a great day'.

And so, he felt a familiar forlorn feeling in his stomach, not quite the kind brought about by the flying death traps that would usually inflict it upon him, but rather, one that somehow left him with even more unease.

This morning, Jaune had woken up with a truly dreadful thought.

"It's gonna be a fine day today, Jaune. Just have confidence, like Dad always says.", he kept reassuring himself as he made his way to the cafeteria.

After all, things weren't always going to go bad, right? The world was a variety show, and maybe today's would include sunny weather, rainbows and a dry period on drama.

Entering the cafeteria, he could already see it brimming with life, everyone up early in anticipation for initiation, few tables left and seemingly none fully empty.

He was surprised at the assortment the kitchen had. The very free assortment of foods that would stay such for those who passed today's entrance exam.

They had even brought swordfish from who knows where. Something he hadn't even seen in real life before, Beacon didn't seem to be sparing any expenses. At this point he'd wondered if their dorms would be individual suites.

Both of his bodies were quick to grab trays, not taking his time and instead rather greedily taking a pick from the large number of breakfast choices and also taking some of the random swordfish that was apparently considered in that category.

As he walked through the hall while trying and failing to find an empty table, he slightly bumped into a certain ginger.

"Oh, hey there! I'm Nora. Are you twins? You look like twins.", the ginger girl spoke in a flurry, one only Ruby would have had a chance to match, and a slim one at that.

"Nora, I think you might be scaring them.", said the boy beside her, seemingly unperturbed in the slightest as he slowly and calmly ate his pancakes.

"Sorry about that. Was, err, we were trying to find a table, but it's so crowded that I ended up bumping in you. Are you alright?", Jeanne asked Nora.

"Aww, you don't need to worry. It'd take way more than that to even flinch me. Oh, why don't you sit with us? The tables are big, like, really big. Oh, and did you see that swordfish? This place is awesome!"

She definitely wasn't alike a certain Ruby, but then again, she hadn't taken out a huge scythe and seemingly had someone calm enough to balance out her bubbly demeanor, and soon enough she had the Arc 'twins' standing across the table from her.

"I'm Nora. And this is Renny. We're together. Oh, but not together together! Not that Ren's bad or anything, but it'd just be weird, you know?", said Nora all while asserting the fact that she could beat Ruby in how many words per second she gushed out.

"I'm Jaune."

"And I'm Jeanne."

"And it's nice to meet you.", echoed the both of them in what had become Jaune's practiced routine.

"This is awesome, I haven't seen twins before. Well, I have seen twins before, but I mean I've never known any, you know? Do you both use unique codes? Like sloth calls? Ohh, wait! Do you have Telepathy? Can you read each other's minds?", she asked as her excitement somehow increased, despite already having surpassed any boundaries Jaune was familiar with, and he had seven sisters!

"Telepathy… Well, you could say that, in a way."

"I knew it! ", she yelled out all while somehow scarfing down half a pancake within a mere ten seconds.

"I'd ask if you guys are excited about initiation, but I think I might already have an answer to that.", said Jaune as he couldn't help but smile at the paradox before him that was this oh so boisterous girl and her tranquil boyfriend, but not boyfriend, just boy friend, right?

"You bet!", Nora said with a cheer, "Me and Renny even came up with a plan to end up on the same team!"

"Nora, I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.", came a seemingly rare few words from Ren.

"Renny, don't! We can't go revealing the plan like that, it might get foiled!", said Nora as she somehow managed to make even her currently questionable panic look exciting.

"Don't worry, your master plan is safe with us.", said Jeanne.

"Yeah, we promise, and Arcs never go back on their words!", added Jaune.

"Aww, you guys are real buds. Ohh, the teams were four man ones; we should so totally be on a team together! Mine and Ren's synergy, your telepathy, it'd be awesome!", she said with the same cheer that never seemed to have left.

"It'd be happy if we're on a team with both of you as well, Jaune, Jeanne.", said Ren with few words, but also with a small smile that Jaune felt said enough, especially when coupled with Nora's wide one; enough for him to finally say it honestly.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Jaune was, or in his case, were walking around the locker room.

He had split up with Nora and Ren after they picked up their weapons since Jaune had gotten her hyped enough over the swordfish to demand they go try it before the initiation and they had bid each other farewell until it, agreeing to use a sloth call to locate each other during it.

"Now that I think about it, what does a sloth even sound like?", he mumbled as Jeanne, trying to keep a balance between his bodies that he was still exercising with, when suddenly, both his bodies froze on the spot.

She was so beautiful.

There stood a girl; fair skin with a shade of blue eyes not far off from his own, one with a scar, yet it only seeming to serve in accentuating the beauty she radiated; pure white hair that was matched by her apparel, it being one of those 'combat dresses' Ruby seemed to have, except in contrast to Ruby's, the girl's was a pristine white, down to her very boots, err, heels.

Despite all that, what caught his eye the most was her smile. Her appearance may have been dignified and elegant, something that might even seem unreachable and arrogant, but her smile was the exact opposite.

It was one of yearning, of loneliness. One that seemed like it was calling out, searching, not for anything specific, just for another, any other. Radiating a certain warmth beneath the surface despite her white as ice appearance, an accepting warmth that was simply seeking the same.

Jaune wasn't sure when he'd started to look into people's expression's so much, maybe because of having seven sisters, or maybe the still unclear message he'd exchanged with Yang. He'd felt the words Ren and Nora's smiles gave even without them speaking. At least so he believed.

He'd even had the chance to calmly, or rather unsettlingly concentrate as he had properly looked at, seen, the creatures known as Grimm.

And even above all that, he had seen his own expressions for quite some time now, both on a female and male face, and with complete knowledge of what they'd meant.

Perhaps it wasn't so strange, even if he hadn't been sure when he had started to see it, much like he wasn't sure exactly when he'd walked up to the girl as he was now stood in front of her.

"Hello.", he said as he focused, his concentration burning away his nervousness, "The name's Jeanne, Jeanne Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it.", she said with confidence her father would be proud of… She?

"Ex-Excuse me?", stuttered the white haired girl in a fluster that would match Jaune's top ten ones of all time.

And then Jaune focused, this time on something other than the single girl he till now couldn't get his sights off of, and he saw which body he had made to move.

"Well, it seems I'm intruding on something quite personal here. I wouldn't want to be a bother, so I'll leave you two. Sorry again.", said a tall red haired girl that was seemingly speaking with the white haired one till Jaune's, or rather, Jeanne's arrival, not really leaving any room for the white haired one to answer, she zipped off.

He had noticed a bit of her smile too, even if he'd only registered it for but a moment earlier, before his misconstrued confession. He had seen how fake it was, strained like the ones he and Yang had given each other the previous night, and as she was leaving, it had become a relieved one.

"Yo-You! Wh-What are you saying?", he was brought back from his thoughts as the white haired girl finally started regaining her bearings, even if slightly so.

"Wa-Wait! This is a mistake. Not my sister, I was the one who was supposed to say that!", said Jaune as he panicked, and then he spoke. Something he should've known to never do when he panics.

"Wh-What? You too? The both of you? Y-Your sister? Are you both after me? You deviants!", said the girl as she just managed to surpass Jaune's top ten flusters, even if all ten of then were to be combined.

Then came the voice of the headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, calling all of the students to the Cliffside for initiation.

Already panicked, flustered, and completely out of clue as to what to do, the white haired girl took her chance and zipped away.

Jaune just stood there. Not sure himself as to how such fallout could ever be contained. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Y-You guys… really are alike, huh, even in the… pe-people you like?", came the confused and shaky voice of Ruby, her sister Yang beside her with an expression Jaune could well read. It said many words, all of them to him and not nice in the slightest.

* * *

 **I have a lot of bad jokes about the chapter I can put here. note on the five different beginnings I had for it, all with some cliche, seemingly overused and always beloved motion sickness joke. How much fun and vexations I've been having with both this and my other story's most recent chapters due to all the character interactions. Or maybe talk about its creation as a whole in itself. But then again, it's best not to give a spammer free reign, and you'd find me to not fall short from that title.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Unison and Protection

**Well, this came later than I'd prefer. Do pardon that, but more importantly, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Unison and Protection  
**

* * *

Beacon Academy is a place of grandeur.

Standing as one of the four pinnacles of humanity's survival against the nightmare known as Grimm, it has been built upon and improved to staggering extents to best accommodate both its budding future graduates and its mostly seemingly coffee starved staff.

As It expanded ever since its creation, it came to have many grand sights within its borders, one of the most notable being its tower, from where its headmasters governed it towards its success.

However, for those who have reached the point of initiate, they have had the chance to witness firsthand what many would argue to truly be its greatest of sights, The Beacon Cliffsides.

While there's a feeling of serenity to the side at which its waterfall flows. However, its other end, the one hidden from the city's view, towards the bordering forest under its jurisdiction tends to leave one with no less a sense of magnificence.

The forest beneath it and under Beacon's rule is known as The Emerald Forest. And despite the presence of small numbers of weaker Grimm within it, when one beholds it from atop the cliff that stands above it, they can't quite help but feel a certain sense of freedom as they see it span into the distance.

The cliff that borders its edge and stands as Beacon's entry point to it, the place where all new recruits would gather each year.

Now too, as the time of the yearly initiation has arrived, one can see all the young prospective huntsmen and huntresses. Lined up dangerously close to its edge and awaiting to begin the trial they had been preparing for all this time.

* * *

Jaune stood at the far right end of the line. Well, the male he did, at least. His female self was left to take the other, left most spot. That being due to them coming in the latest of all, though still luckily enough, on time.

And spot did indeed mean designated positions. They were stationed on metallic square platforms. There wasn't a single student elsewhere, as it seemed that they exactly matched the number of students.

The headmistress was in front of them, waiting as they did for the headmaster to arrive.

He felt that the sight of the forest before him wasn't a dislikable one, but with his memory of the last one coupled with the expectation that this one would also come with plenty enough Grimm, he decided to distract himself by glossing over the rest of the students.

As his sights went over them, he could see a plethora of different expressions.

Blake and Ren gave either of him small smiles.

Nora, on the other hand, was energetically waving, and if not for the stern gaze of the headmistress, would have probably excitedly called out to them. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if she managed to try out the swordfish. It was going off the shelves surprisingly fast.

He then looked towards Ruby. She didn't notice at first, seemingly nervous over their impending initiation, though as she realized, she gave both of him a warm smile. Just like his issues with Yang, it seemed she was willing to put this morning's spectacle aside.

Jaune could only mentally remark once again over how nice and understanding she was.

And then there was Yang. For what it's worth, she didn't look at him with scorn. She had calmed down since a bit earlier this morning, however, that didn't mean her gaze wasn't laced with any less suspicion.

He himself wasn't quite sure what to think of her either yet, but he supposed whatever their relationship was, it wasn't quite as simple to figure out in just a few moments.

And he could also see the White Girl. Heck, he still didn't even know her name yet, despite having, well, probably passed what some would consider as making a fool of himself in front of her.

Or would that have been themselves? The suspicion in her expression far outweighed that of Yang's, and it also had the additions of anger and caution clearly evident on it.

Then there was the other girl he didn't know, the red haired one that was with her. She seemed to be trying to keep her eyes away from most to everyone, though she noticed his… their gazes.

She hid it well, but he could see she looked at either of them with a certain, well, uncertainty, despite her seemingly wearing a smile. There was a certain falseness to her smile that he could tell, as covert as it was.

He didn't really know much of anyone else there, and none tended to care much for him in turn. Though he did feel a bit uneasy anytime he seemed to notice a male student's gaze on the not quite male one of his bodies.

Like, come on, did they seriously have nothing better to focus on, especially now of all times?

However, he did notice one other arguably sort of familiar face, the non-Nora ginger from the bullhead bathroom incident. He stood tall with his arms crossed, a nonchalant look that gave him an air of confidence… or was that arrogance?

Jaune wasn't quite sure about that, and when the ginger noticed him, he didn't really care to give much of a reaction. That is, until he noticed the other, female him's gaze as well, which warranted him to nervously turn away from her and seemingly… blush?

Yes, Jaune was sure now,.He had enough. The death trap forest before him was definitely the most calming sight he could hope for, and focus on it he did.

And just then arrived the headmaster. Ozpin, the eerie, at least by last night's speech, headmaster of Beacon. He walked casually, calmly and slowly, sipping from a coffee mug as he did so.

That seemed to warrant the scariest glare he'd seen yet from the headmistress, though Ozpin, for all that was worth, remained oblivious to it. Or at least he pretended so.

Stoic, calm, Jaune couldn't tell anything from the perfectly neutral expression Ozpin wore.

He didn't quite have time to ponder over it, however, as the headmaster's speech began the moment he stopped before them.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Well, rather than for, Jaune had trained over a decent few years. Perhaps not quite as much as the others here, but he had done his best to stay in shape, even when his huntress sisters weren't around to help him, which was at most times and more.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today.", announced the headmistress, eliciting a worried whine from Ruby.

And then proceeded the headmaster with something that warranted a few more concerned squeaks from Ruby and a tad more at its end.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years.", and with that came a loud, 'What?!", from Ruby while Nora simply proudly announced 'I told you so' to Ren, something Jaune was inclined to believe, despite how unlikely it seemed.

After all, it was Nora, and Jaune was beginning to understand what that meant.

He took a moment to look at them, Ruby with a seeming heartbroken expression and Nora… What gestures was she imitating? Maybe she was trying to tell him something? Oh right, the sloth calls! Wait! He still had no clue how one should sound…

However, before he could mull any further over his dilemma, or even get thinking over how this selection method was more irresponsible than him, the headmaster had already continued on.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Gee, wasn't that great. He knew Grimm well enough now to at least know he wouldn't be discussing his passage through the forest with them over tea and crumpets or milk and cookies, but wasn't this just great?

With everything said over the last minute, this was turning out to be as bad a case of The Mondays as that recent time of his in the other deathly and deadly Grimm infested forest. They were both on literal Mondays to boot. Now, wasn't that saying enough?

This theory of his quickly got solidified as they were informed that they'd be monitored, but of course, not helped in the slightest if any danger arose. All while being told to go get some relics as pairs and that they'd be evaluate on that and… their standing?

What was that supposed to mean? How dead or alive they were after they got said relics?

"Definitely a Monday", both of Jaune's bodies quietly mumbled to themselves as he made a note to just not leave bed on the next Monday, regardless if even the world was burning and ending then. It probably was going to as far as he'd guess, but that could wait a week.

"Are there any questions?", asked Ozpin.

Jaune considered for a moment if he'd really have a clue as to what to ask, or even ask first at that, though within no more than a second, Ozpin had already waved off his own question and told everyone to take their positions.

Take their positions? Oh boy, that didn't sound too good…

Everyone took on different stances. Jaune was quite understandably not too calm about this thing that only he seemed to not be informed about. His hand rose.

"Um, Sir, I have a questio…", he didn't quite finish it though, as he felt something shift beneath his female self's feet.

He had found out what the square plates beneath them were…

* * *

"Jaune!?", came Ruby's worried voice at the sudden scream Jaune shared with his twin as she achieved lift off with the help of what he had found out to be platforms meant to propel them to their demise in the disguised hell below.

Thus, understandably, Jaune wasn't quite focused on noticing Ruby or her worried questions as he was standing dead still, yet in a perfect panic, bringing all his concentration on his currently flying female body as she halted her yelling.

He-She had been shot into the forest! All of the trees below her, were passing by so fast. Rather, she was the one moving so damn fast!

She was still ascending, though he could see that the ground far below was coming to a stop as she did so too, at least vertically, before she started to plummet.

Before he could focus on that, sound penetrated his ears as he once again took a moment to see through his male body's eyes.

"Mr. Arc, please don't get distracted. It can get dangerous.", came the ever calm and neutral voice of Ozpin, after which he took a sip from his mug.

Distracted? He... She was about to die! That warranted some distraction! However, before he could drown in his exasperation, he felt it shift again…

Any bit that his female form had righted herself in the air was gone. The world spun as both of his bodies rolled through the air as if down a hill, except one was going upwards, soon to join the other in its downward descent to their demise.

He couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on. He still couldn't properly manage a sharp turn. This was, unsurprising enough, far more disruptive to his double senses than a sharp turn.

Both of Jaune's bodies braced themselves, covering as much of their more vulnerable parts as possible with their arms and legs, giving up on the notion of even being able to properly roll on landing to hopefully mitigate even just a bare something of the impact.

Jaune wasn't quite sure if he was any kind of believer or not, so he just decided to go with praying to his ancestors as he somehow held back his screams and closed his eyes...

* * *

Jaune's eyes slowly cracked open.

Jaune felt his entire body ache. However, perhaps due to every part of him vying to proclaim it's agony, it almost felt like all of the different aches and pains were numbing each other out.

Then he noticed a faint glow. It took him a moment to realize, but that light seemed to be emanating from none other than himself, or rather, herself.

It radiated its brightest around the wounds, bruises and cuts she had. As she looked, she could even see as one of said smaller cuts close up, staggeringly fast at that.

Then she took a moment to look around, noting the vast forests around herself. She had survived that fall? Jaune wasn't quite sure if he was more surprised at that or the very fact that he was too shocked to even feel elated over his survival.

She tried to get up on shaky legs, though was quick to unsteadily fall back to her knees as she felt a certain lightheadedness and dizziness wash over her.

He could see that his body somehow survived, and that the wounds were healing, impossibly quickly by any human standards at that, but they were still a long way from healed. Especially the bigger ones.

However, the biggest culprit for his current dizzying state would seem to be all in his head, quite literally so.

He wasn't sure how to describe this, it felt reminiscent of the drowsiness whenever only one body would try going to sleep, except, both different and maybe… lighter?

He took a moment and looked at his,er, her body. The light had dimmed out. That, however, was not what she was looking for. All the places she had wounds, which were quite numerous indeed, she could feel pain from.

And then there was the pain she felt from other places which didn't seem to have any visible wounds. Jaune had gotten used to forgoing the logical answers in recent times. So, rather than consider it some possible internal injuries, his mind jumped to a different conclusion.

This feeling was from his other body. And since it could feel, it meant he was alive. His original body, and all of him in general, was, were alive!

"... C…"

"… An Y…"

"…ar me…"

A fragmented voice reached her ears. She turned around, surveying her surroundings, but there was nothing, or more specifically, no one she could find.

And then she remembered another such incident and realized that it had indeed reached 'his' ears. This had to be around his other body, right? Did that mean it was near the point of regaining conscious? Maybe that's why the drowsiness was not quite as strong as it would usually be.

Jeanne took a deep breath, focusing her concentration. Then she closed her eyes.

He focused for a while, and then, his eyes creaked open once again, except, they were not the same pair…

* * *

Jaune's eyes adjusted rather quickly to his surroundings as he felt the headache lighten ever so slightly.

All of the other pain that his bodies were relishing in, however, was still going away at an awful slow pace.

And then he noticed another set of eyes above him, seemingly gazing at him with concern and surprise.

"Thank goodness you're awake! How do you feel, do you think you can stand? It seems like your aura's started healing you, so I think you should be alright… eventually. I'm sorry! If only I had reacted faster, then…", Jaune motioned his hand to stop the girl.

"It's alright. I, well, I think I'm fine…ish.", he felt like his words were rather unconvincing, but then again, he had just survived a fall from who knows how high despite the human impossibility of it. Twice at that!

"Thank you though, um…", he then looked at her and realized, "I'm sorry, but, what's your name?"

"You… don't know who I am?", asked the girl, her voice a mix of surprise and… excitement?

"Um, you're that red haired girl from this morning who was with, er, the white haired girl?"

"You don't know who Weiss is either?"

"Oh, so that's her name. Sorry, I don't really know either of you. Are you both famous or something?"

"Oh, no, no! Nothing really, never mind.", she said as she adapted an honest smile.

"Right… Well, thank you for helping me though. I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc.", he said as he extended his hand.

"Pyrrha… Nikos.", she added the latter hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you Pyrrha."

Pyrrha smiled at that, telling him the same as she gently helped him to his feet.

"By the way, what was that aura thing you talked about?"

"Um, Jaune, it's the manifestation of our souls. It's what's healing you right now as we speak. Are you sure you're alright? You could've hit your…", Pyrrha began as she attempted to inspect him, but Jaune waved it off.

"Oh, no, no, I'm fine! I was just… a bit distracted, yeah. I guess my, um, landing strategy, was it? Yeah, it didn't go too well, huh?"

"I'd assume that's one way to put it... Jaune, could you stand still for a moment and close your eyes, I'd like to… try something."

"Um, ok.", he said nervously as he did so.

Pyrrha stood herself before him, placing one of her hands on his shoulder and closing her eyes as she started to recite some mantra.

"For it is in passing that we achie...!", within the first few moments of her chant, something occurred as her hand was repelled and they both fell, landing back on the ground on their backsides.

"Um, Pyrrha… What was that?", Jaune asked even more nervously.

"I'm sorry! I didn't believe it, but since you didn't seem to know what aura was, I decided to try unlocking it in case it really wasn't. Though It seems it's already unlocked. I'm sorry…", she said in a fluster as her expression became downcast.

"There's no reason to apologize, who knows what'd happen to me if you hadn't found and helped me! I should rather thank you! And, um, I guess we're partners now, huh? Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but I guess, let's do our best.", he finished his own mostly flustered speech as he extended his hand to her.

Pyrrha gave a smile and took his hand as they both helped each other up. Then she remembered…

"Oh no! Your sister! She also seemed to be falling pretty badly, we need to find her!", she indeed remembered and panicked as she recalled that the girl was doing no better than her brother. Did that sound mean?

No, no, now wasn't the time for such meaningless thoughts! She could be more badly injured than Jaune and surrounded by Grimm right now, and…

"Pyrrha!", she returned her focus, "Oh, I'm sorry Jaune. We should go find your sister, we don't know how she is or what…", she was once again motioned to stop by Jaune.

"Um, you don't have to worry about that. She's safe."

"It's good to believe in her Jaune, but we should make sure that…"

"No, I mean that, well, you can call it a little parlor trick of, er, ours? Yeah, we know that the other is fine, you can say."

"Is that through one of your semblances?"

"Sembla… Yeah! It's my semblance! Um, our semblance.", Jaune said as he went with the flow.

"Well, that's definitely a unique semblance, or I guess, semblances, but it would make sense.", Pyrrha mumbled.

"Can either of you find each other?"

Jaune took a moment to notice how lost he was from either of his bodies in a forest he'd never been before… again. This time there wasn't even a map…

"No."

"I see. Well, if we continue our search for the relics, there should be a good chance that we'll meet up with her along the way.", she pondered out loud.

"So… Any clue in what direction they might be?", he asked, letting out a groan as Pyrrha gave him a helpless smile and a quiet 'sorry'. And thus, they set off through the forest in what they hoped was the right direction.

* * *

Jeanne slowly and carefully traversed the forest. Her hand was on the hilt of the sheathed sword Beacon had lent her for the initiation after she had made up and told them a story of how she had lost her own.

Good thing they didn't make her go into details about her weapon and what it did. Though with exactly how crazy hunter weapons were, she'd probably be able to pass any improvisation as believable.

The sword wasn't exactly one such marvel of technology, but then again, neither was Crocea Mors. It seemed good enough and that's all that mattered.

Things were going rather calm on both ends, even if still fruitless. Ducking from several Grimm, more specifically Beowolves again.

On his other side with Pyrrha, he had found it rather more, dynamic, shall he say?

They had only met one group of two patrolling Beowolves, but unlike on Jeanne's side, they had engaged them.

However, by the time he had made his move to dispatch even one of said Grimm, Pyrrha had swiftly executed one of them and was already pushing back the other.

Within moments she had silenced them both before they could even dare let out more than a few low growls and whimpers.

He noticed that even if subtly, she was positioning herself in front of him as she did so. He could assume why with just a glance at his current state, and he was grateful for it, even if he felt a bit embarrassed over it.

Aside from that, they had been walking for a good while without really much else happening, half an hour as his watch would have it.

And then, something different happened on Jeanne's side.

Two slightly varying shades of blue eyes met each other, both individuals stilling as the surroundings came to a near dead silences past the chirping of the few nearby birds.

"Jeanne!", that silence was broken by Ruby as she ran up to Jeanne with a smile as both she and the white haired girl recalled themselves.

"Yo-You again! Are you stalking me?", came... Pyrrha said Weiss, right? Came Weiss's shocked voice.

"N-No! I swear, I can explain that!", came Jeanne's own fluster, but it was short lived as she heard Ruby's gasp from beside herself.

"Oh my goodness! Jeanne, we need to get help, you're really badly hurt!", came Ruby's own loud fluster.

"Ruby, you don't have to worry. I'm… Well, alright, I'm not exactly fine, but I'm getting better. It's nothing too crucial. I think…", came her own shaky reply.

Ruby looked at her for a while as she gradually put on a more and more determined expression.

"Alright, but we're not going to leave you out of our sight. And when initiation is over, you have to promise to go to the infirmary or something. "

"I will, Arc's word. And we never go back on it."

"Really?", Ruby asked.

"Really.", Jeanne confidently replied as she gave her a small smile.

"Wait! You want this stalker to come with us?", bellowed Weiss.

"Weiss, we can't leave a friend, especially when she's hurt! And she's not a stalker… I think.", Ruby argued back, sort of.

"I'm not!", said Jeanne from the side as she joined in the panic.

"She is not a friend!", said Weiss as she looked at the two incredulously. However, after a few moments, she gave a sight as she gave in.

"Fine, she can come with us… But you!", she pointed at Jeanne, "Don't try anything funny! Understood?"

"It was a misunderstanding, I swear! I won't do anything, I promise!", Weiss simply scoffed as she turned around while Ruby tried to give Jeanne a reassuring smile.

Then came the growls as a pack of seven Bewolves showed themselves in between the trees.

"Jaune, is everything alright? You just stopped there without a word. Are you sure your wounds are…", came Pyrrha's voice before Jaune interrupted.

"Yeah… yeah, I can keep going. Just, sorry, I'll sit down for just a moment.", he didn't carry on any further as he leaned against a tree and closed his eyes.

They were surrounding the three of them. Was it due to their yelling? No, now wasn't the time for that.

Jeanne took out and readied her sword as she noticed Ruby had stood herself near her. Even Weiss came closer and seemed to take on a defensive stance after glancing at her… No, not at her, at her wounds.

Jeanne didn't let her own guard down either. There were seven of them, she couldn't let Weiss and Ruby fight on their own, even if her own body wasn't quite in the best of states.

And then she once again got reminded of the difference.

Ruby rushed at one of them, the closest one. She couldn't say she was fast. The twins were fast. Yang and Junior were fast. Pyrrha was fast.

Ruby? She wasn't even visible. She had turned into a burst of rose petals, as amazing as it sounded, and they moved even faster than anything she had seen before as Ruby reformed herself before the Beowolf and cleaved it in half.

Meanwhile, Weiss had countered one that had made its move to lunge. She wasn't sure if she was fast or not, mostly since Weiss had hardly even taken a step to begin with. There were no wasted movements as she precisely pierced its head, a burst of flame exploding from the wound as it was quickly dealt with.

Before she could even take away her attention from Weiss, Ruby had already found herself beside Jeanne again.

For a moment, the Beowlves showed something she hadn't seen from them before, hesitation. They eyed then… No, they eyed Ruby and Weiss wearily. An expression she didn't expect to be able to identify on their vicious snouts.

But him, er, rather her? They looked at Jeanne as prey. They maneuvered themselves. She could see it, their aim was now her.

A few more rushed in, Ruby and Weiss cutting two of them down and blocking two more, though the last one reached her.

Jeanne threw herself to the side, dodging the bite. It didn't wait for her to regain her footing as it rushed in clamping its jaws yet again.

However, the memory of the last forest and its fights were hardly stale. As she held the hilt with one hand, she grabbed the blade with her other, attempting to wedge it in between its jaws.

However, this was not the shorter and duller hilt of last time. The blade pierced the upper part of the Grimm's snout while the hilt reached below its mouth as it sank its teeth on the arm she was holding the blade with.

She clenched her own teeth at the pressure and pain, it lasting a mere few moments as the beast instantly released her while letting out a roar of agony.

She retreated back as it wildly flailed about trying to dislodged the blade, only helping it to tear more as before it could even tear it free off itself, Weiss and Ruby came in, Weiss gasping in surprise as she turned her rapier to the side, releasing a trail of frost that fully engulfed a tree while Ruby cleaved the beast at its neck.

Jeanne turned to see the still disintegrating remains of the other six Beowolves, though her attention was quickly called back to the two girls with Weiss' yell.

"You dolt!"

"Hey", Ruby squeaked back.

"You attacked out of turn, I could've killed you!", Weiss yelled back.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that.", Ruby quietly mumbled out with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting now.", Jeanne tried to intervene.

"And you! What kind of idiot tries to shove her hand into a Grimm's mouth?", great, now she seemed twice as ticked off as a second ago.

They all stared at each other for a moment before Weiss gave a 'hmpf' and took off in what was, by Jeanne's best guess, a completely random direction.

Ruby gave Jeanne a pleading expression, but all Jeanne could do was return a helpless smile as they both sighed and followed after Weiss.

* * *

"Well, caves tend to be good hiding spots, so it's worth a shot, right?", came Jaune's voice as he inspected the wall, feeling a few chills as he pictured the giant scorpion depiction as an actual Grimm. Would you believe how scary those would be if they existed?

"Well, I guess that's a fair point.", came Pyrrha's somewhat uncertain reply as she followed suit and stood beside him and by the cave's entrance.

They both entered it after Jaune made a makeshift torch. It wasn't like it was going stellar with them, and after all, caves were probably the only thing he didn't have bad memories of.

On his other side they had just finished another argument as Ruby bisected an innocent and helpless tree.

He couldn't blame her for her anger though. If anything, she was taking it far more calmly than most others would. Weiss had indeed said a lot of things to them, not quite the nicest at that, and she didn't even know them as Ruby put it.

He noticed Pyrrha had her weapons out and ready. He decided to follow her example as he took off his sheathe and expanded it into a shield while still leaving the sword in since the torch was taking up his other hand.

As he kept going further he saw something with a faint yellow glow deeper inside. He nodded to Pyrrha as they both slowly moved towards it, and then he motioned for her to stop.

"Jaune? What's wrong?", came her confused voice, though he motioned for her to be quiet.

He remembered them. He couldn't forget that eerie red and he could see the same before him, except even bigger and with a, for lack of better words, deeper glow.

He wasn't sure if he was going to bother even pointing it out to Pyrrha rather than just signaling for them to immediately get away. However, it appeared that it wouldn't matter as she had seemingly noticed quickly enough herself.

And then came its growl… Such duress, his thoughts at the entrance were meant to be a joke…

Both of them turned around and ran, quickly vacating the cave while keeping their eyes on the faintly visible frame of what actually seemed to be a scorpion Grimm doing more than justice to the classification of 'giant'.

The cave groaned as the beast, due to its sheer size, scrapped against it as it attempted to pursue them, threatening to collapse the very cave itself.

They both exited the cave as Jaune winced despite how little ground he had actually sprinted over.

However, he didn't have access to any luxuries right now, especially not the luxury of accommodating his wounds.

He looked at Pyrrha and she at him, and it seemed even saying a 'run' wasn't necessary as they could already tell that both of them were on the same game plan.

They rushed away from the cave as fast as they could, Pyrrha unnoticeably slowing her pace to stay in toe with Jaune.

Mere moments after, an explosion like sound resonated as a vicious cry reverberated throughout the woods. Neither of them needed much guessing to tell it had burst out of its cave.

* * *

Jaune, Jeanne or whatever one would refer to him as, could only be thankful right now.

If his focus hadn't gotten better over both time and some big events, and if Pyrrha wasn't with him right now, he dreaded to think how he'd be able to manage, especially right now.

He was managing to flee from the scorpion due to their linear escape path of just, run, run, run faster and hopefully it'll give up.

And Pyrrha was nice enough to gently enough push and pull him aside from any trees, rocks or else he didn't happen to notice in his distraction as they kept running.

All without even questioning it, not that she had much of a chance with who knows how many tons of death skittering on their tail.

As for why Jaune was currently so distracted and mostly moving forward as if on autopilot?

Well, Nevermore.

It seemed the only other Grimm Jaune realized he really knew about and had found out can grow impressively, or rather fiercely larger than he'd expected, was the Nevermore.

And he had the honor of meeting this death incarnate number two as his other self, Jeanne.

Why in the name of anything really, could it propel its feathers like some air to ground missiles? How did it even work? Could it even regrow them after?

That trail of thought was quickly tossed aside as Jeanne dived away, avoiding another high speed feathery javelin that embed itself in the ground. Probably even harder than that irremovable sword in its pedestal from that old fairy tale.

Ruby's scythe was now, for all purposes, a huge sniper rifle as she had so pridefully showed off to Jeanne before. Though now, she could see the actual thing in use, and it was quite obvious Ruby was hitting with most of her shots.

Weiss, on the other hand, had created small, but quite numerous shards of pure ice that she propelled with some sort of glyphs, many of which had also found their mark.

Despite that, the overgrown bird hardly had the courtesy to flinch once every ten or so hits, shrugging everything off and taking a moment to make its choice of whether to retaliate by feathers or beak this time round.

And it seems it had once again made its decision, going in the melee as it dived towards Weiss, settling on using its talons this time.

Another glyph appeared beneath her feet, turning from black to white as it propelled her out of its reach, making her reach a speed matching Ruby's petals for a short few moments.

Jeanne would probably not have lasted as long as this if the Grimm hadn't appeared to seemingly prefer stronger opponents as it kept most of its attention focused on Ruby and Weiss.

Then Ruby looked at her again, noticing Jeanne's slightly labored breathing. Her expression became determined once again and she turned to Weiss.

"Weiss, I have a plan."

"I already don't like it."

"Please, trust me on this.", they both looked at each other, Ruby's face consisting of nothing but solemn conviction.

"Fine.", she huffed, "What's the plan?"

"Can those, uh, circles… glyphs! Can those glyphs of yours shoot us up like the icicles?"

"… Yes.", she didn't like where Ruby was going with this.

"Weiss, if I can get up there, I'm sure I can manage to cut it. I just need one precise hit."

"I knew it.", Weiss huffed out in exasperation once again.

"You know what, fine, I'll trust you on this. Just… don't you dare go getting yourself killed!"

"You can count on me", Ruby gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh I really hope so right now…", she mumbled out.

"Distract It", Weiss then yelled out while dodging away from several feathers.

Easier said than done, but Ruby still did her best, unloading the entire cartridge and forcing it back as she caused it to flinch for a few moments.

Weiss fell back near Jeanne as she quickly stabbed her rapier into the ground causing a large glyph to form in front of her.

"Ruby, now!", and the moment she yelled it out, Ruby was already en route to it.

However, the Nevermore had seemingly recovered as well. And out of everything, it's target of choice had become Jeanne.

Feathers flew as she once again dodged to the side, almost instantaneously hearing a flustered squeak behind herself.

"You dolt, what are you doing?!", Weiss jumped in to pull her out, Ruby arriving at much the same time as she slightly bumped into Weiss.

The both of them quickly regained their footing from what wasn't even worth calling a light tackle, and exactly then, the glyph was released.

The three of them shot up in the air at a massive speed as they erratically flew towards the Nevermore. All three of them wore expressions of panic as Ruby looked around and burst into petals, seemingly… circling around them?

They managed to get into some kind of posture as they took some control over their flight, Ruby herself reforming and looking somewhat dizzy. Then they hit it.

The Nevermore let out a caw of surprise along with the three's own cries as Weiss did her best to ram her feet onto its back, forming a black glyph at the point of contact.

Just as quickly, she had grabbed both Jeanne and Ruby, ruthlessly slamming them into said glyph as it seemed to keep them glued to the beast.

"Oh dust, we are going to die! We are actually going to die!", she mumbled to herself almost like in a chant while not daring to let go of either of them all while pushing all three of them against the glyph covered side of the airborne beast.

Jeanne managed to regain her composure ever so slightly as the world stopped spinning, though it was moving really damn fast when she looked down below. Oh god, dust or, was it cookies that Ruby prayed to?

No! No! No food! The nausea was kicking in again!

And then she heard a different voice.

"Jaune, stay with me! Don't worry, we'll get out of this!", came Pyrrha's reassuring but distressed voice.

He refocused his eyes on his other body that… was being princess carried by Pyrrha?

Had he stumbled or something, he had lost all focus after the glyph. As he glanced, he could see the scorpion Grimm. It was advancing on them, even if very slowly.

Pyrrha herself was seemingly starting to tire out. And why wouldn't she? How was she even managing to carry him, especially with all the armor, both his and hers!

Wait! Oh cookies, she was moving fast! The nausea!

It was settled. It didn't matter what day today was. As far as he, she, or whatever they were, cared, it was a Monday.

* * *

Maybe it wasn't so bad, or at least so thought Yang.

It's true that her encounter with her… fellow blondes was not of the best, and they hadn't started on good ends, either of the three times, but things were looking up.

Ruby was a tad naïve, but she wasn't stupid. If they really did help her, even if Yang was still, let's say, uncertain of them, they didn't seem that bad.

They were with Junior, but then again, they were seemingly just musicians, well, and apparently trainee huntsmen.

They could've not known what line of business he was in. Even her new partner Blake seemed to have met them and been left with a good impression.

It was a bit rough yesterday, and today had not started off the best, but so what if it was a Monday?

But now, everything seemed…

Her trail of thought was interrupted as an Ursa burst into the clearing near the temple they'd reached.

However, before she could even ready herself, a girl jumped off of its back with a winded boy running up to her a few moments after.

She looked heartbroken as she complained about it 'breaking' while the boy quite unlike his disheveled demeanor, politely and calmly asked her to 'never' do that again.

Well, before he had noticed, or even Yang herself, despite watching them the whole time, the girl was already by the relics, taking one joyously while yelling that she was the 'queen of the castle'.

Ok… Things were still sort of crazy today.

She and Blake gave their greetings to the contrasting pair that had introduced themselves as Nora and Ren, both pairs now equipped with their relics.

Well, old, boring chess pieces, but hey, it was a pony.

And then they heard screeches and roars throughout, well, everywhere really.

"Finally, some action.", she remarked as she readied Ember Celica.

Her excited grin, however, quickly swapped to one of confusion and then worry as she saw a rather large Nevermore that had… her sister on its back?!

And were those Jeanne and that crabby Weiss, was it, with her?

Ok, things were not looking good. Not good at all…

Her line of thought was again interrupted as she started hearing the sound of trees being felled.

Taking a look in the sound's direction, she saw that Pumpkin Pete girl dash from between the trees while… carrying Jaune?

A few moments after a Death Stalker appeared, not being as lenient with some of the trees as it tore them asunder with little effort.

Yeah… in the end, it was still Monday. She had probably made a mistake in challenging it...

* * *

Jaune and Jeanne gulped back their anxiety… and something more.

The Nevermore let out another screech as it attempted to shake them off. Though Weiss had done everything bar freeze them to it to achieve otherwise. And there wasn't quite any certainty as to how long it'd be until she actual did that as well for good measure.

Pyrrha leapt beside what seemed to be every remaining student he had met at Beacon as they had reached some… Temple! So they'd made it. Regardless, their low altitude landing wasn't without groans from both, but at least she had set him down gently enough after.

Nora, Blake and Ren were quick to charge the scorpion Grimm, likely to distract it while he and Pyrrha recomposed themselves.

Meanwhile Yang kept worriedly looking at his other body's group that was currently taking a joyride on the airborne menace above.

"We have to jump!", came Ruby's voice.

"What are you, insane?", Weiss cried out.

"Trust me", Ruby once again reassured.

"By what I recall, the last time I did, it went hor…", Weiss' speech was, however, rather abruptly interrupted as Ruby pushed herself back, destabilizing the glyph as she grabbed and pulled Jeanne and Weiss with her.

"You insufferable little…", Weiss' complaints were engulfed by the howling winds due to the pace of their descent, and then Ruby burst into petals.

It was an attempt much like the one during their lift off and ascent, however, the pace wasn't the same upward and slowing one that Ruby had to deal with the first time.

They didn't quite manage to balance themselves in their midair acrobatics and Ruby was quick to reform once again, much more disorientated than last time.

"I swear, if they actually make you the leader, I will throw a fit.", Weiss complained as she summoned a glyph around them, descending with them all the same.

It started decelerating them at a fast pace as she yelled out, "Use your semblance again!", to Ruby as the girl was quick to comply.

She burst into petals one more time as they were several tenths of feet from the ground.

By the time they were no more than ten feet from it, their falling pace had been reduced to about that of a normal person's walking pace, and the crash landing didn't even come.

Jeanne wasn't quite sure how, but Yang was beneath them at current, still standing without her legs even shaking as she somehow had caught and held all three of them.

Though she dropped them off rather rudely after a few seconds as she took a moment to take in a few deep breaths.

"Ruby, what was… You could've killed... Never mind.", she started but gave up midway, "I'm glad you're safe.", she hugged Ruby, potentially endangering the girl even more than her prior endeavor as she seemed to lose her ability to breathe.

After letting her go, putting on an apologetic look after seeing her gasp for air, she turned to Jeanne and Weiss, "Well, I guess I'm glad you two are alright too.", and extended her hands to both of them, helping them up.

Weiss sarcastically remarked, "I'm touched.", while Jeanne gave a short thanks as they gathered up and reunited with Pyrrha and, well, himself.

Weiss turned to the group fighting the scorpion Grimm and shouted out a warning.

They maneuvered away from it as she managed to freeze it in place. It seemed like it'd actually somehow hold for a bit.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together!", Yang sarcastically echoed, though winced when she actually took notice of how beaten and bruised the Arc twins seemed to be.

"Sheesh, what Beowolf pack did you guys meet to get that ruffed up. Eh, eh?", Yang instinctively tried to pun it aside, much like she would always do whenever meeting any communication problem.

It worked about as well as always. And it also did to remind her as to why she hadn't taught Ruby how to do it as a way to get over her own awkwardness. 'Damn it, Dad! Wasn't it supposed to always be fine as long as you had confidence?'

That's why Qrow was the cool one and not Taiyang.

Luckily enough, the actual likeliness of them all really dying was seemingly plenty high enough for the others to mostly ignore her.

Jaune noticed and noted that the Nevermore was circling back for another round. Everyone turning towards it for a moment before Weiss began to speak.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs.", agreed Ruby.

Weiss looked at her with a bit of shock for a moment before giving her a small smile and nod to which Ruby smiled and nodded back in return.

Jaune and Pyrrha as well as Ruby and Weiss each grabbed a piece. He felt like he was forgetting something, but it could probably wait for after finishing initiation and avoiding their impending doom. You know, after the little things.

And thus, they followed through with Jaune's recently most favorite tactic. Run and live.

* * *

The eight of them had reached a point relatively close to the cliff. It was also part of the ruins with quite a lot of tall pillars and towers spread all about the area. There was also a bridge that could lead them to the cliff's very side, though they'd still need to climb a decent bit.

The Nevermore hadn't shown any signs of giving up as it kept its pursuit of them, firing off a volley of its feathers ever so often. But due to the cover of the pillars and towers, they had managed to get here rather easily.

It landed on one of said towers, letting out a fierce screech as if to challenge them as it stood near the top of the cliff.

At the same time, the trees once again burst open and fell as the now free scorpion Grimm, now known to Jaune as a Death Stalker, charged at them.

Yes, things weren't so great, was all he could think before they rushed out from behind the ruins' cover once more while splitting up.

Ren told Nora to distract the Nevermore as she followed suit, taking out her weapon which seemed to be a grenade launcher, dodging several feathers as she let a few shots fly. The explosions were rather pink, but seemed to be quite effective as they fazed it, more so than Ruby or Weiss' former attacks.

A grenade launcher, huh? Jaune felt that it was rather fitting. One could say her weapon was almost as explosive as her personality.

He wasn't quite sure why, but as he thought that, he glanced at Yang who had brought her eyes onto him much the same. Both seemed confused for a moment at that, though their shared line of thought was interrupted by the Death Stalker as it hissed out while charging at Weiss and Ruby.

The two danced around it for several moments, it being quick, but they quicker. It shrugged off their few blows and shots, constantly lashing out at them.

However, it seemed it quickly enough tired of its faulty attempts as it turned its attention again and charged at Pyrrha and the Arc twins.

The three turned and ran onto one of the bridges as it kept pursuit. However, as they neared the middle of said bridge, the Nevermore dived and threw itself at it, shattering and crumbling it.

They turned and looked at the Death Stalker. Seemingly stunned for a few moments but quickly recovering. The Nevermore, as well, seemingly unharmed, despite breaking through the stone bridge. And it was circling around once again.

Pyrrha looked at the other far side of the now ruined bridge, and then she looked at her shield.

She turned to them, "We have to jump!"

"What? Pyrrha, there's no way we can make that!", Jaune answered back in surprise.

"Jaune, you're my partner... Please trust me.", Jaune hesitated for a bit, but both of him nodded, Pyrrha moving to the edge and raising her shield in turn.

He realized what she intended. However, the screech of the beast behind him motivated him to go with it. Logic be damned, he dashed at Pyrrha.

He jumped on her shield and in turn, she threw him with all her might towards the other side.

Doing his best to steady his other body, Jeanne also followed through and jumped before the first had even landed, be it on the bridge or otherwise.

Jaune made it without noticing the few dark glimmers that faded off of his armor. Jeanne, his other body, however, desperately and hardly grabbed the edge, just preventing her untimely plummet.

Jaune scrambled and pulled himself, or rather herself, up, being thankful his female self didn't have the extra weight of armor.

Then he saw Pyrrha. She was running, though the direction was that of the Death Stalker. She ran straight at it as it tried to skewer her with its tail, throwing herself to the side at the last moment.

Then, in record time, she got back to her feet and instantly turned tail, running for the edge of the bridge and making a leaping jump.

Her armor looked to be enveloped in a dark black glow as for a few fleeting moments, she seemed to be soaring through the skies.

It didn't quite last as she slammed into both of him, the three skidding a few feet as the landing ended with several groans.

Jaune slowly got up to a sitting position while noting that his bodies had made popping sounds from places and bones that probably shouldn't make such sounds. And that was just now, never mind the chase or today as a whole.

Pyrrha herself slowly got up to her knees while shaking her head. Needless to say, she didn't seem in her most combat ready of states either.

On their new side of the bridge, however, they were met with Ren and Nora.

Now that he thought about it, they had both gone for the bridge initially as they attracted the Nevermore's attention.

Something they were again trying to occupy as it had started lunging at them again.

Pyrrha was quick to react, shifting her weapon into a javelin rifle. And as Nora fazed it with another few of her grenade rounds, Pyrrha took the shot, embedding her spear into its neck.

It let out its loudest screech yet as it flew back, albeit taking her weapon with it, but giving them a few moments of solace.

In those moments they noticed the other side. The Death Stalker was once again dancing with Ruby and Weiss, though Blake and Yang had seemingly joined in as well.

The limited space seemed to be disadvantaging both sides, though they seemed to be overpowering it in the group. Even if they couldn't deal any significant damage to it.

And then it struck out with its pincer, bashing and launching Yang back.

She was able to ground and steady herself before flying off the bridge. However, something seemed to have flown off of her person.

It flew their way, though it didn't look like it'd quite make it to their side. Wait... The relic! That was Blake and Yang's relic, Jaune panicked, they needed that or it was all over for them.

In retrospect, he might've not thought through the first of his following actions.

Jeanne jumped, reaching for and grabbing it successfully, though then she realized that that just might've meant that it would simply have company in its downward journey.

Luckily enough, his proper instincts had kicked in not a moment after his first body had leapt as Jaune grabbed his, or rather, her leg.

The weight dragged him down as he slid off the bridge, grabbing its edge at the last moment with his other hand while still holding on to herself.

He was pretty sure he could hear Weiss outright swearing from the other side, though his attention was quickly warranted elsewhere.

A feather flew from the Nevermore at his female self, and both against and in accordance with his instincts, he let go of herself, dropping as both of his bodies saw it pass where she once was.

He was unsure if either of his brains was going on overdrive or had just simply stopped.

He-She was going to die, sort of, in a way. Actually, scratch that, he had no idea what the heck would happen to him or her. For all he knew, both of them would die.

Then he felt something… No. She felt something. Someone had caught her?

Behind her was Blake, one hand tightly around her while the other held what seemed to be an extremely long cord that ended in a blade that was embed all the way up on the bridge.

It let out worrying creaks that threatened it would snap under their weight, however, that stopped as Weiss' currently hostile voice came back in its steed, bringing a glyph along with it.

It was behind the two as it seemingly propelled them even faster, swinging to the point they'd surpassed the bridge and gone several meters above it.

They were straight above the Death Stalker as they began to fall.

Jeanne looked at it for a moment before drawing her sword. She then turned to Blake for a moment, who nodded, having seemingly understood the intention.

Blake let go of her, and Jeanne held the blade downwards as she came atop the Death Stalker which had stopped paying attention to them ever since they had vacated the bridge.

It was ten or so meters, and the sword was alright, but it wasn't enough to pierce through its armored hide in the slightest, even with this boost. That's why Jeanne aimed for the crevice in between said armor just as Weiss froze it once more.

The sword ran deep, entering halfway as it let out an agonized roar. Its pincer aimed at her, but Ruby had already tackled her away before it could even come close.

Blake had gotten behind it in that time as her weapon's cord shot out again, wrapping around and restraining its tail as it anchored it back.

Yang didn't let this chance slip as she ran at it, jumping high and readying her fist as a glyph appeared around the sword.

A shotgun resonated as her fist was propelled even faster, pushing the sword down as it visibly cracked in several places, though held as it continued until it was buried to the very hilt.

Yang pushes herself off it with a kick as it let out its final agonizing roars, thrashing and shattering most of the ice, but not covering more than a few feet as it fell. Its crimson eyes and golden stinger dimming as smog began to rise from it.

Every one of them let out a breath, though none sat for a moment of respite as they turned their attention to the other giant that was turning to reengage the other group yet again.

Jaune himself had long been pulled back up by Ren and Pyrrha during his stupor as he had thrown all of his concentration on his female body. Now, he had the leisure of fully returning his focus on this one again.

The Nevermore's flying was rather erratic now and some of its feathers flew off mark.

It was faint, but if one looked hard enough, they could see the slight semblance of smoke from where Pyrrha's spear had stilled itself.

It dived once again, forsaking ranged assault and going fully for melee, forcing them to retreat further back on the ever shrinking bridge.

However, this time it screeched as it plowed through it, the spear tearing and even pushing deeper from the impact.

It turned once more, though this time, it didn't reach the bridge in the same sense it desired as Nora threw herself atop Pyrrha's shield before being propelled upwards.

She joyously cheered as she flew through the air, repositioning herself with a few shots of her hammer as she heavily landed on the Nevermore.

It plummeted down for a few moments before somewhat regaining its balance, though Nora didn't wait and grabbed and pulled at Pyrrha's spear, forcing the beast out of control as it fell atop the bridge one final time.

The bridge quaked under its weight as it gave way and crumbled, though Nora made no attempt to jump or reach the newly formed edge.

They rushed to the side, gazing below exactly at the same time as a loud shot reverberated.

Nora flew upwards at them, and Pyrrha used what little was left of her aura to pull her hammer to them, helping her just make the jump as she struck a victorious pose upon landing.

She turned to Pyrrha and handed her spear with a smile as Pyrrha herself took it while still in shock.

She and Jaune just kept looking at Nora who beamed and seemed to have not found anything strange in her course of less than safe actions.

Jaune himself wasn't quite sure if he had the right to question her actions considering he'd done the same, for a damn chess piece no less. But then again, he was probably a hypocrite in one way or another.

Well, all that mattered was that all of them are safe now…

"You dolt!", though maybe not all of him…

Weiss fumed at Jeanne as she managed to ask her whether she was stupid, insane, or both, over twenty times and all within what seemed like less than twenty seconds.

"I know the blonde stereotype, but come on! Do you have a death wish?", she finished, warranting an annoyed look from Yang.

"I'm sorry! It's just that, if they were to lose the relic, they'd be unable to pass. I didn't realize I was off the edge before it was too late!", Jeanne went into flusters as Weiss seemingly just gave up.

Jeanne then turned to Blake and Yang, "Well, I think this would happen to be yours.", she said as she handed them the chess piece.

Blake seemed like she wasn't really sure what to say past the quiet thanks she mumbled, though Yang added a bit more substance.

"You really are something , huh?", then she turned for a moment to glance at Jaune on the distant other side of the bridge, "The both of you."

Her gaze returned to Jeanne, "Thank you. Thank you again… And, I'm sorry.", she uttered as she accepted the chess piece.

Jeanne just smiled at her, extending her hand. Yang looked shocked for a moment, but was quick to reciprocate with a smile of her own as she gently grabbed and shook her hand.

After all, considering the state Jeanne was in, she looked like she'd be fragile enough to break at any moment. Though to be fair, that was proven quite hard over today, even if she wasn't there to see all of the evidence. The same seemed to go for Jaune.

And speaking of, both his bodies smiled brightly as their two groups gathered up and looked for the fastest, or just any way to get up on the cliff. Hopefully barring direct and arduous climbing after all that.

It seemed like it was over. Or rather, it was about to begin. Jaune had done it, he had passed initiation.

Everything was ready, everyone had a relic. Even he and Pyrrha had gotten a chess piece… Wait.

He had a relic. And she… Oh…

* * *

Students bustled excitedly in the auditorium once again.

It was far from all of the candidates of this morning, but there were plentiful amounts regardless. With so many, it might've been hard to even tell that there were some missing from said morning, if not for the fact that there were finally enough seats for everyone.

They had swordfish in the cafeteria! It wouldn't have driven them to bankruptcy to just get a few more chairs. Heck, just take some from a classroom!

Everyone was overflowing with anticipation. After all, all of them would be official students in a few moments. Well, everyone but one.

He, no, she, herself wouldn't be one.

Jaune was taking turns between being in a daze and panicking.

Only one of his bodies had a relic. The other one was empty-handed since there weren't any more left.

It felt like a bad joke, especially after everything he had gone through. Or rather she… No! They had gone through.

Well, she hadn't even found a partner in the end. At least 'he' was still going to get into Beacon.

Maybe it was for the better. Controlling both at the same time when in a dangerous situation had proven its difficulty. Even if he had made some progress since the first forest.

Well, at least if both bodies were doing the same thing, in a sense, it would be somewhat better… probably.

But then there came the problem with the expenses.

What was he to do now? His female self wasn't exactly someone that existed. How would they make money? Beacon didn't exactly pay its students.

And then there was that sword. Would they make him, her, pay for it?

They wouldn't even be able to afford getting her food and shelter, nonetheless reimbursing Beacon.

However, his mental ordeals didn't quite last as he heard his name.

He was being called to the stage.

Pyrrha told him that the teams were usually four man ones. And on the stage now, he could see her, himself, Ren and Nora. And then he went into another stupor.

JNPR, pronounced Juniper, was an alright team name, and it wasn't the reason for said stupor.

Had the headmaster just named him leader? Against all odds, it seemed quite so.

He felt a heavy pat on the back against which he hardly kept his footing as Pyrrha let out a quiet, "Sorry.", with an apologetic look.

She said that for even the smallest and most good natured things. She and Ruby really were too damn nice, incredibly so.

It ended rather quickly, much like the other teams, until there were only five people left.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Jeanne Arc.", Jaune was surprised at the headmaster's words, but nonetheless, Jeanne stepped up to the stage with the four of them.

"Over the years, many young and talented trainees have come to Beacon to follow in the path you all have chosen now. At times, both they, and those of them who have proven their capabilities in initiation have been of an uneven number."

As Ozpin said such, on the screen above where the team names formed appeared five letters that started to jumble.

"We have had teams compromised of merely three members, and we have also had ones with an auxiliary fifth member.", the letters on the screen above stilled, "And today, for the first time in two years, we will have such a team once again."

"So, once again, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Both of your pairs retrieved the white knight pieces.", and then he turned his sights towards Jeanne.

"And Jeanne Arc, while you did not find yourself a partner, you proved both skill and ability today, and if not for you, Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long's own piece would've been lost. And so, the three of you shall be considered partners from now onward.", Ozpin brought about many whispers of confusion and surprise from the students.

"From this day forward you five will work together as team JRBYW.", did he just say Gerbil? He had to be kidding, right… "Led by Jeanne Arc.", he finished as their pictures appeared beneath the now arranged letters on the screen.

Wait, forget that! Had he, she, just been made leader… again?

Yang seemed as surprised as Jeanne was confused, the same going for quite a number of the student audience as well, though they clapped on nonetheless.

Ruby joyously cheered Jeanne on all while Blake gave her a small smile.

Pyrrha and Nora were with wide ones of their own as they waved at her from afar, and Ren, much like Blake, gave her a small smile of his own along with a nod.

No, no! They shouldn't encourage her now; this had to be a mistake right? Leading a team, him, or rather, them? And two at that?

And then she looked to Weiss.

Weiss was… Well, she wasn't horrified per se. At least Jeanne hoped so. Though she did seem to be nothing less than flabbergast and speechless in the least bit.

Jaune might've thought how she looked lovely regardless of that expression, if not for everything that had gone down in the past five minutes.

Well, at least this meant both of him had where to stay and they wouldn't be charging them for the sword's repairs, right?

The others looked overall happy with it too, even if everyone had initially flinched at the absurdity of their name.

He was finally officially in Beacon. He had to manage leading two teams, simultaneously at that. But that would still be doable, right?

Both of his bodies took a moment to gaze around the auditorium as the newly dubbed team Gerbi… JRBYW got off the stage.

This was what he wanted and finally managed to reach.

Both of his bodies closed their eyes as they let out faint breaths.

It all began from here. It could only get better now, he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Well, it seems both Jaune and Yang's dads know what it's all about, confidence! After all, Taiyang is blonde, and Jaune's dad is most likely blonde too. Maybe it's a blonde thing in general, who knows?**

 **Well, this section sort of became my point of shameless advertisement for, well, my other fics, so might as well.**

 **A new one came out, yes, In-Between Both Worlds, and it's original most form was actually a good fourth, or maybe third of the basis for One Soul. You can say both of them took their own directions to be, well, what they are today.**

 **I had a rant prepared over all the name variants for teams, but it might get too crowded if I add it here, so I'll be skipping that but still drop this needless sentence here anyway.**

 **Dreams should be getting an update very soon as well. Once again, do pardon the overly late updates.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Interlude

**This... This was so totally a hiatus, wasn't it? I'm sorry. It was neither planned nor desired. It wasn't even due to writers block as the upcoming  
chapters were outlined on all three fics, though the execution is having its fair share of hiccups as it goes. Busy times coupled with me biting off more than I could chew halted everything here, though an apology, while a start, doesn't feel enough.  
Thus, I hope this is a better start. A simultaneous update on all three of my stories with acceptably long chapters would be a good continuation of said apology too and I am to have those out as soon as I can.  
But that's it for the most part, so, without further ado, off to the foreword, story and all else.**

 **So, you may have noticed a slight variation here, namely, the chapter name. This is as cannon as any of the other chapters, but it is not chapter six, that one coming after this.**

 **This would also be my first time writing in first person POV.**

 **As a whole, this is yet another part of this story, an interlude if you will, and I do hope you find it as amusing as the rest.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Interlude  
**

* * *

I just wanted to know…

Lead to lead, place to place, person to person, informant to informant. It was a pattern, had become a routine.

They always knew, yet they didn't. Always pointing me towards someone else, half the time it being no more than a wild goose chase.

From time to time, I looked at that picture I always kept close. It was all they had given me. All I had.

Of course, I had asked, many times at that and each time they'd talk. But for all they spoke, they didn't say much at all.

It would always feel the same. Like that picture of her, that smile she wore… That would be all I'd ever have.

She looked so familiar. I wasn't sure if I could say that I'd never seen her before. Not when I've looked into a mirror. Not when I've seen that red glimmer.

It was obviously not alike, but it was extremely close, a resemblance far more than enough.

This fixation, it wasn't anything other than that, was it? I could tell that much, but I couldn't stop.

I wanted to know…

I wanted to ask, to ask her. As for what, well, I wasn't sure myself.

There were so many questions popping in my head. Back then, way back then, now and they'd probably keep coming back, much like they always did.

The questions, these riddles, they could've been many or few, the most often one being 'why'. But, honestly, I don't know what I really wanted, what I really want to ask.

I'm not sure if I even want to hear anything.

I… I just want to see her… Not the lookalike in the mirror, not the picture in my hand or the one that was painted with the few words that they'd truly 'said'.

Sometimes, I don't even want to ask why. I just want to see her. Who she is, who she was.

I simply want to know…

It's what brought me there, like every other place before that.

Like always, I never got anything out of it…. Or, no, I never found what I wanted, what I was looking for, however, that time it wasn't the same.

Don't get me wrong, there were things to be found here and there before. They were worth calling distracting, annoying at times, maybe even fun and entertaining.

This… This was different though, but not in the standard sense. It wasn't something I hadn't' seen before, well, it sort of was, but not in that unique and impossible sense.

Rather, what was special about that encounter was something else. It was as if the moment it happened, I was bound to run into them, again and again, for better or for worse.

Back then, I felt quite sure as to which of the two it was, not having given it much thought.

A random and decently shady nightclub, not quite something that fit them at all really.

It had gone on and over the worse end of the spectrum, not stopping at hostile banter or mere threats, though there were still plenty of those to go around.

I had actually thought I'd gone over my head back there when the place, with its weird fascination, decided to send pairs of twins one after the other, and I probably really had.

I wasn't any instructor, but I could tell the four of them had some training, more so than just the bouncers that packed muscle and little more, especially the sisters who practically had a fetish for red and white, respectively, by the volumes of those and only those colors that they wore. It was probably a secret though, since they had gotten so pissed when I had just pointed that out.

The pair of blondes weren't pushovers either…. Well, aside from that fight. Regardless, the four of them could definitely give me a hard time, might've even beaten me. Luckily, that never passed that 'could' point, the four's teamwork bearing fruit and guiding me to victory.

Was that an intricate and well executed plan? Well, I wasn't a strategist, even less so was I theirs, so who was I to chastise their tactics?

Well, that said, I was happy with how things had gone. It sounded horrible, I know. I wasn't stupid enough to not be able to tell as much, but it wasn't a lie.

They weren't just some random thugs like usual, they could fight. Heck, the boss man himself had more bite than bark.

For a moment, there was just that thrill that washed over you, like diving in an ice cold lake, yet on the inside, you felt like you'd burn up. For a while, even if short, the questions were gone. I could forget how little I knew.

But it didn't last, it never did. The difference, however, was that it had ended far more abruptly. No fire, water or ice. No thrill or regret, just realization.

Most of them were down already, incapacitated in one way or another, be it having surrendered or being knocked out, a few even playing dead. There were always some that did that.

I was reaching my own limit, though the boss and the sisters had, to say, tired out before me.

My fellow blondes, however, were still up, in a manner of speech. They were both kneeling, tired, but bar how winded they were, they seemed good to go.

At least, that's how I thought it would have gone, but then I had seen them. Seen them properly.

I had left people frightened before, that was no secret. I had thrown the first sparks to ignite the fight many times before too, much like now. None of that was a secret to me.

What did I think back then again?

That they were criminals in one way or another, right? They had certainly done the same without hesitation many times before to far worse degrees.

How many times was I the desperate one, asking them, pleading them, begging them?

How many had, rather than just simply say they did not know anything about it, sent me to hell knows where while ripping what they could off of my naivety back then?

A little lost child, alone and scared, gullible but hopeful… Absolutely foolish!

A huntsman's child, a trainee, not someone you'd dare risk too much with.

That didn't stop them!

They swindled what they could, raising my hopes before crushing them, stepping over them as they fled.

Once, twice, thrice, all a pattern, never changing and all the same.

There were those too who would attack. Alone or as a group, they'd stab at my back. At times they'd crowd around me, leave me with nowhere to run, intimidate me.

I was all a game to them!

No one could say I wasn't accepting of new things though, nor that I didn't try them. I started playing too.

It was a game of cunning, one I had decided to follow the rules of or lack thereof.

Anxiety, hope, naivety and foolishness, they were all lost along the way.

They loved playing pen pals and sending messages, so I did the same.

I added my rules, gave them my demands and their chance. Few listened, fewer acted on them and even less came out unbruised.

That's why that night was even more so different.

I had intimidated before. All were surprised when they realized their own hopelessness at first, most turning to anger right after and some turning in fright. But I had never felt this before.

I looked at them, at the faces of those blonde twins.

Weren't they just like the others, afraid when they saw they had no chance to hurt or manipulate me? Back then, that question never came to mind. If it had it would've probably still sounded as ridiculous as it did now though.

They didn't tremble, nor bargain or plea. They didn't have that animosity and subtle hatred behind their eyes either. They were just afraid.

Of course they had frozen me. I knew that look so damn well. I had given it to all those who had swindled me before the onrush of rage. I had looked at all of them the same, a fear not of the person but the individual, the kind of individual they willingly had become.

The two of them looked at me like I was such an individual, a monster...

The swindlers, the thugs, the worse, those two were different from all of them, much more alike someone foolish from the past, eyes quivering, much like theirs, before those orbs were bathed a deep red, becoming anchored and firm.

Had I known any of the people who worked at the club? I had known they weren't exactly the most law abiding citizens, the two sisters not exactly being fair maidens and their boss not a honest to goodness business man.

However, what had they really done? They were cheeky, no question there, but the owner had almost seemed amiable, if barely, even if he was telling me to get lost.

How bad were th-are they, I wasn't sure, though back then, I was sure in them being the worst from the moment I had heard of them.

I had been the one to attack, and even then their boss had tried to scare me off before all else, tried to avoid the conflict before I came at them again… It's funny, I, even now, felt somewhat like apologizing, if nothing else.

No… not an apology, but a simple sorry.

An apology, that would've felt like I was searching for forgiveness, but I wasn't. I was, am, sorry for what I had done, not even feeling like I have the right to ask for forgiveness.

It's funny how I never thought I'd ever feel something remotely close to that towards people like them.

Some of them, of all of them till now, I still considered irredeemable. But that was exactly it. Now, I only considered 'some' of them irredeemable...

I walked away back then. I couldn't look in their eyes, couldn't be sure of how rightful I was in my aggression.

It was so strange, really, that with just a blunder of a fight, no words exchanged, all that we shared being but that one look.

So strange…

* * *

Little sis was always like that, so hopeless…

She could be so bright and cheerful, a ball of energy to boot and definitely the damn kindest person to walk on Remnant.

Optimistic and hardworking, reliable and responsible, someone you'd be glad to have as a friend.

I was far from impartial, putting my own bias in many things, but when it came to her, I could say it without a doubt that I stated but fact and truth.

She was far from flawless, much like myself and anyone else and I wouldn't dare sugarcoat her own eyes with that, nonetheless anyone else's, but her worst flaw was the reason her good points were never too often coming to light.

For as joyous and merry as she could be, her self-esteem was sadly nonexistent.

She cared as to what people said of her and while that wasn't a bad thing in itself, it become one if you ever paid it too much mind. Not absolutely everyone's opinions should matter to you, but to her, they did.

Not everyone was her family or relatives. Not everyone could see how much she was forced to grow, to try and try for those around her and later on, herself.

A cheerful attitude on a very young person, it was enough for many to just write it off as being childish. It always stung her when she heard it, yet she took it in strides, laughing it off.

Few people were forced to grow up and become as responsible at her age. Had they also been looked down upon because of that?

She wasn't without a few friends, hopefully true ones, that was obvious and I couldn't say I had much more either, at least the ones I'd actually consider more than good acquaintances. It still didn't make it any better that she had it hard though, especially with us leaving home now, following the dream, our dreams.

Everything comes with a price, some say. I don't think that's the case, but for this one time, I couldn't deny it. Maybe they'd write or call, but her friends were far away now.

I know how she considered them true as can be, I myself hoping they shared that sentiment. However, even then, she was now away from them, hopefully not to drift away from them, but there'd still be consequences regardless.

She might have complained that I was being overbearing, but what could I do when otherwise she'd be left alone. She's right though, I needed to let her be, find some friends, though she still actually needed to try herself for that to work.

She would just complain. Complain that she wasn't like me, heh, seemingly forgetting that we both were raised by 'her'.

It's thanks to her that we were, are this happy. Supposedly, when she was young she was even like sis, like the old me from a long time back.

I still do wonder if my sister is better off breaking out of her shell like this or like me.

She'd need to bolster up her confidence then, though I doubted she'd ever match the outright arrogance I always had.

Hey, confidence, arrogance, it was mostly the same thing, right? Add a pun here, a quip there; it eventually helped me break out of my own shell. Well, I can't say a bit of anger hadn't come in to play too. My search for 'her' had definitely had the compass stuck to south on that one.

Well, each had their own way, and after all the trust my sister put in me I'd have been damned if I didn't answer back with the same. That's when the pattern began. The second in three lucky coincidences, whether good or bad luck was beyond me back then.

Back then, in the auditorium, for the first time since we had left home she had looked reignited, excited and cheery again before she had even spotted me.

She had also tried to add and subtract with friends in her awkwardness. It was so adorable.

Silliness aside, she had seemingly found some that she'd call that. Well, maybe they were just acquaintances, but that's where the whole friends part began.

That meant it was worth the pouts and complaints warranted by my teasing, not that the former weren't adorable, almost as much as the fact that she actually believed it to have been intimidating. I was pretty sure I could get a kitten or puppy and make them out to be more such, without much effort too, but I never did have the heart to tell her.

Not when it was so amusing, more so with all the potential puns she paved way for.

In a chipper mood, we went to search for little sis' be my friend foundation, though mournfully, the name was shot down immediately, as if by the fiercest of snipers…

* * *

This… This was… I had no clue what it was when it had come!

Good, bad, random? I'd vouch for the last mostly, and maybe take anything else anyone could throw at me as an answer.

By all means I should've been cheering like some fan girl inwardly, "Go Sis!", tiny flags in my hands and everything. Maybe even one of those big foam hands or…. Bad me! Focus!

Well, she had made friends, two at that and whoop-de-doo for that. Now, if only they weren't the same two gangsters or whatever, those blonde twins that I had met at that club, boy wouldn't that be just excellent.

The memory of back then came back, not endearing in any way, just dislikable and still as confusing.

Both of them froze when they saw me too. Looking back at it now, I might've actually considered that they were out for payback, trying to get back at me in the lowest of ways, though the people I cared for. However, those ideas never came to my mind back then. My only guess is the genuine shock the both of them shared with me at seeing each other again at the school of all places.

I had kept a close eye on them then, however, I had also done something I myself wouldn't have expected. Give them, people I knew as nothing more than untrustworthy, very likely affiliated with mobsters, the benefit of the doubt.

I don't know why, but there was just something. Those few words we exchanged, the look in their eyes, the tone of their voices…

I wasn't a people person, as much as one would vie to prove otherwise. I had overcome my social anxiety In certain ways, having gotten use to also being able to tell what some people are like, to an extent, more so with some certain types than others.

I definitely didn't have an educated guess on something out of my depth, but there was just something about them.

If they had dared to even try something on my sister, I'd have punched both of them out right there.

But, once again, in those eyes, the tone of the voice, the weight of those few words, there was just some bluntness, some honestly I felt like I couldn't have mistaken.

It sounded stupid, paradoxical with how those very words themselves were lies, directed at my sister's very face at that.

Lying of not knowing me, of not having met me and experienced the... chaotic incident that was that very first meeting.

Yet it didn't feel like there was any malice behind those lies. No hidden agenda, use of it as a bargaining chip or any of the like. It was as if in the shimmering orbs of their eyes, in the determined look they gave me, they were metaphorically, and quite nervously, winking, all to ask me to keep quiet, lie about it too.

To deny our first meeting and the fight's existence, and it didn't feel like they were doing it for me or themselves, but rather for my sister, wanting to avoid this simply since it would likely hurt her.

I had then noticed how lax my hand's grip had become, our handshake no longer being a small war of its own. I tightened it again, though only slightly, settling on a gentle grip.

I didn't trust them, not at all, but I trusted in my sister being able to deal with them if ever was needed, as well as I myself keeping an eye and making sure I dealt with them before she'd even realized if they ever dared to try anything.

For now, however, I looked towards them again. There was, surprisingly, no anger to be felt, just a glimmer of hope, maybe even faith in what were her new friends.

But for now, I simply gave a certain set of somebodies the biggest benefit of the doubt I'd ever given before.

* * *

It had come time for initiation, all of us on the jump pads as I mulled over my thoughts.

It was fine is what I kept trying to convince myself. My sister was safe, capable of beating them down if they so much as tried anything funny. But then again, she was as naïve, if not worse than me when I was younger, younger than the current her at that!

Alright, alright, calm down. Benefit of the doubt, benefit of the doubt, weirdest benefit of the doubt I'd ever decided to give for one reason or another.

I was worried. No longer worried about them hurting her, not in the traditional way, anyway, but something far worse!

I took a look at Snow White over to my side. She wasn't as flustered as yesterday, now instead looking infuriated, irritation practically seeping from her.

Oh, I had laughed for a brief moment this morning. I wasn't one to judge, to each their own being something I'd agree with. If she was gunning for Snow White over here, then that was fine, as long as she got the message if the answer was a no. That, however, wasn't the problem.

Rather than Snow being flirted with by just her, he had also came along, making it a right mess.

I had laughed at it, at the sheer randomness of it all before taking note that, yes, those were my sister's only friends who she seemed as overly trusting with as she was with everyone in general.

Deviants, Snow had called them, it not seeming too off. My only solace was the absurdity of it all, the sheer awkwardness that, rather be in the air, had outright replaced it.

It was proof that they were awkward fuck ups like I once, and heck, even still sometimes am, like my sister is, at least so I kept praying.

Few of us saw that back then, though all involved, even as spectators, were now with a certain awkward air around us. At least it wasn't literally suffocating… yet…

Deep breath now, deep breath. It was time for the big show.

Sis was looking ready, now confident, finally a good sign, even if it lasted about two seconds before the announcement of team formation.

I couldn't deny I wasn't worried, especially if she ended up with both Snow and the twins on the same team. Benefit of the doubt and all that but there was a limit to how many land mines one can ignore.

Speaking of, Snow seemed finally focused, showing a better performance than the flusters she was in earlier or the anger a from few moments ago.

As for the twins, well, for all the flustering messes they'd proven to be able to be too, they seemed to both have a certain determination about them that you'd have a hard time missing.

The Champion, for all she was worth, gave an air of confidence, though it lacked the addition of arrogance like my own.

And finally, the mysterious bookworm was, for all purposes, still as neutral looking and mysterious, and… with a book? Well, no one had said they were banned during initiation.

And then came the first click, the first one to signal the beginning of the beginning of it all, and with it a deafening scream mere few feet away from me.

The honors of going first were to the female of the two blonde twins, having soared as gracefully as a flopping fish out of water while not being remotely as quiet.

It had come as a surprise that her brother had joined in her chorus though, looking outright shell-shocked.

The headmaster gave him a few… kind words of encouragement, I myself not staying for the rest as my turn came. While I didn't know exactly what continued on there, his next scream, constantly varying in distance, had informed me of anything I might have needed to know.

This was initiation, not a full-proof process but not going without its fame for lack of casualties and as the process to sort out the best of best huntsmen.

Despite that, aside from all the hoping I tended to do for my sister, mainly within the friend department, I decided to put aside a bit for those two.

Let's hope those two don't fail initiation, and maybe for them to actually survive this as well, distant fading screams leaving even me a bit worried.

* * *

Monday was, for the most part, death and decay, probably, as well as certain agony and bull for anything that lives and breathes. Thus, it was important that before all else, regardless of which day of the week it was, it was denoted that today was, by all means, a Monday.

It seemed well enough, initially, but it was soon to change.

Noting was going well this week. So, it should have been the biggest give away when something actually went my way.

There was my mysterious, stoic and book loving partner here whom I had not, in any way, called a bookworm. A few chess pieces to make it a bit more, maybe fun, to make up for the forest of monsters and death all around us.

Overall, I'd say that was a pretty good time.

And then there were things I would usually consider entertaining, and do believe me, there were a lot of them.

I was, however, a bit on the surprised side, too much so to even quip at the sudden mad house that everything became in what must have been record time.

The Grimm rider coming from the south, exhausted, less grumbling than he should be squire in tow.

Distressed damsel galloping in the wind faster than an actual steed, knight in dented armor in her arms.

Oh, and then there was that jumbled mess that just dislodged itself from a bird the size of a plane, consisting of my sister, the second twin knight, The Snow White and what looked to be some random monochrome glyphs along with petals dancing through them, all rushing down like a ton of bricks. I didn't even dare ask how that even worked with the petals at that point.

I had gone in, rushing to catch my sister, though subconsciously or not, I hadn't allowed myself to let the other two hit ground zero either. Their pace was definitely getting slower by whatever the heck they were doing, erratic and random as everything else in that past minute.

As if to add to it all, it had somehow worked, the three of them in my hands, looking as awkwardly as ever, despite the unlikeliness of it all.

The volume definitely seemed like it should've been too much, but then again, Sis and Snow probably added up to one person at most if we were just counting it size wise.

It felt rather gratifying dropping the lot of them after though, for as much as I cared I had never before heard my waist pop in so many ways, in so many places and in such short time.

However, I was quick to check over my sister after taking a deep breath or two, glad she was fine and even quicker to release her after I felt a few of her own bones pop at my hug.

Well, she'd taken worse before, she'd walk it off.

I then turned to the other two, genuinely glad they were fine, despite, for the most part, not really knowing one of them and being maybe enemies with the other.

However, we didn't really have too much time for catching up, the runaway cannery circling around and seemingly having brought a friend as monster number two burst from between the trees, the same direction from which the celebrity and knight had come, moving down everything in its path.

We grouped up, having all taken a 'relic' aside from one of the twins, though with the current problems at the time, none of us were too focused on that to properly notice it.

My sarcastic banter, like never before, had failed to lighten the mood; the twins looking half-dead enough to verify it and turn it into truth. I was quick to salvage it though, or so I had hoped, dropping a few brave quips of encouragement.

Whatever reactions I was in store for, they never came, the fight encroaching on us instead.

What had come was definitely worth remembering and worthy of being our claim to initiation.

We followed the plan, namely, the instinctual one to spread out so we are less likely to die, proving useful enough. However, those baby steps were almost instantaneously shifted to an upfront fight against the two beasts.

The Grimm Rider had pulled the attention of the airborne one, the grenade launcher in her hand most definitely demanding of it, almost as explosive as her personality.

I then, for but a moment, felt something strange, turning and searching for something before my eyes just simply stopped on one of the twins who was a bit further away from me, his eyes also set on me, a certain confusion shared between us like a bad in-joke.

It didn't last, however, as he, his sister, the rider, her partner, and the champion ran further down the bridge, the scourge of the skies in pursuit.

Beside myself were my sister, my partner and Snow White here who seemed to be my sister's partner.

Oh, yeah! There was also the giant, likely ten ton engine of death driving at us, its claws ensuring the presence of skid marks and lack of anything else. We ourselves followed suit on the bridge, aiming to catch up to the others, though I was quite doubting the whole shaking them off would work, at least for the aerial threat.

Speaking of, said thing had decided to not lose to its friend, doing a pretty good imitation of an dive-bomber, though forsaking the bomber part and just focusing on the diving one, meeting the bridge at a pace that set at least one more record for the day. It didn't so much as flinch, while the bridge had decided to quickly retreat out of its way, practically exploding on impact.

It was a tight scuffle after that. The bridge was big, bigger than the ground menace, but that still didn't mean its mobility wasn't restricted. We were a bit more disadvantaged though, lacking in space to move and time to react with its attacks sweeping through a third of said bridge at a time.

We were quick, however, stalling it, further helped by all the snow Snow was making. Well, ice, but either seemed to go unappreciated by our opponent who despite not quite being able to reach us didn't seem nearly as winded as we were.

It had been going on for only a bit, though in comparison to a real fight, quick and bloody, it was going on for ages, draining us in the process.

My impromptu teammates were likely thinking over a way to break this monotony much like I was before the victor in that was declared to be my partner.

She seemed to have quite abruptly decided that she wanted to swing for the other team as she had shot out a metallic cord from her weapon, racing towards the air and to the other side of the destroyed bridge where I had noticed a certain set of twins expanding their repertoire of ways to kill themselves.

The female one was plummeting, failing to catch the giant death plume of a feather that had missed her by an inch, her latest attempt of classical freefalling also foiled by my partner in the nick of time.

Then glyphs were projected along their downward arc as they gained momentum at a rapid pace, the swing itself seemingly somewhat illogical in its pattern.

It was the twin now that had staked her claim as a double agent, the other double forgotten as my partner seemingly played the stunt double for him.

The two had their movie moment up in the sky, attracting everyone's attention, yet not of the very monster itself.

And after that, well, we, both as individuals and as a team had our best nailed it moment, hands down. Snow's glyphs were definitely useful in a lot of ways, including, surprisingly, powering up punches and earning plenty of style points.

Its trashing was probably the most dangerous thing that came after that, desperate and out of control, though it ended quickly enough.

All of us were fine and it was down, so, it was a day saved in my book.

On the other side of the ruined bridge we could see the rest, their own foe slowing down. It didn't take long to notice why with the spear that jutted out of it.

And then I saw the Grimm Rider, one upping me like I never thought anyone could, nailing it in all of the senses, including the literal one as she hammered the spear into the overgrown bird with what had to be one damn powerful blow. She even took the time to calmly dislodge and take said spear as she plummeted, literally blasting herself off of the thing and up on the bridge.

Yes, I had found competition, as well as another reason as to why this school was awesome.

Then, however, my attention came back to the one beside me. Dolt, Snow White had called her. Yeah, that did sound pretty accurate and appropriate. As someone reckless, I could say that it was the stupidest and most idiotic thing I've ever seen.

After all, what kind of idiot jumps straight off a bridge to grab some random chess piece you dropped, brings it back to you and then, not at all even looking for gratitude, says I'm sorry?

Well, it was my turn to say the same, as well as a proper thank you.

People say it's not right to judge too abruptly. Well, I don't think I was too rash, at least, not more than normal in that judgment. They also say third times the charm, though I'd debunk that too.

They were both as extraordinary in their performances as the last two times, as well as equally bad at getting themselves killed, hard as they tried. Now ain't that a good skill to have in this line of work?

These two… No. This whole lot here was definitely quite the crazy one. They definitely didn't fit any conventional scales or sayings. Yeah, I don't think I'll mind if Ruby and I were around them.

I felt my grin come back, genuine as can be and without the need of some lame joke to keep it there.

Had it been for better or worse, good or bad luck, that I met them, and heck, not just the two but all of them? Hah! The idiot I was for even asking!

We were right to be looking forward to Beacon...

…Huh… Well now, reaching each other and going up the cliff might be a pain now though.

Yeah, we should've kept that Nevermore...

* * *

 **Well, yeah.**

 **Not really much to say as you've seen what this is by now. Something a bit different that I hope you found worth the amusement.**

 **Did you feel like you were in for a Yang with this one? Eh, eh? Everyone's a critic...**

 **Chapter six will be coming out next and hopefully very soon and not the Blizzard kind. References in the author's notes too much?:D**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Stepping Into the Scene

**If all goes right, tomorrow both Dreams and In-Between will be up. And as for this chapter of this story? Well, it's title was really annoying to think of for some reason! Usually they come easy, feeling fitting, but no, this one had to be in its rebellious faze.**

 **On a serious note, I realized how I don't properly reply to reviews either, so I will try to properly do so from now on. Spoilers be still a no, no though!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Stepping Into the Scene**

* * *

And so, there they stood.

Team JRBYW and JNPR were back to back as they both faced two opposing doors within a long corridor on the third floor of Beacon's dormitory.

Both of Jaune's bodies extended their hands, opening the paths to what would be both teams' homes for the following four years.

With two bodies, it was unnecessary to turn around and see the other's room, though it seemed there was little difference to be noted.

What he'd seen so far had shown Beacon to be quite generous, but what laid before him was rather… normal, perhaps even cramped.

The room definitely seemed on the small side for four people, having only some basic furniture and four beds. The only difference in the five man, err, woman team's being the presence of a fifth bed.

It was simply shoved in between the other five. They hadn't even bothered to at least make it look as if it were a room meant for five people.

Considering this, how they slept in the auditorium and the fact that initiation was just tossing them in a random, Grimm infested forest that had long prebuilt ruins, well, he had started to get an inkling their generosity may have not really extended much farther past the cafeteria.

On any other day, both of his bodies would have already likely been sighing. But today, however, they were finally entering Beacon as students with it all beginning tomorrow.

Small inconveniences aside, today was a good day and it was time for some unpacking.

* * *

Things had most definitely gone… variably, with both teams.

By that, Jaune meant that it had gone rather quick and swimmingly for JNPR.

Both Ren and Nora seemed to pack light, picking their beds, distributing their stuff and having room to spare.

Pyrrha had brought the most luggage out of all of them, though a lot of it was for training and thus stored in her locker or a part of the school's gym.

And as for he himself, well, neither of his bodies had much. He hadn't exactly left with much from home. He had discarded most of his provisions during the forest incident over a week back.

He had, however, been smart enough to not take too many needless things with him through said forest. Back before he had even embarked on that journey, he had sent his daily items and most of his clothes over the post office.

From there, it was simple enough to pick them up and leave them at the hotel, and later, here. He even had some room left over for that old guitar Junior had told him to just hold on to until their next gig at the club. And most importantly, he intended to leave unmentioned the fact that his possessions had arrived a day before Beacon's initiation, which meant he himself could've still been here had he just waited out the storm…

Well, regardless, then came team JRBYW… Yeah, he'd still need some getting used to that name.

Their decoration, or better said, outright remodeling, had been a bit bumpier.

Within moments of Blake starting to unpack, they had found out that past her and Weiss, none really had brought any books.

That was the only reason they had a bit of room left in the four large bookshelves the room had after Blake had taken two of them along with half of Weiss', the last one having some comics stashed in it which Jaune, or rather, Jeanne, may or may not have intended to ask to borrow at a later time. Well, they could always use the cupboard for their textbooks.

There was also the part where Ruby had diagonally cleaved half the curtain off. Jaune still wasn't sure where that trail of thought had been going. Regardless, it was good he could sow, finishing it rather quickly and efficiently if he, well, she did say so herself.

Most of the rest was the team seemingly trying to hide the walls with the assortment of posters Ruby and Yang had brought, along with the Paintings Weiss hung up.

What the room didn't have though, was a fifth set of anything other than a bed.

Most of Jaune's belongings were left with he himself. Though, as for Jeanne's clothing, well, Yang had surprised Jaune there.

He may have not exactly had a lot of clothing for himself, even less so for Jeanne, but it was still quite unexpected how Yang was willing to offer, even if rather reluctantly, part of her own wardrobe for Jeanne to use.

However, the real fun came about when they realized it being cramped was more than just a feeling.

As they finally finished, the dorm had managed to take on the visage of something resembling a storage room.

The bloody walking space was limited like something out of a bad comedy. That's when Ruby vouched for her idea of a solution, namely, bunk beds.

Everyone's gazes seemed to fall on Jeanne at that point, but in between not having the heart to say no to Ruby's expectant stare or the guts to say yes to Weiss' arctic gaze, the much more efficient and self-preserving choice of a group vote had come up.

Fortunately for Jeanne, she didn't have to even experience the drawbacks of her vote since it was already three to one by the time she had a say.

That all being said, this could most definitely not been safe. If things had looked comedic and unrealistic before, now they'd been upped to eleven.

At one side were two of the beds, one dangling by ropes above the other. How Blake had done that or how they were even attached to the ceiling, Jeanne couldn't tell. All that was known was that it was a death trap for anyone daring to take the lower one.

Then, on the right side were two more, they even more brilliantly balanced upon one another with the help of some books. For crying out loud, one of them would've crushed her if not for Yang jumping in on time. Yes, thanks to what seemed to be aura, Jeanne and Jaune could take a bit more than just that, but that didn't mean immense physical pain in large quantities was their go to pastime, nor was he interested in finding out what extent of injury below a who knows how many feet fall was enough to knock his bodies out.

In the end, Weiss had graciously decided to pay for them actually properly being glued together by more than just literal glue. Jeanne even believed it was almost as much due to her kindheartedness as it was the fact that she was on one of the lower bunks.

Weiss had been quick to arrange it. After all, it had gotten quite late and while linking a few beds together wasn't exactly the slowest and most arduous of processes, it still would take a bit of time and far more so for the workers to mobilize and come on such short notice. It would have been pricey for that, but a price Weiss had found worth paying as she seemed certain she 'would' be caught quite dead if she were to sleep in those death traps.

Thus, to pass the next hour or two, team JNPR, or more precisely, Jaune on behest of Jeanne, had invited them to their dorm room.

* * *

Jaune had heard before that some would say that in battle, both comrades and friends were born. More of the gallantries he had read in his youth that he could, much like everything else from his childhood, now call bullshit on.

For once, he felt that neither of him were to blame as Ruby fidgeted once more beside him. The room and all within it had become little more than a concentration of awkwardness that Crocea Mors would likely fail to carve through.

It had begun innocently enough, some friendly atmosphere of the two friend teams that had braved initiation together while one of their rooms was going over a very short-term renovation.

However, of course, things weren't exactly that easy. Ever! Jaune was beginning to see a pattern here, he was sure.

It wasn't that anyone hated another in the room; it even looked that Weiss might've not even hated either of him, at least not too pointedly. It was just that no one really knew what to say, or at least most of them.

Ruby, Pyrrha and both of himself were obviously awkward, blatantly so. Weiss had seemed to have retreated to a more cautious and silent position while Blake to a book. Ren himself was just standing around in the silence as if it was the most natural thing. Jaune'd have almost guessed he liked this atmosphere if not for his neutral expression.

And then there was his final hope, Yang and Nora. Neither of them, however, had proven to be as boisterous and chatty as usual, seemingly spent after the long day they all had. And so, the room was drowned in naught but silence.

"So, nice weather today, huh?", both of Jaune's bodies nearly choked on air at that. That was potentially one of the most awkward lines he'd ever heard and that coming from him when he knew Ruby and exactly himself. Maybe the two of them, but he never expected to hear such a line from Pyrrha.

Said champion herself had also probably realized the silliness of it and had her head down, likely in embarrassment.

'Great. What kind of friend, partner and leade-leaders am I? I'm the one who started this. I can't let it be like this for who knows how many hours!' His thoughts, however, were disrupted by the quiet voice that reached his ears.

"Sooo, is that a guitar?", came Ruby's awkward-sounding question, but it was finally a chance, if a small one, and Jaune wasn't going to miss capitalizing on it, or at least trying.

"Ah, well, that's mine, or rather, ours.", he motioned to herself, "Yeah! It's a gift from back when we had done a few gigs before Beacon.", 'A very short time back.' Jeanne didn't specify.

"Oh, that's cool-"

"Aweosme!", Nora's cheers drowned out Ruby as that seemed to be enough to fuel her explosiveness anew, "Our fearless leader's also a fearless musician! That means we don't even need to hire a bard to sing of our escapades!"

"Nora, I'm pretty sure there are few musicians who'd agree to that kind of line of work."

"Exactly, Renny! Oh! Do you think our fearless leaders can use music to fight too? Like on that one game? It'd be awesome!"

"Um, actually, we're not that good, really. We just did one or two performances. We're not rea-"

"Then why not show us?", Yang interrupted, "VIP seats are hard to come by."

"We're not really all that good."

"I'm sure you'd do wonderfully and I'd love to hear you both play.", came Pyrrha's encouragement.

"Yeah, it'd be cool! Oh, can I look at the guitar for a moment?", with a 'sure', Jaune passed it over to Ruby.

"Come on, Fearless Leader. What camp trip is complete without a singalong?"

"Nora, we're indoors."

"I think they won't be too shabby.", Yang gave him a knowing smirk.

"Jaune, Jeanne, we'd all love to hear you play.", Ruby handed him back the guitar, "Oh, by the way, if you were to add a scope there and a high impact-"

"Ruby, no!", Yang reproached.

"Fine.", Ruby sat back down with a pout.

"I swear, if we didn't teach our dog to come and call us every time this happened, our home would've been more weaponized than a military base by now. Oh, and Weiss-cream, you might want to pay attention to your bed since you're both sharing bunks."

"I told you to knock it off with that na-Wait, what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing really…. Just a heads up."

"Xiao-Long, what will be done to my bed-"

"Shh, the concert's about to start!", chastised Nora who was bouncing on her bed excitedly.

And the room quieted down, bar Blake who had never made a sound to begin with, but even she had discarded her book, gaze locked on the both of them. Somehow, despite it being only seven people, Jaune felt far more pressure than even at the club.

Was this how it felt to worry about looking bad in front of your friends? They were supposed to be the ones with whom you could laugh off embarrassing moments with, for crying out loud!

Both of his bodies took a deep breath as Jaune picked up the guitar. They were all looking at him with expressions of expectation. Even Weiss, despite not quite such, was still looking at him with a critical eye.

He didn't know what their tastes were, nor could he do too many things with a simple single guitar. No… just like in the club, he-they should be like that. If he himself didn't enjoy it, how'd he expect anyone else to? He recalled a song. A more neutral one, as he'd call it, likely not on the masses' favorite list, but more likely than not to be considered at least alright by most. Then, they took a breath and began…

* * *

Jeanne came out of her dorm's bathroom, now garbed in her sleepwear of long pajama pants and a simple short-sleeved shirt. Some of the others were confused as to why bother going into the bathroom to change, as well as why wait out for them to do so too while she was in there since they were all girls, but luckily enough had bought, or more likely, had decided to not argue when she'd just stated she was very 'shy'.

She was not the kind of man, er wo-people. She was not the kind of people, as stupid as that sounded, that would take advantage of them, people she'd dubbed as friends, no less.

Some might wonder just why not think of anything better than the shy excuse though, but she was quite sure she'd proven how bad her decision-making became under pressure. Weiss had also, even if only slightly, relaxed after hearing the shy statement, so that was always a plus.

She sat down on her bed, her male self already having lied down, goodnights between the teams both earlier and now in the JNPR dorm already having been said.

"You both were awesome earlier, Jeanne!"

Jeanne chuckled, "You already told me, Ruby, several times, but thanks again.", she returned her smile.

However, Ruby's own somewhat faded as she let out a quiet 'sorry.'

"What's wrong, Ruby?"

"It's just that… everyone's got bunks, but you're left alone here in the middle. I mean, I know we're in the same room, duh. But it feels kind of isolated, you know? So, yeah, I wanted to say, sorry about that…"

"Thanks Ruby, but you don't need to worry. You said it yourself, it doesn't really matter. Besides, there's plenty of time, I'm sure we can make this place even better in no time!"

Ruby chippered at that, "Yeah, you're right. We can make the bunk beds triple bunk beds! Or wait, no, we can skip quadruple and go and link up all five. We'll need to lower the height in between them a bit. Oh, wait. There're no rooms above ours, only the roof, so maybe if we just–"

"Ruby, no!", came the combined responses of Yang and Weiss.

"Killjoys! Well, anyway, goodnight, Jeanne."

"Goodnight, Ruby."

It didn't take long for most to everyone to fall to their dreams soon after. Jaune was likely the last left as his mind excitedly raced at what he, they would be able to expect from tomorrow onward. At his next waking moment, it would all officially begin, and with that though, he too dreamed.

* * *

A yelp resonated within the dorm of JNPR as the team was quick to get up, gazes going to Jaune.

"Um… Sorry, I had a… bad dream?"

"It happens to us all, Jaune. You don't need to worry.", even Pyrrha's formerly seemingly limitless kindness looked strained, or at least her tone sounded such after being woken up with a yell.

Across the hall, on the other hand, both Weiss and Jeanne lied face to face, though there was a good meter in between them and they were on the floor.

"Ruby,", Jeanne began, "Why did you-"

"Where the hell did you even find a whistle at this time?", Weiss interrupted.

"From the teacher's lounge back when Miss Goodwi-I mean, from home! Anyway, early to bed, early to rise, right? We got our first day ahead of us, there's no time to sleep it away!"

"You know, never mind. At least you seem to be taking this seriously, I hope."

"She has another one!", Blake's words sounded nearly mournful.

"It's always good to have spares. Also, what was that earlier? I mean, I wasn't even that close to you when I whistled. You didn't have to go and throw it out of the window."

"Am I missing something here?", Jeanne timidly asked.

"Yes", Blake complained.

"No", Ruby reassured.

"We're just still getting used to our morning routines. I'm sure we'll have it figured off in a jiffy. Well then… Dibs on the shower!", and with that Yang disappeared within the bathroom, an audible click coming from the lock.

Following Weiss, Jeanne got up from the floor with a huff as Jaune did out of his bed. Obstacles come and go with everything, right? He looked at his watch… 'Wait, isn't it less than half an hour to their first class?'

Well, there goes breakfast…

* * *

Despite the odds, both teams had managed to make it on time for their first lesson, even taking front row seats, something Weiss was too adamant on to decline.

However, the lesson itself had not been what Jaune had expected. He was trying, quite hard at that, to read between the lines of what their teacher said. To be fair, it was true that Grimm were their pray, in a sense, and hearing about the escapades of an official huntsman probably had plenty of wisdom to be brought about through it, but it was exactly his tales that seemed rather… farfetched.

Jaune didn't mind that the man was boastful. What he'd seen so far of the profession was probably but a glimpse, yet even with just what he'd seen, what it warranted up to this point, he could agree that that was something you had the right to be arrogant about.

However, his tales just seemed so… whimsical. It was like he was reciting fairytales, not actual events. Jaune wouldn't claim to understand, but he still found this rather futile, meaningless, even. Wasn't this supposed to be Grimm studies?

However, Jaune then noticed how the man pulled up a cage on the stage. How had he not noticed it sooner? With two pairs of eyes at that!

It was large and quite obviously inhabited by something not quite appealing. And then the professor, Port, as was his name, asked for a volunteer, Weiss being quick to comply.

In the next minute or two, aside from learning that there were boar-like Grimm too and noting to just expect every animal species to have a Grimm variation, he saw a quick and potentially deadly battle. Well, in the end it was, for the Grimm, and it seemed that Weiss' glyphs could also be solid, or had they applied force to push it back?

Regardless, the fight was indeed messy, much like Jaune's own on several occasions, though that was more due to distraction on Weiss' end than the lack of skill that he had.

Something else that had become messy too, however, was the team interactions as she and Ruby had practically started up their own feud. And here he had though that they were finally getting along…

And with that the class had ended, them just having exited the room with Blake and Yang somewhat further behind chatting with JNPR.

"Weiss, what's wrong with you? Why are you-"

"What's wrong with me? You!"

"Weiss, she was only trying to help you. None of her advice was wrong or bad.", Jeanne intervened.

"She was distracting me! And not just that, till now all she's done is be a nuisance! And can you at least act a bit like a leader yourself?"

"What am I doing wrong?"

"No, not wrong. You're not doing anything, at all!"

Jeanne just looked down, not sure of what to say as the two proceeded with the arguments for a few more moments.

"Ozpin made a mistake in appointing her leader! And he also made a mistake since he let Y-"

"Weiss!", Jeanne wasn't sure where the audacity to yell like that had come from, but she had realized what Weiss was going to say to Ruby. Such a thing, whoever it was, she most definitely wasn't going to let her say it to Ruby.

Weiss herself seemed like she'd argue for a moment before deciding to instead scowl, turning around and leaving.

Jeanne turned her attention back to Ruby. Her eyes were low, expression practically forlorn.

"Ruby…"

"She's right… I've just been a hindrance till now, huh? In the forest, here, I even made her go out of her way just to get us bunk beds. I guess-", she brought her eyes up to look at the hand that had come to rest on her shoulder.

"Ruby, you are not in any way a hindrance!"

"But-"

"Yes, you made some mistakes. But we all did, me especially. Did you see how many times I messed up?", she said practically with a laugh, then her tone turned gentle, "Even Weiss made mistakes, and Pyrrha, despite turning out to be some kind of champion."

"Yeah, I didn't expect that."

"I know, right? She's even Pumpkin Pete's mascot.", she said with a friendly laugh.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, we all mess up sometimes, but that doesn't mean we're not trying. I don't think how Weiss acted was right at all and I don't think she really hates you either."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"In the forest,you both worked together, despite your differences. Also, it might've been a team decision, technically, but you were the one who wanted bunk beds and she had it done in a matter of hours. Even this morning too. I'm pretty sure if it was me who blew a whistle by her ear, she'd have either frozen me or tossed me out of the window… or both!"

Jeanne then gave her a wide smile, "Besides, I'm pretty sure you're the nicest person I've met. I doubt anyone could hate you, even if they tried."

"You're just saying that…", she said with both a pout and a bit more enthusiasm and energy in her voice.

"Think that if you want, it won't make it any less true.", Jeanne slightly squeezed Ruby's shoulder, "I think Weiss feels bad about what she said too, Ruby. I can't say I know that for sure, but I believe that she didn't mean it."

"Thanks, Jeanne. Weiss was wrong about what she said about you too. You're a great friend and one of the nicest people I've met too. Thank you.", she beamed back at Jeanne.

"What are friends for, right?"

"Well, I'll go and check to see what's holding up Yang and Blake."

"Alright.", as Ruby scampered off, Jeanne felt it unnecessary to note that it was she, or rather he herself, as Jaune was busy stalling them since they were going to come over right in the middle of his, er, hers and Ruby's conversation.

However, now the team had gone ahead towards combat class aside from Ruby and Jaune, the former of which saying she'd go look for Weiss and the latter deciding to catch up with him-herself since Ruby zipped away too fast to be followed.

And then a yelp escaped Jeanne as she turned around.

"H-Headmaster Ozpin, Sir. Um, hello.", she said through her startled demeanor, "Um, did you…"

"Happen to overhear your conversation?"

"Well… Yes."

"Indeed, though you needn't be so worried over it, Miss Arc. However, if you ever need advice or guidance, know that my door is always open."

"Thank you, Sir. Actually… there is something I'd like to ask…"

"Would this happen to be about Miss Schnee's words?"

"Ah! Well-"

"Pardon the interruption, Miss Arc. Mr. Arc, please do come over. This is obviously a subject of interest to the both of you and there is nothing wrong with that."

Jaune stepped from behind the corner as he stood himself beside herself. A short silence dawned on the area for a few moments before he hesitantly began to speak.

"Well, Sir, um... We would like to ask, why did you make us leaders of our teams?"

"I don't think we have what it takes, especially with my team being of five. Someone else like Ruby or Weiss would've probably been a better leader.", added Jeanne not a moment after.

"You are not wrong and I won't disagree in their capabilities. Miss Schnee has been raised from an early age with the intent to lead while Miss Rose has the spirit for it. And as for your team, Mr. Arc, well, it is indeed no lie to say that some such as your partner, Miss Nikos, have much combat experience that, even if in individual combat, would likely help her adapt quickly to the new role."

Those weren't things that Jaune didn't know. Surprisingly, they also didn't sting and make him disappointed in himself as he thought they would. Even the way the headmaster had said it, not with the intent to belittle Jaune or Jeanne, but rather direct praise at simply his teammates' abilities.

"Not just them, but your other teammates as well have proven their right to be here today, yet, despite that, I chose the both of you as leaders for each of your teams. Do you know why?"

"No, Sir. We, well, kind of came to you exactly because of that."

For a few short moments, the headmaster revealed a faint amused smile before he continued.

"Mr. Arc. Miss Arc. Much like the name states, a leader is one meant to lead. But what does that really warrant? Is that really all there is to it?", he waited a moment but continued after the helpless expressions he saw on the both of them.

"A leader has many roles. Much like you showed in initiation, a leader is someone people willingly gather around."

"Sir, they only gathered around us, quite literally at that, just to protect us.", protested Jeanne.

"Perhaps so, but ask yourselves this, does that truly change it?"

"Yes!", instantly answered Jaune, though the headmaster was quick to wave it off with another amused smile.

"Miss Arc, tell me, why did you jump after Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao-Long's chess piece?"

"Ah, well, it was going to fall and be lost. I mean, without it they would've probably been failed. I guess I just jumped to try and catch it without realizing it... or thinking about the drop below...", she trailed off as she looked to the ground.

"Miss Arc, many act in the benefit of others as long as it suits them. You would be surprised how few would be willing to help when they have nothing to gain from it. And even less would be willing to leap to the help of others when it would not only lack a reward, but also hold risk for them. Yet you did so without hesitation, in quite the literal sense at that."

At this point, Jaune wasn't sure if Ozpin wasn't laughing at them inside with the subtle and hardly noticeable smiles of amusement he kept giving them every once in a while. At least so it felt as the headmaster still seemed to be the only person he truly couldn't grasp the expressions of, whenever rarely they came. However, he was broken away from his internal strife as the headmaster once again continued.

"While a sacrifice is something to be preferably avoided, having both the dedication and goodwill to risk such a thing is nothing to look down upon."

Jaune wasn't quite sure where this was going, but he decided to simply silently wait for the headmaster to continue.

"At times, a leader must make choices. Some of them will never truly have had a right answer. They could leave one doubtful and with regrets... They could even sunder the strongest of bonds.", just for a mere moment, Ozpin seemed to go into deep thought. The expression he held for that but one fleeting instant seemed, as Jaune would have put it, genuine, yet he was unable to truly identify it due to all of the emotions that ran through it. It ended with that moment, Ozpin's speech carrying on as if having never stopped in the first place.

"Few people can manage to willingly make the wrong choice, Mr. and Miss. Arc. To willingly condemn or risk someone, to bear the pressure of the lives you may have endangered or even lost due to that choice of yours. Especially when it was a choice that they had no say in.

He walked to the window, gazing out towards Beacon's grounds, Jaune and Jeanne deciding to follow suit.

He could agree that it was a sight to behold, especially when doubled.

"When both of you were at the edge of the bridge, you were both nearly out of aura and wounded as you held your sister above the ravine, Mr. Arc. And then, when the Nevermore's attack came, you were able to tell the likely fatality that would come at your current states.

He then turned to them with a small smile.

"You let go of Miss Arc without hesitation. She did not flail as she fell, not even showing a hint of doubt in you. There was not even an unspoken message through just a look as many popular tales like to write of nowadays."

He turned back towards the courtyard.

"All I saw was determination, trust and quick judgment. You saw both options, one of a death that could come, the other of one of death that would come. You both made the choice of avoiding a fatal tragedy for a likely but uncertain one. Despite that, even now, there is no contempt in Miss Arc's eyes. Not for a moment having doubted in your decision."

Jaune was stunned, the reasons for which feeling far too many to count. Then, the headmaster turned to them once again.

"Mr. and Miss Arc, It is true that you did not take the initiative in the traditional way leaders would during initiation. And you both still have much to learn. But, you also showed that you could assess a situation and realize your own limits. You could gather people around you, even if by more untraditional means. And you could show both determination, and in turn, trust, before questions and choices that would leave even an experienced hunter hesitant."

No, neither body was reacting, both left stark still. The absurdity of the situation was just too much as the Arc twins just remained still while listening to their headmaster.

"Some may have more practice in it than others, but in the end, leading is a subjective thing that changes based on its field and specific scenario. However, there is one thing that is shared among any kind of leader.", he once again gave them a small smile.

"No one is born to lead. It is a thing you gain experience and grow in, and it differs for each situation. Be it between the leader of a company and that of a police force, or even the leaders of two different huntsman teams. In the end, you both may call it a sort of gamble as we look over you and watch you grow into full-fledged leaders."

He walked up to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"You can say that I chose you both due to a mixture of instinct as well as an assessment of what I saw during initiation. You showed dynamic thinking and determination to go through with it, and Miss Arc that she could be the heart of a team in her conversation with Miss Rose earlier. Do not be so quick to dismiss yourselves and aim to improve. You will see your own worth with time. Well then, you'll have to excuse me as there is some work I must attend to and we did take quite some time in our chat. I will be bidding you a good day.", and with that, he was off.

Both bodies just stood there as Jaune kept on replaying what just happened over what were possibly two minds. A few thoughts came to him as he did.

The headmaster looked into things way too deeply, more so than people tended to. And look at how well that mixed with Jaune's multi-body circumstances. He was also having an inkling suspicion that the other half of it was a very simple possibility. That the headmaster was an idiot…

* * *

Figures…

Jaune and Jeanne had just arrived in combat class, having surprisingly made it on time with even a few minutes to spare.

Miss Goodwitch was the one in charge of it and she had given a sort of opening speech to them, mostly describing what they'd expect to learn here, one could say.

After that, however, she had decided to let practice make a better point than plain theory. Thus, they would be having spars till the end of class, going over the combatants strong and weak points after each match.

And then came the point that, at least to him, was no surprise. He was up for the very first match, of course.

With little else to do, he got up with a sigh, off to equip himself. It took no more than a minute for him and his opponent to get prepared. After all, a section of the room was dedicated for that purpose and all of their gear stood at the ready.

Armor donned and Crocea Mors at his hip, Jaune stood before his opponent.

The other student was a guy a bit shorter than him. He had a simple short sleeved brown jacket with black pants. He also wore fingerless gloves with armguards, latched to each was a small round shield. At each side of his waist there was also a sheath. Both encased longswords.

Bar the weaponry, he'd probably have been described as normal looking. Well, if not for his medium, or rather, mediumishly long blue dyed hair. It was also slightly spiky.

Then again, looking at half the students here, most probably didn't quite have the right to judge hair out of anything, or tackiness in general.

Distractions aside though, Jaune could feel the slight anxiety. He was surprised he could call it only slight.

This was essentially the first person he'd ever spar with aside from his sisters, and he wasn't stupid enough to think they ever went all out on him, or were even slightly serious at all.

Properly trained or not, he could tell the advantages the other student had over him.

So what if those round shields were smaller? There were two of them, neither taking up his hands either. He also would be duel wielding two longswords.

If it were a game, Jaune'd have felt as if he was up against someone from his class, except who knows how many levels above him.

His quick pace of worried thoughts ended, however, replaced with a whole set of new ones as Glynda Goodwitch announced the beginning of the match.

Both had already drawn their weapons and taken their stances and his fellow student didn't waste any time. He charged him.

Raising his shield, Jaune blocked the first attack. There was force behind it, a lot. However, it wasn't that different from a Beowolf's blow. He could handle this much.

The second sword, though, he failed to parry with Crocea Mors as it landed a blow on his shoulder, making him flinch.

Jaune quickly retreated back, trying to fix his stance or what counterfeit excuse of one he was making.

The other guy didn't immediately pursue. At least not before taking a moment to look at Jaune, after which he grinned.

Then he charged anew.

His first blow bounced off Jaune's shield again, though the second found its mark at his side, past Crocea once more.

They both retreated after that, the other student now with a full blown smirk on his face.

Jaune felt irritated. He wasn't quite sure if it was at his opponent's smile or simply at how bad he himself was doing. Regardless, he was sure it wasn't pleasing to be practically laughed at.

He was the first to charge this time.

His sisters, as little chance as he had to learn from them, had always been insistent on making him focus on defense before offense.

That, he knew well. However, he was not one able to resist answering to his opponent's taunts. Especially with how lacking and inefficient his defense seemingly was at current anyway.

It seemed to have had some effect as it looked like his opponent hadn't expected the abrupt lunge. It may have been for only a moment, but it was enough time to allow Jaune to make a downward slash at him.

Jaune's blow was halted by one of his opponent's hand shields as his other hand quickly attempted to use this opening to strike at Jaune again.

It seemed to be an easy enough blow to guard as it stopped at Jaune's shield. However, right then, as Jaune's attention momentarily wandered, his opponent batted away Crocea Mors and struck Jaune's midsection before breaking away from him.

Jaune staggered back a few steps. From Jeanne's view, he could see how his aura meter was already at maybe sixty or so percent.

Jaune wasn't an irritable person. He was even quite confident in calling himself a rather calm and easygoing one. However, that former quality he'd possibly even boast about was currently not fully in show.

It could have been because of many reasons. It could have been his recently quite long streak of very bad luck. Could've also been his opponent's mocking smirk, quite likely even.

Jaune knew quite well that he likely, no, certainly wasn't at his level, or any of the other trainees in the room for that matter. He knew that difference best.

Regardless, after all he'd been through just to get here. It might've been a short field trip for some, but he'd gone over what, at least to him, was hell, almost dying on several occasions.

Despite that, there were experiences he'd not want to change, and not just among the fewer but still plentiful good ones he'd been lucky enough to have during said time.

Jaune had come here to try and become better. To become a true huntsman so he could help people. Yet this guy was practically laughing it up as if insulting everything he'd been through, be it the good or the bad.

The other student simply continued smirking at him, gesturing for him to 'bring it on'.

Jaune was a calm but currently quite annoyed individual. Luckily for him, third time seemed to be his charm and he had some sense knocked, or rather, slashed into him after their third exchange.

He let out a deep breath; doing his best to emulate the defensive stance his sisters had thought him.

If he were to just go and start inwardly crying as to what right his opponent had to look down at him and charged in blindly, then, wouldn't that be just like him turning his back on his own efforts and drive?

Was he not cautious with the Grimm? His opponent may not be such, but just the word opponent should be enough reason. He was either to focus now or just continue being some glorified practice dummy.

His opponent's smirk disappeared when he saw Jaune patiently waiting for him. Wasting no time, he lunged at Jaune.

His opponent didn't even bother changing his attack pattern. His sword bounced off Jaune's shield, much like before, and the other followed from the side yet again.

Fortunately, team RWBY was in the front row yet again and 'she' had a clear view of the blow's arc.

His fellow student was caught off guard almost as quickly as Crocea had caught his blade, though Jaune didn't give him chance for further reaction.

Pushing aside the blade on his left, Jaune's now free shield rammed into him as he put his entire body's weight into his shield slam to tackle him.

His opponent proved quick on his feet, retreating back fast enough to hold his footing and eventually pull away. However, not before wincing at the blow Jaune managed to get on him during that opening.

It was Jaune's turn to smirk now since his opponent had replaced his own with a grimace.

However, it quickly faded. 'No… It's not the time to get complacent.'

He stood in his defensive stance. He felt… No. He knew he couldn't manage on the offensive. But like this, he had a chance.

His opponent started circling him at a quickened pace, seemingly ready to jolt at him at any moment.

The next minute or two were laced with nothing but short exchanges as they disengaged each time almost as swiftly as they had engaged.

Neither had gotten a blow in during this time, both on guard. Jaune was having a hard time keeping up in speed, but at least endurance-wise he seemed to be on par.

His female body's eyes left the fight for a moment and looked at the aura meters, noting that his opponent was at about the ninety percent he'd left him at after his first and only blow.

However, it was then that he also noticed his own aura which was now slightly above the seventy marker.

He didn't ponder on it much though, mostly due to his opponent coming at him yet again.

Raising his hand, a shot fired out from somewhere in between his hand shield and armguard, catching Jaune by surprise.

While he was able to block the shell, he was left unable to parry both blades, not that he didn't try, leading to both hitting their mark.

'Gah! I should've just stopped one of them!' He pulled back a few steps as he tried to reform his disarrayed stance.

His opponent wouldn't have it, dashing in for the opening.

Remembering his best tactic, namely of running, Jaune forsook blocking and threw himself to the side, dodging away the attack, executing a roll he'd doubted himself capable of, not to mention in armor. And then he did his best to quickly stumble back to his feet.

'Huh, guess getting thrown over a cliff… Alright, a bridge, does things for you. Well, past the trauma.'

His opponent rushed at him once again and as he did, Jaune could see his red eyes light up and glow, almost turning purple for a mere few moments. After that, he couldn't see anything.

He panicked, but he'd been in enough dangerous situations to know he couldn't let that last.

'He' couldn't see, but 'she' could.

Despite the world having become pitch black around Jaune, Jeanne could clearly see the student rushing at him.

Was this something comparable to playing a character in a game from a third person perspective? He'd played a fair share of games in his youth and he could only wish this was remotely as easy.

However, with a sizable kite shield, he was able to catch the blow.

It left his opponent surprised as it bounced off the shield, giving Jaune enough time to quite literally, blindly dive into him for a tackle before the second sword came.

Both of them toppled over as Jaune's sight returned, both scurrying to their feet and making some distance between each other.

And that's when their instructor, the deputy headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch's voice came.

"Alright, that's enough! Normally, we'd have the match continue until knockout, surrender or when one of the combatants' aura drops in the red, in accordance to tournament rules. However, for today, we'll limit it to reaching yellow. That'll allow us to have a few more additional fights on the first day as well."

At those words, both of Jaune's bodies looked up, noting the aura meters. His had hit forty eight percent. Two below the yellow marker of fifty… Now only one?

Maybe it was just lucky timing, but he'd just witnessed it go up by a percent. He didn't linger on it though, turning to his opponent's meter which, begrudgingly to Jaune, was at eighty-eight percent.

Meanwhile, the headmistress was doing a run down on their performance, currently noting his opponent's strengths and flaws.

She quickly went over how his guard was good and precise, as well as complimenting him on the hidden trump card he had. However, she then switched to soul crushing honestly as she described her assessment of his flaws.

His offence was not as good and limited to too few patterns, as well as his overaggressive focus and disregard of his defense and how he underestimated his opponent.

With that and a few more words, she dismissed him back to his seat. Jaune was prepared for another victorious smirk as he passed by, however, his fellow student eyed him cautiously for a moment before showing him a small smile.

"Good fight.", and with that he left.

Jaune wasn't quite sure what to think of that, nor did he have time as the instructor was now beside him.

"Mr. Arc , you initially acted very rashly, rushing in carelessly almost immediately after the first blow was made and allowing your opponent to spur you on and lead the fight. Your stance and technique are also lacking and in need of improvement."

She didn't mince her words, that much he could tell. Having a professional tell you you're not good enough definitely hit hard, especially when it hit home on all ends.

"However, you recomposed yourself, being quick to focus on your tally of defense and utilizing it to its fullest. From then on, you kept a cool head, taking hold of the momentum till the end. That was well done. For now, keep focusing on your form and keep your mind clear and focused on your fights."

"Yes Ma'am!", and with a nod, Jaune returned to his own seat.

On the row right behind his was sat his former opponent who, to Jaune's annoyance, smirked at him once again.

Miss Goodwitch then proceeded to use whatever randomizing program it was to choose the next two combatants as Jaune turned to his no longer opponent.

"Um, good fight, I guess… What did you do to me in the end there though?"

"Huh? Dunno what you're talkin bout."

"You were right in front of me, you know? I'm pretty sure most people's eyes shouldn't glow like that. Probably saves you a lot on flashlight and scroll batteries though."

"Heh, observant, arentcha? Well, since you're the first one to ever dodge my attack despite using that on you for the first time and since it's obvious anyway, I'll tell ya. It was my semblance, of course."

"Oh! Um… Semblance?"

'You… don't know what a semblance is?"

"O-Of course I do! I was just surprised that, er, yours did that. It was… unexpected."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Well, you weren't as shabby as I thought and since you were the first to counter that, I'll let you in on a little secret. As long as I make eye contact with someone, I can stop any one of their senses for a few seconds."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing... and scary."

"Heh, says the guy with senses good enough to defend from an unseen attack."

"Yeah… that's what it was."

"What about you?"

After seeing how Jaune eyed him confusedly, he reiterated, "I mean your semblance. I told you about mine, after all."

"Oh, well, I kind of, um, don't have one."

"You haven't unlocked it yet? You're not just holding out on me, are ya?"

"Yeah, I mean no, I'm not. I haven't, as you said, unlocked it yet."

"I guess there are some guys like that too, huh? Well, whatever. I underestimated you, but next time I won't hold back, so don't expect me to be careless again."

That might've felt like a jab at Jaune's pride, but he already knew the guy wasn't taking him seriously to begin with. Rather, he actually felt a bit better over the fact that he'd actually managed to get one blow in as well as force the guy to get serious, even if just at the end. It was proof that catching up wasn't impossible.

"So, you got a name?"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc.", Jaune extended his hand.

The fellow student smirked at him as he shook his hand, "Nice to meetcha. I'm-", whatever he said wasn't recorded by Jaune's ears, mostly due to something else that had outright demanded his attention at that very moment.

"Our next combatants will be Jeanne Arc and Cardin Winchester.", in retrospect, he should've probably expected this.

With a groan, Jeanne got up, though her mood couldn't help but turn chipper with Ruby already cheering her on.

Going to Jaune, he handed herself Crocea Mors. Not having any other combat specific apparel, his female body then went towards the ring.

Some of the students gave them, mainly her, weird looks due to seemingly using the same weapon. The male populace of the students definitely weren't giving her any other looks for any other reasons, and that was final!

"So, that your sister?"

"Yeah, er, twin sister."

"And you use the same weapon?", he gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, there was an incident and she lost her weapon. We, um, we both used Crocea Mors when we trained before, so she's using it for now too."

"Fair enough.", he shrugged.

"Well, this is unexpected. I'd like to ask you come in top shape when attending combat classes next time. That goes for all of you.", said Miss Goodwitch, confusing Jaune for a moment before he noticed what she'd meant.

Up where the gauge of their aura meters were shown, his, or technically, her opponent's, Cardin's, was at a full one hundred as would be expected. Jeanne's, however, was at eighty percent.

That didn't make any sense. He, er, either of him hadn't done anything to do with physical exertion, neither had they been injured. His own was full at the start of his fight, so why wasn't her own as well?

Mentally tired out or not, he was more vexed than fatigued really, and it was doubtful it would directly impact aura, at least quantity-wise and so much at that. Not to mention both bodies rather than only one.

The deputy headmistress decided that that was enough dilly-dallying though, signaling the start of the match.

Jeanne readied her guard. There was time to think later. Now was the time to focus.

Her opponent was stood before her. Cardin. He was even taller than either of Jaune's matchingly high bodies, nearly fully armored and with quite the sizable mace in his grasp. Yeah, that was a whole different kind of intimidating from her, his last opponent.

Her opponent seemed to also be cautious. Staying in what she could only guess to be a relaxed and adaptive stance, observing her and waiting for her to make a move with a blush on his face… Wait, he was blushing?

As she looked at him in confusion, their eyes coincidentally locked. He seemed to fidget a bit, failing to hold her gaze and nervously looking away.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me…', Jaune's minds were both in turmoil, hoping desperately that the inkling suspicion he was currently having was, indeed, nothing more than just a suspicion.

His opponent, however, began his charge after the headmistress had leveled a glare at him.

Cardin neared Jeanne, his pace slower than the last opponent. His blow was, however, slightly stronger than the ones in the past fight, pushing her back a foot, but not enough to break her guard.

Making use of the opening, Crocea cleaved through his chest. Well, slashed along might've been a more proper definition, not really doing much to either him or his armor. It was, luckily, still enough to force him back.

Jaune's seat was some ways further back, but he still had a perfect view on the aura meters, and what he saw was that her blow had hardly amounted to a measly two percent.

Well, it was probably obvious enough that aiming for the armor wouldn't do much. It would be harder, but maybe his unarmored legs would prove a better target.

Jeanne readied her guard again. Cardin seemed less nervous and more irritated now as he wore a frown. He came at her faster this time, blow much like the prior. This time, however, the impact was different. Her legs buckled as she hopped back a few steps, partially jumping and partially being shoved back by something that far outweighed the mere force of a Beowolf.

Her aura was now at seventy-seven. Did that blow just now really mow down three percent without even technically connecting?

Alright, his, er, her sisters had warned her about this before. If it's too strong to block and parry, just deflect it. It was something he was crap at, to say the least, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Cardin lunged again, though looked a bit more hesitant. His blow came again, but, luckily, it was somewhat weaker than the last one.

Doing her best, Jeanne managed to push the mace aside, sword aimed at Cardin's head. It impacted his gauntlet as he blocked it in the last second, though he winced at the blow all the same, giving Jeanne enough time to land one on his leg as well before he shoved her back.

Cardin glanced around the ring before taking a slower approach, circling around Jeanne halfway before charging at her again.

This time, his assault seemed, well, slow and careful were all that came to Jeanne's mind.

He was taking seemingly calculated and steady steps, not using too much force and instead focusing on pushing her back without giving her room for counterattack or retreat.

If it was only her eyes on the field, she'd have not grasped his goal, but with his eyes from above, it could be seen. After all, leaving the ring was surrender by default, regardless of whether you left it on your own or got knocked out of it; it would be paramount to a retreat or knockout in itself.

And there was little ground left before she was forced out of it.

Come on, there were tougher things than this. He, or currently, she, just needed to think of something, fast.

Then came the memory of all of the desperate fights in both of the forests, as well as the few words of advice the Malachite sisters had given him after the four had their backsides kicked by Yang. Don't just go one by one like some movie goons, exploit weaknesses and screw rules, fairness and honor, was it?

And then… Then came a plan and the end of any pride, namely, Jaune's pride as a man.

Jeanne looked Cardin in the eye and then, then she beamed a smile at him as she winked. Cardin's eyes widened as his blush returned full force, challenging and surpassing his hair in its blazing color. Using that moment, she pushed past him, doing her best to emulate a leg sweep, not quite succeeding but managing to leave him wonky on his feet.

The moment she was behind him, not giving him a chance to turn or straighten his posture, she barreled at him, tackling him shield first as he wobbled over the edge, landing outside of the ring. Jeanne herself having barely stopped herself from falling beside him, now stood at its corner with a nervous smile and whatever shattered semblances of dignity neither of her had left.

"The winner is Jeanne Arc.", echoed the deputy headmistress' voice quite clear considering the hand she held over her face.

She wore a grimace, nearly a scowl as she made her way to the two combatants.

"Miss Arc, your means were… different, but you proved very resourceful and adaptive in pinpointing and exploiting your opponent's fooli-weakness. You seem to, much like your brother, lack in form and techniques and require much practice in those fields. Keep playing to your strengths for now. Sparring with your brother who is at a similar level to you or with someone well versed in what you lack would prove most beneficial."

"Yes Ma'am!", Jeanne scurried off with a nod.

The headmistress then looked at Cardin who was nervously doing his best to keep his eyes glued to the ground.

"Mrs. Winchester, you were quick witted in formulating an efficient plan to achieve your desired outcome in this fight and made good use of your strength.", Cardin seemed to chipper up at that.

"However, even after recomposing yourself at the beginning of the fight, you remained more careless than cautious, adding handicaps to yourself, restricting or removing your advantages. Your numerous… distractions led to you taking avoidable blows which could be dangerous when out on the field, your last one ultimately leading to your defeat."

"Y-Yes Ma'am…"

"The battlefield can be a merciless place. Be it Grimm or anything else, you must always stay cautious, regardless of how unlikely a threat may seem."

With a nod, Cardin turned and returned to his own spot beside his team as the next pair was being decided.

As he passed by Jeanne, he didn't seem to have any sort of angry expression, rather a defeated one. He also blushed yet again, it being due to embarrassment and nothing else, so decided Jaune and that was final.

Looking towards her team, she noticed Yang, hand stretched out, and after a moment of confusion, Jeanne reciprocated her high five.

"Yeah, blonde superiority!", Yang grinned, seemingly delighted with Jeanne having used a variation of the same tactic she herself had used on Junior.

"Xiao-Long!", Weiss screeched.

"What? That's what he gets for staring like that, not to mention acting like our boss is some powerless damsel."

"With such tactics? Gah, forget it! If nothing else, at least she won."

"Weiss is saying she believed in and knew you'd win.", Ruby translated.

Weiss simply scoffed at that, though after a bit, she turned to Jeanne, "I talked with Ruby earlier and, well, I'll admit, I may have acted somewhat out of line. And I apologize to you as well."

"Oh! Um, there's no need to apolo-"

"No, there is and I was in the wrong. So don't make me repeat myself."

Jeanne squeaked out a 'sorry' as she looked down. Weiss huffed as she began once again, "Look, I still question your-actually, I still question a lot of things about you, but, I don't question that I can call you a friend."

"Weiss said the F word."

"Shut up Xiao-Long! In any case, I'm sorry. I'll be the best teammate you can have and will trust you to be a good leader, deal?", Weiss offered Jeanne both her hand and a smile.

"Deal.", and Jeanne took it with a bright smile of her own.

"Yey Weiss!", Ruby quietly cheered from the side.

"And you better remember that the next time you decide to play referee, so help me I will grab that whistle and-"

"Won't happen! I promise! Especially not in the morning again!"

"Especially not ever again!"

"Fine…"

And thus, with a pout from Ruby and a huff from Weiss, the team carried on till the end of combat class.

The rest of the day itself proceeded calmly for both teams, some such as Ruby and Nora still energized by the excitement of the first day, even as evening came.

Eventually, as night fell, both teams bid each other goodnight and most had retired to their beds. Just two had been left, a certain reaper and heiress, later found asleep over one of their desks and the textbooks that adorned it, carried off by a grumpy but amused brawler to their respective bunks.

* * *

 **Well, I know I should probably have more planned out to say here, but hey, drawing a blank, even with the bad jokes and such.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Oh, and first go at an omake? Sure, why not. Still not even sure what it even means.(two evens there for emphasis... I think)**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Jaune just stood there, petrified in what may as well have been the widest mixture of surprise, fright, despair, pity and who knows what more.

He had just witnessed both the death of the fall maiden, Amber, as well as that of his headmaster, Ozpin.

Things were horrible and he-

What was that?

Both of his bodies scoured their surroundings, though nothing could be seen.

There it was again though.

It was faint, but he could sort of make it out. Was it a… voice?

"Mr. Arc."

"…Headmaster Ozpin?"

"Ah, Mr Arc, it's good that you can hear me."

"Sir, I thought you were dead! You shouldn't move too much, that wound looked very bad. Where are you? I'll-"

"Calm down, Mr. Arc. My wounds aren't quite a problem anymore, as regrettable as the meaning behind that may be."

"B-But they weren't the kind you can just shrug off. Also, why is it regrettable if they're not a problem? And I can't seem to find you anywhere…"

"Well, Mr. Arc, it's a rather long story that'll take me a while to explain, but it would seem that you would be my next host."

"Host?"

"You could say that I have lived a long time and have existed through something akin to reincarnation, though far different. It's been a long time since I have been an I, at least in the proper most term."

"Headmaster, Sir, I don't understa-", he once again surveyed his surroundings.

Noting?

"Hello? Is anyone ou… Is anyone else out there?", he hollered, not letting his guard down as his eyes nervously tried to keep a full lookout of the surrounding area.

"…E you…", that voice again or was it a different one? It was hard to tell.

Wait, Ozpin's felt, for lack of a better word, louder around 'him', but this, it felt like it was closer to 'her.'

He tried to focus around his female self as best he could.

"Are you… Are you able to hear me?", came a voice, though this one feminine.

"Yes! Where are you?", called out Jeanne.

However, with the lack of any answer, bar the exact same question being repeated by the exact same female voice, albeit, more clearly, she decided there was no point in yelling.

His talking with Ozpin was technically thinking to himself anyway. Might as well give it a shot.

"Hello?"

"Ah, you can hear me! Good. I was beginning to get worried here."

"Um, who are you?"

"Oh my, how rude of me. Honestly, it's been so long that I'm not quite sure myself as to what my name was. However, luckily enough, I have a title you can use and might even quite easily recognize. I am the Fall Maiden."

"Wait, fall maiden? Wasn't that girl, Amber, supposed to be that?"

"My last host… Sadly, she came to an untimely end. So young at that as well…"

"Wait, host? Then who or what are you supposed to-"

"Mr. Arc!"

"Ozpin… Er, Opzin, Sir?"

"Do pardon the yelling, Mr. Arc, well, if one could call it such in our situation, but you were quite distracted. You were just randomly staring off into the distance with quite the distraught expression on your face."

"But Sir, didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That girl that's also in my head, Sir. Or, maybe she's a bit too old to call a girl if I believe what she's saying… Not that I'd mean to offend her, of course!"

"Mr. Arc, please recompose yourself. I can understand that the circumstances are indeed quite… Unique, but you are speaking nonsense to the point that one might call you crazy. Now, please pay attention. I'll start over my explanation on the foundations of magic. And yes, it is indeed real. My personal favorite example is how one can be turned from a human into a completely different being and back, changing in size, biology and more, all in the blink of an eye. To say, into a crow…"

He-She… They just stood there and kept listening on both ends and seemingly not quite able to block out anything.

Today was one of those days, Jaune realized. Today, it was a Monday…


	8. Resolution

**Heya all! Well, yeah, it's been two months, bar two days. Hopefully, with this new year, I'll have a new and proper schedule for my stories with updates more often than the never it has been, like in the beginning with this and Dreams.**  
 **For about half of you, this should be out on the first of Jan, so yeah, nailed that, at least.**  
 **I hope that the past year was a good show for ya'all and the celebrations yesterday till today merry, and may every day of this new year be worthwhile and fulfilling for you as well. ;D**

 **Well, that said, if you've clicked on this and gotten all the way to here, you're probably not here to hear me jabber on, but rather narrate on, so, without further adieu, let's dive into it.**

 **Hope you all had a happy 2018 everyone, and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ye olde faithful advisor - jjpdn**

 **Chapter 7 - Resolution**

* * *

It was a lovely day as people hustled and bustled within the streets of Vale.

The birds were singing.

The sun was shining.

And-Wait… Haven't we been here before? Jaune certainly thought so as he gained just a bit of caution to his step, as both of his bodies, along with Ruby and Weiss traversed the streets of Vale.

"Guys, you don't really need to go through the trou-"

"Nonsense. As I said, our leader won't be without a weapon, especially when it's been a week already.", Weiss' tone was commanding and left no room for complaints.

"Don't worry, Jeanne, I've got it all planned out. Your weapon will be awesome!", and neither did Ruby's sheer enthusiasm.

It was a Friday now, the end of their first week at Beacon. That also meant that now there was time for Jeanne to finally work on getting a weapon. She couldn't construct one herself, but Weiss had become adamant that she needed her personal one, not a shared one with Jaune, and would not allow her to keep delaying. Ruby had also become thrilled at the prospect of helping her make one since none seemed to agree to her just buying some random normal sword or something.

As for what it would be? Well, that depended on her former, nonexistent weapon, but luckily enough, despite her being unable to think of anything on the fly, stating that she wanted to simply start anew, with a different one that wouldn't be a copy of it, had worked.

Weiss' complaints and attempts to call bullshit on it had gone on deaf ears as Ruby had stated her understanding and support.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?", Weiss asked.

"Ah, well… I guess a sword. That's most of what I can picture myself with, though I guess maybe a spear or something like that might work too.", she-err, he had tried using his sister's, Cecily, the younger of the two Arc huntress' one once or twice, when she'd agreed to it back in their spars long ago.

"Oh, then how about, like, a halberd, except instead of an axe it'll have a sword blade? It'll be a long one, and will part a bit below the blade, becoming a longsword."

"Ruby, that would be prepos… That won't work. The weight distribution will be completely imbalanced.", noted Weiss.

"Usually, yeah, but, the shaft will be a flintlock. A long barreled one. It would leave the middle relatively light, but it'll fix any imbalances by putting the weight on both ends. Ah, it'll have a safety mechanism for while it is linked together, of course!"

"Um, so, it'll be a spear, a longsword and a really long-barreled gun?", cautiously asked Jeanne.

"Well, the sword will have to be a bit shorter than a normal longsword and the spear also slightly shorted as a whole, but otherwise, yeah. Also, you can carry an extension with a scope that can be equipped for sniping. It'll take a bit to set up, so it won't work mid fight, but you'll be able to snipe.

"I'm not really the best when it comes to precision though…"

"Don't be silly. No one's good from the start. Don't worry, I'll teach you and you'll be a natural in no time!"

"I wouldn't want to bother you, Ruby."

"Jeanne, it's fine. I have to practice too, you know? We'll both help each other get better."

"I have to admit, for something on the fly, you've thought it out in quite the detail and intricacy. You've been thinking this over a lot longer, haven't you?"

"You see? Even Weiss likes it!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nooothing…"

"Um, thank you, Ruby, but I don't know if I'll even be able to afford that."

"Don't worry; I know some of the best places for parts around here. I even have a discount at a few of them, and I can be the one to put it together."

"This is something crucial, so I'll also lend you what you need."

"But Weiss, I don't know when I'll be able to pay you-"

"It's fine. You can pay me back on your own time. As I said, this is crucial, and not just for you, but for the team as a whole."

"Alright… Um, thank you."

"You can count on us, Jeanne.", Ruby chirped.

"Someone has to do something about a leader as hopeless as you.", despite Weiss' words, they carried no heat or hostility.

And so they carried on for the next few minutes, before long reaching their first destination.

"… Ruby, are you sure this is the place?"

"Yep!"

Weiss once again gazed at the shady looking, unnamed shop within the backstreet they had entered.

"This is one of the places you go to for cheap, high quality parts?"

"Yep! Now come on!", she didn't wait for a response, grabbing Weiss and dragging her in with the Arc twins following in toe.

"Oh, Ruby? It's been a while! How're you doing?"

"Hey, Tom! Well, I finished my first week at Beacon and it's been great! How's Coral?"

"The wife's good and her leg's back in order. She was even the one manning the shop yesterday."

"That's good to hear. Give her my regards."

"Will do! So, what're you here for today? You haven't run out of all the ammunition you bought last time in just a week, have you?"

"No, I'm still good for a while on that. We're here for my friend, Jeanne.", Ruby pointed to her, "She needs to get a weapon, so we're here to get some parts."

"H-Hi.", Jeanne awkwardly greeted.

"Nice to meetcha, and I'm guessing this lass and lad are also with you?"

"Yeah, this is Weiss, she and Jeanne are my teammates, and this is Jaune, he's also a friend from Beacon and Jeanne's brother."

"H-Hi.", Jaune mimicked his first greeting to a key.

"It's a pleasure.", Weiss echoed her own.

"Aye. Well, what are you thinking of getting then? Just know that if it's like Ruby's, I don't have any scythe or sickle blades. I can order, but I'm not sure how long it'll take to find some good ones."

"Ah, no, that's not exactly what I'm looking for.", Jeanne began, and then paused for a few moments as she pondered over Ruby's suggestion before seemingly settling on it, "Well, I guess something between a spear and halberd, except with a sword as its blade. To, er, divide in the middle, making it into a sword and a gun."

She then turned to Ruby, flashing a helpless smile at the sight of her deadpan expression, "Um, sorry Ruby, could you…"

"Yeah, I'll explain the details.", she replied with a slight pout.

As Ruby began detailing their, or rather her design plans, Weiss walked up to Jaune and Jeanne, "This is rather unexpected."

At the sight of the Arc twins' confused expression, she continued, "I mean that Ruby is usually somewhat socially ine-challenged."

"Weiss, I don't think that made it sound much nicer than what you were going to sa-", Jaune's words caught in his throat at the sight of her frigid glare.

Weiss huffed, "She's been here for maybe two weeks. But considering all the places she listed, how and when did she manage to get so well acquainted with every huntsman shop in Vale?"

"Well, I guess the circumstances become a bit more unique when it's about Ruby and weapons.", Jaune replied.

"It's somewhat irritating that for an answer as vague as that, it actually makes so much sense.", Weiss' expression didn't show any of the dissatisfaction that her words may have implied, but there was a rather obvious hint of curiosity to it.

"Alright now, Lassie, I'll need to just go over the parts with you.", Jeanne turned to the shopkeeper.

"Don't worry, I explained everything. He'll mostly just go over their prices and stuff.", Ruby reassured her as she walked back to them.

Nodding to Ruby and giving her a smile, Jeanne then walked up to the shopkeeper, and after a few moments was relieved at hearing said prices. They were definitely expensive, there was no mistake there. She'd have to rely on Weiss and make sure to pay her back as fast as possible. However, they were definitely far from what Jaune had thought Crescent Rose or such would cost, not that that was exactly his area of expertise.

However, while she was talking with the shopkeeper, 'he' heard something from beside him.

"Oh my."

"Indeed."

Jaune turned around to the sight of two girls facing Ruby and Weiss, both leaning down slightly to match their eye level as they gazed at them with amused expressions. A red themed one at Ruby and a white themed one at Weiss.

"It seems like they've replaced us, Melanie."

"And so quickly at that too, Militia."

"W-Wait, I haven't... I mean, replaced in what way even?"

"Jaune, do you know them?", asked Weiss.

"Ah, well, yes. These are Melanie and Militia. Their employer was the one who had hired m-us to sing at his… Establishment.", Jaune explained as Jeanne returned and turned to the Malachites, "And these are Ruby and Weiss, my teammates.", 'she' then said.

"Oh, so it would seem they got into Beacon, Melanie."

"With our pointers, Militia, it's only natural."

"Ehem.", Weiss brought their attention back to her, "Well, it's… nice to meet you. Though by your words, I'm curious. Are you also huntresses in training?"

Both of them smirked, "Oh my, they think us to be huntresses, Melanie."

"Indeed, Militia, it's certainly not a boring day today.", Melanie then turned to Weiss, 'We're no huntresses, but we can hold our own against one."

"it comes with the job requirements. Whatever else doesn't matter.", chirped in Militia.

"Oh, and what would this... job, entail.", asked Weiss.

"Security, simply, nothing more."

"…Right.", Weiss nodded, her smile one of business and words withholding any emotions.

"Well, and running an errand or two at times, like now.", added Melanie.

"We'll need to order in some supplies now. It was nice meeting you.", Militia chirped once again.

They gave their farewells as the two carried on towards the owner and Jaune's group left, they bidding them both farewell, Ruby in her ever cheery manner though Weiss somewhat guarded.

"And here I thought Ruby knew some dubious people…"

"Did you say anything, Weiss?", Ruby asked the quietly mumbling Heiress.

"Nothing.", Weiss huffed, "So, what about the parts."

"Ah, well, some of the ones we need are already available and he'll be getting a delivery tomorrow that should have all the rest. So, I can come and get everything tomorrow, all at once.", replied Jeanne.

"Alright. Is that everything we'll be needing?"

"No.", this time it was Ruby who answered, "I'll need two more parts to make it work."

"Are we getting them from some backstreet alley again?", said Weiss, somewhat tiredly.

"Huh, no. We can get them from a store down Main Street, or at least one of the two parts. The other one we can also maybe find there, but there's another shop further down Main Street that should have it if the first doesn't."

"Alright, then we'll go there now. I'll also restock on dust along the way while we're at it."

They then took a mostly beeline path with few turns as they made their way to their new destination, until.

"Hey, Weiss…", Ruby quietly began, "Do you think we can pass through a certain place here along the way?", she slightly fidgeted as she said so.

"That certain place being?"

"Well, there's a bakery, and it makes some really good sweets. It's not exactly on our way, but it'll be only a slight detour…", her voice kept trailing off, quieter and quieter at Weiss' dissatisfied look.

"Ruby, we didn't come out to the town to enjoy ourselves in silly endeavors, we came for crucial work that needs be done.", and just like that, Weiss had dipped back into her commanding tone.

"Sorry…"

Jaune hesitated, wanting to say something to Weiss, but unsure of what, or even how. She could come by as mean at times, but it had become more than evident that that wasn't at all bad intention, visible by just how much she had done for them, be it from practically on demand arranging the bunk beds to helping Ruby study and even now with his, er, her weapon.

And then there was the problem that intervening could make it worse. It had worked out the first time, but that felt more like a fluke. He was someone with seven sisters, after all. There were some arguments you could indeed help to quell, but there were plenty enough in which not letting his sisters work things out and getting involved had made it worse and take far longer to get sorted out.

However, either of him lost their chance to do so as Weiss, who had seemingly had her eyes drift between Ruby''s dejected expression and both of Jaune's worried faces, spoke up again.

"I… That may have been somewhat impetuous of me to say, so I apologize.", the dissatisfaction she wore on her face was different now, no longer directed at Ruby, "I assume that, if it's close enough along our way, we can take a few moments to detour to it. But we'll make it quick."

"Alright, thanks, Weiss.", Ruby chippered.

"And what are you two smiling about?", Jaune's attention was specifically brought back to Weiss, and then to each of himself as he saw both of his own faces.

He wondered if it was weird. How each of his bodies held a reminiscent smile as he realized he was relating Ruby and Weiss to the bickering of the twins, at that when he hadn't been away from home for even two weeks yet.

Technically, did he also count as twins now, too?

"Hey, are you two even listening to me?", ah, now that was the normal face of dissatisfaction that Weiss made, the one now aimed at both of him.

"Ah, sorry Weiss, I was just thinking over some things."

"Yeah, me too."

Weiss opened her mouth, and then closed it, along with her eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out with an audible sigh.

"Sorry…", the both of 'him' echoed.

"Let's just carry on.", both of 'him' and Ruby nodded to that as they proceeded towards Main Street.

* * *

"Bill's Baking Bonanza.", Jaune mumbled out as he stood in front of the bakery Ruby had dragged 'her' and Weiss into.

He could appreciate sweets, for sure, but he wasn't too comfortable in being careless with his money until he would have enough to pay back Weiss. Both of him had opted to wait outside, even if half of him and Weiss had fallen to Ruby's cookie craze.

It wasn't quite as awkward as what he'd come to usually expect. 'She', standing to the side as Ruby hovered over all of the sweets on display, Weiss trying to act annoyed but not being able to stop her own eyes from straying over them every once in a while.

He had taken out his scroll while waiting outside, though 'she' couldn't deny to stealing glances at the treats on display every once in a while herself. How to improve one's concentration wasn't something Jaune knew or had needed to know until nearly two week back, but it was crucial to him, them, now, for all the more different reasons it would be to anyone else.

It definitely got better, and might've even been good enough ever since his escape from that misbegotten forest, but then again, that might've not been the problem.

So far, it was seemingly turning out to be that his overconcentration was the problem. He kept putting his focus on one body over the other, something because of which he might've died during initiation. Well, one of him, but there wasn't much pep and excitement over testing out how that worked.

It was easy in combat class, only one body to control with even an additional pair of eyes. It was definitely an advantage he needed considering how far behind everyone else he felt, and knew he was. However, it was also a chance to improve this point of over-focusing, yet he was getting complacent instead.

It might've been silly, maybe even useless that he tried to act and react with both of his bodies now as they were divided individually. But then again, as much a hassle as it may have been, it didn't really cost him anything to do so when he got the chance, and as people say, it's the little things that matter, and he was willing to try any little bit that could help.

As 'she' absentmindedly joined into Ruby and Weiss' debate over chocolate chip versus mint cookies, 'he' gazed at his scroll as he ran through his contact list. He had a few friends' numbers, one of his old teachers too, though his family was to fault for how truly sizable his contact list was. After all, nine was just the literal family, that not counting the flood of relatives that were also added on.

Family…

He put away his scroll, raising his head, eyes closed as he let out a heavy sigh.

They had their similarities, but neither Ruby nor Weiss matched his sisters, not close enough anyway, their arguments matching only as far as that, really, in that they were arguments too. But then again, over different subjects, everyone argued.

Really now, he could've thought over if they really matched his sisters as much, but he already knew the answer. He just wanted a reason, one to be reminiscent of home, to remind himself of his selfishness.

It was hard not to dial up any of them now too, much like two days ago, as well as the other last time he gave himself a reason to think about them. He had just left like that, abandoned his home, even stolen Crocea Mors.

Right now, he was here, being happy, despite the worry that his family even at current probably felt. He wanted to call them, to reassure them that he was fine, but he couldn't.

He wasn't even sure if it was as much him being afraid that they'd pull him out of Beacon as it was him just not wanting to see their reactions, their disappointment. He had betrayed them…

"Jaune?"

Huh… he felt guilty, felt like an asshole whenever he would think about what he'd done, but was that?

"Jaune?"

He didn't think he'd go and actually start hearing them. Then again, with everything happening in the past two weeks, maybe he'd gone insane, and that insanity was making friends with his guilt. Considering all else he'd seen by now, that sounded about right, realistic enough.

"Jaune, is that you?"

Yes, without question, he could tell that that voice was-

"Jaune!", a hand grabbed him by the shoulder as it forced him to turn sideways, his eyes now open, any shock from the surprising action overwhelmed by the shock from what they now registered.

Stood before him, slightly above him in height, was a young woman. Uneven and curly blonde hair fell to the middle of her back, anger on her face, though a far deeper irritation evident in her light brown eyes. She was garbed in simple black jeans and brown boots, as well as a white, long-sleeved blouse that was decorated with frills at the front of its neck.

"Em-Ember?", Jaune couldn't mistake her, if not for the face he knew so well, then for that unique fashion sense that seemed to come with the huntsman and huntress job description.

"Jaune, I knew it was you! How wonderful that we'd end up running into each other like this, wouldn't you agree?", her face was smiling, but her eyes were not.

"Ah… Um…", his eyes laid locked at his feet.

"Oh my, what's wrong? Are you dissatisfied to see me?"

"N-No!", he never could think of what to say, not from since he left to now, but he had to deny that. He'd never even entertain the thought of not wanting to see his family.

"Well, you're at least looking me in the eyes now, instead of looking away like some scolded child.", her tone was no longer of faux jubilation, carrying through its displeasure openly.

"First,", she pulled him into a hug, "I'm glad you're alright.", her tone also carried warmth behind that displeasure.

Jaune wasn't sure what to say, but decided it probably best to stay silent as he returned the hug; it lasting for a few seconds before she pushed him away, grabbed him by the shoulders and once again looked him in the eyes.

"Second, what were you thinking?!", she did little to hide her anger, her voice louder but still measured, a consideration to being in the middle of Vale's biggest street.

"I… I was…"

"You weren't! You were not thinking at all!"

"… I'm sorry…"

"… I know, and you should be. But, I think I got that out of me, so, now, would you care to give me the full details on how you ended up here?"

"It's… a long story."

"I have a lot of time."

"I… Oh! Um, Ember, I know this'll be weird, to say the least, but please go along with, er, please don't freak out, and play along about Jeanne."

"Wait, what? Who's Jea-", as the chime of the bakery rang, Jaune's face, now panicked, turned towards the three individuals that came out, Ember following his gaze.

"Hey, Jaune, we got you some of the-", Ruby turned her sights to the young woman stood beside Jaune, "Oh, um, hello."

"Why hello. Well, Jaune? These are your friends, right, won't you introduce me?", Jaune looked at Ember for a moment, her expression a friendly smile that seemed genuine as can be, proof of just how many answers he'd owe her when this was all over.

"Ah, well, these are my friends and Jeanne's teammates, Ruby and Weiss.", the two he introduced giving their short greetings, even if Ruby did so for a second time.

"And guys, this is my and Jeanne's, er, our sister, Ember.", the confusion in her eyes was evident, but he at least spelled out who Jeanne was supposed to be, all left for him being to pray she entertain that act.

"It's lovely to meet you two, I hope my brother… and sister haven't been too much trouble for you."

"It's nice to meet you, Ember, and not at all, they're great friends!", Ruby chimed.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you. They… Everyone has their faults, but they've been good friends.", followed up Weiss.

"That's good, I'm glad. I have to ask though, when you say teams, do you mean Beacon?"

"Yeah!", Ruby's enthusiasm was evident before the word left her mouth.

"So, you four are a team?"

"Oh, no, Jeanne's part of our team, she's the leader, and Jaune is the leader of his own. Ours is even the first with five members in two years! Oh, though we have been together pretty often till now, so we're kind of like one big team.", before Ruby could carry on with the one thing she could talk about as much as weapons, Weiss interjected.

"Pardon the curiosity, but didn't you know that Jaune and Jeanne were accepted into Beacon?"

"I definitely expected hi-them to try going to Beacon, but I'm a traveling huntress, so I stop by home only occasionally and don't always have a chance to call. By what I recall, initiation should've been last week. Well then, Brother, Sister, it's a bit late, but congratulations on entering Beacon. You really must tell me all about it now, you hear?", the sweet voice that those words had come out with did little to stop the pressure behind them that Jaune felt.

"I promised you that we'd catch up and an Arc never goes back on their words, right?", at this point, Jaune doubted he could deny her that, only hoping to brave whatever followed. He doubted it'd be any divine wrath since that might've been lighter than the betrayed look she and everyone else at home would give him for running away in the dead of night without a word.

"You're a huntress?", Ruby's tone snapped him out of it, her eyes seemingly shining with admiration.

Ember turned to her, "You're quite the enthusiastic one, aren't you?", Ruby was quick to look away at her words, embarrassed after realizing that she'd had a slight outburst, even if it was for the most part just minor fawning.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Hey now, there's no need to apologize.", Ember flashed Ruby a smile, the same gentle smile Jaune remembered her giving him and his other sisters, "I used to get as excited when I saw a huntress too, you know?"

"Really?"

"Of course. But, it's definitely amusing. Because, excited as you are, you're also the real deal."

"But I'm just a huntress in training. I'm not a real one."

"You're still in training, yes, still learning. It's something that you'll keep doing even after you graduate, just more so off of experience then. However, it all starts with that one choice. You've already fought Grimm, made your choice to protect in face of seeing those things. You've already entered this world, even if you haven't seen all of it yet. As far as I'm concerned, someone like that, I can proudly call a colleague."

"Thanks… Um, can I have your autograph?", Ruby seemed to eat up her words. Jaune couldn't blame her, he finding himself also thinking about other huntsman in training with a bit more respect, regardless of them still being students.

"Oh, oh my, that's the first time anyone's ever asked me for one.", Ember didn't hide her amusement, it was the only way she could cover up her bashfulness as far as Jaune remembered.

"No way, but you're so cool. And your words, they were so deep!", it didn't help that Ruby's admiration had seemingly doubled.

"Ah, now, I wouldn't say that much. They were just an opinion, yes, a viewpoint. It's normal that one received proper recognition for their deeds.", Ember was one of the two, now technically three with him, or perhaps he made it count as four, Arc children that followed the family's tradition. A Beacon graduate and solo huntress that had slain a many Grimm, as well as the one whom, when up against flattery didn't give a care in the least.

Honest admiration, however, when you've grown up in the Arc household with six little siblings that had grown up with heroic tales, dotting parents and almost as dotting relatives, well, at least she was handling it pretty well, if only because it was a single person, even if said person was an overenthusiastic Ruby.

As amusing as the scene was to Jaune himself, he decided to help her out. Any good graces would come in handy considering what was to come.

"So, Ember, you're staying here in Vale?", he asked.

"Ah, yes. I just finished a mission near here yesterday, and since there's both quite a bit of work around here right now and I haven't been in Vale in a while, I thought that I might as well stay a bit and do some missions here, some sightseeing on the side as well. So, for the foreseeable future, I'll be around these parts."

"Cool!"

"Ruby!", Weiss chastised.

"Sorry…"

"No, no, it's fine. But it wasn't really anything fancy or hard, just scouting out and clearing up some Grimm nests on the far outskirts of the Emerald Forest."

"Oh, that's where we had our initiation."

"Yes, that's where they usually have it, at least most of the time. I also had mine there. Beacon usually keeps it in check on their own, but there were more big variants of Grimm than expected and with the start of the year, the teachers have their hands pretty full. Any huntsman or huntress would do, I just happened to be nearby."

"I think that's still amazing. I'll do my best to be as dedicated and good a huntress as well, so you can be proud to call me a colleague!", Ruby's eyes shone with almost as much passion as there was behind her earnest words.

"I'm sure you will. Just by this I can already see you have the determination for It.", and Ember, ever the same, replied with warm words and a smile.

"Um, so, Ember, since you'll be around here, then we could late-", his words hushed as he looked at her eyes. Then again, even for one as dense as Jaune, it was doubtful he could not guess that she'd want answers, demand answers, at first opportunity. And what was the situation at current? He realized there was no getting out of it.

"Er, guys, why don't you go on ahead with Jeanne. There's something we need to talk about with Ember, some family things."

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, no, don't worry Ruby, it's, well, urgent, but it's nothing bad, just urgent.", 'Smooth Jaune, very smooth evasive maneuvers there.' He could only ridicule his oh so rarely good quick thinking.

"Well, ok then. If you want, we can take care of the weapon after you're both done then.", and of course Ruby didn't question it. Jaune doubted she'd not found it slightly suspicious, her having been no stranger to the tension in the air between him and Yang back then, not that they did much to hide it, but neither was this situation much different now, bar Ember instead of Yang and a different reason for said tension. Likely enough, Ruby simply had chosen to put her trust in him, on top of aiming to please and postpone their current endeavor, regardless the fact that it was her time Jaune was eating away for something he should've had before even arriving at Beacon.

Weiss simply stood beside Ruby, having decided to be an observer, having said nothing so far, also leaving the choice to both of him, despite the further inconvenience it could bring her.

"No need to worry, you can go with Jeanne and finish up what's needed. I'll tell her later, and besides, we're already bothering you enough as is with this.", then, how could he trouble them further, after all this.

"It's not a bother.", Ruby reassured.

"I know, don't worry. But it's fine, you guys go ahead, I'll see if I might be able to catch up, but,", he turned to Ember, it took but one look, "Yeah, don't wait up for me. I'll call you if there's something, alright?"

"Alright. Then we'll be on to the next store. If it's got everything we need, it should be the last. Oh, and I almost forgot, here.", she then passed him one of the baked goods that they'd bought.

"Ah, thanks. How much was it?", he motioned for his wallet.

"Nothing, it's my treat."

"Ruby, I can't-"

"It's alright, but next time you're treating.", she grinned.

"Alright.", and he reciprocated it.

And with that they parted ways for the moment, Jaune now alone with his sister as he did his best to split his concentration between both of his bodies.

He looked to Ember, "Um, want a bite?", he offered her the treat, tribute for salvation.

By her glare, she wasn't appeased, "come on, hopefully, there'll be time for silliness like that once we get you out of this mess, if it's something we can fix to begin with."

"Where are we going?"

"A house near here, one I've rented a few times back when I've come and gone to Vale. I'm staying there right now.", With no room for argument, Jaune followed as they made their way.

* * *

"So, Jaune, there's no point beating around the bush. I've taken a breath, calmed down. Now, tell me, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?", so she asked, faced opposite him on a dining table within a moderately sized kitchen.

"Well, I'm not sure where to begin-"

"You're not? Then let me help you. How about how you ran away from home, without a word? Oh, and there's, of course, the fact that you haven't called or replied to any of our calls and messages. I'd appreciate if you'd pick up from there and fill in the plot holes for me.", that should've been enough for him to realize there's no getting out of this, not without properly telling her everything. And he did, hoping the absurdity of it was by some margin believable.

"I-To begin with, I think I'll have to start with Jeanne."

"Oh, our new, dearest sister that I just realized we had?", the sarcasm did not feel mocking in the slightest, the anger that fueled it instead making it quite intimidating.

"... After I ran away, I eventually got to a small town with a bullhead dock, probably a few hours ride away from Vale. There weren't any direct flights so I went there and would have then taken one from there to Vale. I intended to go to Beacon and try and become a hunter."

"I guessed that much. In all honestly, I'm here in Vale because of that?"

"You knew I'd be here?"

"I didn't, but it was obvious enough.", his face revealed that he didn't quite follow, "It's pretty much your only choice, you know. Putting aside that you had heard about it and were enamored with going to Beacon, it's mostly the only academy you could go to anyway. The one in Vacuo is way too far, Mistral's and Atlas' too, even if not near as much as Vacuo's. Even if you had chosen the latter two, Atlas was out since Cecily is there.", yes, that was where Cecily, the younger of the two Arc huntress sisters studied, being a year older than Jaune, she should've been in her second year now.

"So it was either Beacon in Vale or Haven in Mistral. This place was closer and the one you liked more, so I made my way here first, after speaking with mom and dad.", she finished.

"I see…I'm sorry."

"You already said that, and you can leave it for later. It's been eleven days since you ran away. Your explanation won't end with just this, right?"

"No. Well, after I got to that town, Ambermill, well, there was as storm. Bullheads were obstructed and no one was sure when it'd tide over, so I wasn't sure if I'd make it in time for initiation. So…", he trailed off.

"So?"

"… So I went through the forest, deciding to hike over some of the smaller hills and-"

"Through? During the storm?!"

"Yes, but it was unlikely that the storm would pass over it-"

"And you said Ambermill. Do you know which forest that town borders, Jaune?"

"Um…"

"Forever Fall, Jaune. It's the Forever Fall forest! It's nothing like the Emerald Forest, Grimm keep flooding into it so often that it needs weekly clean up at times!", her tone was furious.

"I-I mean… It had a lot of Beawolves, but it didn't have anything like the bigger Grimm in the Emerald Forest."

"Well thank goodness you must have gotten lucky and gone in right after some huntsman lowered their numbers, leaving you with only half or so of the death traps all around you! I-I… I'm just glad you're alive… But my goodness, Jaune, what were you thinking?"

"Well, I mean, I had properly prepared survival means as you told me, and you and Cecily both had trained me-"

"Trained? Jaune, we hardly had any proper chances for anything of the sort! Survival skills is exactly what we thought you, as well as self-defense, as much as we could cram in during the few chances we had!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Yes, we tried to teach you how to fight, but it was nothing more than that! We didn't prepare you to go off and challenge armies of hell spawn!"

"I… I know you didn't, and couldn't, get me to the level of a hunter, considering what you were working with… And I am grateful that you still tried so much for me.", he tried to give her a weak smile, even if both of them weren't quite their usual cheerful selves at current.

She rested her elbow on the table, and then her head on the same hand, letting out a breath, "I, Cecily too, know you are. It may have been minor, neither of us teachers or whatnot, but seeing you so passionate about it, was heartwarming. We had also thought that by practicing with you, we might get your whole thrill for adventure out of your system and you'd just be content with that, or maybe we just couldn't take how discouraged you looked over it. Either way, what we did only further fueled your drive, it would seem…", she returned him a smile, also as weak as his.

"I'm sorry. I… It's all my fault for-", she motioned him with her hand, stopping him.

"It is, as well as somewhat ours. You have gone and done the same if we hadn't trained you too, and that could have been far more dangerous. Besides, it was a mistake to think it was just adventure that you found interesting. You might be no saint, but you always had a slight hero syndrome. Ahhh, if only you could've chosen to express it in some other way, like being a doctor.", she huffed.

"Maybe, though I'm not sure I'd have really been able to manage that either…"

"With proper dedication, you can. You even got into Beacon to begin with, finishing initiation. I'm glad, if only because it means you're safe."

"I wouldn't have been able to; if not for the people I met at Beacon. I guess I got lucky again, meeting some great teammates, and friends.", his smile had more vigor this time as he thought about them.

"Hmpf.", Ember's own smile now was livelier too, "At least it seems there's been some merit to this for you, that's good. Well then, let's stop dwelling on every details and continue. You managed to hike through Forever Fall safely and get to Vale, and then?"

"… No, it wasn't … I got careless in Forever Fall. I was careless, arrogant. I saw a lone Grimm, a Beawolf, decided to try and fight it, and it was much harder than what I thought it'd be. I focused on defense as you thought me and beat it, but… we had attracted company. I could only run, there were so many of them, and they even eventually wounded me badly… very badly.", he looked at Ember.

Her eyes had hardened, but she remained quiet as she continued to listen.

"The storm did pass, I'm not sure if it really hit the whole forest or not, I think it was only the edge, but it… was probably the reason I got out of this. Lightning struck the Beawolves, killing some and blinding the rest. It was right behind me, so I just ran, for quite a while, until I finally reached a cave.", he paused for a moment, letting out a breath but not allowing himself to shake as he remembered how he felt back then, at the very moment he had thought he'd end.

"I don't know how long it was, but I eventually tired out, going in a cave where I fainted, where I thought that… that I would die.", he couldn't bear to look at Ember after telling her that, taking in another deep breath and instead continuing.

"When I woke up, instead, I was fine. I had a big wound, something that couldn't heal just like that, yet it was completely gone. Also, that's when Jeanne came in."

"She found and saved you?", his sister asked, her voice trembling ever so slightly.

"No… It… I know that what I'll tell you will sound crazy, but please, believe me. When I woke up, there was this white light around me; it disappeared before I could really think about it. After that, I was more, well, durable. At initiation I found out that this force field things was aura, and that it could be unlocked by someone. My teammate and partner had tried to do so, but it was seemingly already unlocked. I asked one of the professors about it a few days back and it could unlock by itself in dangerous situations, so, I guess that's what had happened in that cave."

"Alright, that makes sense. But that's something that can be considered rare but normal, it's not something I'd find unbelievable."

"I know, but it's the next part about Jeanne that's, well, like that. I don't really know too much about semblances yet, but they are kind of like your own superpower thing, right?"

"That's a very dumbed down way of putting it, but yes. They're a unique ability you can develop after your aura unlocks. Some might never unlock it, though such a thing is extremely rare, as usually they're just late bloomers.", she explained.

"Um, what is it based on? I mean, what decides what that ability is?"

"Hmm… No one really knows."

"Huh?", he didn't hide his confusion.

"Semblances are defined by the word erratic, Jaune. There is no pattern or anything to them. Some seem based on one's personality, others on their emotional scars, some completely random or others on the current situation they're in. And that's just some of the theories.", she further specified.

"I see… Well, I believe that Jeanne is my semblance.", he decided to just be to the point.

"Pardon?"

"Jeanne is my semblance. She, I kind of just appeared there. It's the most reasonable thing I can think of, even if it's absolutely crazy."

"Jaune, what are you saying? There's been no case where a semblance has gone and summoned an entire living person."

"Um, she's not, well, it's rather me. How should I put it? She is me."

"What do you mean by that?", her eyes once again demanded answers, a mixture of confusion and displeasure within them, "Jaune, you were seemingly honest with me up to this point, so what's the point of this?"

"I know it sounds crazy and made up, but… When I woke up, she, 'I' was there. I was in control of both bodies, felt and saw what both bodies felt and saw. I couldn't believe it either, even now, it's still hard to believe, but I somehow ended up with two bodies."

Ember simply gazed at him, eyes not giving away anything this time.

"I… Damn it, Jaune! Listen, can you get her to come here, now?"

"I think so, yes. We-Er, they're at the bullhead docks right now. I-She-Jeanne can see them off and come here; I could see them off and come here."

"Haaah, are you even hearing how you sound? Fine, call her and tell her to come here, then."

"Alright, it's close, so it shouldn't take more than twenty minutes."

"Alright.", she nodded to that. Then, they stood at the table for the next minute in silence.

"…"

"…"

"Well? Aren't you going to call her, if you expected them to be at the docks, they might've already left by now."

"Ruby and Weiss did, but I, er, my other body is on her way here."

"Oh, so you know your other body is coming and thanks to it didn't guess but 'knew' they were there? Jaune, how do you expect me to believe this?"

"I know how it sounds, Ember, but think; won't this at least work as some proof to begin with?"

"She doesn't even know where here is!"

"Exactly, but I do. Also,", both of his hands had been on the table throughout their conversation till now, and he quickly moved them to take his scroll and give it to her, "With this, there's no way for me to call Jeanne, and she arriving here should be some proof, right?"

Ember took the scroll, placing it beside her before she stared at him for a few more moments, "Fine, let's wait."

It didn't take long, ten or so minutes after, Jaune stating that 'she' was at the door, no one having knocked or rang, but Ember still opening it, indeed finding Jeanne outside of it.

"Hey, Ember, it's me again, or would it be me too? Sorry, I'm not quite sure how to say this, but this, both of us, are me, if that makes any sense.", she immediately said, before Ember could get a word in.

The next moment they were at the table again, both of his bodies standing opposite her.

She stared at them, intently, inspecting them, comparing them.

"The looks are uncanny, and it's not just them… Jaune, I haven't ever told you about my semblance, have I?", she then asked.

"Um, no.", It was Jeanne who answered, but Ember decided to ignore it.

She let out a breath and then continued, "The most literal way to put it is probably to say that I can 'see' aura. It's, I'm not really sure why it ended up something like that, something I honestly used to consider useless, just making me no more than a walking aura meter. However, it has served me very well till now."

She took a moment to look at them carefully again, a second, two, before continuing, "Be it someone with their aura unlocked, like us, or even someone without it, though it's more of a glimmer when it's still locked, a semblance of it. Regardless, it lets me see aura at all times, and the way it allows me to look at it is, in a way, like a fingerprint, you could say, maybe even more precise. It's hard to explain how it looks, but it's rather easy to differentiate it, even between family members, even twins."

"Even with Melissa and Alicia?", Jaune asked.

"Yes, even with our little sisters. They may be twins, neither having their aura unlocked, and thus only letting me see a glimpse of it, yet I can still differentiate between them easily enough. Their aura, any person's aura, it's absolutely unique thanks to the sight that my semblance grants me."

"I see."

"And you… you showed me some… unique things, not just the way you act or how both of you do look as alike as twins. Your aura, I can't tell it apart. It seems absolutely the same. That's something I've never encountered before."

"You believe me?", his voice was hopeful.

"Counting everything else you've showed me, and now this? I think I have to. Jaune, how did this happen?"

"I don't know. I just, when I fainted in the cave, after that, several hours later, I hope up and this me was there. At first both of my bodies even mirrored each other until I got used to better differentiating between them."

"Well, this isn't making another person, but another body might as well be the same. For a semblance to be able to do something like this…", Ember pondered.

"Well, let's leave it for now.", she decided after a bit, "So, what happened after you woke up with… yourself?", and now she'd become a victim to the pronoun game that was also part of Jaune's life, or at least his thinking.

"Well, to shorten it a lot, I guess I did my best to get used to managing to control both bodies. I was able to sneak through it and scale some of the hills at the side which were smaller while avoiding Grimm along the way and fighting only one before I finally got to Vale. Then, well, I panicked, passed myself of as my twin sister, it worked, I reunited with civilization, worked at a nightclub as two singers twice, got fake transcripts for both of myself,", he motioned for Ember to wait when she was prepared to speak up at that last part, "Tried to help the bouncers when a fight broke out in said club, went to Beacon, found peo-friends there, that I'm glad to have made. Then, we went through initiation, and it's thanks to them I made it, and I also ended up on teams with them, one of five and another of four people, each of me leading one of the two. And yeah, for the most part we've been getting along well and have finished the first week at Beacon. I even won one of my two fights in combat class… sort of. Oh, and when I sang I technically took turns between each of my bodies, it sounds weird but it actually worked out pretty well, especially with the voices being similar since both are me and all. Um, yeah…", he finally finished, having gone from flustered to far more excited over the course of his abbreviated exposition landslide, realizing that in between all of the mishaps and even traumatic experiences, many more enjoyable things than he'd care to think had occurred.

Thinking it over again, it felt surprising. He had felt like he hadn't really done anything before, yet now, despite all of the bad, he felt like so much had happened in so little time. And he also had found people to share those things and experiences with. It felt heartwarming.

"Jaune, where do I begin?", Ember didn't quite share his smile though, "Blurting that all out doesn't mean I'll also skip over some of those details. First, you got in a bar fight?"

"To be fair, I helped the bouncers, and, well, it was a bit more complicated. But I swear, it didn't escalate into anything more! It was just one person and that person stopped on their own.", he defended.

"Alright, let's, let's just put that aside for now. Transcripts, you said you used fake transcripts?"

"I… Yes.", perhaps it was a mistake to tell her about the transcripts, something many might consider foolish, but it was the right choice for Jaune. But he'd already decided to come clean, promised her, given her the Arc's word.

"Ember?", he then looked to her, who had gone silent.

She took in a deep breath, then she began, "Damn it, Jaune. This… What have you done? Do you even realize what consequences your actions wou-could warrant?"

"I… no, I didn't. But I think I started to ever since this whole thing began, and I do now."

"Do you, do you really? Jaune, you haven't had the proper training for this."

"But this is the place where I can learn."

"This is the place where you can **'continue'** learning.", she stressed, "Either build up on that which you haven't learned to begin with or learn something advanced which still won't invalidate your lack of any basics. Why fake your transcripts?"

"I… I didn't have any other way. There was just nothing else I could find, no other way to get in."

"So then just give up! Did you even care, about how we felt, about what could happen to you? Be it those transcripts, or crossing the forest, or who knows what else, did you think how you could end up and how we'd feel about it? And that's if we ever even found out what happened!"

Neither of his bodies could raise their gaze. He couldn't disagree, finding himself mentally nodding to her words, everything true. But he didn't know what to say. No, even before that, he couldn't deny it, that even if completely in agreement with her, as much as he regretted the fact that he couldn't think of any other way, that there was likely no other way, he did not regret the fact that he'd done it.

Was this how selfish he was? If he'd really considered it, everything it would entail, he indeed might've never tried to do this, he'd have given up. He'd have regretted never trying, but he'd have stopped himself. Was it due to his selfishness that he had refused to consider all that, to think over that which would have stopped him? He couldn't tell.

Ember seemingly decided she'd given him enough time in silence as well, "And now, you said you're a leader of two teams, you and your semblance are each leaders of two teams."

"Yes…"

"If you're so fine with putting yourself at risk, are you fine with doing the same for these teammates you've been entrusted with?"

"N-No!", it was the opposite of everything he'd wanted to accomplish. And also, his teams… he had friends, much like any other average person. He wasn't one of the cool kids, but he was no loner either. Yet, as much as he got along with his friends from back home, ones he'd known for a long time, far more than the measly five or so days he'd spent with his teams, it was still so different.

It could've been because of that which people called camaraderie in combat, as well as how he felt like he could relate to them in surprisingly many ways within this world he had entered. And, not to mention, they were such amazing people. Amazing in what they could do, but most of all, in how kind and caring they were, dedicating themselves to anything big or little, much like the heroes of tales he used to admire.

So then…

"I understood pretty quickly, shortly after I stepped into this world, exactly how big a difference there is.", as his voice steadied and calmed, he once more looked up at Ember, "That's why I've decided to catch up, to not let them down.", his voice held resolve, something it was lacking until now.

'You realize that if both of you were to be removed, your teams would be in disarray. While they'd probably eventually fix them, it'd definitely be chaos until then, and it won't take away the division in them that this would cause?", she asked.

So then, "I do, and that's all the more reason to try harder. I don't want to… I won't fail them. That's why I'll do anything I can to make sure I don't hold them back. As well as, even if I'll rely on their help for it, do my best to be the leader, the leaders, that they deserve.", how could he allow himself to let them down?

Ember watched him for a few moments after, and while she could see him still fidget in his nervousness, the determination in his look hadn't gone out, his eyes, uneasy as they were, didn't avoid hers.

"I see... You beat another student in a spar?"

"I… I did, but it was with tricks, not a fair victory."

"Fairness and honor have a time and place, and it's not on the battlefield. Besides, I don't mean to offend, but we both know you're not strong enough to match any of your fellow students, yet, so you using cunning is a given if you've won. It's also a good thing, something anyone needs and nothing to be ashamed about."

"I-Wait, yet?", did he dare look into her words too much?

Ember took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, then opened and locked them with his, "Jaune, you are stubborn and want to push for this, and are willing to dedicate yourself to this goal of yours?"

"Yes.", there was no need to hesitate that answer, for that was the simple truth, "I did so many things in wrong ways, I know, far better than I thought I knew, but… but I feel it's too late to back out now, and I don't want to either. I know it's selfish, just like how I got to here, but if gave up now, it'd be worse, and not just for me, so I don't want to stop here."

The next few minutes carried on in silence. What was done was done. What was said was said. From the beginning of his journey to now, it had come to this. And what would come of it would be now known, as Ember began to speak.

"Putting aside what trouble it would be to your teams if you just were removed at the very beginning of the year, the transcripts, the fact that your semblance or you through it are leading two teams… I'm not even sure what they'd do with you. Just because our eldest sister has a law agency doesn't mean you'll be scot-free."

"I never meant to-"

"I know, I know.", Ember intervened, "I know you would never intend to actually do anyone wrong, and as flimsy as you can be at times, you've never thrown blame or even or played innocent. It's obvious enough, as annoying as it is, that you hadn't thought about what your actions would entitle… But in any case, I was just pondering out loud."

She got up, taking one last deep breath before she leaned forward, hands slamming on the table, both of Jaune's bodies slightly hopping in a startle.

"Alright, listen here. I don't know how sorry I'll be for this, so you better make sure it's not at all! If you actually want this which you've started to work, and actually have the determination you're showing to go through with it, then we'll have much to do and some ground rules to set!"

"Ember…?", Jaune looked shell-shocked for a moment, taking a bit to realize what she'd just said.

"Don't give me that dumb look now! You're not at a point where you have the right to be careless now! Do you want to make this work or not?', she asked in a loud voice, "Answer me.", though she finished in a steadied and calm voice, not taking away from how demanding those two simple words were.

Jaune's resolve was already decided, long ago, "I do.", it was no question to him.

"Good.", she flashed him a smile, it having proper vigor behind it, though the pressure he felt from it was anything but subtle. He agreed with her, however. She had accepted his foolishness, his goal. He, too, accepted her rules… no, her help.

"First and foremost, you'll call home after we're done talking here."

"I… I understand. I'm afraid to, but I want to, too."

"We'll not tell them about your semblance.", at the look on his face, she reiterated, "Yet. We won't tell them yet. And most of the details about how you got to Beacon, just that you managed to enter it. We'll also mention about the fact that you could par someone, even if through tactics more than anything else."

"Isn't that a bit selective?

"Yes, but do you think they'd acknowledge the idea then? Of you staying here?"

"I… doubt it."

"I don't want to lie to them either… that's why we'll tell them only half of it, and we can give them the rest when you've proven that you can stay your ground in Beacon despite said rest. We'll be in for it then, but… it's the only way I can think of."

"I understand."

"And the last rule, for now, is a simple one. You're going to get in shape.", Jaune nodded to that. There was no need to discuss that which was a given.

"Alright, then, as I said, I came here to, and did, find you, and it seems I'll be staying here for the foreseeable future indeed. I was the one who decided to start spurring you on with training rather than stopping you then and there, and I'll be sure to now teach you since it's come to this."

"You mean…", Jaune's eyes widened.

"Wasn't it obvious? You'll be investing your free time, or make some if you don't have any, and I will train you properly this time. You're far too behind and if you dare complain, I will pull you out of Beacon on the spot, understood?"

"Understood.", the seriousness of his voice did little to hide his elation.

"Tomorrow's a Saturday, so I want you here at nine AM sharp. Tell your teams something, that it's been a long time and we'll just catch up today or anything. Regardless, we need to lay the groundwork. How are you compared to before? With your aura? With your…", she looked to Jeanne, "Semblance? In short, tomorrow we both decide how the training will go and begin it, improvising the schedule as best we can."

And so they decided and agreed, and whether his new found personal trainer be enough or not, well, that was a question left to be answered, truly most dependent on Jaune and his drive.

But that was for the future to tell, "Now, come here. We have a call to make.", many other trials would await him along his way, and he, he could but only keep walking forward.

* * *

A bullhead landed at Beacon's docks as the afternoon rays bathed the surrounding scenery in a warm, almost mystic glow.

That image was swiftly shattered as two blondes barreled off of it, charging the nearest unsuspecting trash can in sight.

Getting up and a hold of himselves, Jaune then wandered off towards the dorms.

The call with his family had gone, well, it had gone. He was happy and relieved to see them, though not nearly as relieved as they. It was… rowdy, to say the least, no less so when his being and remaining in Beacon had been brought up. But, with Ember's help mediating, well, it was still far from how anyone would've liked that reunion to go, but they braved the storm. So, for now, he, and in turn, Ember would remain here. And, by the Arc's word, he'd be calling them daily.

While on the topic of calls, he brought up his scroll as he reached the dorm building. He didn't feel right to just ask Ember for lien when she was already doing so much, and there was no way he'd agree to not paying Weiss back, so, he was left to tell Melanie that he'd inform her tomorrow as to whether he and Jeanne would sing at the club tomorrow evening, something he'd talk to Ember about and see if he could still keep going.

As he put his scroll away, he had just reached his opposing teams' dorms, both of him entering JRBYW's after seeing that there was no one in JNPR's, of course, after knocking and waiting for a bit to avoid any foul ups.

It may have been due to both team leaders being 'siblings', or maybe due to how all of them had braved initiation together and the camaraderie in that. Regardless, both teams had, despite it just being a week, grown relatively friendly to one another. It was at a point where it wasn't strange for a member of one to visit the other.

Like JNPR's, JRBYW's was also nearly barren of people, only Blake to the side, reading at one of the desks, she taking a quick moment to regard and give them a greeting before going back to her book.

"Hey, Blake, where are the others?", asked Jeanne, "There was no one in JNPR's room."

"Yang went to train with Pyrrha. As for Ren and Nora, I'm not sure. They disappeared off to somewhere together."

"What about Ruby and Weiss?"

"They're currently studying at the library. You know how that goes, so I decided to stay here, outside of the splash zone.", she was quick to amend her words when she saw both of their worried looks, "Ah, not that they're seriously arguing or anything, of course! It's more banter and friendly scuffles than anything."

A moment later, Blake pointed an annoyed look at the Arc twins as she heard their muffled snickers, "Is something supposed to be funny?"

"Ah, sorry, no. It's just that, I never expected to hear a gaming term from you.", said Jaune.

"W-What?"

"Ah, not that we mean to make fun of you or anything! We just mean that games didn't quite seem like your thing.", assured Jeanne.

"Ehem, well, I haven't really had much interest in them, though Yang seems to be really intent and trying, calling it a 'bonding exercise'. However, I had read a book about a person that was sent into a gaming world once, so I had to research some of the terminology to actually understand most of what was happening."

"You study up on a lot of things, don't you?", Jeanne 'masterfully' took hold of the conversation.

"There's a certain benefit in doing your research.", she simply stated.

"Well, um. I know this might be coming out of nowhere, but, well, we're kind of behind, like Ruby.", much like Jaune stated, it was the reason he and Ruby, while doing better than expected, had difficulties. After all, even if they could understand what was given to them, this 'advanced' portion, Ruby was lacking two years' worth of middle ground, while Jaune didn't even have any basics to speak of.

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, but neither of you looks fifteen, if that's what you're saying, even if age isn't that easy to tell at close margins."

"N-No, no. I meant th-", Jeanne stopped herself as she noticed Blake's small smirk.

"Did you just… make a joke?", asked Jaune.

"Yes. Did you expect that I didn't know what those were?", she deadpanned, "I guess Yang's already starting to rub off on me, and it was as bad as hers too. It's still hard to tell whether that's a good or bad thing.", however, the smirk that remained on her face already told the answer to that question.

"So, if I were to guess, I'd assume you both were homeschooled?", she then asked.

"Ah, well… Yes. Our eldest sister, Ember, is a huntress. We didn't have that many chances, but she thought us what she could.", Jaune explained.

"So, you want to ask me for help with studying. Why not Weiss, though?"

"Well, you said it yourself, the splash zone is dangerous, and that's without the both of us being added in. And yeah, as far as studying goes, you saw us in Oobleck's class. We're… kind of behind."

"Well, at least you have Cardin with you. He seemed to quite loyally, purposefully go down with his lady, when Oobleck asked you to remain after class, Jeanne.", oh yes, Yang had rubbed off on her.

"Ugh, don't remind me… And I figured it out, Yang's influence is really, really bad. I can't tell you apart anymore."

With a smirk, Blake got up and closed her book, "Alright, I'll help you both. Usually, the library is the best place for this, but at least it's quiet here now, so we should be good.", and so they continued for the next few hours into the evening, Blake revealing that she herself was, unlike him, actually home schooled, and sharing those methods along with her wise teachings.

And later on, the teams gathered once again, enjoying dinner together, all their usual antics included.

And, as Jaune lay in the night, both of his bodies slowly drifting off along with his teams, another day ended, and he felt himself in anticipation.

Tomorrow would be a big turn. He had decided his resolution, not willing to let down everyone around him. Despite it being but a new day tomorrow, it felt like it would be a new year. It would be for him. He'd begin anew, with renewed and empowered resolve.

* * *

 **I have no omake this time, but some months back, before chapter 6's release, on my way back from Uni, well, deciding to take a simple walk before I take the bus and remind myself what fresh air felt like, this happened. Not sure what made me feel all rhythm and rhyme, but I sat down and, surprisingly, quickly enough wrote this.**

 **So, a poem for you, one of two knights. Bonus points if anyone can think of a good name for it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

There once was a knight,  
And then there were two.  
Not quite the warrior,  
But at least his heart was true.

Paragons? Not quite,  
But still beacons nonetheless.  
Where fear would stop them,  
Care for those around them braved the test.

No friend of the forest,  
An enemy instead.  
He was sure it was mutual,  
And that it wanted him dead!

Somewhat of a grouch he had become,  
All by its tyrannical will.  
Still he tried to stay chipper,  
Perfecting his jinxing skill.

A strange world he had entered,  
Though by a choice of his own.  
And now he spoke for nine,  
Praying his cover not be blown.

Overwhelming without a doubt,  
Something now known.  
He couldn't see the depth,  
Yet there was even an abyss below.

But trudge on he did,  
For this was his goal.  
Destiny or not,  
It was now beyond his control.

Weary steps to his front,  
Allies at his back.  
Ready to give him aid,  
Whenever he lacked.

A skittering terror,  
An airborne beast.  
Before teamwork and dumb luck,  
They stood a chance? Not in the least!

And so the two entered the stage,  
A new way of life, a new open page.  
Many a risks and little reward,  
Only consolation to never be bored.

With champions and reapers,  
Both so damn friendly and nice!  
Ninjas, bouncers and brawlers,  
And that's not even the tip of the ice.

There's much left to see,  
Much left to give.  
And if the knight's prayers are answered,  
Much left to live.

But in between all of this, a question remains,  
One to which yet no answer pertains.  
One that must be asked, so the knight feels,  
How does the snow angel fight like that in high heels?


	9. A Walk in the Park

**Um, yeah... Heyo? It's been a while, longer than I'd have like, and if you've gotten to this point in the story, I'm assuming longer than you'd have liked as well. While its one thing to be absent, I even went and said that I'd be updating faster here, and even gave a date for my other story, 'Dreams', which ended up a lie considering it took till now for me to return.**

 **I'm sorry, for life getting in the way of story time is one thing, but lying to you was unacceptable. I had also left nothing but the date of the 25th of last month on my profile as the date I would return here, and yet ended up late in that regard as well.**

 **Well, that said, I intend to carry on again here. I hope to - and will try - to carry on with the story at a steady enough pace again like in the beginning. That's nothing new that I'm saying, nor a thing I can guarantee, though I very much hope I can manage it.**

 **Till then, thank you for sticking along, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A Walk in the Park**

* * *

Jaune had, understandably, after both the fiasco with Weiss before initiation, as well as the simple fact of now having much to do and little time to fit it in, put aside prospects of crushes and the subject of like liking.

Even more so the thoughts of making out with someone. However, despite that, said situation was seemingly not an unattainable one for him, his recently budding romance proving quite resilient as he once again kissed the ground.

Cardin almost smirked as he heard the deputy headmistress declare an end to the spar, having ended in his victory. That instantly changed as he glanced at 'her', seeing the intense gaze locked onto him, it so focused, almost as if Jeanne was the one fighting him.

His expression quickly turned to a friendly smile, extending a hand to Jaune.

"You looked a bit out of it today, but hey, it happens to all of us. Still a good fight and no hard feelings, right, Bud?" Jaune accepted his hand, not intending to act like a bad sport, though he bit back several dislikable feelings while doing so.

Handling the 'male gaze' was one thing, but Cardin's 'charms' were just a top it off bonus that really made him both realize and wonder.

Observant was something he was not, nor was he blind, however. He could notice that Yang also received about as many looks as 'she' did, even if she didn't get a complimentary Cardin with them. Yet, she was not nearly as self-conscious of them as he was, er, 'she' was… they were?

Regardless, being a male definitely meant he was not accustomed to other males sneaking peaks at the other him. Heck, looking at Cardin, he had even began wondering if he had looked like some silly, clueless and annoyingly love struck kicked puppy anytime he was smitten with a girl. And egads did he hope he hadn't.

'I mean, come on! Are they that blind? Aren't they supposed to have fast reflexes or something as hunters in training? They keep staring until I glance at them, not even noticing till then, just turning away awkwardly like… I don't even know what!' He could only ignore it, all while distressingly declining his inner desire to tell them off, instead relenting to doing what Yang did, and frightening them off with a glare.

"Chipper up, Jaune, it was a close fight." he heard Pyrrha reassure. It wasn't. The first time he had won by virtue of Cardin's carelessness – stupidity - but that was unlikely to work a second time, especially not on 'him'. At current, he could put up a fight, he was closer to Cardin than expected, but he couldn't beat him by a long shot.

"Next will be," began the instructor, and Jaune beheld two figures that now stood facing each other, Weiss, and the first student he had fought here.

As the fight began, so did her dance. Weiss' steps were measured, steady, rhythmic, like a waltz, though every few steps ended with the tip of her blade.

Jaune had been swept in with his sisters back in the days, thought how to dance. He was pretty good too, if he said so himself, but much like many other things that seemed to enchant him about Weiss, her dance also was alike no other he had seen, and he couldn't stop either of his bodies as they focused their gazes on her.

Despite it looking like a display, her movements never ceased being measured, their artistic grace not for a moment taking away from the lethality they could - would invoke.

The fight seemed to be a stalemate, her opponent on the defensive as she darted at him and back, but to say it was even would've been an extreme misconception.

Her opponent was hard-pressed just to defend, not having a moment to even try and strike at her, and even then few of her blows still managed to pierce his defenses.

Weiss kept moving, dancing around him. Perhaps she was constantly seeking an opening to exploit. Regardless, glyphs appeared beneath her feet every so often, her blade waltz seeming yet more mystical as she seemed to hover and glide over the floor every few steps.

Her opponent, every blow he'd sent her way since the battle had begun had led to him being countered and struck back, his concealed ranged weapon, deflected with ease. Well, on that one, Weiss had likely seen it in his fight with Jaune.

But then came their faint glow, something one would have missed if not looking for it, far more noticeable up close than from afar, but Jaune had already experienced it, the guy's semblance. His eyes had locked with Weiss'.

Her eyes had widened for a mere moment before she shot back, glyphs instantly forming in a linear path behind her as she followed over them at an immensely quick pace. Her opponent followed suit, not willing to waste his chance. There was never one to capitalize on, however.

She had immediately gone down to one knee at the edge of the ring, the distance between them already vast, rapier struck at the ground as a large wall of ice was formed before her through the dust she had been refraining from using ever since the battle had begun. Her opponent was forced to halt, and it only took a moment after for her to regain her senses once more.

The dance continued after that in its ever measured state as she withered him away, he lasting for about half a minute more before the culmination of the blows she got in finally breached his aura enough for the match to end, her victory flawless, never allowing a blow of his to even connect.

Or not quite, she was pushed to the edge, quite literally, so that had indeed been a close call, but even so it had ended up futile.

It had ended like that, and Weiss had made it seem so graceful, so effortless, it felt staggering to Jaune.

Jeanne and the rest of the team were quick to congratulate her upon her return, and she – even while still attempting to maintain her cold and dignified pretense – found it hard to hold back her prideful and somewhat warm smile.

Jaune had realized the difference, and he kept seeing all of the intricacies as he was reminded yet again of how vast it was. He remembered how difficult it was for him to fight Weiss' opponent, but said opponent, even if he had forced her to be vigilant and gotten the jump on her, had been utterly and onesidedly defeated in the end.

As far as skill went, he had been getting a clearer idea of where everyone stood. Despite the difficulty to him, Weiss and his' shared opponent, as well as Cardin both were on the lower, weaker end of the spectrum among them, though he didn't quite know which of the two between them was the stronger one.

The whole student body as a whole was on far more varying levels than he'd have expected.

As for where his position lay, he was quite sure there was no mistake in saying that he was at rock bottom, the lowest in the pecking order, though 'her' victory over Cardin had propelled her above that rather than sharing the bottom with himself.

Jaune finally strayed from his thoughts as his former first opponent and maybe friend? - sat himself behind him.

"Man…" he slumped on his desk.

Jaune wasn't sure if he should fake distraction, but after glancing at his expression which – like those of his sisters he had seen many times in the past – seemed to beg for someone to rant to, he decided to be a proper friend. It didn't help that it seemed like he'd begin pouting any minute now.

"Hey, Bob!" he began, the first step of consolation achieved. Now, like a hunter, came patience in the waiting game.

"Hey, and I told you, just call me Norm."

"But Norman's your family name, though."

"I told you, it's what I'm used to. Everyone back home used that anyway."

"Alright, fair enough." at those words, Bob Norman looked to the side for a moment, seemingly content with at least this victory before another moment later he returned his attention to Jaune.

"Man, I didn't expect this when I came here."

"I'd ask what you mean, but I have a feeling that I know what you're talking about. It's… overwhelming, huh?"

"Are you telling me? Man, back in Oscuro, even after the first time, no one was really prepared for my semblance. I mean, yeah, it was a whole lot more even after that, even lost here and there, but no one handled the first time I used it on them well,"

"I had unlocked it early on, and it carried me through so many fights. Heck, there was this one time I made a guy lose his sense of touch for a few seconds and he ended up dropping his weapon, realizing way too late his mistake."

"Wow, that's scary…" and Jaune gave it no exaggeration, the thought of something – while so simple in nature – so devastating in its effects, topped off with how flexible it could be. He was lucky his semblance was, in a way, capable of mostly countering it, and even then it was nothing easy, nor had it helped him avoid his inevitable loss.

"Yeah, well, it's scarier how no one here seems to care. Taking away their sight's almost the only thing that does anything against people here, and it still doesn't matter. You, Snow White, everyone just seems to ignore it like it's nothing. Opponents weren't this scary back in Vacuo."

"Hey, it's not that bad, everyone has a bad spar here or there." Wait, he was sounding like Cardin. "Er, I mean, I think you're a strong fighter, even without your semblance, and Weiss is really, really strong. I think you still did well despite that."

"Yeah, well, Grimm and bandits don't care bout nothing like that now, do they? Eh," he shrugged his shoulders, "I never thought I'd say this, but guess I'll have to stop relyin so much on my semblance. C'est la vie, as they say."

"Um, sela-what?"

"It's a saying from back home in Vacuo. It roughly means 'that's life'." The world of Remnant was one that spoke but a single language, necessity and survival having led to that outcome. That didn't, however, change the fact that nations did have different tongues in past times, even if most were lost to time and the few restored to whatever extents ones weren't exactly active and in use.

However, dialects, phrases and more had still passed down and wormed their way into the cultures and speaking habits of different communities.

And on rare occasions, one might even find isolated villages that even still used different tongues.

"Huh, I see. Well, I think it's not bad to use it… um, not that you're not also right about training more, I mean, look at me, I got a lot to work on as well. I guess I'm saying the semblance is also as important, I think. Maybe you'll find some new ways to use it too."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Learn from your mistakes, like Oobleck keeps nagging, and also that saying, 'whatever doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger' and whatnot. Heh, thanks for lending an ear, I needed that."

"Well, I've got sev-eight sisters, you could say I'm used to it."

"Sheesh, and I thought here was scary." He faux shivered.

Jaune rolled his eyes at that, even if there was a tad bit of truth in it. Little siblings could be a handfull, after all. Saphron and Ember, his eldest and second eldest sisters respectively, on the other hand, had it most hectic, having seven and six younger siblings to deal with respectively. Just like with him, he was sure they'd have not changed it, but no way did that take away their complaining rights.

For the next while, much like the rest of the students, Jaune and Norm continued to spectate the next few fights that came. Jaune couldn't help but have his thoughts drift, however.

Weiss was strong indeed, and so were Yang, Ruby and Blake, as well as Nora, Ren and Pyrrha. It was still relatively early, not too much revealed from each student, definitely not everything everyone had, but it was enough for Jaune to see. All of his teammates were definitely in the stronger if not strongest spectrum.

There weren't as many fights yet, it being early in the year, so there were several people with unbroken win streaks. A very fleeting few were like that due to luck in match ups. Though most were simply showing how overwhelming they could be compared to their peers.

There were Ruby and Weiss, their victories being sometimes hard fought, and at times like Weiss' current one, relatively certain. Ren and Blake were much the same, though they had ended up against each other. Surprisingly, it was the first and only draw seen so far. Not so much because of them being perfectly matched, but rather due to both of them using stalling tactics in a fight that took place within the last several minutes of class, cut short by the bell.

Jaune had gradually noticed that everyone still had something to learn, overwhelming as they came across to him. That notion didn't take away from their abilities in Jaune's eyes, but it did help him see his goal as more attainable than before.

Both Ren and Blake had shown that their stamina could be better, for even if better than his, they did seem somewhat winded after their short exchanges.

Unlike Weiss who'd chip away at opponents, or Ruby who'd, surprisingly, aggressively overpower them after finding or making an opening, Ren and Blake's styles both seemed to focus on quick, solid and decisive blows. Both had recognized that, and had ended up seemingly competitive matched against someone with similar style.

Then there was Pyrrha and Yang. While Yang had minor displays of 'hard-fought' victories, in the end, both she and Pyrrha were overwhelming in their wins. Their fights were inevitably one-sided, making quick work of anyone in their path.

It was leisurely enough for them to even make it into a performance, a showy style of fighting. For someone as outgoing and confident as Yang, it didn't feel unnatural, though for Pyrrha who seemed to be rather on the humble side, Jaune definitely found it a strange contrast to her usual personality.

Even they, as strong as they were, had flaws, Jaune had noticed. Even Pyrrha, as strong as she was, when he watched her train with Yang one time both their teams had visited the training rooms, without their weapons, had kept losing ground in their hand to hand spars even if in no extreme way. With weapons she'd win, and she was no pushover without them either, but Yang had overpowered her in the latter circumstances due to it being her tally.

Pyrrha and Ruby had both shown to be quite weapon dependent in comparison to the rest of his teammates. He could swear he'd even noticed Pyrrha grasping in the direction of the weapon rack for a moment during her spar with Yang.

Yang, too, had shown a bit of difficulty against quick opponents, even if she was fast and nimble herself, and even more so during the single time she'd gotten Weiss to agree to a spar, struggling against not only her speed but the unpredictability of her quite flexible use of glyphs and dust. Her disadvantage in melee reach definitely didn't help her either.

"The next fight will be Jeanne Arc against Nora Valkyrie."

"Oh no…" and then there was Nora.

Jeanne got up, getting her weapon. 'Her' weapon, she thought. They had been lucky enough to get the parts quickly, the last ones arriving shortly after being ordered, and Ruby had spared no effort in swiftly putting it together and making it work, working through most of the night and following day when they'd finally gathered up all the needed components.

She had also taken care to guide Jeanne through all of its intricacies, making sure not to leave the slightest detail out and answering even the seemingly obvious questions. She had gone down like a rock very soon after and slept through what little was left of their Sunday into the following night.

It still had no name, something she wanted to at least be special to show how much she appreciated it. She wasn't familiar with it either, but nor was 'he' with Crocea Mors really. No more than a few weeks of time. But these were their weapons, both with important history slowly building behind them. Jaune, Jeanne, both of him would learn them, master them, he would have it no other way.

She then brought her eyes back on the girl, her teammate and friend that stood before her. Few had overwhelmingly onesided victories in succession, such as Yang and Pyrrha. Nora's couldn't quite be called that, their truest definition instead being overwhelmingly chaotic.

Chaotic as she was, it was not wrong to say she most definitely had a fighting style, aggressive and direct, but refined in experience. However, unlike the others, Nora was more flexible than all of them, in a certain sense.

She had taken many opponents down by sheer unpredictability alone, never shying from tossing away her fighting style for a wilder, unrestrained approach, or something different altogether such as mimicking Pyrrha and chucking her hammer altogether. Questionable as they were, her tactics worked. She could switch from measured to wild fighting styles and back, and she did it all so smoothly, flowing like a riven, and hard to not get swept away by, like a raging one. Her opponents couldn't find it an easy task to adapt to her style.

'She could shift as swiftly as the wind.' He thought, only to snicker at that. Equating Nora to something as calm as the wind, who'd have thought? But he'd indeed equate her to a force of nature. For someone not well enough versed in fighting yet, that was the best definition he could give.

"Sorry, Fearless Leader, but I'll have to end your win streak here." She jested.

Win streak, huh? It was true, with only the fight against Cardin, and it being a win, Jeanne was effectively undefeated as of yet. It sounded absurd. But then again, Nora even addressed both of him as their 'Fearless Leaders'. All of his teammates really did support him so much, far more than they admitted to.

"Sorry, but I'll do my best to hold it.". Those words might have rang empty any other time, she herself doubting a victory possible, but sure as heck she was going to give her all regardless. After all the support she'd had from her friends, she owed them at least that much.

"Then you better go all out. Maybe use your telepathy too." She grinned, and Jeanne couldn't help but be amused at how close she was to the truth. 'If only you knew…'

"Begin!" And at the instructor's behest, the both of them moved. The both of them paced at each other, though somewhat slowly, Nora likely giving Jeanne the first attack, a chance to get the hang of her weapon as she knew it was new.

She took a firm grip and poised to strike while taking the best stance she could manage. The spear was the only weapon she'd used past a sword, even if only once or twice, but spears in general were considered the 'simplest' weapons to manage, though, obviously, could be used to far greater effects when one used them masterfully.

She lunged, thrusting a blow at Nora's general direction.

It was brushed aside, the hammer precisely shoving it away as she continued and spun on her heel, the hammer then coming back to greet Jeanne. Luckily, such a wide blow gave her enough time to dodge back, though not by a lot, feeling it rend the air before her by its sheer force.

That was as far as the fight went. Taking Jeanne's assault as confirmation, Nora had in turn charged in full force, and it was nothing but decisive from there. A few close dodges before her spear left her hands, Nora giving her the chance to pick it back up. Within at most a minute, the final blow was delivered, blocked on the spear's shaft, though bad footing and loss of balance was enough to launch Jeanne back and outside the arena.

Despite going all out, and knowing she'd lost to one of their year's strongest, it felt somber as she returned to her seat. She'd did it, landed two blows on her, but would that have even been the case if she'd not been given the first strike, if she'd not been allowed to again pick up her weapon?

"Cheer up, Jeanne, once you get used to your weapon, you'll be kicking butt! I can't imagine how hard it'd be for me with a different Magnihild too."

"Y-Yeah." She doubted it'd quite be as easy as Nora described it, but she did indeed intend to go in that direction.

She beheld her weapon once more. It was not quite a spear in its traditional most form. It showed that it had Ruby's touch to it. It was what reassured her. Perhaps it was foolish to have said she'd used to formerly wield a spear in her panic before. 'It would be weird if we had the same weapon.' And other such foolishness had popped into his head back then in his panic.

It didn't matter. A sword holding his family's history, once used by his father and many more ancestors. A spear representing her bond with her friends, made with care to accommodate to her nonexistent style. Mastering both was the only acceptable choice, as doing otherwise would be to betray both his family, and those that cared and did so much for both of him.

Both his gazes returned to the arena. Even with a far more proper understanding of combat, it didn't take away from the sense of wonderment that came with the sight of every fight. He pushed that back, however, focusing on exactly how they all fought. Would that work as well as he hoped, he didn't know, but seeing was believing, and he intended to learn all he could.

Sky Lark was the next to step up to the arena, a spear wielder. Jeanne anticipated the insight this fight would bring her.

* * *

Aura had, at its core, two simple purposes when one was to count out fueling a semblance or any extensions such as dust and weapons. It was meant to shield and heal.

Even unconsciously, your aura would gather around you, protect you from anything incoming that would lay harm, however, one had to fully focus it on a point to maximize that defensive effect.

Its healing amounted to simply improving your body's natural rate of recovery, something it did passively at all times, as long as it wasn't fully depleted. Just like with shielding, it could also be concentrated, but the rate of healing would still be far from noticeable, and few had the concentration or sheer willpower to numbly focus on a wound of theirs for hours on end.

One's aura, always flowing around them would not simply dissipate away, only being consumed when forced to block harm. In the same sense, when harnessed and focused in an area, it was not used up either. It didn't make it consume more either, instead working like layers.

A bullet held off by aura normally might leave a bruise as it rends most of said aura. If concentrated enough, it would instead fail to break through all the layers, cutting away more aura than the prior example, but never reaching enough to even graze skin, only leaving a certain itch of a feeling at the partially broken aura.

In short, while the aura consumed differed due to the amount used to cushion the shot, the act of focusing it in itself didn't use up any aura.

As to its healing factor, it would only consume aura when there was something to mend in the first place, and contrary to its use as a shield, focusing aura to restore the body faster did indeed consume more as it quickened the process.

It is highly advised to avoid this application of aura, however, as the increase in recuperative properties has been shown to be too insignificant, not to mention the increase in aura consumption being more proportionate to it, and thus lacking in the long term.

As of current, the only known cases where aura has been shown to surpass its average healing capabilities by any significant amount has been when taking aura boosters, which has been deemed harmful enough to only be allowed under specific circumstances.

The strongest healing that has been recorded has been upon unlocking of the aura, the only natural example of aura surpassing its limits, some older records hinting at it even being enough to solely heal what would be fatal injuries. Despite ongoing studies, there is yet to be any success in replicating aura's one time massive regenerative capabilities upon release.

"…Hey, Blake, uh, this book – not that I don't trust in your wisdom! But I'm kind of not sure how it'll better help me to learn aura control."

"Jeanne, you can't expect to learn proper aura control if you don't know how it works to begin with."

"Ah, yeah, that does make sense."

"Once you fully understand how it works, learning how to channel it, be it through weapon or semblance becomes far easier. That section should be in about ten more pages, by the way."

Giving a nod, Jeanne noted the information, and the page, before Jaune picked up one of the other books Blake had given them. Go through all of them together steadily instead of one by one, she'd said, a number of them were supposedly interlinked in some degree.

Jaune noticed something off about the book, as if its cover had been… glued, in a sense. 'Theory of the Semblance', it stated. Brushing aside whether the book was perhaps older and mended once or twice, he opened it.

'…Huh, this one seems to start with an example.'

The example was of a person holding a semblance that allowed them to give orders. They could only give one order ever to the same person, after which their semblance would no longer be able to affect the same target, and they needed eye contact in order for it to work. But no one could resist following that order then.

That was an interesting, as well as oddly specific example. He wasn't sure how that could help against Grimm though, considering he assumed that they couldn't even understand words. Maybe it would work on bandits, forcing them to change their ways? But that still would be forcing them to do something against their will.

'Well, an example's just an example. I'm probably overthinking it.'

'Oh, huh… I didn't expect it to be as I'd just randomly guessed. It's being used on a bandit who tried to rob the person with the semblance. Huh, this doesn't really feel too much like an academic textbook, but they definitely made it catch your attention with this story style,'

'Wait, they're not telling the person to change their ways? Then what will- Oh… Oh! That's… unexpected.'

Jaune felt a blush creep up his cheeks, much that same with Jeanne, unsure of where or why this story was going wherever it was, and thinking it was from Blake, whom had helped him much till now and still was, he assumed it important in some way, and continued to read it for… educational purposes.

Meanwhile, said girl seemed perplexed, rummaging through her bookshelf, until she finally, with a relieved sigh, pulled out a book titled 'Theory of the Semblance'. Opening it, however, her face quickly paled, turning to the Arc twins, eyes only growing wider as she saw the book that they'd currently opened.

Before Jaune knew it, the book was pulled out of his hands and field of vision nearly fast enough for him to have said it'd vanished. Turning, he saw the Grimm expression on Blake's face.

"Jaune,' her tone surprisingly contrasting to her expression managed to sound as calm and nonchalant as her usual one. "Did you-How far did you get into this book?"

"I… uh, just opened it. It seemed like it was starting with some example, which seems… innovative, I guess? But yeah, I didn't really read much more than a line or two. Er, is something wrong with it?"

"Yes! I mean, uh, it's an older publication. Had some mistakes and such, you know, inconsistencies. But you know me, I decided to keep it anyway."

"Ah, yeah, it seemed like its cover was pretty worn."

"Yes, it's old, quite old. Here, this one's the newest one, and doesn't have any huge mistakes that would mislead you to any misconceptions." Her expression was nearly pleading.

Before the atmosphere could grow more awkward, the door to their room was widely swung open.

"Alright, sorry Jaune, but its girls' night tonight!" Yang announced as she grinned.

'Huh?' exclaimed everyone in the room but her.

"It's been a few weeks now, it's a Friday, and it's almost evening. Need I say anymore?"

"Ah, but we were studying-"

"Yes, studying!" Blake interrupted and reassured, tone uncharacteristically loud and nervous.

"Plenty of time for that over the weekend, so come on, it's time we liven up again. After all, when was the last time we let lose ever since Beacon started? Also, someone needs a wardrobe upgrade, hmm?" She eyed Jeanne knowingly, namely knowing she had fewer changes of clothes than Jaune's weapon had forms.

"Yang, really, we don't need to go out just for m-"

"Tut-tut," Yang's finger found itself on Jeanne's lips. The close proximity was not helped in the slightest considering what she'd read mere moments ago.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang's usual grin was now a frown, "Your wardrobe is in desperate need of an update, and our team is in need of some just as important R-N-R too, and you're not going to worm yourself out of it today as well, understood?"

"Y-Ye-" 'No, bad Jaune! - Jeanne? Anyway, don't compare this to the book. Don't compare this to the book!' "I mean, come on Yang, you're overreacting."

"You think I'm overreacting? You should see the second year I met, if she saw you, she'd outright freak! Jeanne, no person should have so few clothes. It's like you've never been to a clothes store before."

'Well, if we're talking about this me, I've only been to one once, so you're not too far off…'

"It's best just to concede," Blake's voice pulled Jeanne out of her thoughts. "When Yang decides to drag you off somewhere, well, you can consider all hope lost."

"Umm, Blake, is everything alright?" Her expression, contrary to the panic of earlier, now simply seemed… crestfallen? Or was it instead resigned?

"Oh, Blakey's fine! She's just still mad that she couldn't beat me in a single game at the arcade." Yang shot said girl a teasing grin.

"Riiight…" Blake sighed. "Well, while you and Jaune were mostly off somewhere all week, one partner short, Yang had decided to grab me, lest I ran too, and since then we've been 'spending quality bonding time' as she calls it. Or better said, she's been dragging me through every arcade and bar-"

"So yeah, Blake's a bit of a sourpuss." Yang then turned to her and winked. "No worries, I'm sure you'll get a win over me one of these days."

"Ugh, as much as I hate to agree with Weiss, you really can be quite insufferable at times." Despite her words, her voice held hints of amusement rather than annoyance.

"Anyways, come on!" Yang was already dragging both Jeanne and Blake to the door.

Yang?!" as she struggled, Blake's reaction seemed paramount to a cat being dragged towards a bath.

"Already told you, no buts! We haven't done anything as partners, not the three of us anyway. Not as a team too, I guess, but we can leave that for after, so get your sweet patooties moving. Now we're having a girls-I mean, partners' night out!"

"Not the entire team because you don't want Ruby in a bar or nightclub?"

"Don't change the subject, Blakey."

"Fine," She conceded, though had one point she'd not relent on. "But no bike!"

"Oh come on, Bumblebee is awesome! The wind in your hair, the-"

"Never again, Yang!"

"Spoilsport." And with that, before he knew it, Jaune was the only one left in the room.

However, before he could go over the numerous events of the past few minutes, and hopefully get Yang to allow 'her' to walk rather than be dragged along, a new figure halted outside the open doorframe.

"Things seem quite lively as usual," A familiar voice said. "Hello." Greeted Pyrrha.

* * *

Attention, who needed it? Those were thoughts that often times found themselves in her head.

She'd look in a mixture of pity and envy when she saw those who would seek it, crave it. If only they knew…

She didn't have siblings, none to search for attention from or give attention to. Not that many relatives either, even less so at her age. That's why back then, in her ignorance, she, too, once thirsted for it.

It was nice in the beginning; it felt like so many cared. Sadly, she eventually realized it wasn't her they cared for.

Titles spoke louder than names, the names becoming an extension of them. People had never cared for the actual person she was.

Friends who didn't truly care about you, fans who'd hound you for pictures and more anytime you stepped out two feet from your home, the need to always be nice beyond measure, flawless and polite in their eyes lest you not only disgraced yourself, but your family and relatives as well.

The world felt so suffocating. And that had brought her here, to where she hoped for a new beginning.

And however she would describe it to have gone, one thing would be consistent in her retellings – that being that it was truly new and unexpected.

She expected people to recognize her again, and so it had happened.

Soon came another big name, the Heiress, worse than the general avid fan, knowing what she wanted to gain and trying to take hold of it. Nothing new, nothing unexpected.

That's when she'd also first met them. 'Rabid fans', she'd inwardly grimaced, though she'd appreciated the distraction that the flustered Heiress played, and had taken cue to leave at that chance.

Next she'd seen them all was at initiation. She hadn't bared them much mind, until the screaming demanded her attention. She'd hesitated for a bit, but ultimately, they were fledgling hunters like herself, having earned their way here, so surely they'd have been able to manage on their own despite their panic?

It had been well over 20 years since any lethal accidents in initiation had happened in any of the four big huntsman academies, and the methods of initiation were considered, if harmful, still foolproof against any life threatening conclusions by most to everyone these days.

Tell herself as she will that, eventually, she had found herself going in their direction, feeling some degrees of worry and shame bubbling up. Fan or not, it hadn't been right of her to just not act.

She had decided to go after the closer one first, recalling his attire, namely the armor that he wore. It would've likely made his impact worse, but that wasn't the reason she'd been focused on it.

Quickly enough, as she had kept tugging within her general vicinity, she had felt herself finally pull on something. Closing her eyes for a moment, she had then felt the shape of the metal she'd found, namely, that of simple torso armor.

That's where she'd found him, in a less than a favorable state to put it mildly. She had initially thought him to have had a concussion as well considering how airheaded and distracted he'd come by, yet she had realized it was more so him being in thought rather.

It wasn't her main concern back then, for there she'd found something truly unexpected. He hadn't known her.

Now, a week since then and more, he still didn't. Or rather, he exactly did. He knew her name, she having given it to him, plain and simple, but that's all it was. He knew not the weight people would address to it, the title they'd couple with it. No, he simply knew her, the person.

She'd not even bothered telling him yet, or his sister, of what her name had meant to so many. It hadn't mattered.

Though the chance of them not coming to know by now was unlikely, which meant that perhaps it was even better, as they knew but didn't even care for it.

And now, within a team, and a sister team of sorts often mingling with them, she'd realized, both of their members hadn't really cared for her name's emphasis.

Even the Heiress, she was unlike how she had come across during their first encounter. Perhaps she had misjudged her? 'Yes, this was wonderfully unexpected!'

And then had come another quite unexpected of outcomes for her, one that even now left her with a hard to describe bitterness welling within.

Attention. Why was she craving it again?

She wanted nothing more than to be unknown, ignored and left alone, yet now it felt different.

She entered her team's room, and yet again, she let out a tired huff. It was empty, not for the first time.

Her partner? Likely along with his sister and her team, the Heiress and the Prodigy usually.

And what of her other two teammates? The two seemed to have a thing of their own, mingling with the others often enough, but they'd be somewhere off together again as they were most often. 'But not together-together!' -damn it, she was doing that now too!

The next minute, she found herself knocking on their neighbor's, their sister team's door, but after a lack of a reply and the door's equal lack of a desire to budge, gave up.

She had an idea of where half of the team was, or rather that they'd wandered off somewhere with her partner again, without herself. As for the other half, one was likely commandeering the library again. She was definitely one of few words. Most would've thought her to ignore them if they didn't pay attention to how enraptured she was in her literature and unattentive of her surroundings at times. It contrasted amusingly with her perceptive and wary fighting style.

It was strange. She craved for indifference before, yet now, receiving that treatment, despite it not being done with any malicious intent, and even - she assumed - unconsciously so, it felt almost as lonely as the attention.

As for the last among their posse-

"Yo, P-Money, how's it hanging?"

"Y-Yang, ah, you know, everything's the usual, just… grand."

"You sure? You don't sound so hot."

"Ah, well, no, it's just, you see…"

"Hey, I just came back from the training rooms, but they're not really all that different from Signal's. Feels a bit out of date maybe? Wanna go and talk over a spar? All the good movie fights go well with a nice little two way monologue." Yang flashed her a grin.

"Oh? Actually, that sounds nice." Pyrrha returned a smile. Unlike usual, it came easy, genuine, "I think I could use that."

'Ah, yes, and then there is Yang,' Pyrrha thought 'So very… battle prone, in a sense? Regardless, it feels nostalgic with her, like those fights back from before the limelight.'

"Hey, you coming? Don't go stalling just cause you're getting cold feet now." Yang's grin now had a competitive edge to it, "To raise the stakes, if you beat me, I'll even let you be the first to hear some of my best, newest one liners."

She followed after, feeling a competitive smile grace her own lips, "My, with such a grand prize, I'll have to go all out now, won't I?"

She didn't know about Blake, but as for Jeanne, Pyrrha was quite sure that much like herself and Jaune, Yang hadn't been spending much time with said partner. Perhaps she'd found a friend, and someone to plan out a stratagem with.

* * *

"Jaune!" It was going quite well, one could say. The heat of their relationship could already be felt as he felt himself tire as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Sorry!" They were separated, however, as Pyrrha helped Jaune off the ground he'd become rather too well acquainted with, or wait, was this considered cheating since it was different ground, that of the training hall rather than the arena?

Pulling his thoughts out of the strange gutter that was his prior hypothesis, he gave Pyrrha a weak smile as he stood back on his feet.

"It's- gah! – alright. No pain, no gain, right?" He was quite distraught that whoever had thought of that phrase hadn't deemed it necessary to specify a limit to said pain.

"I'm so sorry, Jaune, I was excited that we had a chance to spar, and I didn't properly think to hold back!" Huh, out of anyone else's lips, he'd have probably considered that to sound arrogant, if true, but from Pyrrha? What was even an unconscious boast from her still sounded so humble. Was it simply her, him, or due to how many times he'd been floored as of recent was up in the air.

"It's fine Pyrrha, really. Anyway, I know it's a bit early, but considering we don't even know where half the others are, want to go grab a snack? Taking proper breaks between spars is good, and getting tossed around builds up an appetite for sure."

"I'm sorry!"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant it as a joke! Sorry…" 'And there I go making it awkward…'

The atmosphere wasn't quite the best, but it managed to steadily improve as they made their way to the cafeteria. Surprising, considering those involved were two mostly equally awkward people, though perhaps that wasn't the most precise way to define them.

Jaune wasn't exactly a socializer, but he wasn't shy either. He was mostly average, though he'd occasionally act upon bouts of confidence as his father had offered.

Pyrrha herself seemed somewhat like Ruby. Oh, he'd come to understand her being famous. He could guess it must've meant she knew how to act around crowds. But when she was around them, their teams, she often tended to either be simply polite or try and quietly stick to the side, seemingly uncertain of what to say.

The calm of their shared silence seemed to do well to dissipate most if not all of the tension in the air contrary to what he'd have expected. It also gave him chance to ponder over several things. The irony that one of them was the fact that he'd ponder and lose himself in thought so often wasn't lost on him.

He'd come to understand that there were more intricacies to teaching when it came to fighting. His sister was a full-fledged huntress, though a younger one. Knowing your craft definitely meant you could teach it to another, but there were definitely tricks to it.

She'd tested his limits on the past Saturday, six days prior to today, and on the following day had done her best to prepare a regime and sparring plan. The regime itself was doubtfully lacking, but it was in the spars that she seemed not too sure on how to go deep in detail as to what he should aim for.

Then again, they'd just started back then, and Jaune'd already botched it. He'd rushed it, and that being due to worry of becoming a liability wasn't an excuse. Breaks? He shortened them. Warm ups? He skimmed them. The exercise sets he had to do? He just did more under the push of his adrenaline. They all felt like small things he could afford to alter.

That had caught up to him fast, unsurprising considering most of his regime was currently supposed to be exercise for strengthening with little actual training and few spars. He was fit, but both he and Ember had seen that he needed to build his body up foremost.

Aura had limits, however, just as he'd read. It didn't stop fatigue, nor would it tell his undamaged but instead strained muscles to ache any less. After a whole day, Ember realizing too late, and giving him an earful for it when she did, Jaune and Jeanne had left towards the bullheads leaning upon one another.

Five days' time was a lot, but it was still soon enough for the strain to remain to some extents. Even with that now corrected foolishness, the main reason for his poor performance against Pyrrha wasn't that, neither her not holding back enough.

Jaune wobbled on his feet for a moment, feeling an uneasy sensation well up inside him. It eased up quickly at the reassuring hands on his shoulders.

"Jaune, if you're feeling unwell let's take you to the infirmary." Pyrrha said in concern from his side.

"Thanks, Pyrrha, but there's no need, really." He gave her a reassuring smile as he gulped.

"Oh woe dear, Fearless Leader for the trials that cometh in deliverance by thine fate, yet worry not for we'll not allow thee to be lost this day, and even in the face of this foul trial, we knoweth that you shalt persevere!"

"Really, Yang?" Blake deadpanned as they were disembarking the bullhead, Jeanne between her and Yang as each held one of her shoulders.

"Hey, Pyrrha told me a bit about her home and its culture, and I thought I could make it work… right after I stopped laughing since I'd thought she was bullshiting me. Gold mine I tell ya! Also, you guys always complain bout my performances, so I thought I'd also use the chance to diversify them a bit. All regal like, 'just grand' as some would call it."

"Surprisingly, I find myself somewhat doubtful that their mannerisms are of that exact degree. Also, you might want to keep trying there."

"Too much?"

"Too much."

Before more words could be exchanged, both of them found their lose grips empty as Jeanne suddenly seemingly rushed to the ground.

"Oi, you alright?!" came Yang's panicked voice as she and Blake both kneeled beside her.

"Yeah, just… need a moment." She simply stated, close enough to the ground to kiss it, which she partially felt like doing considering the blessed thing was solid and very, very immobile. Well, if not for currently focusing on holding down her, and 'his' lunch, and also being uncertain as to whether this would count as the ground cheating on him with her.

A bit wonky at first, she steadily rose to her feet as she felt the grasp of her vile curse fade away, though not before noticing the evident moisture on the ground.

"Huh, it seems to be pouring more and more. Dang, might have a storm on our hands."

"Don't you mean 'Yang might have a storm on her hands?'"

"Aww, Blakey, I knew you cared!"

"Don't press your luck, Yang. That was a one off. Consider it an early birthday gift."

"I haven't told you when my Birthday is yet, though."

"Don't worry, it'll be at least a year before I can prepare a pun that's… worthy of your tastes again."

"Meanie," Yang rolled her eyes, and then looked at the sky. "But yeah, definitely getting stronger, and it was clear when we got on. You think this is the reasons we got so much more turbulence than last flight?"

"Of course the storm. If not bullheads, then it's always storms…"

"You say something, Jeanne?"

"Nothing. So… the weather doesn't exactly look the best for outside. Do we go ba-" Jeanne's eyes drifted after another bullhead that flew off. "Why don't we go look for some cover. Yeah, cover!"

"You don't have to worry there, I got the best place in mind!"

"Indeed, for is not the most common – nay - the truest purpose of stepping outdoors to traverse into a different set of doors!"

"Really, Blakey, now you're doing this?"

"Ehem," Blake meaningfully coughed into her hand and not to simply have it before her face and hide any blush of embarrassment, not at all! "I'll give it this, it's quite contagious, much like with Ninjas of-er, I mean, I may have simply played along for a bit, but in any case, let's carry on."

"Alright, then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Seeing Jeanne seemingly recovered and Blake finally a tad more cooperative, Yang was quick to use this opening as the three quickly began their march through the now rain-drenched streets.

Meanwhile, back at Beacon, two figures were sat at a table as one took a sip from his mug.

"Huh, it seems it's begun raining."

"Oh, now that you mention it, indeed it has. That's quite good eyesight. I didn't even notice when you turned around towards the window."

"O-Oh, uh, yeah, it's the coffee! Clears the head and sharpens the senses is what they say about it, um, right?"

"Really? Actually, I didn't know you were one for coffee, Jaune, especially this late into the afternoon."

"Oh, um, not really, it was more that I just kinda needed something strong to clear my head this time. I rarely drink it, and this instant stuff isn't exactly the cut of the crop. What about you, Pyrrha?"

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, Pyrrha's eyes shied away from Jaune ever so slightly as a very light blush tinted her cheeks. "…"

"Sorry, that was a bit too quiet."

"…I said…"

"Pyrrha?"

"…Don't laugh, but I don't like coffee… it's too bitter."

Was Pyrrha pouting? Rather than laughter it was a soft smile that had come to him. It was things like this that couldn't help but leave Jaune fascinated.

Pyrrha, for all her showmanship and ability to socialize when dealing with media, crowds and fans, had surprisingly many moments like this. Of a certain awkwardness akin to his and Ruby's when it came to such simple, honest, yet unpredictable conversations.

It showed their inexperience and, for Pyrrha, it contrasted interestingly with her ability in dealing with fans and such.

Speaking of Ruby, she, too, was someone who amazed him. It was easy to gloss over, with her antics and at times admittedly childish quotes such as 'I drink milk!' All topped off with that energetic personality. But if one looked properly, they'd see just how often she'd end up the most mature among their two groups.

However, as inexperienced as Jaune was in the arts of decorum and the common conversation, he was at least wise enough to know it wasn't the best idea to go talking to a girl about another girl moments after seemingly having annoyed her. "There's nothing wrong with not liking bitter things. Last I checked having a sweet tooth wasn't a crime."

"You're laughing." She stated as she glanced back at him.

"I'm smiling." He corrected as he gave his best winning smile.

Considering the past week or so, he might've been worried he was forgetting his dad's advice, but perhaps rain or a strong, if lacking instant brew had eased him enough to happen to lead his thoughts to that one word – confidence.

"No one's going to blame you for simply not liking coffee." Confidence or not, however, small talk was still hard. It probably shouldn't have gone as awkward since they'd known each other for more than a week now, but this and Yang's words from earlier about partners had come to show him how little time he'd indeed spent with either of his three partners past study time with Blake.

"Tell that to the coffee brand deal my manager got me." She sighed.

"Ah, that sounds rough."

"…It doesn't. I'm sorry. It probably doesn't sound too good, huh? Complaining about something that's supposed to be a good thing, that's beneficial to me."

"I don't think so." Pyrrha sent him a curious look. "Um, I mean, I know that I don't actually know much about this stuff, but there's nothing wrong with liking or not liking something. Those are simply your feelings." He'd be a hypocrite to say otherwise.

After all, regardless of how the events around him had unfolded, had he managed to change his feelings towards the prospect of being a hunter anywhere along the way?

"…I see. Thank you, Jaune." She gave him a warm smile – one he was sure was far better than his winning one - and it was now his turn to slightly avert his eyes as he found it hard to hold back his blush. Hers definitely beat his winning smile any day.

For the next few minutes, they carried on with quite fewer words, though the awkwardness had mostly subsided for a nicer, much calmer atmosphere.

On his – her other end, the three of them were nearing what seemed to be Yang's planned destination, she seemingly excited enough to simply hurry them on and not think of any teasing or theatrics. It probably wouldn't last when they got there.

The rain was drenching them at this point, but, while not too keen on feeling like she'd gotten out of a washing machine, Jeanne had to admit that between said rain and the coffee, she'd all but forgotten the labors of her travel to here. She couldn't deny how amusing the sight of Blake reacting in cat-like disdain towards said rain was, too.

It was fairly late enough now to consider it evening, the rough, though admittedly very much exciting and not at all uneventful day having passed.

The night, however... The night had just begun.

* * *

 **So, 'soft'. Or rather, 'softly'. A simple word, though dang if it isn't overused in most of fan fiction, aye? Not sure why I hadn't come to use it till now... alright, that was a lie. I guess I was going a bit 'no, it's too meta and overused, I dun wanna use it' there. But hey, here's me using it once, for once, and probably once ever. Eh, who knows?**

 **Yeah, I really had no idea for any final note, to the point of whatever that was that you just read winning by default. :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed! The story, I mean. Well, this too, I guess. Unlikely, but nothing bad if it somehow managed to be amusing to at least someone. But yeah, I'm overdoing this joke of a joke. Till next chapter!**


	10. A Walk on the Wild Side

**Yes, as you may have noticed at this point, this and last chapter's names were a reference to Mallobaude's story, 'Take a Walk on the Wild Side'.**

 **Since the Malachites don't exactly have screen time, only cameos past one of four trailers, I have been doing my best guesswork from what little we've seen. That said, much of what came to be is inspired by effectively every author whose work includes the Malachites to some notable degree. Most of all, however, that would be Mallobaude's story. I'd probably have written them far more awkwardly if I hadn't taken notes from how he writes them. Also, it is a great story, so I'd very much recommend it.**

 **That said, since last update, I picked up the RWBY manga. In this chapter, I decided to incorporate a bit of their personalities from said manga. The differences in their mannerisms are very subtle and small, yet end up feeling quite nuances and notable, and I thought it'd allow for better developement of the characters.**

 **I'd like to say some more words about the manga, but this got too long already. So, for now I simply hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - A Walk on the Wild Side**

* * *

"Jeanne."

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Jeanne."

"Um, can I use my leader privileges?"

"Jeanne!"

"I instead say we do a majority vote, and toss in my support with Jeanne's choice to retreat."

"Blake!"

"Yang, this is a really bad idea. I'm pretty sure Junior added you to the black list since last time."

"I'd guess so, considering we were met at gun point at the entrance when she brought me here a few days ago."

"Baby steps, Blakey. Besides, we smoothed it out in the end."

"Yang. At gun point. A few days ago!"

"You worry too much. Also, would you rather we stayed out here in the rain? Or maybe Jeanne'd prefer we had another lovely mid-storm flight." She raised an eyebrow.

"…Can I have a moment to decide?"

"No! Now let's go!" Yang pulled along Jeanne as she relented under her insistence, Blake in tow, shaking her head as she sighed.

At the door, the stationed bouncer had an expression of recognition as he waved at Jeanne, though his complexion quickly paled as his eyes came to Yang.

Giving him a sympathetic look, Jeanne waved back. "Ah, hey S-"

"Steve! How ya doing?" Yang cut in. "How've you been? I see you're on guard duty again, huh? Good, good. No need to announce us or anything though, we're just having a casual girls' night, so we'll be going right in, right?"

"Ah, y-yes Ma'am." He vehemently nodded.

"Great! Well, come on you two, we wouldn't want to miss the party now, would we?" She then proceeded through the door.

Looking at each other, Blake and Jeanne followed, Jeanne giving the man a weak smile as they went.

Looking around, she was surprised at the place around her. It seemed much – no, exactly the same as it was before Yang's first visit.

Due to most of the fighting having gone down on the dance floor, which had left it needing plenty of maintenance in its own right, it was mainly stray sections of the place that had suffered the most collateral. That said, the damage hadn't been insignificant at all, so it was quite the sight seeing the place restored to its former glory.

As they walked towards the bar, several of the guards seemed to tense up at the sight of Yang, some even motioning to their weapons, though stopping as either some realization came to them or at noticing Jeanne beside her.

"Hey there, Junior, it's been a while!"

"Not long enough…" He quietly but deliberately audibly mumbled. "Back again, Blondie? Well-" He turned around, and then saw Jeanne. "Well… I guess you weren't lying bout that one."

"Me?" Yang exclaimed in faux offense. "I'm shocked. They may call you 'Junior', but I'd have expected you'd have already heard about lying being bad. It would also be very unlady-like of me as well." At those words, Jeanne turned to her left, opposite of where Blake and Yang were stood, as she heard two quiet 'harumph's, finding the Malachites stood beside her before she'd even noticed.

With both the Malachites and Junior looking at her, Jeanne couldn't help but awkwardly smile and let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh, who'd have thought, right? Guess they're right when they say we live in a small world, huh?"

"Right," Junior sighed. "Well, what'll your drinks be?"

"Strawberry Sunrise. Oh and-"

"Yeah, yeah, one of them lil umbrellas."

"Aww, you remembered, how sweet!'

Nothing bothering to entertain Yang with an answer, he turned to Blake next, she having just finished wearily looking around before sighing in her own right and simple stating 'coffee'.

"Aww, that's no fun, Blakey."

"I feel like I'll need it if I want to keep up with whatever comes up this night."

"My argument stands, still the same spoilsport."

"Jeanne?"

"Ah, uh… I guess I'll probably need a coffee as well…"

"Loosen up, Kid. Atmosphere is hardly enough to require being so on edge. Not like you teens need any more edge than you already got anyway."

"Sorry."

Junior looked to Yang, currently focused on her raven haired friend as she attempted her usual foolishness and teasing. He then turned to Jeanne. "Kid, listen. Stop acting like I'm judging you while you've been conspiring with the enemy or something."

"But I-"

"Ah-tut, I swear, all you youngens, always interrupting."

"Ah, sorry, and, uh, youngens?"

"Never mind that. Any case, I don't dislike blondie over there any less than before. But, eh, that ain't got much to do with you, does it?'

"Um, yeah, but, you know, we're a team."

"So I was told. I've heard of Beacons rather… fated – or absolutely random methods. And as most of my customers say, 'shit happens'. I can only give you my condolences and wish you luck."

Jeanne couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as she held back a snicker at Junior's well wishes in dealing with Yang.

"I'll give her this though, while I wasn't sure why, it's not hard to put two and two together and tell what she's doing now is because of you and Jaune."

"Because of me?"

"That she came back." Seeing Jeanne begin to panic, he smiled. "Ha, I didn't mean it like that, don't worry. She actually came bearing the while flag for once, in a sense anyway. Her apology could've done with some work, and she's still just as haughty but she's quelled her more… troubling tendencies."

"Oh?"

"Surprising, isn't it? She visited here a few times, and she genuinely wants to bury the hatched," He said. "Somewhere outside of any of our heads." He then 'jokingly?' added.

"Either way, it was quite something, all for her leader. I gotta admit, impressive job, Kid."

"I didn't tell her to do this though. Um, not that I'm not happy that you're getting alo- that you've found an understanding. But I haven't really been of any help with that. Wait, you knew I was the team leader? How much has Yang exactly told you?"

"Half my job is to know things, Kid."

"Hey, Junior, for what shame? Are you leading on another of us poor, foolish blonde girls?"

"I swear she was less a pain when she was punching me than this," He sighed. "Well, I have other clients to serve, Kid. Have a nice night, and congratulations on making it into Beacon."

"T-Thanks!" Jeanne stammered as she felt a bit of pride swell in her. This was the first time someone congratulated her on it. It sounded silly, considering the headmaster had done that, and that the Malachites had already done so over scroll messages, but this was the first time someone had said it to him in person.

Perhaps her family might've said such as well, but such thoughts had been lost in all the ruckus and alarm around her situation at the time, only for his sisters to instead later also wish it to him over the scroll's chat.

Junion now ways away from them, she came to realize there was already a cup of coffee set before her. When had he? It felt like he'd been talking with her the whole time, devoting his absolute attention to their conversation. So this was the power of a bartender.

She then noticed once again the two girls to her left; the sisters seemingly no longer as patient with Junior having taken his leave.

"Come on, it's time we hit the dance floor!" She heard Yang demand, the word quite fitting since she was already dragging a deadpanning and resigned Blake to it. "Come on, Jeanne!" she beckoned. Even her very presence, she definitely was someone who knew how to get their way.

"Uh, I'll be there in a few minutes, just let me finish my coffee."

"Right then. Hurry up though."

"Wait, why does she get an out?"

"Come on, Blakey, if you're going to Shake It Off, then shake off the dance floor, not my hand."

"That doesn't even make any sense. Oh no, it's another reference, isn't it? Jeanne-!" Her final pleas to her treacherous leader were drummed out by the music as the two disappeared among the crowds of people as they went towards the heart of the dance floor.

Turning, Jeanne once again brought her attention to the set of sisters beside her, giving them a nervous smile.

"For the record," Miltia began. "I prefer your other teammates to Twinkle Toes over there."

"Yeah, and those two definitely had better fashion sense than her too, especially the white one." Melanie added. "I guess the other one is alright too. "

"Looks the brooding type. Eh, she gets a pass."

"Right, I guess I'm… glad you approve my team?"

"Indeed, our recognition's an honor after all. We'd have been offended if you'd simply gone 'whatever'."

"Making peace with Blondie seems to have left you infected, dear sister."

"Oh please, Melanie, my humor'd be better than hers even if I was dead drunk."

"Speaking of, what better way to make peace? Junior, be a dear and have some drinks ready for us later, right? Thanks!"

Jeanne could swear she could hear Junior grumble something about never having kids.

"Right then," Melanie stood up. "Let's hit the dance floor."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Nope," Said Miltia as she too rose to her feet. "Come on, it's practically a historical event today. After all, we're actually in agreement with Blondie. It's time to party!"

Jeanne only had a moment to gulp in suspense before she was swept away in the night's flow.

* * *

"Jaune, don't you think a fourth cup in less than an hour is a bit much. It's not that long until we retire for the night as well. Ah, not that there's anything wrong with enjoying a good cup of coffee, of course!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm overdoing it a bit, huh?" He gave her a strained smile. "I guess it just helps me concentrate through, uh, a rowdy night."

He then raised an eyebrow as he noticed Pyrrha snicker. "Ah, sorry, it's just that I thought about how both adequate and inadequate a description that was of tonight. We've just been talking along for the most part, yet with how uneventful our evenings have tended to be aside from dinner, this definitely is a whole lot more exciting." She then turned to him and smiled brightly. "And nice. I'm glad we can spend time together like this. Ah, not to imply anything else of course! It's just fun talking with you. You know, acting like proper partners."

"Y-Yeah! And sorry too. I'll be a proper teammate as well. Otherwise what kind of leader would I be, huh?"

"You're doing fine."

"Thanks. Well, anyway, this is the schedule we made." He passed her a small notebook.

Pyrrha turned through its contents, seemingly deep in thought.

"So, what do you think?"

"It seems it's focused primarily on physical fitness. I'm only going by what my own trainers had arranged for me, but I'd say this is quite appropriate as an addition to Beacon's training. It has its fair differences from my regime, but that varies per person to begin with."

"Yeah, Ember's not a teacher, just a huntress. Still, she's doing her best."

"Indeed. Honestly, it makes me wonder how it would've been if I had siblings."

"Well, they can be a handful, and I've probably been a handful for them who knows how many times, but I think neither side would've changed any of it if we could."

"That does sound great! Um, Jaune, just on a side note, however, this does leave you pretty much outside of Beacon every Saturday and Sunday. And your sister probably has her days off – not that she isn't happy to spend time with you, I'm sure! – but she might have her days off be more… restricted."

"Ah, yes, you're right on that, huh…"

"Ah, I didn't mean to imply anything rude! Actually, I was thinking, since I need to keep up my training routine as well, then maybe we could perhaps train together here."

"I see. I can talk with Ember about it, I'm sure, but would that really be fine with you? I don't want to eat away your time by forcing you into this or anything."

"Nonsense, it's fine. I need to keep fit too, it's not like I'll be losing out on anything. And also, it's a chance for us to spend more time bonding – ah, as partners!"

"Well, if you're fine with it, I guess it's ok then."

"Ruby, how many times must I tell you to stop swiping my notebook!"

"Yeah… I may kinda, possibly forgot to take notes in the last class session. Uh, tee-hee?"

"Don't just shrug it off. I'll not have my partner being so tardy."

"Hey, cut me some slack. You know you're pretty much the only one able to keep up with profess-Doctor Oobleck."

Both Jaune and Pyrrha turned to see Weiss and Ruby coming from across the corner.

"That's not my point."

"Sorry, sorry."

"They're at it again." Jaune noted with a small smile.

"Indeed. I think at this point we all suspect they actually enjoy it, however." Pyrrha smiled warmly at them as well. "Bicker as they may, it's no longer the same tense atmosphere they had in the beginning."

"Half an hour, that's as much more as I'll let you keep it. Understood?"

Ruby gave Weiss a wide smile. "Thanks Weiss, you're the best partner ever!" Then proceeded to zip through the small lounge Pyrrha and Jaune were sat in, giving both a quick greeting as she passed by.

"You bet I am." Weiss quietly mumbled with a smile small on her face as she stopped beside the two of them. "Pyrrha, Jaune, lovely evening, isn't it? Is that… coffee, at this hour?"

"Indeed it is." Pyrrha greeted back, and then followed up with a surprised expression after realizing the next few words she'd utter. "I see you're doing good not to let Ruby's praise get to your head."

Weiss seemed surprised for a moment as well, before that expression gave way to an unusual cheeky smile for her. "I try, but I doubt any words can soar that high. So I believe my ego will remain as close to ground level as it usually is."

Once again, to her own surprise, Pyrrha let out a small giggle at that. "I see you've been taking notes from someone."

"You know what they say; you either fall in training, or live long enough to see yourself become another Yang. Silliness aside, I apologize for interrupting you both, but would I be able to ask for some of your time, Pyrrha. Not immediately, of course. But I would like to discuss some things with you if you'd not mind."

"Weiss, I don't think you need to be that formal. You can just ask Pyrrha if she wants to hang out as normal."

"Jaune, you… may be right that my wording might've been somewhat lacking in this case. And again, is that coffee, at this late an hour?"

"It helps him concentrate."

"Right… Well, in any case, as Jaune would put it. Pyrrha, would you like to hang out later?"

"I'd be happy to, Weiss."

"Marve-"

"It wasn't me!" Came a voice from the direction of their rooms.

"Ruby? What did you do?"

"Nooothing."

Weiss' expression, a mixture of amusement and annoyance, turned to a smile for a moment as she again regarded them both. "It was nice catching you both. However, you'll have to excuse me as I go and make sure Ruby hasn't automatized my bed, or my notebook, or anything else really." And with that she too rushed in the direction of their rooms.

"You still seem to be in a giggling fit."

"Ah, sorry." She said with a final laugh. "I must admit, this is far from what my expectations of Beacon were."

"What did you expect, Pyrrha?"

"It doesn't matter." She gave him yet another bright smile. Between that and the surprisingly cheeky one Weiss had given earlier, he found it hard to barely hold back his blush. "This is far better than them. By the looks of it, Weiss' might've also been very different from what it's like, but I don't think she looks disappointed either."

"I'm glad to hear that. And yeah, I guess it feels like she's… mellowed out? I guess we all have though. I can feel that I have."

"Indeed." She looked down towards the corridor their fellow trainees had run down. "Remembering the beginning, it even feels like I might've been the one that mellowed out the most."

"Well, I think what matters is that things are as they are, right?" He said as he rose up from his seat, picking up the empty paper cups. "I'll go toss these away. Want me to get us anything else?"

"Thank you Jaune, but there's no need. Dinner's going to be in not too long anyway."

"Fair enough. By the way, you don't need to look so wearily at where she left. I'm pretty sure Weiss doesn't bite."

"Har-di-har."

"You guys can follow in Yang's steps, can't I?"

"Of course," She smiled. "As long as you get some better practice in first though."

"Oh, I'm hurt!"

"Oh you, stop it." She giggled. "But I think you're right," She stood up. "Perhaps we'll find more common subjects with Weiss than I presume. I might also lend a hand to her and Ruby too, to whoever looks most desperate anyway. See you at dinner, Jaune."

"See you later, Pyrrha."

As they split up, Jaune made his way to a window. It seemed the rain had finally stopped.

* * *

"Oh come on, we were barely there for an hour or so! We'll miss dinner anyway. We can just stop at some late night diner later." Yang complained as she walked out the night club.

"Yang, I told you, I have to be up early tomorrow. Besides, now's the best time since it's also stopped raining." Jeanne followed behind.

"How could you tell from the inside, by the way?"

"Um, lucky guess?"

"I'd second Jeanne's suggestion as well."

"Betrayed by both my partners, oh woe is me."

"Not as overdone as last time, but I'd still say that's already gotten old. In any case, I'll hate myself for saying this, but I'll join you, and I'm sure so will the others, for a more quaint celebration back home. Would be safer than the frail peace we were upholding here anyway."

"You worry too much. We were just having some friendly banter."

"Didn't sound that way to me." Both Jeanne and Blake replied in a single voice.

"No, we're cool. You saw I was getting along great with one of them even."

"You mean you and…"

"Melanie, Blake."

"You and Melanie – while she was drunk I may add, were having a field day teasing Miltia, was it?"

"Yeah, I just imagined her like Weiss. And Miltia giving reactions much like Ruby would also helped,, even if a bit more sharp-tongued. We'd just gotten off on the wrong foot is all." She grinned.

"Oh no, is she drunk?"

"I… don't think so? I think she's just generally like that."

"Hah, and then you complain about me being the comedia-"

"Is that?" Jeanne began.

"Yeah, it sounds like an alarm. It's coming from this way." Blake began moving, Jeanne and Yang in toe.

Dashing through the street, they followed into an alley, and as they came out they found themselves opposite of the building that's alarm was still going off strong.

Taking a moment to inspect the surroundings, Blake noticed a faint silhouette disappear into one of the alleyways beside the shop.

"That way!" She yelled.

"We should make sure no one's hurt. The window seems to have been broken."

"Looks to be empty, Jeanne, the closed sign is up too."

This was vital, a time to act, like a leader no less. Did she have it in her? She didn't know, but it was a time to be decisive. To be confident.

"Yang, check the store for anyone in need of help. We'll follow after them. Try to follow behind if you can after everything here's under control." As for authorities, 'he' was already contacting them.

Simply giving a nod, Yang rushed towards the store, Jeanne and Blake meanwhile dashing towards the alleys.

"Dang its dark, do you-"

"This way!" Blake vaulted down a narrow intersection, Jeanne struggling to keep up.

"Damn, these have a lot more intersections."

"Yes, these alleys are a lot more numerable than the ones we came through to get to the store." Blake hissed. "They'd probably planned for this."

"Wow, that's really cool-er, perceptive, Blake. But it's too dark; I can't even see them to lose sight of them."

"I saw someone duck into that alley; if we hurry we should have a good chance at getting them."

Rushing out from beside the corner, they managed to see three figures running down the alley, both heavily clothed in black.

"Well, now they noticed us."

"They already had, it's why they'd zig-zagged so much." Blake noted. "No point otherwise to slow themselves down so much."

"I think we're gaining on them."

"Slowly, but yes."

It seemed they'd noticed that as well, as one of the runners turned around as they ran.

"Blake, watch out!" Jeanne jumped aside as she was fired upon. Blake, however, ran straight into the bullets. The one with the gun seemed to slow down for a moment too, seemingly to catch his breath.

"Hey, you made this even worse so don't go slowing us down even more now!" One of his associates yelled.

As that was going on, however, Jeanne had seen Blake dissipate before her eyes, and was already up and running at them again, and before the armed one could react any further, a stone flown at his hand, knocking away his gun as he yelled in pain.

Away from them, though now much closer than before, Blake appeared from above, gracefully landing and continuing her charge at them.

"Damn it!" The two behind the first one moved, each taking out a katana.

Blake jumped back at their first few swings. "Damn it, if only we'd brought our weapons." Quickly giving ground as she rejoined with Jeanne.

The third robber was still cradling his hand, Blake having hit it straight on, and by the blood on it, one could tell there was no aura. His associates weren't paying any attention to him though, and it was only a matter of time before he went for his gun.

The two charged them, but before they could reach them, Blake dashed at one of them, disappearing under the Katana that came for her head as she jumped behind the robber.

Deciding to act fast Jeanne did her best to attract the other's attention by roaring out and rushing at him.

The man was large, larger than Jaune, and even Cardin. She was unarmed against him, and she didn't even know if he had aura.

It was quickly established that he had the advantage. Constantly losing ground, he kept pushing Jeanne back. It might've seemed inconsequential, there being no arena to speak of, but Blake was getting further and further, and she was the one outnumbered the moment the other guy got a hold of himself and found the gun. He might've even had some other weapon on hand as well.

She had something in mind, but there was no guarantee it would be fast enough, thus, she did what she did best, focus. It was what was written in that book as well.

As the next swing came, Jeanne didn't dodge back. Instead, she stepped forward, hang raised up as aura flashed when flesh met steel. Grunting in pain, she felt her aura drain as she concentrated it in a slightly larger point than where she'd intercepted the Blade.

The pain helped make it clear, helped line out the exact area of the strike, making use of that, she compressed it even further until it encompassed solely the struck area.

All this since the impact had taken but a second as she kept moving forward the whole time, meeting him with a full body tackle while he was caught by surprise.

The two barreled into a large garbage bin beside them, and she could see the slight semblance of aura flare up as he met it, and though worrying, that did nothing to mitigate the pain he'd for sure felt.

Pushing off of him in his disorientation, she dashed towards Blake, towards her opponent. While she doubted she and her opponent hadn't made a racket, Blake's opponent didn't have the luxury to get distracted as Blake was managing to push back, despite being bare-armed.

The third one from behind, however, was on the move, and had seemingly noticed where the gun had fallen.

Jeanne jumped at Blake's opponent, and was almost met with a blade in response, the foe noticing and reacting, but that had given leeway for Blake to strike in her own right, allowing her to grab their arm and disarm them, quickly knocking them down.

"Behind you!" At Blake's warning, Jeanne rolled forward, air cleaved in her absence.

"Thanks." She stood up beside Blake.

"What were you thinking? That whole stunt, it was reckless, just like back at initiation!" Blake barked. "But… thank you."

"Ah, sorry, just- Ah, the guy from behind us!" At Jeanne's words, both she and Blake turned to regard the third one, currently picking up the gun.

Taking what chance they had, they both dashed at him. This time, the distance was far shorter, and he didn't have the time to even lift up his arm and take aim. A well-aimed kick from Blake left him sprawled on the ground, likely unconscious.

"Alright, now we just need to-GAH!" Jeanne fell to the ground, feeling a sharp pain in the back of her knee as a gunshot echoed in the alley.

The last one of the robbers stood before them, more distance between them now than when he'd engaged with his katana which he leisurely held as he aimed a gun with his other hand at them.

"You kids are quite the handful. But now we stop playing cops and robbers.

Jeanne grit her teeth as she shakily stood up. Aura always enveloped you, but there was only oh so much to hold against a blow when not concentrated.

"So, we have a volunteer. Heh, in the end you're all the same. I'm just doing this world a favor." He aimed his gun at her, and Jeanne panicked, uncertain of where to focus her aura.

"Go pick on,"

"Wha-" The robber moved to turn.

"Someone your own size!"

Moving to raise his gun at the new guest, his hand was swatted aside, and his attempts at following up with his blade were folly at best.

Yang blows came heavy and hard. For one whose specialty was being unarmed, and with the element of surprise that she'd partially blown, he was left powerless as his aura flared. Yet not nearly as much as she did.

Yang's eyes were a deep crimson that seemed to dance like flames, her hair itself seemingly burning alike a living flame behind her, and her expression one of fury. Only taking mere moments, her opponent buckled under her barrage of blows, obviously unconscious as he hit the ground.

Yang let out heavy breaths, closing her eyes for a moment as she let out one especially long one, her seething rage soothing, calming herself as her hair stopped illuminating the alley, her eyes their familiar lilac color as they opened anew.

"Yang?"

"Jeanneeee!"

"Yang-"Before any further eloquent exchanges could be made, Jeanne found herself in Yang's vice grip.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, Yang, I'm fine!"

"Yang-" Blake began.

"Blake!" Before she could move to escape, Blake found herself pulled into the same trap as Jeanne. "You're still in one piece too, right?"

"Yang, cool your jets!" Blake hissed.

"Darn you both for making me worry like that!"

"Sorry, Yang…" Jeanne somberly replied.

"I guess I did pursue a bit too carelessly… I'm sorry, Yang." Blake added.

"It's fiiine." Yang got up, lifting the two of them to their feet as she did.

"I have to admit, we're fortunate you found us," Blake took a moment to note that the three robbers were still unconscious. "Gunshots were the give away?"

"Actually, I probably wouldn't have heard them. You guys ran a long way from the store – there was no one there, by the way, the alarm was automated. It was Jaune who helped me get close enough to hear that last gunshot and rush here."

At that, both Yang and Blake turned curious gazes at Jeanne.

"Ah, yeah, you see-"

Her speech was cut off as they heard the blaring of sirens.

"Oh, yeah, and he said he'd called the cops already. Right before navigating me very precisely through the alleys and to you guys."

"Ehehe..." Jeanne awkwardly laughed. "Mind if I explain it when we get back to the room?"

"Alright, and I can hear the police coming, so we'll leave these guys with them and then return to Beacon. But you both are so telling us after that!"

"Yes!"

Moments after, the authorities came, Yang managing to somehow, while noting that they're huntresses in training and giving proper identification, get them to avoid needing to go to the station and instead give testimonies here, while, of course, leaving contact info. The authorities calling to check in with the headmaster had helped too.

Blake was still surprised at Yang's mysterious ways of managing to make things work as she wants them to. She might've been thinking something along the lines of 'How does she do that every time?' However, a different thought had been plaguing her mind.

Of one of those three robbers. One who had a very notable set of ears atop his head – faunus ears.

And of what she'd seen moments before the authorities had picked him up. Of the glimpse she'd gotten of that small mask he had dropped…

* * *

 **An update within a week? What trickery is this?! Silliness aside, I did want to say a few things about the RWBY manga here.**

 **I've read it up to chapter 11, and I must say, while I had my issues with it, it comes by as refreshing. I noted the personalities, and aside from that, it seems it's taking a similar route as 'Attack on Titan' in that the manga and the anime both seem to be diverging into different directions. That shows it'll be a different yet very similar take on the story, even if unlike 'Attack on Titan' it doesn't build up all the differences alone, but also starts with a few, such as Ruby not sneezeploding.**

 **It's art is very nice too. And once again, the interactions feel outright better at times.**

 **My only issue is that they seem to have it set up for people who've already watched Ruby, as it is going incredibly fast paced, skimming over much. Events such as Jaune meeting Ruby happen, then they skip over the walk, as well as other scenes, and then it the next scene in the manga where Jaune and Ruby interact they seem a lot closer, even though we only got them meeting as far as everything we've seen in the manga. It's effectively going to be confusing for anyone who hasn't watched RWBY the animation beforehand, and I find that disappointing.**

 **That said, I'd recommend it. It's an interesting and fresh take that feels sort of fan fiction-like, yet not quite. The subtle differences in events and interactions are the gold there for sure.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Oh, yes, and one last thing. There's an Omake this time around!**

* * *

Jaune took yet another sip, grimacing at the taste. But it helped him stay calm. Or maybe that was a sign of addiction kicking in?

Regardless, he sipped again from his coffee. 'Which cup was this again?'

He put away his scroll a moment later, on account that 'she' could already see Yang. Well, that, and that Yang had tossed it aside the moment she'd seen her and Blake.

He'd called the cops too, so it should be fine now. Perhaps they should check if the other two robbers were unconscious. Maybe if the third one was alive as well.

"Ah, Mr. Arc, a lovely evening, isn't it?"

"Headmaster Ozpin! Yes, it's, uh, a bit cloudy I guess, but that's nice too, of course."

"Please Mr. Arc, worry not for something as silly as sharing your taste on the weather. Many people dislike rain for quite plentiful reasons. I'd say I simply find it quite calming, and if not for that, I might've not found it too charming either."

"I see..."

"Indeed. And weather aside, I see you have quite fine taste in beverages, Mr. Arc."

"Oh?" Jaune looked at the coffee in his hand, then at the mug Ozpin was holding. The one he was always holding, come to think of it. And then, then he looked to the rather flooded bin below him, many a coffee cups tossed in. "Oh." When had he exactly managed to drink all of that?

"But I must say, these," he motioned to the vending machine. "How should I say it? There is a technique to brewing the precise cup of coffee, and these machines very much lack it."

"Ah, I see."

"You know, why don't you come by the teacher's lounge after you and your team return from the caffeteria?"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Arc, in all my years till now, I have met many people. Many personalities, mannerisms and cultures, and even more."

"...Yes?"

"But those few I can call true connoisseurs, those who can appreciate coffee as much as Oobleck and myself, we are far and between. So I must say, it warms my heart to see a kindred soul. Thus, I would like to at least give you a taste of coffee in its truest, brewed by our finest machines within the teacher's lounge."

"Um, thank you, Sir, but, uh, it's already so late, yes, so late!"

"And yet you appreciate a fi- er, a cup of coffee all the same. That is all the more reason, Mr. Arc. But of course, appreciate it or not, I very much appreciate sleep too. But worry not, I'll give it to you in my finest thermos - though I will expect it back by the week - and it'll stay scolding for days on end in it. Back from my more active days, it saved me more times than I could count."

"Um, by a thermos, full of regular coffe-"

"Superb coffee, Mr. Arc."

"Superb coffee."

"Yes."

"I.. see. That would be lovely, thank you." Jaune sighed.

"Always happy to spread the joy of coffee, Mr Arc. Ah, pardon, I must take this call." He took only a few steps to the side, still well within earshot of Jaune.

"Miss Xiao-Long? Pardon, but how did you get this number? This is my personal number. What happened? Alright, alright, I understand. Then- Oh, no, please, no need to share this number with anyone else, you can just give the detective my office one, or better yet, you can hand him to me no- Miss Xiao-Long? Miss Xiao-Long?" Ozpin lowered his hand as he let out a short sigh. "Ah, and I'm out of coffee too..."

His phone began ringing again a moment later, and he, after staring at it for a moment, walked up to the vending machine and pulled out his wallet.

"Um, Headmaster, Sir, I thought you didn't like that coffee."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Mr. Arc. Desperate times for desperate measures..."


	11. To Forge

**So, Jj's finally stepped into the beta scene. He's been a great help with inspiration for this story since before this, however, and he's officially our high advisor now. Or beta. Bout the same thing really. You can check out his own stories on his profile - jjpdn - his stories as RWBY-centric as mine. ;D**

 **Ah, and yeah, it's been a while to say the least. In my defense, I still update more often than the official RWBY manga. :D**

 **But I think it's been long enough, best leave what jabber I have left for the afterword. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ye olde faithful advisor - jjpdn**

 **Chapter 10 - To Forge...**

* * *

"Ha! I knew it!" Nora boisterously exclaimed.

"Huh, who'd have thought?" Yang leaned lazily against the wall. "Always full of surprises, you two."

"Well, I, uh, wasn't too sure what my – our semblance was either at the time." At the quizzical looks of everyone he continued. "We kind of discovered it recently. It happened on our way to Beacon back when we were enrolling. There was an accident, you could say, while we were taking a detour to Vale through a forest, and the semblance kind of just happened."

"Considering the results, were you separated?" Weiss questioned.

"…Yeah, that's one way to put it."

"I must admit, in all my studies, even in the theories I've read, I hadn't come upon the notion of a shared semblance outside of fiction."

"I knew it. Weiss, I told you!"

"Yes, Nora," she sighed. "I'm sure you did."

"Hey, I did call it, ask Renie." Nora then grinned. "You don't have to be jealous I figured it out first, Weissy. You can still be the brains on your team."

Weiss simply huffed in return. "You've been spending too much time with Yang, it seems."

"And you've been spending enough with us." Yang replied. "Your replies are barely as chilly anymore for an ice queen." She grinned.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "In any case, interesting as the topic of your telepathic semblance is, don't think you'll distract from the issue at hand."

"And there it went." Yang groaned. "Knew it wouldn't last."

"Oh shush, you. You're lucky the Headmaster let you off with just a scolding."

"Technically he didn't complain. He even praised Jeanne and Jaune for contacting the authorities as back up. Just told us to contact him as well next time. Goodwitch was a bit more stern with us though..."

"As she should." Weiss said matter of factly.

"Yeah! Next time call us first!"

"Ruby, that wasn't the point I was trying to-"

"Chill, Weiss-cream, all's well that ends well. Next time you'll just have to join the party."

"You hadn't invited me to begin with!'

"So, that really was why you were so antsy about it." Before Weiss could even give a reply Yang had already thrown an arm over her shoulder. "Worry not, next time, you're getting the VIP pass."

With a glare, Weiss detached herself from Yang, grabbing and pulling along a struggling Ruby by her cape - who was complaining about her own lack of a 'VIP' pass of her own - and began curiously questioning Jeanne and Jaune about the inner workings of their shared semblance.

Yang rolled her eyes as she smiled, and then glanced at Blake.

Noticing how quiet and distracted she seemed the whole time, Yang turned her attention to her. "Yo, Blakey, what's up? They'll definitely be reporting tonight on the news, but I doubt they'll actually give any of our names." She grinned. "Disappointed there won't be any fame to our name?"

She spread out her hands in grandeur. "Well worry not, there'll be plenty of time for us to make a name for ourselves, for team..." Her grin fell. "Team Gerbil to make a name for itself. Gosh darn it, it's not even a color. I mean, some of the others were bad too, but come on. Right, Blake? Blake?"

"Blake?" Yang prodded her shoulder. "Remnant to Blake."

"Huh, Yang? Sorry, I was… thinking. You were saying?"

"Never mind. What's got you so somber? Fight left you more shook up than you thought?"

"Hardly." Blake gave her a small smile. "We wouldn't be here in Beacon if we couldn't handle the pressure of that degree of a scuffle after all."

"Fair enough. So, what's bothering ya?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Things."

"What things?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're quite insistent?"

"I may have heard it once or twice."

"…Fine, I admit, I was thinking about some things over the robbery."

"So, what's on your mind?" She sat beside her on her bed.

"It's… nothing."

"Blake, you can-"

"I know. " She gave Yang a small, reassuring smile. "Really, it was something, but it doesn't matter now. It's unimportant."

Yang watched her for a long moment. "… If you say so. So… as I was saying, what kind of a name is Gerbil?!"

* * *

Dim rays of light crawled through the crevices of the curtains as the alarm rang once.

By its second ding either of their hands had already silenced both scrolls.

By the time the third would've come her hand was already up, intercepting the flung pillow from Weiss.

She didn't need to look at the bunk above Weiss to tell that the shower currently running was courtesy of Ruby.

She couldn't go back to bed though, lest she fall pray to sleep too easily. Or to Weiss due to setting a second alarm.

She rose up as did he, groans forgone many mornings ago. Stretching to get the kinks out of their bodies, they carried on with their daily routines.

Half an hour and a breakfast with Ruby later, the three of them found themselves before a bullhead at the school docks. With a wave, Ruby bid them well as she went to try her chances with Weiss, now finally being late enough to safely wake her.

The two of them stared out the window as they slowly passed by the scenery below, or at least it felt too slow as the notion of motion was starting to gnaw at them.

Motion sickness never was instantaneous. It started out very light even, but the build up was never slow.

The time it took for their feet to meet earth again felt too long. It was bearable though. Motion sickness didn't just go away like a cold would, but with experience one got used to bearing it better, even if most of that was undermined for them due to two bodies meaning twice the less than delightful sensation.

And with that Jaune and Jeanne were now standing before Ember.

"Wait, so you're saying you agree with me?" Jaune guffawed, his surprise subtle.

"Yes. Is it really that strange I would?"

"No-No, just… huh."

"I told you, Jaune, I'm not a teacher. I have a few years of huntress experience under my belt and that's it. Your teachers will be the ones showing you the ropes, that's why I'm running you through the basics you lack and making sure you're fit."

"That said, you've praised your friends in front of me often enough for me to tell they are quite promising. Considering who two of them are, they've obviously received extensive training and would make for great training partners."

"I know, but what if I'm imposing?"

"Your partner's the one who offered though, right? Then you wouldn't be imposing. You'll owe it to her to not waste her time, however, and make sure you pick up what she has to offer."

"I will."

"I know." She gave him a small smile. "That said,". She looked to Jeanne. "A spear, Jaune, really?"

"I panicked. I mean, Cecily used to let me practice with hers a few times, and had said it was easier to pick up. And when they asked me I just kind of blurted it out as the idea."

"Because you thought it'd be weird for twins to have similar weapons and styles?" Her expression was incredulous.

"I- It made more sense to me in the heat of the moment, sort of..." He brought his eyes to his feet at Ember's sigh. "Sorry..."

"You're not wrong that it's easier to get a handle of a spear. Truly mastering it isn't much different than any other weapon though. The problem is that you'll be forced to master two distinctly different styles and weapons, and we have no point of reference for the second one aside from Cecily herself who's yonder over at Atlas Academy."

She grimaced for a moment but seemingly let it go with a sigh. "For now, do your best to get a hang of it. The Vital Festival will be held at Beacon this year. Hopefully, after she stops freaking out over what you've done, Cecily will be able to give you a hand with it."

"Oh yeah, we still haven't told her, have we..."

"She wasn't at home. Her fault. Besides, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for her," Ah, now that was the older sister he knew well. Caring, responsible half the time, the other half being, for lack of better words, a Yang. "That said, I can't believe you immediately told Saph and no one else."

Jaune could only chuckle nervously in response.

"Well, enough dilly-dallying anyway. We'd best get to work. Also, tomorrow might be a good time to take up your teammate on her offer. After that we can go over and plan the schedule via scroll. Now come on." Not waiting for him, she left out into the yard that they'd re-appropriated for some of their basic training. Not wasting time in their own right, both of his bodies hurried behind her.

* * *

Jaune and Jeanne collapsed on the couch, yet for all it was worth it did little to ease the restlessness of the moment. A bit of sweat beaded on either of them, and the sensations, the tinges of excitement that coursed through either of them every few moments felt like they left them still a bit shook up.

"No stage fright, but after stage fever, huh? Guess the thrill of the moment is finally draining away." Miltia sat down beside him.

Maybe it was. Last time Yang had interrupted the ending. This time? When it came time to end, the thrill of the moment gone, seeing how many people there were, all focused on them, it had felt suffocating. It hadn't taken away from the joy of the moment, but that in turn hadn't removed the newfound dread either.

"So, a spear?"

Jaune looked to Miltia who was rummaging through the bag of parts he'd picked up on his way to the club earlier. The last ones that had been left. "Um, yeah. Any advice?"

She raised an eyebrow at that, then pointedly looked at the table of their backroom where a pair of prolonged sharp claws rested. "If something moves, stab it. If it's still moving, stab it again." She then returned to disinterestedly eyeing the parts again.

A moment later, Melanie dropped beside Jeanne, earning a yelp from both of them and a groan from Miltia. "Don't mind her, someone just doesn't know how to measure their drink." She grinned at the following groan she once again elicited.

"If she just listened to me and got a cold shower, the hangover would've stopped egging her long ago." Melanie snickered at yet another groan coupled with a nonsensical complaint of it being a certain blondie's fault. "So, things are going well I presume?"

"Yeah. I mean, I can't really say it's going swimmingly. I'm definitely not there yet, but things are steadily getting better. I have a lot of people to thank for it, you guys included." He gave her a smile and a wink.

The surprise on her face was quickly replaced with an arrogant smirk. "Obviously. Just stick with our advice and you're golden. Also, someone's quite the charmer, hmm?"

"O-Oh, uh, no I mean… I, uh, um - I-I'm not sure exactly, I just - not that -"

"Sod it!" Miltia cut in. "The both of you are so obnoxiously loud." She once again groaned.

Jaune and Jeanne each eeped out a silent 'sorry', despite the latter not having spoken till now. Melanie herself simply gave an eyeroll, though to which if not to all of the three of them was a mystery.

"Uh, anyway, yeah, I'll keep it in mind. Your pointers, I mean."

"You better. Fair fights are for scripted events, shows and performances. A real fighter, hunter or not, ain't gonna screw around like that." She gave them an unusually serious expression. "Both of you should remember that, once you're up against someone else with aura, it ain't pretty and all bets are off."

A moment later, realization seemed to hit her as her face lit up. "Oh yeah, speaking of, good show you two!"

"Huh?" He couldn't help but echo with both bodies.

"Making the news and all that."

"We… what?"

"You didn't know?" Miltia chimed in, likely taking the chance to distract herself from her migraine. "You were on the news. Sort of." She got up, went up to the TV in the room and turned it back two hours to when the news broadcast was on.

"Just on time." She exclaimed upon seeing the current segment.

Jaune and Jeanne could only stare. No familiar names were mentioned, and for most of the broadcast it was an investigator giving a short on the spot press release.

However, it wasn't just any investigator. It was the investigator that was with them last night. And for a few short scenes, Jeanne and Blake were visible in the background. Yang wasn't in any of the shots herself.

The title read 'Group of promising Beacon students thwart dust robbery and apprehend several White Fang outlaws.'

* * *

'White Fang, huh?' A straightforward and viable possibility though it was, he'd not considered the chance of encountering criminals as a huntsman, even more so terrorists. That one was probably on him.

It was an obvious conclusion when thought over, yet it was another so simple thing he'd overlooked, not bothered to think about. Thinking it over, he didn't really know anything about these 'White Fang' either. Perhaps he should look into it later.

He halted his thoughts on the subject as he nearly walked into another fellow student, having returned from the club and now on his way to his dorm.

"Ah! Sorry."

"No problem, man. Hey, you were Jaune, right?"

"Yes. Jaune Arc. Uh, can I help you…?"

"Dove. Dove Bronzewing." The boy replied as he stood ramrod straight like a rank and file soldier, and for a moment Jaune was expecting him to go the extra mile and even salute.

"And yes, there actually is something I could use your help with." He smiled as his body slacked like a soldier told 'at ease'.

"Ah, well, sure, I guess. As long as it doesn't take too long though."

"I was hoping you could give me some pointers based on your swordplay."

"I, um, are you sure you meant to ask me about this?"

"Of course. I'm a sword wielder myself," He half-unsheathed the sword at his waist, not quite the same as Jaune's, especially with the revolver-like mechanism alike the one which Weiss' rapier had, but a sword it was nonetheless.

"I… not that I'd not be happy to help, but I don't know if I can really do much."

"Oh, but you're one of the only two in our class with both sword and shield. I've been considering expanding my arsenal and I'm sure you'll give me plenty enough insight into how to incorporate a shield." He'd already snaked an arm around Jaune's shoulder before he'd replied.

"I…"

"It'll only be for a few minutes, a few pointers, that's not a problem, right?"

"...Alright." And with that he was already being dragged down back the corridor he'd come from.

"Hey..." Came another voice before he could consider whether Jeanne would follow them, this one aimed precisely at her.

Turning back forward, she was met with a visage larger than her own and the nervously smiling expression of Cardin.

"Cardin… Hello."

"Oh, you remembered! I mean, uh, yeah. And, um, I was thinking, our fight was quite something, huh? And maybe… maybe we could spar sometimes, if it's fine with you?" Even Jaune wasn't dense enough to not be able to tell the implications of Cardin's' bashful demeanor as he averted eye contact with Jeanne.

"Um, yeah, that… sounds nice," a strained smile crept onto her face. "But I'm kind of busy now. Maybe some other time."

"O-Oh… yeah, sure. I guess that works too." Oh no, she was not going to feel sorry for him, this was too many degrees of weird to feel sorry for.

She hurriedly moved past him. "Maybe some other time." Then winced along with Jaune - who had gotten past Dove - as he too quickly passed by Cardin, seeing the hopeful look Jeanne's words had brought to his face.

Rounding the corner, they were met with another familiar face.

"I see Romeo's still coming on strong."

"Yang…" she groaned.

"What? You gotta give it to him, he's got the dedication at least."

"Way too much of it."

Yang seemed like she was going to make another jab at Jeanne's predicament before her expression turned more serious. "Hey… have you noticed that Blake's been acting a bit off?"

She could only then sigh at both of their confused expressions. "It's… nevermind, she's right, I'm probably overthinking it. So, where've you two been?"

"We picked up the last of the parts we needed." Jaune held up the bag he was carrying, opening to show a rather large box, 'Atlas-Tech' brand on it and all.

She grinned towards Jeanne. "So, you'll finally be back in familiar waters, huh? Can't wait to see what you can do with that."

"Um, yeah… can't wait to see that too…"

"So, you gonna be putting that together tonight?"

"Actually, depends on whether Ruby's free," at Yang's raised brow she continued. "Since I, uh, had help from my sister when making it the first time."

"Then wouldn't it have been better to get her help again?"

"I mean my other sister, Cecily. She's a second year in Atlas Academy. She and Ember are the other ones that followed in Dad's footsteps, aside from m-us."

"Huh. Just curious, why did you choose Beacon over Atlas then, when your sister's already there?"

"Ah, well, I guess this was just kind of the place we wanted. And Ember graduated from here too." And Cecily wouldn't catch them here and tattle on them either.

"Fair enough. So, you need Ruby?"

"Yeah, as long as it isn't inconvenient, of course. You've seen her?"

"Based on her earlier cries of desperation? Weiss must've dragged her off to the library again. Come on, I'm sure she'd welcome the rescue."

* * *

Beacon's forge was a bit inaccurately named. While they did have a pretty compact forge left to the students' discretion along with an anvil, the entirety of the room was more so like a lab, a maintenance lab. Strewn about it were far many more devices for precise work and minute detail, though it was stocked with basic hardware tools as well.

Here was where they had a short maintenance class every two weeks, and despite being called such, it was much more so Port overlooking their upkeep of their weapons and making sure everything was in order. Accidents were to be avoided, after all, and he was surprisingly studious in that regard, for someone who released live Grimm in class.

Seeing the usually talkative professor so on the quiet side also felt surprising, but it was probably expected since careful and detailed work required silence and concentration.

It definitely seemed such as Ruby latched another two parts of Jeanne's weapon to be together, carefully grafting them after countless other adjustments she'd done beforehand.  
Oil this, calibrate that, and despite Jaune being at least a half-decent handyman, most of the rest she did was rather on the overwhelming side for him. Then again, minor house repairs with his dad likely didn't constitute the same degree of general expertise as one'd expect from pinpoint weapon manufacturing.

The detail and care she put into it as she slowly crafted Jeanne's weapon had both his bodies looking in constant awe, and he could also see Weiss on the side, nodding in acknowledgement of her abilities and hints of a prideful grin threatening to break out. And Yang? Yang looked like she was about to coo at her at any moment. Yeah, with blonde hair to boot, he was no longer finding it as surprising that he found her so much alike Saphron and Ember at times.

It took a bit, and everyone knew better than to talk and invite distraction, but eventually the weapon was finally whole as Ruby gave it an adoring look before turning to Jeanne with an expectant smile.

Rather than speak, she moved and picked it up, testing its weight. It was… different.

Compared to Crocea Mors, the two were nothing alike. As Ruby had promised, the weight fell on both its front and back, the middle being lighter. Hopefully that would make getting a handle of it less tricky and difficult.

As a whole it weighed more than Crocea Mors, but then again, it was a two-handed weapon whereas it was one-handed.

"Try the mechanism!"

At her excited voice, Jeanne could only comply.

Carefully she went through the mechanism, taking solace in the fact that it didn't seem like it'd be too easy to miss-trigger, and thus her weapon became two.

The spearhead, if one could call it such considering how much more sword-like it was, was now both much more so matching Crocea Mors, both in length and weight. The handle was more uncomfortable, she couldn't deny that, but it still allowed for a firm grip.

The long-barrelled pistol in her other hand was… unfamiliar to put it best. Jaune never did think much about firearms before. It felt somewhat foreign, but with how the very end of the shaft had bent to a more comfortable than expected handle, it was easy enough to hold.  
The barrel was on the long side, several times longer than those of guns he'd seen in action movies, which was a given given its point of being not just the barrel of the gun, but the gun entirely, cartridge, handle and everything.

It felt like it'd be awkward to aim for someone who already lacked experience to begin with, but then again Ruby had noted that it'd be better for sniping than a close to mid quarters brawl. Jeanne could see herself aiming far more properly in a two-handed hold of this.

She triggered another mechanism and a scope adjusted itself near the edge of the thin barrel.

"Ruby… This is… Amazing."

"Is it at least as good as your old one?" While excitement was clear in her voice, it was also marred by some worry.

Jeanne knew that Ruby meant the weapon she'd lied to have had, to have lost, but to 'her' and 'him' alike, the old one could only be Crocea Mors. The old one, the current one - the other current one.

It was a relic of his family, and it would always hold great importance to him. That said, it was his family's relic, and this, this was nothing of the sort.

"No." Ruby's face drooped at the words.

"Ah… I guess you're right. I guess it can't be as good as your orig-"

"No." It couldn't be indeed. That was his family's relic.

"It's far more amazing." This was his.

Ruby's face lit up at her words.

"It's a bit different." Quite a bit unlike Crocea for sure. "But I promise you I'll learn it proper. I'll make sure that I can wield it as well, better even than my old one."

What followed was a yelp as Ruby tackle hugged her, though she was able to remain on her feet. It didn't last as Yang came in, Weiss screaming protests as she was dragged in by surprise as well, slamming them all on the ground.

It was strange as Jaune stood there, both being and watching himself-er, herself get bearhugged, to the point of some joints popping, all while Weiss yelled bloody murder at Yang, though into Jeanne's ear.

Eh, he, both of him just joined in Yang and Ruby's laughter. It was a time to celebrate. Nora's group hugs were scarier anyway.

* * *

 **So, not too much I actually have to say this time around. I mean, we'll be planting potatoes since they're best planted in March, so till the 22nd I'll have things to eat up my weekends, since that's mostly the free time we have for major gardening work, but that aside, things are rather uneventful. No news good news, I guess?**

 **No omake is never good news though. Today that's not an issue, however, so hope you enjoyed till now, and hope you enjoy this as well!**

* * *

"Groannn..."

"Did you... really have to say that out loud?"

Jeanne didn't even bother answering as she gave her teammate a sideglance, before then pointedly looking forward.

The blow came slow, telegraphed so hard that even the old Jaune from a few years back would easily dodge it, likely while giving the attacker a confused expression and asking them if they'd slipped and were alright.

It didn't help that as Cardin dodged, his expression was instead the most dashing smile he could muster, making sure to somehow barely evade the impossible to hit strike as he feigned a daring smile.

Then, with overly extreme bravado, he disarmed Sky, knocking him to the ground and lowering his mace to his head, which 'definitely' looked as cool as a sword to one's neck, as his teammate conceded defeat.

It might've looked a bit better if the performance wasn't like one from a 7$ budget movie.

Not quite done, however, Cardin then looked to her, spread his arms and took a bow, a long and overexaggerated one, looking up at her as he was still bending down and giving her a wink.

Anymore she did not see, her head impacting the desk as fast as Jaune's did, a groan from both his bodies in unison.

'She's too bashful to even look at me. Yes!' Cardin turned, oh so joyous was he that nothing could deny him the thrill of this moment.

"Mister Winchester." Until the seething, barely rage withheld voice of the instructor reached his ears.

If looks could kill, Cardin'd have expected it to be some ancient Grimm, or perhaps due to some laser eye semblance nonsense. Such a death stare he'd never expected, however, nor that he'd be the one stared down by it.

"As of from now, any spars between any two of your teammates, yourself included, will be barred during combat class. Additionally, after classes, my office. Understood?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

The bell, luckily for him, rang right after her words, even if just as unluckily, they only had three more classes before they were done for the day and his judgement came.

Well, it was all worth it in the end.

He looked to Jeanne, she just now raising her head, and the moment their eyes met, before he could even give her another smile, her head had already hit the desk yet again.

Cardin simply smirked. "Heh. She wants me."

* * *

 **Next chapter - 21st March**


	12. To What End?

**26th rather than 21st... yeah, that may be slightly off. From the pilot being delayed by a day to this, I'd blame it on the quarantine. I know it sounds like I'd have lot more time at home - which I definitely did, but with both nephews her an extra week so as to have stayed for a total slightly more than two weeks to be sure its safe, well, it wasn't boring with them. Or quiet. I feel old...**

 **This one is still on me. The one time I give an exact date and I miss it. Sorry about that.**

 **But hey, 'When Dreams Unite' has been revived, which is great, and I'm releasing both Dreams and One Souls' chapters at the same time. Brings back nostalgia of the very first week I started writing here. And now I feel old again. Damn it!**

 **But yeah, obligatory shameless advertisement of Dreams, a RWBY fantasy AU. I mean, that's actually about it. Think 'Forged Destiny' by Coeur Al'Aran - a great story I'd recommend as well, much like effectively all of his stories. But yeah, Dreams is sort of like that in style, except no gaming systems or game elements, just plain fantasy. It's not a crossover exactly even if it slightly feels such, but that's kind of explained in chapter 1's afterword.**

 **I stalled enough, however. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ye Olde Faithful Advisor - Jjpdn**

 **Chapter 11 - To What End?**

* * *

Metal to metal, a song of battle that graced the surroundings. Any echo which once was in the training rooms was lost in the open air of the rooftop.

Jeanne leapt back, avoiding a quick thrust from Pyrrha, who had put aside her shield and instead also wielded her spear in a two-handed grip.

Her movements were quick, though Jeanne had seen even quicker from her, but was already used to having someone hold back against her after having had enough bouts with Ember.

Lunging in again she went for an opening Pyrrha left her, and she did indeed mean left. She was fairly sure she'd even missed some Pyrrha had intentionally given her.

The basic most style of spear wielding was simple enough, so much so that Pyrrha might've seriously dodged her attacks every once in a while. The rest of the time, however...

Pyrrha was faster than Jeanne, more agile too, but at least in raw power Jeanne was fairly confident she could match her in raw power. Her arsenal of techniques or lack thereof was her biggest flaw, however.

Here and there she managed a proper enough sideway sweep with her spear, but most of them she still whiffed. The balance of the weapon had ended up just fine, but there was no quick way through the experience that gated her from proceeding further.

Managing to force Pyrrha off the ground with a proper enough sweep at her feet, she prepared to lunge in for a thrust before barely turning her spear sideways on time to block a kick sent her way on the shaft, pushing her back a foot or two.

Being hardly resourceful at all was also an issue. She needed to be more creative for sure. Whenever she tried to throw a kick or anything of the sort like Pyrrha, her movements were awkward too, too clumsy.

The back and forth continued a bit longer, though calling it such really felt inaccurate considering how much leeway Pyrrha gave Jeanne.

The only advantage she'd felt she had was as Jaune stood on the side, the perfect view of Pyrrha and the battle allowing for a few surprising blows. Pyrrha was still faster and more agile, but it genuinely had felt like she'd manage to angle a good attack once or twice, forcing her back.

With their final disengage Jaune came in, handing a towel to both, the weirdness of handing herself anything really having been lost after so many times.

"Good fight." Pyrrha gave her a bright smile.

"Y-Yeah." She wouldn't have called it exactly that, but it was indeed important practice, even if it was likely far less useful to Pyrrha.

Several minutes later the two of them found themselves in their dorm, and then Jeanne in her own dorm as she realized she didn't need to wait for the shower like himself.

With the all encompassing nothing that was happening, he instead went to pick up one of the books at his desk.

He felt his aura stir as he followed the instructions within it, bringing aura to the fore, concentrating it, his control was getting better as a whole. That was it, surprisingly. It was slow, but it was steadily improving with no strings attached.

"Fearless Leader, did you hear?" And there went his concentration.

"Hey, Nora. Ren not with you? That's new."

"Oh come on now, we're together, but not always together… and not together-together! Just together as in simply together!"

"Right." That was never boring to see, surprisingly. "Anyway, lost him along the way?"

"Went to make pancakes." She grinned.

"I should've guessed." He mirrored it.

"So, did you hear the big news?"

"Pancakes?" He jested.

"No! Well, yes. But no! Field trip!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Rumor has it that some of the seniors let it slip that we'll have a surprise field trip in a week… or two? In less than a month. Isn't it awesome?"

"Huh," Yeah, that was a thing that schools tended to do. Then again, considering how this wasn't quite the mundane one when it came to its specific specialization, he could only wonder to where it would be. "One of the other academies?"

"Nah, that would be cool, but it's even better!" She began bouncing on the spot, excitement less than subtle.

They stared at each other for a long moment. "...And that place would be?"

"Two more guesses, come one!"

"Really?" He couldn't help but smirk. "Fine… A museum?"

"How is that better?" Her counter question was instant. "And come on, you're not even trying!"

"Fine, fine. Hmm… then…" Where would one organize a field trip for a school like this, when it's not one of the other academies? Wait, now that he recalls, Cecily had complained about it once. "...To a grimm infested area?"

"Bingo! Well, not exactly, but close enough. We're going to Forever Fall! Isn't it awesome? I've heard it's got tree syrup too."

"Tree… syrup?" And Forever Fall? He rolled the name a bit, where'd he heard that before?

Wait.

Wait…

Then came a beep as Nora took out her scroll. "Oh, Ren's finished. Wanna come for some pancakes, Jaune?"

"Huh? Oh, no thanks. I'm good."

Her eyes lingered on him for just a moment before she shrugged it off. "Suit yourself, more for me." And with that and a skip to her step she was already gone.

He spared that an amused expression, though quickly enough fell back to letting out a simple sigh, both of him did so.

Forever Fall, huh? Yeah, now he remembered. He could only hope the weather would be nicer this time around.

* * *

This… this was not what she'd signed up for.

Then again, detention wasn't something one would sign up for to begin with. She'd also probably gotten the lesser of two evils too.

She most definitely respected Miss Goodwitch, she could see her dedication and devotion to her students. It didn't make it much easier to talk to her though, and detention with her was a less than favorable choice.

Ozpin had let them off for that alley fight, but he hadn't been too quick to protest as Glynda had demanded at least a few sessions of detention for disciplinary reasons. He blamed that one on Yang giving his number out to half the block around said alley and most of the school body too.

Having already had the honor of detention with Oobleck, however, she somehow had managed to weazil her way into a detention with him over Goodwitch, and she could still remember Yang and Blake's betrayed expressions.

Eh, still worth it.

Besides, in this one, the main focus was studying, and she needed that. The focus was mainly on the faunus side of history, or their perspective anyway. There was definitely more to it than she'd been told in her old school.

His old school? Jaune was Jeanne, and vice versa, so both regards perhaps worked? Then again, easing the pronoun game was for the better of everyone, especially herself- er, themselves.

Now that she thought about it though, her older school year, it wasn't just not having some of the topics, but she could recall how some were described a lot differently than in the books Oobleck gave here, these holding both sides' perspective as well as a more neutral, objective viewpoint.

She wasn't the most studious of students, but she, or technically he had been a fairly hard worker if he did say so himself. Not top of the class by a long shot, but the grades were at least consistently average. Rarely better.

He remembered enough to tell that there was indeed a disparity between what those books had said and what the one currently in his hand spoke of.

...Had her school been racist? That came as a surprise. Her hometown - and it was effectively that, too big to be a village, but too small to be more than a small town - was if anything, at least quite accepting and close knit.

Maybe it had just become a thing? Those were the books given to be thought from and no one realized they were biased? That felt a lot more shocking than she expected.

Well, reading on and getting a better comparison was the best way to think over this more while actually being productive.

That wasn't quite as easy, however, as she felt another scrunched up paper bounce off her head.

She turned. Turned to the only possible source of that nonsense. Cardin was, for all the world, just looking around and acting like he was participating in a scavenger hunt from his desk.

He was a bad actor.

A moment after, he acted like he'd just noticed her, turning to her with the most innocent smile as he gave her a friendly wave.

She barely held back attempting to mimic a Goodwitch death stare on him. It wouldn't work anyway. He was lucky. If that had been a spitball instead, so help her, she'd have-

"Ms. Arc, distracted, are we?"

"A-Ah! Apologies, professor Oobleck."

"Doctor…"

"Y-Yes, Sir, erm, Doctor Oobleck."

He then turned to Cardin, said nuisance being nonchalant looking as ever. He then just sighed and returned to his desk.

Yeah, Cardin was a regular here. Was her town Racist? She wasn't sure. Was Cardin? Hell yes. And that didn't mix the best with Oobleck's classes. Then again, that sigh showed he might've given up on him.

Then again, that didn't sound like Pro-Doctor Oobleck, little as she knew him still.

'Wait, he looked to me, then to him. Could he have… No- No!'

Miss Goodwitch. If she was ever having detention again, definitely Miss Goodwitch...

* * *

"Hey." She weakly greeted, each step overdramatized as she moved to her bed.

"Look, Blake, it's the deserter!"

For a moment Blake's eyes widened at the words, scrambling around the room over the next few more moments before she put on a look of realization. "O-Oh, yeah, yeah."

Both Yang and Jeanne each rose a brow at that, and Jeanne noticed Yang's expression turn slightly sour from the teasing it was a moment ago, but neither did say anything in turn.

Another moment later she impacted her bed face first.

"Well, I guess we can forgive you since you had a rendezvous this time around, eh?"

"Np, Yang." She didn't bother lifting her face to look at the shiteating grin she knew was pointed her way. "Just no."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Oof. Well, again, gotta give it to him, persistence."

"I'd rather he wasn't. Like, I'd really wish he really, really wasn't."

"Yeah, I can see it getting… repetitive."

"That's a very nice way of putting it…" She sighed as she finally got up. "So, you guys heard the news?"

"About?"

"Forever Fall. Seems we'll be getting a field trip."

"Oh yeah, I didn't overhear something like that now that you mention it."

"Not all that excited?"

"Nah, I'm definitely looking forward to it. Then again, I guess it kind of losses its charm. Oh, you were homeschooled, right? Blake told me about that. Well, back in Signal we had a few of these. They were in pretty controlled environments and there really wasn't as much to do as you'd think. It lost its glamour pretty fast. Then again, it'd probably be a step up from that now. You know, I am feeling it! It might actually be fun. There are supposedly some big grimm in Forever Fall too."

"Ah, yeah… fun, that does sound fun." As fun as packs of wolves around a single powerless rabbit.

Laments aside, she turned to Blake. Even she could notice how silent she was being. "Hey, Blake, everything alright? I mean, you're usually quiet, but not this quiet."

"Tactfully done, Fearless Leader." She didn't grace Yang with more of a response than an eye roll.

"Hmm? No, not really."

"...Are you sure everything's alright, Blake?" She then asked.

Before she had a chance to wave it off she felt a hand on her shoulder. Yang's expression was laced with concern for but a moment before it warped - was masked into a cheerful grin. A fragile cheerful grin. If it had been just a bit quicker Blake might've not noticed it. "If there's anything, you know you can always talk to us, you know?" Her merry tone was just a bit too emotional to not notice the worry beneath.

"You both watch too many dramas. Everything is fine." And with that she got up as she turned to leave, neither really protesting as she did so, though she needed the ever so slightest bit of force to break loose from Yang's gentle yet firm grip on her shoulder.

As the door finally closed, Yang and Jeanne looked to each other.

"...How long has she been like that?"

"Took you awhile to notice."

"Sorry… I just…"

"It's fine. I didn't mean it." Yang brushed it off. "But yeah, she's been like that… for a while now. Since that night at the club, as far as I noticed, but maybe I missed it earlier too."

Jeanne looked to the door at those words.

Would she act the same if she had something on her shoulders? Probably.

Would she choose not to share it with others, either due to them not being close enough to her to feel comfortable or being close enough but not wanting to burden them? Likely. There was nothing inherently wrong with that.

There was nothing inherently wrong with asking for help either though.

And then she thought how she'd have argued otherwise a few weeks back.

She would've been a burden. Did they deserve their time wasted with her own problems? They were hers anyway, so they were hers to fix. Wasn't that how Jaune Arc used to think?

She got help, though, and it wasn't as terrifying as she thought. From Ember, to Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby, both her teams really. Even Junior and the Malachites. She was getting confident in her little duet act, but they weren't that good, yet he'd have them sing and pay them for it, even if not as much as a full time professional.

Had leaning on any of them made her - either of him weak? It didn't really feel like that, quite the contrary even. But she might've thought so not more than a month prior.

He noticed Pyrrha was feeling isolated from the team eventually, but far too late. It was the same now.

Blake had also helped her. A supporting teammate by her side. A comrade in arms. The person she had pestered most to help her with her studies several nights over.

And now she needed a hand. The teammate from her team, one of her partners as well. Blake needed a hand.

She got up.

Yang looked up at her, and for a moment Jeanne simply gave her a neutral expression. Then she gave her a warm smile and a nod as she moved to the door.

"Heh, of course. So be it then, I'm counting on you for this one, Boss. Just don't do anything too stupid."

"Come on, Yang, this is me we're talking about. Don't you know me well enough yet?"

"You're right, sorry. I meant - stupid as it is, make sure what you do counts. But I'd not be too worried, it usually does." She grinned at her. "And it's usually plenty stupid."

Jeanne gave an amused huff at the truth there, then she walked out the door. By some mismatched luck she was made the leader. It was about time she started acting the part.

* * *

It was her favorite place would be an exaggeration, but it was always nice here. Quiet, it let thoughts flow when work needed to be done. It let thoughts flow when there were those fond enough to linger on. However, it also let thoughts flow when there were those to digress over.

At those times, this place lost all its wonder and charm, though still, being alone with her thoughts, it was what she did best.

Her eyes stung a bit. A sign of later bed hours and earlier ones to rise at. It was the best time to research, when the prying eyes numbered the least. It hadn't been enough nights for any proper bags to form under her eyes either.

What she held in her hands wasn't the usual story to savour, nor a subject to learn, though it was knowledge she sought after.

She had little to go by, however, other than the newspaper in her hands.

There were many ways to excuse this. Some as simple and fairly realistic as a few of them going rogue. Yet that treacherous voice at the back of her, it didn't allow even her to fully believe that.

There had to be an explanation.

"Hey." She jumped up to her feet at the voice. Damn the lack of sleep was making her antsy.

"Jeanne?! How did you find me here?"

"In the library? How did I find Blake Belledona, of all places in the library? Lucky guess?" Her Yangesque grin was annoying to say the least.

"Very funny." She sat back down. "Well, now that we're done disturbing the peace here, don't mind me. Carry on with what you've got to do."

Jeanne looked like she was about to say something before she went silent for a moment. "Alright." She simply replied as she turned to leave.

Blake gave her an odd look at that. 'It worked? Just like that…?' Though after taking a few moments to recompose herself, she returned her attention to the paper in her hands, ready to examine and re-examine the article yet again.

A moment later that changed as an annoying clack sounded to her left.

Turning, all she received in response was a friendly wave as Jeanne had just finished annoying screeching the chair a few more times into place then necessary. Then, she sat down beside her, bringing up a book on aura and seemingly began focusing on it instead of her. Not what she expected but fine. Good.

"Wait," A moment after she felt herself pale, however. Book on aura? "Is that?" She couldn't help but raise her voice a slight bit too much with those words.

"Oh? Oh, that one? No, though yeah, it was… unique. I kind of understand it, though, sort of. One of my sisters was into books like that more, but I can't say I haven't read the like sometimes too."

"Wait, you finished it?!" And now pale was the last thing she was as she felt blood rush to her head in the gallons.

"Hmm?" She just so nonchalantly turned to her as if what they spoke of meant nothing. "No, not really. Not yet anyway. Should I not have? I mean, I saw you left it right there at the shelf, and you just took and swapped it since I'd gotten the wrong book to study on. You didn't really say I shouldn't read it. Was I not supposed to? Sorry."

How was her expression conveying a 'sorry' with that Yangish grin? Blake shoved her face into the paper, though this time not to read. Damn Jeanne, and damn her for actually leaving it back there!

"You know, uh, I was like that too?"

"What?" Her eyes widened. "But you said your semblance was telepathy!"

"What?" She gave her a quizzical look. "...No!" She began to sputter as she nearly fell off her chair.

"I meant like you, Blake, I meant I was like you."

She sighed at that. Damn lack of sleep and the overreaction of her imagination that it incited.

Then she grimaced. "Like me? What's that supposed to mean?" She gave her a glare.

"That I was like you. Ah, not as cool or anything. I wish. And I doubt I could be as smart."

Blake turned to a more confused look at those words. "Don't cut yourself short. You're no genius but you're not a fool. Besides, in the end a lot of it comes down to hard work."

"And that. I can't be as reliable as you… I know."

Blake gave her an odd look. Then she closed her eyes as she took a look back and gave a wry smile. "Reliable, huh?" She mumbled. "Yeah right…"

"You are."

She looked at Jeanne, eyes less so wide but still unmoving from her.

"At least to me, for as long as I've known you so far, you've been someone I've relied on for much. I don't think I can say the same about myself, despite how I'm supposed to be the leader."

"I told you, don't cut yourself short. Besides, you over-glorify me. Ask yourself, am I really as reliable as you believe me to be?"

"To me? Yeah. I don't know everything about you, Blake." She glanced down at her hands. "Sometimes I feel like I don't even know everything about myself. But I know I can rely on you, that much I'm certain of."

She held her gaze for a few moments, then looked away, scanned the library for a few moments more before she closed her eyes.

Letting out a short breath, she could help cracking a slight smile. "Thanks." Then she looked to Jeanne again. "Then in what way? In what way do you think we're very alike?"

"Well… I guess I was afraid too. Of asking for help, I mean. Though knowing you, you probably don't want to worry us. I think I was more selfish there. I didn't want to bother you guys, yeah, but… even before that, I didn't want to feel weak. For accepting help."

"That…"

"I know… I can't say it was easy for me either. And I know we've only been a team for oh so long, and how crazy each of us is in our own right. But I think I'd trust myself to you guys, as they would to us. At least, I think they would. So please." She extended her hand to her. "Trust us too and let us give you a hand if something's bothering you." She then gave her a bright smile. "Even me, considering it's me, I still think I could help at least a little bit."

"...You…" She turned away yet again, a moment later eyes closed.

They stood such for some time, how much neither really knew, though Jeanne's hand didn't budge the whole time.

Eventually Blake turned to her again, gazing at her open palm, at her expression as well. She contemplated for a moment before her eyes began scrying the library for a few moments more.

Then she turned back to Jeanne and lifted her hand. She did not grasp Jeanne's hand, however, instead her hand moving higher.

A few quick movements later it came back down, bow in hand.

Jeanne didn't react.

"Nothing to say?"

"To what? You still haven't said anything, Blake. Don't worry, take as long as you need. I'll listen to you when you finally feel ready to talk."

Her eyes turned wide for a moment before her expression became one of exasperation. 'This!" She pointed at her ears.

Jeanne took note. "Oh? Yeah, they're… cute? Is that rude to say? I think they look cool too, though."

"That's it?"

"I'm sorry? I'm not really sure what compliments people tend to give to ears. They're… they look fluffy, I think?"

Fighting back the blush at her less than tactful descriptions, Blake felt exasperation really peek. "I'm a faunus, Jeanne. A faunus!"

"Ok…?"

"Ugh, Weiss is right, you can be so insufferable at times."

"I mean, she does say that sometimes, but she doesn't actually seem to mind it too much in the end, so I think it's fine, right?"

"Aren't you surprised?"

"Should I be?"

"You just found out I was a faunus!"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'just'."

"W-What? Since when- but how?!" At her laughter she fixed Jeanne with yet another glare.

"Sorry, sorry, I was kidding. I didn't know, really, though… thinking back now, I admit, I kind of feel silly that I didn't really think of it myself. I mean, I've seen your bow twitch several times. The wind and all that, but in a classroom? I really wasn't thinking it through, huh?"

She simply sighed. "The way you put it sounds annoying. It makes it look like I hadn't thought it through at all."

"Ah, well…" She looked away awkwardly. "But anyway, I mean, is it really that big a deal?"

"Is it a big deal?" She asked, her voice a bit higher than she'd have liked. Then she thought for a moment. And then another. "...No, it isn't and it shouldn't be. And I'm glad," She gave her a smile. "I'm glad that you don't find it such."

"I don't think the rest of our team would either. I understand… I agree, you should tell them at your own time. Some things are… hard to say. But I think you should consider it." 'Said the hypocrite.' She could only think right after her very own words.

"...Perhaps you're right. I… I won't promise anything, but I'll consider it." She quickly put back her bow in place.

"I think that did help, Jeanne, thank you. I… if something's bothering me, I'll consider coming to you, to the team. I'll consider it."

In reply she simply received yet another extended hand. With a roll of her eyes, this time she grabbed and shook it. "And I'll help you as best I can. Arc's word!"

She returned her smile. "I know you will."

With that they saw themselves off as Blake turned to go back to their room, having said she was tired but also reassuring it was little else.

Jeanne then looked beside her, to the paper she'd left behind. The article? 'Oh, is it the White Fang thing? I guess I was surprised when I found that out too. It's probably more personal for Blake when they're giving faunus a bad name.'

"Heeey, Jeanne."

And her smile had already gone from genuine to strained. "C-Cardin. Heeey... Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, Oobleck gave me a report to do on that faunus general, like it mattered. But alas, what must be done must be done, so here I am. Even if they're animals they still keep documentaries on them, right?"

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

"But they are, aren't they? And I don't mean just how they look. They even act the part."

Jeanne rose to leave, not feeling like bothering with his bullshit right now.

He looked at her retreating back for a moment. "Like a certain… let's say cat, right?" She stopped at those words. "Hiding its ears as it sneaks and prowls. Wouldn't you agree?"

'Shit.'

* * *

 **There's a method to my madness, I'm sure, I just have yet to find it. But eh, it works, so~**

 **Oh, and I was thinking of 'To Trust' as a name for the chapter before I realized how on the nose that was.**

 **Oh yeah, it's been a while, so another poem? Yeah, I'm trying to make those a thing. Not a constant one, just occasional, but still a thing. I think the next chapter might better allow for an omake end.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and hope you enjoy this one too!**

* * *

Once it began it couldn't quite stop,  
Two of a kind could not let their spirit drop.  
Much a pressure only to further rise,  
Yet plenty to keep them afloat and away from demise.

Clumsy a steps, still the same,  
Yet more resolute, tis proved no game.  
Consequences ripe yet mercies a few,  
Allow too much lenience and they sink not one but two.

The world conspires? Something new?  
Through what comes to transpire they're no longer few.  
They're no longer one, no longer two,  
The case for some time now as eyes saw that truth.

Sword in one hand, shield in the other,  
Javelin in the third and gun in yet another.  
Slow a pace yet twice as fast,  
Can't stop now or neither of them will last.

It comes back to haunt, forest of despair,  
Yet before what's at hand it's hardly worth a care.  
Afresh problems arise, threats anew,  
Not aimed at him, yet that only more terror it brews.

What of it now, what can he do?  
What actions to take to fix things anew?  
There's much to think, much to consider,  
Much on the line he can't let wither.

What has he learned, what has he gained?  
Would it be enough so tears won't rain?  
As he was helped by them,  
Would he now be able to aid them the same?

But there's still much left to give,  
Much left to see.  
The knight's prayers are silent,  
In lieu action must be taken by he and she.

To live is to experience,  
To live is to act.  
So he won't wait on wishes,  
By his own hands he'll make it a fact.

And so his eyes roam the stage,  
Taking note of every page.  
Of all the plays of all those around,  
By not just his own is he any longer bound.

The script thus readies to turn yet again,  
Another scene - oh to what end?  
But in between all of this he must not relent,  
The finale of one arc, into another a descent.

* * *

 **You know, the other poem still has no name. Not one suggestion. But hey, lemme try this again. Any suggestions for this one's name? :D**

* * *

 **Next chapter - 7th April**


	13. Jeannedice

**VOTING POLL! Yeah, I decided I finally wanted to see how one of those works here and try and fool around with it. I made one on my profile, so hey, you might be interested. It's about future stories though, so nothing imminent, and not about this one specifically.**

 **Another quick note - sorry for not replying to any of last chapter's reviews, but it just felt that if I gave anymore a reply past a generic 'thanks for the review!' I'd end up spoiling something.**

 **Though indeed, thank you for sharing your thoughts on the story, tis always a thrill to read them. I'll do my best to have the story keep you entertained for much more to come.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ye Olde Faithful Advisor - Jjpdn**

 **Chapter 12 - Jeannedice**

* * *

'Shit.'

Jeanne turned her head slightly to regard him, her back still to him.

"Sorry?" Giving her best indifferent tone, or Weiss-tone as she spoke. "What are you on about?"

"Nothing. I was just saying it's expected that they'd hide all cowardly like that."

"Don't you…" She grit her teeth.

"Hmm?"

"You don't even know her, so what right do you have to speak like that about her?" She now faced him, glare unrestrained.

His surprised expression to her outburst didn't last too long, however, molding into a mix between flustered and indignant as he looked to the side, eyes not meeting hers. "No need to get so worked up, I just call it as I see it. In the end of the day it's nothing to me, so it doesn't matter anyway."

"..." She eyed him for a few long moments, though he didn't reply and simply kept averting her gaze. It gave her ample enough time to notice his expression didn't seem quite as annoyed as she'd first presumed. "...What is it?"

"Huh? W-What?"

"What do you want?"

"As in?"

Why was he faking confusion? "You'll not tell anyone of this."

"Fine."

"You- Wait… come again?"

"I said fine. I wasn't planning to anyway. Not like it'll do me any good to get involved in other people's nonsense."

"B-But you… Then what? Are you saying you'd keep silent in exchange for something?"

"No. Well, in a sense actually, yes."

Of course. She'd been shocked at first, but she expected better from him when she gave it more thought. Bully or not she simply didn't expect this from one of her classmates, even Cardin. She was wrong to expect better of him, it seemed. "And what do you want?"

"To prove myself to you!"

"...Huh?" 'What?' "I, uh, know I'm repeating myself, but come again?"

"To prove myself. I heard what you said, and I agree with you, trust is a valuable thing. And I'll prove that you can trust me- no, not just trust but even rely on me!"

'No… was this actually happening? Had Pyrrha knocked both of her bodies out and was she in a fevered dream right now?'

Before she'd snapped out of her thoughts, before she'd realized, he was right in front of her.

He cupped one of her hands in both of his. "I'll prove to you that I can be as trustworthy and reliable to you as your teammates, until the day you give me a chance, a single date to finally show you how I feel!"

Flustered was right, half of it. But the rest of his expression, that strained look, it wasn't indignancy, it was… this. "So until I can convince you to give me a chance, I won't stop, until I prove to you how reliable I can be!"

'Gods, I never thought I'd feel like this outside of a bullhead. The fact that I'm relating to some of what he says makes it so much worse. I think I'm gonna be sick.'

He let go of her hand after that, face as red as Ruby's cape as he most definitely couldn't hold eye contact with her anymore, and she couldn't quite look at him straight either.

"So," His voice quivered, yet there was a resolution within it as well that couldn't go unnoticed. "I won't lose to her... Not without trying!"

"...Wait, her?"

"Weiss Schnee. I know you confessed to her back before initiation. A lot of people talk about it still. Ah!" His expression turned even more flustered. "Not that there's anything wrong with that! But I won't give up, a Winchester doesn't give up. I may go down, but it won't go without a fight. So until I can get a proper chance and get an answer from you then, I won't lose to her!"

Jeanne's mouth opened several times over, though much like a fish, no sound came out. Cardin was worse, the only thing missing would've been visible steam coming out his ears as he was red from ear to ear, trying to look anywhere but at her.

"W-Well, I have to go. Sorry for taking so much of your time!" And he was already gone before she could really act to say anything in her own right.

...Why couldn't things be simple sometimes, like blackmail?

Wait… What kind of rumors were going around about her and Weiss?!

'Shit.'

She would be so dead when Weiss found out.

* * *

"So, then, this guy goes and uses an ancient ritual from across the dimensions, and suddenly, he summons himself from the future! But not him-him, but a ghost him. And the ghost him isn't really him either, but, like, a memory ghost of him. I'm telling you, we'll strike it rich!"

"That sounds like an… interesting concept, Nora. Still, I think you'll need to plan a bit more if you want to have a story off of that."

"It's fiiine~ I can use my adventures as a reference. I'm sure I'll figure it out as I go."

"Yes, yes, that's fine and all, good luck with that, Nora," Began Weiss from the other corner of the table. "But seriously, has anyone seen my stapler? I swear, it's been two days and I've even practically searched every room in every faculty at this point, yet it's nowhere to be found."

Jaune was fine with simply superficially listening to the usual rarely boring shenanigans both his teams would get to during lunch as both of him just dejectedly ate away at their food before Jeanne felt someone bump into her side. "Ruby?"

"O-Oh, hey, Jeanne, fancy meeting you here." Her expression was more awkward than the usual.

She looked around the same cafeteria, the same place where they'd sit alongside each other every day. "What a coincidence." She drawled on, dejection pushing aside awkwardness. She wished they'd instead cancel each other out. Too many things had happened yesterday.

"Hey~ can I ask you to hold on to something for me?"

"Hmm? Sure, I guess." Before she could say anymore she already felt whatever Ruby had pushed into her hand.

She brought it up to her face. "...A stapler?"

"Hey, is that? That's mine!" Now that was an indignant tone she couldn't mistake.

As she turned to regard Weiss her gaze stopped for a moment to linger on Ruby. Jeanne gave her a betrayed look.

Ruby had put on as innocent a face as she could. She then even followed up with puppy dog eyes. Damn her, she had type advantage. It was super-effective.

With a sigh, she then fully regarded Weiss, lifted the hand that held the stapler and spoke. "Uh, I found it."

"Of course you did. Just like how you just picked it off the ground and didn't have it passed to you by Ruby."

"Eep!" Ruby instinctively turned to run, only to then realize the impossibility as she was walled in by Yang and Jeanne on both sides. Then throwing aside something as childish as escaping through under the table, she instead turned to Weiss with a resolute expression. It melted into a puppy dog face a moment later.

"Oh cut it out. Just leave it at my desk next time you take it and finish using it." Yeah, the puppy dog eyes never failed.

She then reached out to Jeanne. "Now give it here." And kept reaching out. It wasn't quite within her grasp, however.

"You need to drink more milk, Weiss."

"Ruby, I swear…" Now that was a look of indignation, ever increasing.

With a huff she got up, walking up to Jeanne. She held out her hand.

Jeanne gave her her stapler back. All the while, however, she couldn't stop wandering with her eyes. Why were so many people glancing at them?

Was it the silly scene they were making coupled with boredom? Or was it _that_ …

Weiss didn't seem to mind, or more specifically notice as she returned to her seat.

Jeanne, on the other hand, met the eyes of people staring at them. Eyes that turned away as they met her gaze. And, of course, Cardin's. Oh for the love of - did he really have to be giving her such a hurt look? She passed her a damn stapler, it wasn't a proposal!

Then she looked at her friends.

Nora was being Nora. Ren was dealing with it. Blake was reading her… literature. Ruby and Weiss had simply returned to eating. Pyrrha was stealing glances at her male body. Yang was- wait, why was Pyrrha glancing at him so covertly.

Wait… she was doing the same yesterday too, now that Jeanne thought about it. And much like that, he'd taken the last pudding today and even already ate it! She-er, he- both of him were not raised to be that inconsiderate. He would have to be more self-aware about things like that.

It would be nice to make it up to Pyrrha. Maybe as an apology he could take her to that bakery Ruby had dragged both of him and Weiss to that one time.

And as for Yang she simply grinned back at her as she noticed her gaze. But something felt off. Not any actual sense or anything. No, it was just that this was Yang. So to say it more properly, similar to scenarios which involved Nora, something involving Yang was bound to be equally off.

She made a mental note to ask her later. Then she carried on with her lunch and returned her attention to the happenings at their table. After all, leader or not, both he and she alike had to listen to their best strategists when they brainstormed, no?

"Oh, oh, this one's even better. Mazes, mazes everywhere. And we have guns that shoot portals!" Nora began.

* * *

She gave her arm a stretch as she audibly heard it pop. And she'd just been at the cafeteria too, a good few hours after combat class. Dang it was always a party to get pitted up against Pyrrha. She couldn't complain though, it was always a good workout.

"Hey, Yang." And then she turned at the voice of said opponent's leader. "Can I, uh, have you for a moment?"

"My, Jaune, since when so brazen?" She began playing with a lock of her hair as she gave a coy smile. "But remembering a few of your outbursts, maybe I should've expected this."

"Ugh. Yang, not now, please, this is serious." And so was her expression a moment later as she regarded him with a focused gaze.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Nothing serious, or at least imminent, just… actually, it would probably be better for Jeanne to explain now that I think about it."

Yang spared her a curious look as her leader stepped forward from beside Jaune. "So, yeah… have you by chance heard any, uh, certain rumors recently?"

She could only raise a brow at that. "Some, but there always kind of are. Wanna be more specific so we don't go over, like, twenty?"

"Well there's- you see, there's this… have there been any rumors about me or Weiss?"

"You mean like the one about you two going steady?"

"I… Yeah, I heard. But why? How? When?!"

"The locker room, initiation. There were other people aside from us there back then, after all. Well, true or not, neither case is any skin off your bones, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…" She thought for a bit, how had that gone? No more than a moment though. Something that embarrassing didn't go away quite as quickly or easily. "But-But she ran away and there was how crazy it was to begin with and- and," She pointed to himself. "And Jaune."

"Yeah, there's that one too."

"That one?"

"Oh. Oh… you- huh. And here I thought you were just ignoring it. I guess it makes sense you're as oblivious as Weiss instead."

"Yang, what other one?"

She seemed to contemplate for a moment before she gave them an apologetic look. "The one with Jaune as well."

"What?" The cry came out double.

"That Weiss is two timing one of you with the other and vice versa."

That was... "Absurd. That's absurd!"

"I agree, but hey, that's how rumors work. I'd not pay them much mind, trust me. They're not worth more than snickering at how stupid they are."

"Still," Nowhere could escape from rumors, she supposed. "So you think Weiss doesn't know?"

"Oh, I'm sure she doesn't. Her… yeah, maybe it's for the best if we don't tell her though."

"Didn't you say they're harmless?"

"Oh no. Far from it. I said you shouldn't care about them. Weiss, though..." Yang's expression was difficult. "She can't really choose to not care about them. Not if she knew. Or at least, she has her reasons as to why she won't be able to manage that. It's best to let her be oblivious."

"What do you mean?"

Yang simply sighed. "Image, Jeanne. Think about it. If you've been forced to uphold a certain image for too long it gets complicated."

"Even if the rumors are obvious nonsense?"

"Even then." She grimaced. "They can be the most blatant lies ever. And yeah, some can shrug them off without a care, but think about it. I'm sure Weiss' dealt with bad rumors before from what I've heard. Still, that probably has left her self-conscious about her image. I- Rumors can be hurtful, even when you know they're complete bullshit." Her gaze looked distant for a moment.

"People aren't being very loud about these ones right now. It's best we just not tell her and let them die down eventually instead of have her hear something stupid and annoying like how she's two timing or some other crap like that."

"I... Yeah, I think I understand what you mean."

"Don't worry, rumors are rumors." Yang gave them a small smile. "They'll die down eventually, mostly have even."

"I guess you're right,"Then realization flashed over her face. "Ah,I promised I'd join Ruby for shooting practice after lunch. I'll see you later, Yang!"

"Laters."

And with that Jeanne dashed off, Jaune as always, in toe.

"Huh, and I thought I and Ruby were too dependent on one another." She could only amusedly mumble under her breath as she watched the two disappear down the corridor.

* * *

While one might assume a combat school wouldn't ever have a dull moment, and Jaune would for the most part agree, things had been a more unnatural calm these past three weeks.

Cardin being seemingly too flustered to talk to Jeanne whenever he was near did help for his better mood for sure. Perhaps everything was settling into place? There could only be oh so much new before it became just another part of the mundane, as crazy as such a description seemed for as eventful a lifestyle as that of Beacon's students.

But more important, however, was that things were settling down in one more way, namely Blake's behaviour.

She'd not shared with anyone else her secret as of yet, nor was it not obvious that there was something else that also troubled her every so often, but she no longer seemed to stray away from her team.

A small mercy maybe, but she was with them more so like before again, joining in their nonsense often enough and rarely looking distracted or lost in thought.

Jaune couldn't complain as to his end either. He hadn't exactly made leaps and bounds when it came to his capabilities, but he was slowly getting the hang of a spear past the plain 'stab it' point. He also could brag that he could use a gun and actually hit a target, if only static ones.

He could even brag that he could bear the joys of aerial transport just a tad bit better right now, though that might've been more so owed to the helpful distraction which Nora's far fetched stories could be. Either case worthy of gratitude in his book.

It still didn't stop either of him from rushing out of the bullhead they were in for the last few hours.

Cheeky remarks from Yang and Nora over that, snarky ones from Weiss and more, all of that didn't come, however. It seemed all were rather mesmerized by the red world around them. From trees to bushes and near all plants, everything was a vibrant crimson.

By all regards, Forever Fall could be considered a mystical in visage location.

He could understand it, yet he couldn't feel that sentiment.

In a sense, this was his beginning. His first fight against a grimm, the place where his aura and semblance had been unlocked, and where his journey really had started on his own two feet. The memories didn't feel pleasant though. Not with what he'd gone through to achieve all that.

Even with his teams here with him, topped off with their entire class as a whole and Goodwitch herself, he couldn't stop that slight bit of nervousness he felt.

Their teacher brought everyone's attention away from the awe of the forest, however, informing them to both focus on their currently given task and to stay vigilant.

As they all began to work toward their given goal, he meanwhile kept trying to refresh his memory, looking around to see if there was anything he could recognize.

Was it several weeks back, when Ember had said it was scoured by hunstmen? Keeping grimm numbers down and all that.

Now that he recalled it, it had taken him an hour or so to find that first grimm back then, though that may have been no more than luck since after that he'd been swarmed. Hopefully this time it was safer.

"Nora…" Seems they had lost another jar of sap to Nora. Maybe he should've listened to her and taken a few more jars so they could take some for home with all of Nora's praise for it.

Maybe there were a few leftover ones in the bullhead? There'd probably be spares.

Well, he could leave that for later, with Nora around, they'd be a while till they completed this task.

On JRBYW's side, however, things were progressing a lot faster, five people or not. For half the team anyway. Jeanne and her two partners were already done.

With Ruby and Weiss, however, after an accidental spill, well, the bickering that ensued followed into a cycle of slip ups, redos and more bickering.

Eh, they'd figure it out eventually.

Left with nothing specific to do while her other body mechanically tried to keep a refill pace that could beat Nora's appetite, however, and Blake and Yang in a discussion of their own, Jeanne found her attention being drawn deeper into the forest.

Morbid curiosity perhaps?

She surveyed the surroundings, looked at the mountains and hills in the distance, tried to get a general grasp of where she had been, all based on the vague memory of a map she'd seen months ago and reliant on her less than lacking cartography skills.

And then, maybe due to his focus on both filling the sap jar and keeping it away from Nora, he hadn't realized until she stepped on a branch.

Then Jaune stopped - and sadly lost another jar to Nora in the process - as Jeanne took a moment to survey her surroundings - the thing she had been doing till now.

All the while, however, she couldn't hlep but keep a steady pace forward. Slow, measured, at moments to a crawl, yet she didn't stop once. Eventually it added up. She could still hear the commotion of students in the distance. She could make her way back without issue. She was out of eye's reach though, not with the trees all around.

Where her worry voiced concerns and a request to immediately turn, her morbid curiosity argued otherwise.

As she kept going further and further into the forest, she had yet to meet any grimm. Wasn't that a small hill just over the canopy? She might find that old cave in just a few more steps, maybe find something she'd forgotten there. It had been safer during the day back then too, and it was more dangerous back then on top of that with how the grimm weren't supposedly culled down as they were now. It would be only a few more steps.

One step forward. The others were currently distracted, but what problem would there be anyway? She was still not more than a hundred or so meters from them. No grimm in sight.

A second step forward. Indulge just a bit in curiosity, it won't hurt, right?

The third step forward and around a tree brought her into a clearing. That's when she heard a rustle.

Looking at the other far side of the clearing she saw it.

Grimm?

She could've sworn she saw the mask of one, but where was it? It looked like it was in some bushes, but did it seem like it retreated away?

Grimm didn't stalk. Or rather, they did, but they stalked their prey, they didn't stalk and sneak away from you.

Before she could act she heard another rustle, this time far closer, right behind her.

Spear having already been readied at that first notice, she rounded on her position immediately, bringing it up to-

"A-Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She thought for a moment whether grimacing would be too rude. Then thought it over again before finally settling on simply inwardly sighing. "Cardin… Why are you here?"

"Ah, well, you see, we finished earlier I guess, so you know, I, uh, saw you were looking around the forest and thought you might want some company." He awkwardly shuffled his feet. "Really pretty, right? Uh, the forest I mean- n-not that you're not-"

"Cardin, just," 'Foot in mouth, Cardin!' "Stop. Just stop, please."

"Y-Yeah, sorry… So, what do you think, it's a pretty cool place, huh?"

She sighed yet again. "Sure, let's go with that." Then her brain finally recalled its prior concerns. "Listen though, I think there's grimm around here. It's best we-"

"Grimm? You don't need to worry, I'm at your side." Oh, there was his 'dashing' smile again... "With the two of us we'll make short work of any pack."

"Yeah, that's nice and all," She'd begrudgingly admit to him being better than her. "But we have no idea how big this one pack is, or if there isn't more than one." But she'd also begrudgingly admit to that not being a high hurdle for him too.

Improvements or not, two of them or not, if it was like last time, she wasn't sure if she'd even be able to call it a close fight if they were surrounded like she was back then.

Fast rustling near her pulled her completely out of her thoughts and was her only warning as she jumped back when she heard something whistling through the air.

After just narrowly avoiding it, she could now see a rather large net where she once stood. Cardin himself was out of its reach having been hidden beside the tree, and now he had drawn out his mace and taken a few steps back standing beside her. A moment after realization seemed to dawn on him as he instead moved a few steps forward, positioning himself in front of her.

'Idiot…' She could no longer see in front of her all too clearly.

What she could glimpse, however, was that she was right about the masks. Grimm-like while they were, they didn't belong to any such creatures though. It was people who wore them. 'White Fang.' She recalled as she thought about the minor bit of research she'd done on them after their scuffle that night.

"Huh, and here I thought I should be worried. Guess it was just some wild animals."

'God damn it, Cardin!' This was worse. The first time around here, her guts were nearly spilled over, yet this was genuinely worse.

She poked her head from beside him and got as good a look as she could. 'There are a lot… this isn't good.' And all seemingly armed.

Cardin's tactfulness may have aided in how quickly they were deemed as unwelcome visitors as they rushed at them.

Cardin moved to intercept them. There were at least five, each with a sword, katanas by the look of it, though that proved to not be too big an issue quickly enough.

Even before Jeanne had fully angled herself from beside him after his great tactical positioning, he'd knocked two down already. And the other three, while she was no expert herself, she could see weren't exactly moving much like fighters.

She'd know, she'd had the honor of barely seeing half her teams' and Ember's moments before being toppled over by them time and time again in spars and training. These guys' movements were nowhere near such a caliber.

She disarmed the first in front of her with brute strength alone as he retreated back right after, the second one being knocked down and out cold as she met him with the blunt side of her spear while Cardin tackled a third one into a tree.

Did they not have their auras unlocked? Or more likely it could be like with the group from that night. Some of them had auras unlocked, others didn't. The most likely scenario anyway. They needed to be careful then.

"Cardin, I don't think all of them have aura. Careful not to use too much force."

"Ha, like it matters."

"Cardin!"

He looked flustered at her sudden outburst. "Fine… Fine, I'll be careful. Me before them though."

That was good enough. Luckily though it seemed they had the upper hand, with how their opponents were seemingly less properly trained than even her.

Wait, what was that sound? Was that a… chainsaw?

* * *

"Miss Goodwitch."

"Yes, Mr. Arc?"

"There's trouble. My-Our telepathy… bond- our semblance. Jeanne and Cardin are in trouble." Yes, that was a chainsaw. Damn massive one too.

"Then swiftly, show me to them."

If one were but a hundred metres further in the direction the two rushed off in right then and there, they'd have heard semblances of a commotion in the distance.

Jeanne leapt behind a tree to take cover from the incoming array of fire. They had guns too, it seemed.

Her barricade didn't last as it was shredded in half within a moment, chainsaw arcing just slightly above her head as the tree trunk flew.

With a yelp she rolled back and rushed up to her feet as the massive figure stared her down.

A quick glance at Cardin showed him struggling with the sheer numbers of both ranged and melee attackers as he was also trying to push them back and giving ground to jump to new cover over and over. At least they had ground to give.

She couldn't afford to let her attention linger more than a moment as she leapt back yet again, her focus fully returninging on the chainsaw that severed yet another tree. As she landed, she diffused her weapon.

Raising her gun, aiming for his shoulder as best she could with one hand, she succeeded off the boon of being so close to him. 'This guy has aura.' It made sense with his rather obviously superior capabilities compared to the rest. The bullet had bounced off his shoulder and his grimace had been momentary.

As his next swing came in she put two hands on her now shorter blade as she intercepted it.

That proved more a questionable choice at best and difficult than expected.

If anything, Jaune Arc at least had a pretty fair degrees of raw physical strength, and by extension so did Jeanne. The man before her, however, was hardly any pushover. The force of the chainsaw - the currently spinning weaponized chainsaw - made her hands feel like they'd fall off as she barely held the blade in balance as it constantly shook, and her opponent's strength in itself kept bringing both blades closer and closer to her face.

That didn't last as the man seemed to be pushed back by an invisible force, getting shoved back several feet and off balance as he slowly regained his footing. Glynda Goodwitch was now within eye's reach of them.

The man seemed to have heard of the famed huntress as well, roaring for a retreat as he quickly turned on his heel, an unexpected outcome indeed, but hardly unwelcome.

Jeanne didn't pursue, instead moving to Cardin who was being overwhelmed till now, though while worse for wear, he didn't seem seriously injured.

She then looked to the few bodies that littered the ground, luckily all seemingly still breathing. On the ground were currently four that seemed to be out cold. The others had likely been either dragged away or had dragged themselves away after regaining their bearings or consciousness.

Their teacher also immediately came to them before all else, though her eyes remained trained on the retreating White Fang members till the very last moment before she began inspecting her students for injury.

Seemingly calm as to see them virtually unharmed, she went to quickly inspect the four downed opponents as well, as she deemed the rest too far to chase down and the choice of leaving the students as too risky a one.

"Heh, we make a pretty good team-hah," He wheezed as a declaration of his exhaustion. She supposed it made sense. While her opponent seemed the strongest, Cardin was the one swarmed with a dozen on all sides.

"Those animals caught me off guard." His breathing steadied quickly enough though, obviously no more than a bit too much of a burst of overexertion. "Anyway, yeah, we make a good team, huh?" He gave her a confident smile.

'Note to self, cross out Dad's advice on confidence as ever useful.' "And can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"The name calling! Animals, really? Come on, Cardin."

"Those White Fang are-"

"Not just them! You say that about and to every faunus." She glared. "Even Blake."

He simply averted her gaze as he didn't seem to be able to find any words to counter hers.

She could hear commotion in the distance, other students were seemingly coming. Well, at least things were finally fine now.

"Does it bother you?"

"Hmm?" She glanced back to Cardin.

"Does it really bother you that much? If… If it does, I guess maybe I could try. I guess."

"That's… I'd prefer if you did it for other reasons than me though." She looked at him for a long moment. "Cardin, why do you… dislike faunus so much?"

He looked at her in turn, one long moment, two. Then he looked away, an unsure expression on his face. A few moments after he finally returned his gaze to her as he sighed. "I…"

"Students."

"Y-Yes, Miss Goodwitch!" Cardin, Jeanne and Jaune who'd been off to the side immediately answered in tandem as all attention was demanded by their instructor with but that single simple word.

She stood up, having finished inspecting the last of their former foes as she levitated all four of them behind her. "We'll have to be cutting this trip here, we'll be leaving now. Follow me."

SIlence reigned for a few moments as they began to move, to in moments intercept the other incoming students and within minutes reach the bullhead. Before that, however, their instructor had one last thing of note to say. "And Miss Arc, I see you were off on your adventures yet again, having dragged Mr. Winchester with you this time around."

"Ah, well-"

"Worry not, you'll have all the time you need to give me any necessary details later in my office."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch…"

* * *

Several days after the events of the field trip deputy headmistress Glynda Goodwitch found herself sitting opposite the headmaster.

"I won't deny this'll be useful from one angle, Ozpin, but I still say it's still too early for them."

"I understand your sentiments, Glynda, but I must admit that after also discussing it with James, I feel this decision would be for the better."

She frowned. "Very well."

"Worry not, pulling ahead their first missions shouldn't be a concern. We even have several more huntsmen in Vale right now, so they'll all have reliable escorts."

"Still, to have them more than a month earlier, all just so they can finish them before the Vital festival..."

"Indeed, I agree." He sighed. "But they could very much benefit from having the experience a bit sooner rather than later."

He pulled up one of the papers beside him in front of himself and her. "While they've given us little - and obviously don't know much to begin with - the ones we've caught from these recent two incidents do lead us to believe that they're rushing for something."

He sipped some coffee. "The presence of White Fang around the city and Forever Fall, the fact that the latter were trying to rush in and smuggle themselves into the city, it's definitely alarming."

"Then, and loathe as I am to offer this, why not take James up on his offer?"

"I'm sorry, Glynda, but much like you I don't quite think James' plan is the best. Once again I reassure you though, our students are capable and they'll be in reliable hands. Even with the missions coming in rather early it shouldn't pose a problem."

"Very well, Ozpin." She sighed as she got up, then turned and left his office a few moments later.

He shuffled through several more of the police reports on his desk.

The presence of White Fang in Vale was not the case before the robbery in which they were caught, or at least they hadn't made themselves known until then. Now, however? One of the four from the Forever Fall group had spoken of 'A change of plans and change of pace.'

Could they have been rushing something since some of their men were caught and their presence was discovered? It made James' worries that something might happen during the Vital festival all the more concerning. And irritating considering James would have 'I told you so!' rights.

He got up.

He needed more coffee, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Standard blackmail and all, betcha didn't expect the bait and switch with Cardin, aye? ;D**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **And I did promise(imply) an Omake last chapter, so...**

* * *

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Like, really, really have to-"

"Cardin!'

"Fine…" He sighed. "I'll prove it to you. That I can treat people fairly."

"That's all I ask." Jeanne inwardly sighed. 'It's for a good cause. It's good for him. It's good for everyone else. It's good on all ends… It's still not worth it, is it?'

A moment later they both had entered the cafeteria, each moving to their own teams, Jeanne sitting first since hers and JNPR's table was right by the door.

Blake seemed to look funny at her for a moment upon seeing with whom she had entered, but at her questioning look Jeanne simply just raised a palm. "Just… wait for it." And then she looked to Cardin, Blake following her gaze.

He didn't go to his team right away. Instead, he walked up to Velvet, who had heard him and had turned around to regard him. Upon seeing it was him her expression was already forlorn.

'Off to a great start…' Jeanne sighed but continued watching.

"Hey."

Not his usual way to start a torture session. Still, diversifying was nice for some things, but torture was torture however you cut it. "H-Hey…?" Velvet replied. She did notice though, his expression obviously wasn't the same mocking one. Strange.

"Listen, I… uh, I've been…" He mumbled on as he stalled.

"Cardin!" Jeanne shouted out from the other side of the cafeteria. 'Stop stalling!' Her glaring eyes were saying.

Her vicious scream had attracted several shocked and odd looks, but she minded them little. She was on a mission.

"I've been a dick, I'm sorry!" He panickedly said before he then seemingly calmed down and sighed. "Listen, I've… I've had some reasons, but none of them can make what I did right. I was an asshole and treated you horribly because of my own biases. I don't know if this'll change anything, and you don't have to forgive me, I know I have no right to ask for that, I just wanted to say, I promise, I'll never do it again. I'm sorry."

"I… huh, wow. I can't say I expected that. I understand, Cardin. And it takes a lot to be able to admit such things about yourself. Thank you for that, and for as much as it counts, I forgive you and hope that we can properly get along as fellow students from now on." Velvet gave him a gentle smile.

"Y-Yeah…" He scratched the back of his head as he looked away. 'Jeanne was right, after the first bit, that wasn't so hard.'

After that, however, he took out a rolled up note from his pocket, slightly losing his grip on it for a moment as it rolled down. Velvet eyed it with curiosity.

Her name was on top. Then Fox's. Then… how many more were there on it? It was about as long as from Cardin's head to his toe, and it was flooded with a long line of names.

He walked up to the other side of her table next, to where Fox was. "Hey…"

Blake stared. She stared for a long moment, then stared, and finally finished it off as she kept staring more and more.

She then looked to Jaune, opened her mouth, but much like with her favorite seafood, no sound was to come out.

"Huh… How'd you do that?" Yang asked in her stead.

At that question Jeanne's smile at her handiwork disappeared, then her head impacted the table. Then she mumbled something.

"What?"

"..."

"Yer gonna have to be a bit louder than that."

"...I promised him a date. One date." Her voice was as resigned as though she was being taken to be burned at the stake.

"Oof." Yang flinched, inwardly and outwardly, much like the rest of their table.

"Jeanne, this... " Blake finally found words, though she still hadn't regained her full aptitude with them. "I mean… he's at least trying I think, I should be happy I know but…" She looked to Cardin again.

She then turned back to Jeanne. "But at what cost…"

"Everything." And with that single word Jeanne slammed her head back onto the table.

* * *

 **Was supposed to come out 7th of April, but I couldn't hold myself back from pulling it back to the 29th of March. Thus, next chapter will be taking its release date.**

 **Next chapter - April 7th**


End file.
